Black and White Autobot family
by Transformersfan01
Summary: A song brings together the SIC and TIC of the Autobots. Over years, their family expands, with sparklings, the great Lord Proton returns to his sons, and then having to protect the family from Decepticons, the bondmates know they can overcome any obstacle in their path. Update: War chapters at the end, similar to G1 Movie.
1. The Feelings

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Note: This chapter was re-edited because a review I received said my story was muddled up and puzzling. All current chapters are to be re-edited.**

It was a normal day for the Autobots. There was no Decepticon activity going on so the Autobots could only talk or get on with life on Earth.

Autobots Hoist and Huffer headed out into the nearby town to clear up a road crash of two cars. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Tracks had gone out for a drive as they called themselves 'Cool cars'.

Powerglide and Cosmos had gone for a flying trip searching for Decepticon activity.

The other Autobots were in the base, with nothing to do but watch the monitor incase one of the Autobots called with news. Hours passed with no news.

Jazz, Prowl and Bluestreak were on monitor duty while the other Autobots headed out to search for any news on the Decepticons.

"Man this job is so boring," Bluestreak moaned. He rested his head on his hand.

Prowl patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, little bro. Something will turn up and we will be in on the action!"

"More easier said than done, Prowler," Jazz said. "Et's been 'ours sense teh others 'eaded out."

Prowl sighed.

"Let's see what's on the people's TV?" Bluestreak said. He turned on the monitor to a TV channel.

It was on a break but shortly afterwards, it came back to the show.

"Welcome back to Maury," said the presenter, Maury himself. "With me is Neesha. She appeared here before with her boyfriend to tell him a terrible secret. She had cheated on him but tests proved her boyfriend is the father of her 8 month son, Dave. They came back a second time when her boyfriend proposed to marry her. She said yes. But now she's..."

"Boring. What else?" Jazz said.

Bluestreak changed the channel to a channel called ITV1.

On the screen, the programme came back from a break and a image appeared reading, "You've been Framed!"

"M..., that funny show Spike and Daniel watch alot. I 'ear them laughing all teh time," Jazz said.

"Welcome back to You've been framed," the presenter Harry Hill said.

Then some funny clip showed a little human boy infront of the goal. A man, probably the boy's dad was standing near with a football. Then the man kicked the ball. It hit the crossbar of the goal and hit the boy in the face.

Prowl, Bluestreak and Jazz gasped.

"That looks like that hurts!" Bluestreak said.

Another clip showed a teenager boy on a skateboard and high railings infront of him. He rode on the skateboard and jumped at the rails. He skidded on them and jumped off safely.

Another boy rode up to the railings on his skateboard but reaching the railings, he jumped but jumped too soon and instead of still on his skateboard, he landed on the railings; the railings hitting between his legs.

Jazz, Bluestreak and Prowl gasped.

"Not as much as that. Turn it over!" Prowl said, covering his optics.

Bluestreak quickly changed over to a music channel.

"That's more like et!" Jazz said.

"Now we've back from the break. Here is our top 50 love music records, we're now on number 5. It's Leona Lewis with her No.1 single, Bleeding love," the presenter said. The TV began playing her music video.

"Why love songs? Where's the rock?" Jazz said.

The video showed a woman and a man in a large city. Then the song began playing. It was so calm that they couldn't resist watching. They argued and the man walked off. The singing began.

_Ohhhh... Ay..._

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy _

"Ya know what, et ain't tha 'alf bad," Jazz said.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open 

Prowl was really liking this song. It was making him feel funny inside, like he was thinking of someone he liked. He turned to face Jazz. Jazz was watching the screen too. He was smiling? Prowl seemed confused.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

But nothing's greater  
Than the rest that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe 

Prowl gasped. It was talking about how the break up between a relationship. He knew he would never change towards the one he loved.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open 

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love 

"Oh...why did et 'ave to end? Tha' was awesome!" Jazz said.

Prowl and Bluestreak looked at Jazz, giving him that 'look'.

"But you love listening to was love?" Bluestreak said.

"So?" Jazz said, and shrugged.

"Up next," the presenter began. "A love of two kindred spirits. Their love will calm the hatred between two rivals. It's Taylor Swift with Love Story in rank 4."

The song started up.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Prowl's optics widened. He couldn't hide it anymore. He turned and ran out the room towards his recharge chamber.

Bluestreak and Jazz watched him.

"What's up with big bro?" Bluestreak asked.

"Maybe teh music. But ya guess is the same as mine," Jazz replied. "Ah'll find out." and he hurried after Prowl.

He slowly opened the door to Prowl's recharge chamber and entered. Prowl was sat on his berth, with his back to the door.

Prowl was startled and turned around.

"Hey Prowler, is that music bothering you?" Jazz asked.

Prowl shook his head, and turned around again.

Jazz stepped further into the room and sat beside Prowl.

"It's not the music," Prowl said.

"What was it?" Jazz asked.

Prowl sighed. "The music did make me feel weird. I felt cold, and...I just had to get out for a sec."

"You can tell me Prowler," Jazz said, and layed a hand on Prowl's arm.

Prowl's optics widened. _He's place a hand on my arm. Oh Primus!_

"Jazz..." Prowl began. "The music, was saying exactly how I feel about someone. I couldn't tell them how I felt in person, but to say a song."

"For who?" Jazz asked.

Prowl looked at him "For you, Jazz."

Jazz sat there silent for a while. Everything was silent.

'Jazz, you've been there for me since our youngling years, you were my support for when I lost my mother, but you've been a true friend Jazz, and deep down in my spark, I know you're the one. I really mean it.'

"Ah feel the same," Jazz said. He rested his head on Prowl's shoulder.

Prowl couldn't believe it. _He feels the same. I must be the happiest Autobot alive. To understand the feelings of love._

He wrapped his arms around Jazz, and hugged him closer. Jazz didn't mind.

They looked up, looking into each other's optics. Then they moved their heads closer till their foreheads touched, and they kissed.

It felt like butterflies flew in their sparks. Both had never felt this way ever in their lives.

Breaking their kiss, they looked into each other's optics.

"How long you loved me?" Jazz asked.

Prowl smiled. "For as long as I can remember, and that my Jazz would be since the academy."

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_You my darling you mhhh..._

They leaned forward and kissed again. 

_And I will always love you_

_And I will always love you_

_And I will always love you_

_And I will always love you_

Thanks for reading. First chapter to the story.

Songs: Taylor Swift - Love story

Whitney Houston - I will always love you

Leona Lewis - Bleeding love

Please review if haven't.

**Re-edited: 9/01/2012 Sorry it took a while to upload**


	2. The Reveal

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Note: This chapter was re-edited because a review I received said my story was muddled up and puzzling. All current chapters are to be re-edited.**

The Autobot returned from their jobs out the base; luckily Jazz and Prowl had acted as normal as they could, having revealed their feelings to one another, and were now back beside Teletraan 1 with Bluestreak.

Optimus Prime entered and transformed.

"Everything alright?" Optimus asked.

Prowl nodded. "We're all fine, sir.'

"You okay to stay on duty you two?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, sir!" Jazz replied.

"You okay, bro?" Bluestreak asked, still concerned about his twin's behaviour just minutes ago.

Prowl nodded. "Don't worry about me little bro. I'm fine now."

Bluestreak sighed. "Phew! I thought something was bad! Glad your back."

Then Teletraan 1 let of a warning signal!

"Alert! Alert! Pertential Decepticon activity!"

"What's the problem Teletraan?" Optimus asked.

"High energy readings 2 miles above sea level, 3 miles from the Atlantic ocean!"

"Decepticons must be building a new machine! Or energy source. We gotta go and investigate! Autobots roll out!" Optimus ordered.

He and the other Autobots transformed.

'Prowl, you stay behind incase of more Decepticon activity, or incase this was a trap to lure us in.' Optimus ordered.

'Sure, Prime!'

"You stay here then. You okay to stay and keep an optic on him, Jazz?" Optimus asked.

"Ya bet'cha!" Jazz replied.

"Should I stay too?" Bluestreak asked.

"We could use your fire power in the fight Bluestreak, but Prowl needs all the support. Stay behind with them," Optimus replied.

"Thank you, sir!" Bluestreak said.

"Alright. The rest of us, roll out!" Optimus ordered.

All the Autobots drove off out the base and towards the Atlantic Ocean.

**Once the team had left the base...**

"ey let's listen ta more music?" Jazz suggested.

"But ain't you going to go crazy and leave the room again? If so, don't continue like that, don't tell me why.. well let me know, I'd get freaked out, I'd wonder what's happened, I'll be asking why, be questioning, and..." Bluestreak minded him.

"I'll be okay, Blue," Prowl replied.

"But why did you really flee the room. Is those songs reminding you of someone you love?" Bluestreak asked.

Prowl went red and looked down, trying hard to show his embarrasement. _What can I say? It's true but Bluestreak would think I'm weird telling him I love Jazz. I love him so much but Bluestreak's reaction (sighs)...worth a shot._

Prowl looked at his brother and was about to talk when Jazz interrupted.

"ey looks at ta cool music!" he shouted.

The brothers turned to the screen watching the music channel. In the corner of the screen, was a logo saying "Rock'n'roll".

"Hello and here on this music channel, it's time for the top 10 rock'n'roll music. For all your rock'n'roll fans out there, these are the top 10 rock songs this year, 2009. Up first in 10th place, a life, new life, one that must be brought to life. It's Evanescence with her no.1 single, Bring me to life," the channel presenter said.

"Guess the song is worth listening too," Prowl said.

On screen, a video of a woman lying in bed showed and music began playing.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

"Ohh...the music is getting more rocky!" Jazz said.

"Rocky?" Bluestreak asked.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Prowl fainted.

Bluestreak and Jazz turned around and ran to his side before he hit the floor.

"I knew putting on music was a bad idea!" Bluestreak said.

Prowl looked up at his brother, then he faced Jazz, hearing the music still as he looked into his optics and closed his own.

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

"Brother? Wake up!" Bluestreak said.

Jazz tried to wake Prowl up but he wouldn't.

"What do we do?" Bluestreak asked.

Jazz just looked at him, then back at Prowl. "Ya know, Prowl was going to tell you why he fled the room yesterday."

Bluestreak nodded. "Why did he?"

Jazz sighed. 'Miles well tell ya to ease ya anxiousness, and come clean ta ya, Blue...He felt scared to tell me how he feels about me, because...he...loves me."

Bluestreak's mouth dropped open. "Really?" he asked.

Jazz nodded. "Don't ask about thes part."

"What part?" Bluestreak asked.

Jazz leaned forward, his head close to Prowl's, and he kissed him, on his lips. Bluestreak's optics widened.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_  
_Prowl opened his eyes looking up at Jazz. They leaned forward and kissed again.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

They let go, looking deeply into each other's optics. Jazz stood up and with Bluestreak, they lift Prowl to his feet.

"Why didn't you say something bro?" Bluestreak asked.

Prowl sighed. "I was wondering what your reaction would be to this relationship. Sorry if I didn't say anything but thanks for accepting it."

Bluestreak rubbed the back of his head. "Aww shaks bro, anything. Would've made mama proud?"

Prowl nodded.

"That was bring me to life in 10th place. Now..."the presenter began.

"Hey the next music that comes on, we should all dance to it?" Jazz suggested.

"Okay!" Prowl and Bluestreak said.

"...it's Beat again, by the X Factor constendants, JLS," the presenter said.

"Alright!" Jazz said.

An video appeared with 4 boys standing there ready to begin.

_Damn  
The doctor's just  
Finished telling me  
There's no time_

Losing you could be the  
End of me and that  
I should do the things  
That I wanna do, how could I

_Without you  
Without you  
Ooh, ooh_

'Cause you're the only  
One I let in  
Tell me how to stop  
This feeling

Spreading  
I'm hoping somehow  
That you know  
Ooh, ooh 

"Alright, let's dance!" Jazz said.

He, Bluestreak and Prowl stood beside him and they started dancing the moves to 'Beat again'. Bluestreak and Prowl found it hard to copy them, but Jazz was dancing like mad. He wouldn't stop doing twirls on the floor, and he did a handstand.

"Man, you got dancing skills, Jazz," Bluestreak said.

"That's why meh creators named meh Jazz," Jazz joked.

_Let's just get back together  
We should've never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again_

We should've stayed together  
'Cause when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again

Won't beat again  
It's killing me  
Hey, hey, hey 

"C'mon guys. Keep up," Jazz joked, still dancing.

"Na. You're the master Jazz. We'll watch," Bluestreak said.

But Prowl joined in and tried copying Jazz. In the end, he managed to catch up and followed the moves correctly. Bluestreak stood there watching them, mouth dropped open in surprise.

_If I died  
Yeah would you come  
To my funeral  
Would you cry_

Would you feel some regret  
That we didn't try  
Or would you fall apart  
The same as I, I, I, I

Oh, and would it always  
Haunt you baby?  
That you missed your chance  
To save me

'Cause you know it's not  
Too late  
Hey, hey ,hey

_Let's just get back together  
We should've never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again_

We should've stayed together  
'Cause when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again

Won't beat again  
It's killing me  
That my heart

Won't beat again  
Won't beat again  
It's killing me

_Hey, I need you  
Back in my arms  
I need love CPR_

'Cause it's getting  
So cold, ooh  
I need you back again  
Or else I'll never mend

And girl if I go  
I go, I go, I go

Let's just get back together  
We should've never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again

We should've stayed together  
'Cause when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again

Won't beat again  
It's killing me  
That my heart

Won't beat again  
Won't beat again  
It's killing me 

Then during the dance, Prowl lost his balance and fell to the floor. His leg accidentally tripped Jazz, and he fell to the floor, landing ontop of Prowl.

"Ya really need to work on ya dancing touch," Jazz said.

Prowl smiled. "The touch is already good from this view."

Jazz laughed and he got off Prowl, held out his hand to Prowl.

_Hey, come on  
I'm beggin'  
Please, don't let me go_

Hey, come on  
I'm beggin'  
Please, don't let me go

Hey, come on  
I'm beggin'  
Please, don't let me go

Hey, come on  
I'm beggin'  
Please, don't let me go

Prowl listened to the song and took Jazz's hand, and pulled himself to his feet.

"Cool moves," Bluestreak said.

"Thanks!" Jazz and Prowl said.

Then Teletraan changed the screen to Optimus Prime.

"Autobots? How is things there?" Optimus asked.

"Pretty good. You guys figured out that energy signal?" Bluestreak replied.

"Yes. Megatron's new plan to build a machine that makes energon cubes. We did destroy it and we're heading back to base. We'll be there in about 10 minutes," Optimus replied.

"'ll be waiting," Bluestreak said and he switched off the screen.

He turned around and Jazz and Prowl were gone.

"Prowl? Jazz?" Bluestreak said. He shook his head, then looked up startled, smiling. 'Newly lovers fled in privacy. Don't want to know what's going to happen next?'

So where had those lovers gone?

Would they be gone long enough till the others get back?

What were they up too?

Find out next chapter.

Songs: JLS - Beat again

Evanescence - Bring me to life

Please review if haven't yet.

**Re-edited: 9/01/2012 sorry it took a while to upload**


	3. Big News

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Note: This chapter was re-edited because a review I received said my story was muddled up and puzzling. All current chapters are to be re-edited.**

Bluestreak searched the entire base from top to bottom. He couldn't find Jazz or Prowl anywhere.

"Prowl? Jazz? Come out, come out wherever you two went." Bluestreak said to himself.

Outside the base, was a lake with beautiful flowers around it. There was Jazz and Prowl, arms around each other, watching the birds fly around and the flowers blew in the calm wind.

"Ah agree Prowl. Thes spot es truely beautiful," Jazz said.

Prowl went red and watched the birds in the lake. 1 of the birds flew to the lake beside another bird, the exact same breed of bird. The bird swam beside and chirped. The other bird chirpped back and their beaks touched.

"Aww...bird love," Jazz said.

Prowl nodded. They watched the two birds flew off together on a tree branch. They flew into the hole in the trunk and didn't come back out.

"Looks like they want alone time," Prowl said.

Jazz looked at Prowl, with that look of "What?" Prowl looked at him and shrugged.

"What? Maybe they do?" he said. "Like us."

Jazz nudged Prowl's shoulder. "Et's just ta start."

"Ohh..." Prowl chuckled. "You are so bad!"

Jazz laughed and kissed Prowl. Prowl kissed back. And they went back to watching the birds.

"Jazz?" Prowl said. "You know what it's like to be a dad?"

Jazz's optics widened and he looked at Prowl. "Why?"

Prowl looked away. "I'd never hardly knew my mum, since she passed away when I was only a sparkling, then losing my dad within the next year, I guess I'd always believe that if I had a mech or femme one day, I would make sure they got all the attention they needed from their dad; me of course... What about you and your dad?"

Jazz sighed. "Et's not ta' bad. Meh and meh papa, weh were close... But Ah lost 'im when I was 3. 'e was great pals with ya papa.'

Prowl nodded.

Jazz turned, giving Prowl a look. "Ya want ta experience being a dad, don't ya?"

Prowl's smile faded and he slowly nodded.

Jazz chuckled. "Ah wanted to know what it was like to be a mum, since ah can carry.'

"You mean, you can carry sparklings?" Prowl said.

"Yeah." Jazz asked.

"We can be the first Cybertronians to ever have a sparkling in like 5 million years! The femmes have all gone offline before 2 months pregnant, or they suffered a miscarriage. No femme has even been longer than 2 months pregnant since that virus and them being killed by Decepticons!" Prowl said.

Jazz kissed Prowl."Then let's get on with it, no talking!"

Prowl nodded.

Bluestreak had searched the entire base again, and couldn't find them. So he went outside to look for them. He still couldn't see them so he walked out and used his extra vision to look afar. Ahead, he saw the lake.

"Well they do love the nature when together," Bluestreak said, and he walked towards the lake.

Jazz and Prowl layed there, Prowl on top looking into each other's optics.

They had just bonded and now they were exhausted, tired... They kissed again before they heard Bluestreak calling.

"Uh oh, Bluestreak," Prowl said. "Act natural."

He and Jazz sat on the grass, looking at the lake, hands around each other.

Bluestreak saw them and began running towards them.

"I've been looking for you two everywhere in the base. Why did you leave without letting me know?" Bluestreak asked.

"Sorry Blue, didn't mean to worry you." Prowl replied.

Bluestreak nodded. "Sorry. But we gotta go. Prime and the others are returning now."

"Then let's go!" Jazz said and he headed to the base.

"Hey, you got a headstart!" Prowl said.

"Winners always get there first," Jazz said and he transformed heading towards the base.

Bluestreak and Prowl transformed and followed him.

They all arrived at the base just in time for the Autobots to come into the base and transformed.

"Megatron's new idea of a energon cube machine was fatal. It didn't work and we destroyed it. I guess he won't make another one of those machines now that he knows how dangerous it is," Optimus said.

"That's good. So we won't be hearing from them in a while," Ironhide said.

"That's correct. But most of the time we're stopping the Decepticons everyday. Now we won't be for a while so what can we do?" Optimus asked.

"We could always watch human TV!" Bluestreak said and he turned on the TV.

The TV switched on back to the music channel.

"Up next in rank 1st of the rock'n'roll in 2009, a divided song, Linkin Park with their single released in May, for the Transformers movie, New Divide," the presenter said.

"Hey, they made a Transformer movie. Awesome. I heard it's called 'Revenge of the fallen," Tracks said.

"Aww... you always listen to the humans Tracks. You'd hang out with them then us," Sunstreaker said.

The music began and the video showed.

"Whoa. Look at all those effects?" Bluestreak said.

_I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

"Awesome choice of lyrics. So far, rocking!" Prowl said.

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide_

Jazz listened to the music, till he felt a pain in his tummy. Was there a problem in his curcuits? Whatever it was, it was hurting even more, stinging!... he collapsed and fainted on the ground. Everyone turned to him and ran to his side. Ratchet started right away examining him, but he had to hurry to the medic bay for further examination.

Later Jazz stirred awake. He could hear voices only faintly and he could only faintly understand what they were saying.

_...he's preg...carrying 1...10 months...who's the...need more tests..._

Jazz sat up on the berth. He saw some of the Autobots, and Ratchet was talking to Optimus.

"Doc bot, what's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"He's awake!" Prowl said.

Ratchet hurried to his side. "Easy kid, don't want any of you to get hurt."

Jazz's gasped. "What do ya mean by "any"?"

Ratchet sighed. He turned to face Optimus. "The tests showed there is nothing wrong with his curcuits but something else, that has never happened on Cybertron or Earth before in 5.2 million years!"

"And what's that?" Prowl asked.

Ratchet closed his optics, opened them again and sighed, turning to face Jazz. "I'm afraid, you won't fight Decepticons for the next 10 months. You're pregnant!"

Everyone gasped. Jazz was surprised.

"Who is the father?" Optimus asked all the Autobots.

Shyly, Prowl stepped forward. "I am!"

Everyone looked at him and Jazz blushed.

And they still heard the song playing on Teletraan 1.

_In every loss  
In every lie  
In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret  
And each goodbye  
was a mistake to great to hide_

-  
So Jazz did become pregnant, the first Autobot mech to ever be pregnant, and his lover, Prowl is the father. Now what awaits the couple, all that come in the next chapter.

Songs used: Linkin Park - New divide 

Please review if you have't.

**Re-edited: 9/01/2012 sorry it took a while to upload**


	4. First 5 months

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Note: This chapter was re-edited because a review I received said my story was muddled up and puzzling. All current chapters are to be re-edited.**

The next day, after Jazz discovered he was pregnant, he woke up on his recharge berth, feeling like a mother. He had worries if the sparkling would survive, would he be a good parent?

Prowl walked into the room and saw the look of worry on Jazz's face.

"No need to worry Jazz. I spoke to Optimus and he's agreed you can keep the sparkling. We're all here to support you. But Optimus has asked Spike to talk to you about what you go through," Prowl said to him.

Jazz sighed. "Just worried and excited. But I'm confused about being pregnant. The baby grows inside the mother. How does it come out?"

"That's what we got to talk about today with Spike," Prowl said. "Let's go see the others."

Jazz nodded. Taking Prowl's hand they walked out the room towards Teletraan 1 control room, where some of the Autobots were, and Spike with his son Daniel.

"I thought Autobots couldn't have children. I'm happy for you two!" Daniel said.

Prowl and Jazz nodded. "Thanks."

"So let's go to your recharge chamber and discuss what's to come," Spike said.

Nodding, he, Daniel, Jazz and Prowl all headed to the recharge chambers.

In the Decepticon base, Megatron was walking up and down, with that evil look on his face.

"What's got you mad, boss?" Rumble asked.

'Bumbling Autobots destroyed my new weapon!' the leader thrashed.

'That 'bumbling' of a machine never worked, mighty Megatron!' Starscream. 'It destroyed itself before the Autobots did!'

'One more bit of talk like that I'd have your melted for spare parts!' Megatron threatened.

It was at that moment Laserbeak flew into the base, and landed on Megatron's arm.

"Good news from Autobot base I presume?" Megatron said.

Laserbeak nodded. He flew over to Soundwave and transformed into a video tape, and flew into Soundwave. Soundwave transformed to his stereo form and played back Laserbeak's feed on the big screen.

An image showed inside Autobot base. There was Jazz, Prowl and Bluestreak dancing to the music.

"What in Primus' name?"Megatron yelled.

The video fast-forwarded to show Jazz, Ratchet, Prowl and Optimus in the medic bay.

_"I'm sorry but you cannot fight Decepticons for the next 10 months. You're pregnant!" Ratchet said._

"What?" Megatron was shocked. "The Autobot Jazz is pregnant to the first ever Cybertronian sparkling in 5 million years!"

"I thought us mechs couldn't be pregnant!" Rumble said.

"Well it appears the Autobot is, what the humans call it, a male breeder. We'll need to destroy that sparkling! We can't have future Autobots being made!" Megatron chuckled.

"And If it survives?" Rumble asked.

"Then we kill it, even if it means killing the Autobot!" Megatron said, his optics glowed red with evil.

Back at Autobot base, Jazz and Prowl were about to begin their 'parenting lesson' with Spike and Daniel.

"So how long have you been pregnant for?" Daniel asked.

"Sense yesterday," Jazz replied, sarcasticly, in a rather 'thought you would have know' tone.

"Well that's good. The Hormones haven't acted up yet,"Spike said.

"Hormones?" Prowl asked.

Spike sighed. "It's hard to say but the 'mum to be' has hormones that will act up throughout the pregnancy. This will cause tummy pains, sickness, maybe make you get angry quite easily, and makes you very protective around enermies."

"Awesome!" Jazz said. "Megatron starts, ahll kick 'is can!"

Daniel laughed. "But that happens before the baby is born..."

"What do you mean by born?" Jazz asked. "Is this to do with how a baby enters the world from inside their mother?"

Spike nodded. "The baby doesn't magically come out the mother. You'll go through a stage called 'labour' and you give birth to the sparkling."

"How? Open me up and take it out?" Jazz asked.

Spike shook his head. "It's painful but you push it out."

"What?" Prowl said. Jazz fainted.

"I know he would't like the news," Daniel said.

It took some time before Jazz came too.

"Ta 'urt," he said, rubbing his head, from when he fainted and banged it on the berth. "Looks like a lot of trouble carrying thes sparkling."

"Well for your sparkling, like Ratchet said, you're pregnant for 10 months. Female humans carry their young for 9 months," Spike said. "You'll know when you give birth, but till then, in order for the sparkling to grow healthy and his curcuits running, just make sure you take energon and oil every now and then. You need twice as much. Energon and oil for you, and for the sparkling."

"Okay. That's good enough information for now," Jazz said.

"Well hope it's helped," Spike said.

They all got up and exited the room, heading to Teletraan 1.

"What's your plan for the Autobot, boss?" Rumble asked.

'That sparkling is still alive!'

Starscream sighed. "Sure it is all mighty Megatron. The virus was spreaded on Cybertron, not Earth. It would live!"!" Megatron said.

"You've made a point Starscream, but I'm going ahead with it. Give it 2 months before that sparkling dies!" Megatron said.

In the Autobot base, Jazz wouldn't let go of Prowl, his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"What's gotten you all worried?" Prowl asked.

Jazz sighed. "Well just excited about 'ow famous our sparkling es soon ta be. But I don't get it. Somewhere, sometheng bad will 'appen. Being the 1st sparkling, what could ta Decepticons do?"

Prowl rubbed Jazz's back and whispered, "No Decepticon is going to hurt you, not with me around. I'll protect you ..both!"

Jazz smiled and kissed Prowl. "Thanks."

Ratchet entered. "How is the little one?"

"Doing good. No miscarriage yet. And ah doubt ah will," Jazz replied.

Ratchet nodded. He handed Jazz energon. "Take these These will help the sparkling."

Jazz took the oil can and the energon cube. "Okay..." and he consumed the cube.

"Those will only help the sparkling grow. I'll get more for you two," Ratchet said and he left the room.

Jazz and Prowl wrapped their arms around each other.

"Ah hope so, ah really do," Jazz whispered.

(2 months later)

Jazz woke up from recharging. Prowl was still recharging beside him. Jazz stroked Prowl's face and got off the berth, yawning.

He looked at him tummy, and gasped.

"Prowl," he whispered.

Prowl slowly opened his optics and looked at the time. It read 6:30am in human time. "What's wrong?"

Jazz grabbed Prowl's hand and placed it on his tummy. Prowl's optics widened.

"Ah still pregnant. Nothing 'as 'appened ta our little 'un!" Jazz cried.

Prowl hugged Jazz. "I'm happy. Let's let the others know later. It's early."

Then there was a knock at the chamber door. It opened slightly and there was Ratchet.

"I heard you both. How is the little one?" Ratchet asked.

"My tummy es starting to bulge. The sparkling lives!" Jazz replied.

Ratchet smiled. "Later today, come to the medic bay and we'll find out how many are there." and he lefted the room.

In the medic bay...

Jazz and Prowl entered finding Ratchet in there with some machine activated with a huge screen.

"This is what human doctors use to view the baby growing inside them. This is a Cybertronian pregnancy scanner machine. I'm going to use it to view the sparkling inside you," Ratchet said.

Jazz nodded and layed down on the berth. With Prowl holding his hand, Ratchet held the scan and gently from knowledge on what he knew, gently placing the scan on Jazz's tummy. As predicted, on the screen, was a faint image of inside Jazz.

It showed a little outline of a tiny life, little arms and legs beginning to grow and it wasn't very big.

"See this outline," Ratchet said. Prowl and Jazz nodded. "That's the sparkling."

On the image, one of the little arms from the sparkling began moving up and down. It's head looked like it was facing them.

Ratchet chuckled. "And it looks like it's waving to you. It's saying hello."

Jazz wiped a tear of joy from his face and Prowl hugged. As he wiped the tear away, he noticed a figure at the window.

"Laserbeak!" he cried.

Prowl and Ratchet looked at the window in time to see Laserbeak fly off.

"What was he doing here?" Prowl asked.

"Probably more dirty work for Megatron. He probably wants to make sure the sparkling doens't survive to birth," Ratchet replied.

Hearing this, Prowl and Jazz quickly hugged. " 'e won't do such a thing!" Jazz cried.

"He won't harm our sparkling while I'm alive!" Prowl said.

"We're here to protect you. No need to worry about Megatron. Remember, worry and fear will along bring the sparkling to come early from it's due date." Ratchet reasured Jazz, knowing it wasn't good for a sparkling's health if their mother was in stress.

Jazz nodded and calmed down.

Laserbeak returned to Decepticon base and Soundwave played back his video.

_"See the outline...that's the sparkling,..."_

"WHAT!" Megatron screamed. "The sparkling still continues to grow! It's going to end up the first Cybertronian sparkling in 4 million years if we don't go and kill it!"

"When shall we?" Starscream asked.

"Well some of you will create a disturbance and lure some of the Autobots to go out and stop us. The rest of us will enter the base and kill that sparkling!" Megatron explained. "But not today. Because they caught Laserbeak. Sometime next month we must. But we must kill it before the Autobot is 6 1/2 months pregnant. On that day is the day if the sparkling comes out between that day and it's due date that it'll suvive in the real world. Kill it before the 6 months!"

All the Decepticons cheered.

(next month)

Jazz was a little bigger and his tummy was a bit rounder now. Prowl wouldn't leave his side for the entire month.

"Glad that the sparkling hasn't gone offline. It's sure gonna make it to it's birth 100%," Ratchet said.

"That's good news. But we gotta keep protecting it for another 7 months," Optimus said.

"Alert! Alert! Decepticon activity!" Teletraan 1 alerted.

"What's the problem Teletraan 1?" Optimus asked.

"Decepticons are attacking the meadows of grass and are on their way to San Fransisco!"

"They could be on their way to attack the sparkling!" Optimus said. "Alright. Me, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Hoist, Smokescreen, and more of us will stop the Decepticons. Make sure half of you stay and protect the sparkling! Autobots roll out!"

Some of the Autobots transformed and drove off with Optimus out the base and towards San Fransisco.

**Inside the base...**

As soon as they were gone, Jazz broke down and cried. Prowl helped comfort him.

"It's okay. We won't let those Decepticons come near this base. Knowing Optimus, he's there to make sure the future of Cybertron is always protected," Ratchet said.

Jazz still cried. "Ya know what 'appened last time. Optimus almost went offline for ta matix. Now for ta first ever sparkling, Megatron won't stop!"

"Stop saying stuff like that," Prowl said. "You got all of us here to protect you BOTH!"

Jazz wiped his tears away and looked up at Prowl. He could tell Prowl was being serious.

**Later near San Fransisco, the Autobots found the Decepticons.**

"Autobots, Transform!" Optimus ordered.

All the Autobots transformed and fired at the Decepticons.

Then Optimus noticed something during the battle. "Where's Megatron?"

All the Autobots looked around and noticed he wasn't there.

"Oh no!" Optimus said. "This must be a distraction for Megatron to go after the sparkling. Autobots, back to base!"

All the Autobots transformed and drove as fast as they could to the base.

In the base, Teletraan recieved a signal from Optimus.

_"Autobots, the attack was a distraction. Megatron is on his way to the base!"_

"What?" Prowl exclaimed. Jazz fainted to the floor.

_"We're on our way back to base as fast as we can drive. Protect the sparkling till we get there!" _Optimus said and the screen went blank.

"Well Autobots, we gotta prepare for attack. Prowl and Bluestreak, get Jazz to his chamber. The rest of us, load weapons!" Ratchet ordered.

Prowl and Bluestreak lifted Jazz and carried him to his chamber. Entering his chamber, they layed him down on his berth. Jazz imediately shot up awake.

"MEGATRON!" he shouted.

"Whoa easy. Megatron isn't here yet. And he won't come near us," Prowl said.

"I sure can't wait to see my nephew," Bluestreak said.

Jazz smiled _Prowl is sure excited to be a dad. And Bluestreak is excited to be a uncle. Awesome they are. Supporting the sparkling's life. I'm glad to have them by my side._

"Maybe some music will pass time," Bluestreak said.

Prowl nodded and went over to Jazz's music radio he always listened to. He turned it on and tuned in on some channels, till he heard music.

_God I want to dream again, take me where I?ve never been  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

"Not a bad song. Keep thes on, please," Jazz pleaded. Prowl nodded and walked over to them

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can?t see to reach my destiny?  
I want to take control but I know better_

God I want to dream again, take me where I?ve never been  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

Jazz layed on Prowl, with Prowl's arms around him, keeping him safe, all 3 of them listened to the music.

As they listened, Jazz felt a little pain in his tummy. He shot up and layed a hand on his tummy.

"What's wrong?" Prowl asked.

Jazz shook his head. "Not sure."

Then he felt it. Something inside, was hitting his hand. He could feel it, and instantly he knew what it was.

"Our sparkling...it's kicking!" he said. He listened to the sparkling's kicks. "Our sparkling is kicking to ta music."

Prowl placed a hand on Jazz's tummy. Bluestreak looked at them both, like he was asking them something.

"Ya can too, Blue. Don't be shy." Jazz said.

Bluestreak smiled and place a hand beside his bro's and Jazz's too.

_God I want to dream again, take me where I?ve never been  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

God I want to dream again, take me where I?ve never been  
I wanna go there, this time I?m not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it?s unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

"It's definately kicking to the music!" Prowl chuckled.

"Just like his mummy. Music liker," Bluestreak added.

Jazz smiled. _Aww... so cute. Now I must believe in our sparkling. I now know it'll like me. Maybe the sparkling will look like me. Keep at it my little one, make us proud._

The sparkling continued kicking till Ratchet entered the room.

"Just making sure you're all okay. No sign of the Decepticons, and the others have arrived." Ratchet said.

"That's a relief. Wonder what stopped them?" Prowl asked.

Somewhere near San Fransisco, was Astrotrain in his train form crashed in the sand, and Decepticons scattered all around him. Megatron struggled to his feet and he yelled out loudly.

"Crashing! CRASHING! You're lucky I don't melt you all down for spare parts! Now we have to wait another time!" Megatron moaned.

(2 months later)

Jazz was now 5 months pregnant, half way there.

Being 5 months pregnant, he and Prowl could now find out if their sparkling was a mech or a femme.

They were in the medic bay, finding out just that.

Ratchet was already using the sonograph machine, and he pointed out the features to them. He reached a conclusion in the end.

"It's going to be a mech," he said.

Prowl and Jazz cried and hugged each other.

"What we going to name 'him'?" Prowl said to Jazz.

"Let's leave that till 'e is born," Jazz replied.

**So Jazz and Prowl are expecting a little mech in 5 months. **

**Megatron has failed to kill the sparkling and now he lives to see his due date.**

**If Megatron tries killing it now, it'll still survive outside in the real world.**

**The sparkling responded to music and Jazz, Prowl and Bluestreak all reckon that the sparkling will look like Jazz.**

**Now we wait until the sparkling is born, which will be next chapter.**

**Wait till then...**

**Songs: Fireflight - Unbreakable.**

**Re-edited: 9/01/2012 sorry it took a while to upload**


	5. The Arrival

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

(4 months later)

Jazz is now 9 months pregnant, with a little mech. Prowl, the father of the sparkling is still excited as each day passes towards the arrival of the little one.

Now with only 1 month to go, the Decepticons couldn't kill the sparkling so Jazz and Prowl were happy to get on with life, not worrying about their mech's life outside in the real world.

Bright and early in the morning, Jazz woke up from recharge. He was told he needed plenty of sleep for the big arrival. Beside was Prowl, still recharging.

Jazz smiled and stroked Prowl's hand. It was still early in the morning so he decided to go for a little walk around the base.

Exiting the the chamber, he walked pass everyone else's chambers and into Teletraan 1 control room.

But? Teletraan 1 was beeping an alert.

"Alert! Alert! Decepticon activity!"

Jazz gasped. The others weren't awake and Decepticons were attacking.

"What's the problem Teletraan?" he asked.

"Decepticons are nearing the base at ground level. They'll be at the base in under 10 minutes!"

"I gotta wake up the boss!" Jazz said. He hurried to Optimus' recharge chamber and opened the door.

"Boss! Teletraan alerts Decepticons are nearing the base!"Jazz said.

Optimus shot up awake. "Good job alerting me. Megatron must have said the Stunticons to merge into Menasor and maybe kill the sparkling!"

"But he'll survive!" Jazz said.

"Megatron will stop at nothing till he's dead. Even if it means offlining you Jazz. Wake up some of the other Autobots!" Optimus ordered.

"Will do," Jazz said and he and Optimus hurried off to wake more Autobots.

They had managed to wake up Ironhide, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Hoist, Bumblebee, Inferno, Tracks and Blaster when they heard loud bangs at the entrance.

Jazz stayed with Ratchet, Prowl and Bluestreak as the other Autobots run off to stop the Stunticons.

At the entrance the Stunticons, had transformed to their robot modes.

"Where is the little bot anyway?" Breakdown angered.

"Inside protected by the Autobots!" Motormaster said. "We can't be defeated as Menasor so Stunticons unite into Menasor!"

The Autobots arrived in time for Menasor to be there.

"Autobots, you are doooooomed!" Menasor said.

"Fire!" Optimus ordered.

All the Autobots transformed and began firing at Menasor. But it was no use. Their weapons wasn't enough to stop Menasor.

He charged at them and knocked a few over and managed to get pass them and into the base.

"After him!" Optimus ordered and all the Autobots chased after Menasor, hoping to stop him before he hurt Jazz.

Jazz, Ratchet, Bluestreak and Prowl were hidden in one of the recharge chambers, waiting till Optimus gave the okay that it was free to leave.

All they heard was huge footsteps coming closer.

"Menasor...Keep quiet!" Ratchet said and he quietly stood by the door listening.

They all flinched as they heard doors being kicked open.

"He's going into every chamber finding us! Any minute he'll reach this room," Ratchet said.

Jazz could hear Menasor's attacks and he began fearing. He huddled up, closer to Prowl and began leaking tears from his optics.

"No Jazz. Remember the fear and worries!" Ratchet said.

"What choice do I have for our mech's survival?" Jazz replied.

Then they heard firing shots.

"See the Autobots won't let him near to hurt you," Prowl said.

Jazz shook his head. "Menasor knows the Autobots won't let him near me so they'll guard the way to us. Menasor sees them near this room, he'll know we're here. Optimus has to lead Menasor away!"

Ratchet nodded. He comlinked to Optimus

"Optimus, we request Menasor be lead away from the chambers. We need the Aerialbots or the Protectobots who are out on patrol!" Ratchet

_Right. You radio them through Teletraan and we'll lead Menasor away from the recharge._

"Is Menasor nearby?"

_Yes. The door to the room you are all in near is right behind him. Sneak out slowly and don't get caught!_

"Roger that!" Ratchet turned off the comlink. He turned to the others. "Optimus requests one of us go out to Teletraan and radio the Aerialbots or the Protectobots! We must be quiet as Menasor is right infront of the entrance, right outside this room so I'll go to Teletraan."

"No Ratchet!" Bluestreak said. "Anything happens to you, you won't heal to deliver the sparkling. I'll go. I'm the quieter one here!"

Ratchet nodded. "If you insist."

Slightly opening the door, Bluestreak ran pass Menasor and ran towards the Teletraan controls.

"Aerialbots? Protectobots? Do you read? Autobot Headquarters call?" Bluestreak said.

On Teletraan 1 screen, appeared the Aerialbot commander, Silverbolt.

"The Protectobots are sorting out a fire in Detroit. But us Aerialbots respond," Silverbolt replied.

"We need backup. Menasor is here in Autobot base and we're taking heavy damage. Megatron has sent him to kill the sparkling! We need you as Superion!" Bluestreak said.

"We're on our way! Aerialbots! To Autobot base!" Silverbolt ordered.

The screen went blank.

"Optimus, Aerialbots are on their way!" Bluestreak radioed Optimus.

_That's great work Bluestreak. Wait outside for them. We're really taking a pounding here!_

"Sure!" and Bluestreak stood by the entrance to the base awaiting the Aerialbots arrival.

The Aerialbots arrived and transformed infront of Bluestreak.

"Come on, I'll lead you to Menasor!" Bluestreak said and he turned running into the base. The Aerialbots followed him inside.

"You won't harm anyone today, Menasor!" Optimus argued.

"Oh and who will stop me!" Menasor chuckled.

Bluestreak arrived with the Aerialbots who merged into Superion.

"Me!" Superion said and he charged at Menasor.

With a huge fight, Superion fought Menasor with punched, throws, kicks, fires and yet Superion had the upper hand and Menasor seperated back into the Stunticons

"Stunticons, let's get outta here! We'll get that sparkling another time!" Motormaster ordered and they all drove out the base.

The Autobots cheered. They had one once again, for now.

They entered the recharge chamber, all sighed a relief.

Jazz was still there, Prowl and Ratchet beside him.

"Anything wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Nope. Jazz is okay, the sparkling is okay," Ratchet said giving Jazz a quick check-over.

"That's okay. I'm glad he's safe,"Jazz said.

"That's good. Let's get this last month over and done with then," Optimus said. "Hopefully that was the last interruption."

(1 month later)

All the Autobots were now awaiting the arrival of the first ever Cybertronian sparkling.

But it has been hours passed the due time and no sign of the sparkling's arrival.

Jazz was in the medic bay with Ratchet doing a check-up on the sparkling, with Prowl at his side.

"I'm worried for the sparkling, Prowl," Jazz said.

Prowl held Jazz's hand. "I'm sure it's just a mishappen and that the sparkling is safe."

"Well the sparkling is safe," Ratchet said. "But no explaination of why he hasn't arrived. Let's give it a while. Till then you need plenty of sleep."

Jazz nodded. Prowl lifted Jazz and carried him to his recharge chamber.

Hours passed...Night time...

All the Autobots where recharging in their chambers. Prowl and Jazz layed on the berth recharging peacefully till...

"Jazz wake up," Prowl whispered.

Jazz slowly woke up and looked up at Prowl.

"I really think you need to see Ratchet," Prowl said. His voice sounded serious.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked, yawning.

Prowl pointed to the end of the berth. Jazz looked and there was some sort of liquid there.

Jazz gasped. "Like Spike said, that's the Labour!" and then he felt contractions.

"I'll get Ratchet!" Prowl said.

But Jazz grabbed his arm. "Don't leave, please!"

"Alright then," Prowl said and he carried Jazz.

Reaching Ratchet's recharge room, he banged on the door.

"Ratchet! Need assistance!" Prowl shouted.

A few chambers up, Optimus, Ironhide, Bluestreak and Wheeljack opened their doors and looked out.

"What's gotta into..." Optimus began and gasped. "Get Ratchet quickly. Let's get Jazz to the medic bay!"

Ratchet opened the door and as soon as he saw the look on Prowl's face and Jazz, he imediately rushed them to the medic bay.

"Uuurrgghhh...Help Ratchet!" Jazz cried.

"It's okay, don't push yet! You're not ready yet," Ratchet said.

Ratchet had confirmed Jazz has entered Labour over an hour ago and the contractions were already 6 minutes apart. Now they had to wait till he was fully dilated.

"Almost ready, just hang on," Ratchet said.

Prowl held Jazz's hand, not letting go till the sparkling had arrived.

"Okay, you're ready," Ratchet said. "For a start, I want you to push for 10 seconds which I will count. Take deep breaths after each 10 seconds. Ready?"

Jazz managed to nod.

"Okay, deep breath and push," Ratchet said.

Jazz did as told as Ratchet counted the seconds.

"Easy as it goes," Ratchet said. "I can already see the sparkling's head."

Jazz smiled and took another deep breath and pushed.

The sparkling's head emerged, then an arm,another arm. Ratchet held out his hands to catch the sparkling. "A final push. It's gotta be big," he said.

Jazz nodded and pushed as hard as he could.

Then Optimus and Bluestreak entered the room.

"Is he here yet?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet was about to answer when crying filled the room. "Yes he is," and he showed a little sparkling. He was black and white, with a visor; good enough to be Jazz's twin!

"Awww..." everyone said.

Some Autobots had heard the crying and all rushed in to see the first ever Cybertronian sparkling in nearly 5 million years. Spike and Daniel entered and they caught a glimpse of the sparkling.

Ratchet checked the sparkling's weight, height and head circumference. "He's totally healthy," and he wrapped the sparkling in a warm blanket and handed him to Jazz.

Prowl leaned over and they both looked at the little life they had created.

He was sleeping at first but soon afterwards, he looked up at his mummy and daddy and squeaked, kicking his legs about.

"He knows his mum and dad straight away," Jazz joked.

The sparkling held up a hand to Prowl. Prowl held out his finger and their son shook it.

Bluestreak stepped forward to see his nephew. The sparkling imediately looked up at Bluestreak and squeaked again.

"What are you going to name him, brother?" Bluestreak asked.

"Haven't really thought about that. We both said we'd leave it till the arrival," Prowl said. "Right Jazz?"

Jazz nodded. "Now's the time to think of a name. Considering the sparkling looks like me, is a mech and responded to listening to music..."

"Jazzo! Jazzo! Jazzo!" the sparkling said.

Everyone looked at the sparkling. He looked at everyone and he kept quiet.

"I think he tried to say your name Jazz," Optimus said.

"And it's given me an idea for a name! Jazzo!" Prowl said.

"Huh? Jazzo?" Bluestreak asked, confused.

The sparkling looked up, like he was responding to the name.

"I'm guessing he likes it too," Prowl chuckled.

"Then his name is Jazzo," Jazz said.

"Going to be hard telling you two apart once he's older and taller. Sometimes he might think we're calling him then you," Prowl said, followed by a laugh.

Jazz sighed and so did 'Jazzo'.

"Now's Jazzo is copying you," Bluestreak said.

"Well he's like his mother," Ratchet said.

"What?" Jazz said.

Some of the Autobots had a laugh.

Ratchet handed Jazz a little bottle with energon inside. "He needs a drink."

Jazz took it and Jazzo began drinking his contents. "He looks so cute drinking."

"At least he doesn't drink calmly like you, but drinks fast like his dad," Bluestreak said.

"What?" Prowl said. Bluestreak and Jazz laughed.

Jazzo finished and he yawned.

"Get some sleep. Today is a new day," Jazz said.

Jazzo yawned again, and snuggled up in the blanket, falling asleep.

Spike and Daniel stood on the berth and looked at sleeping Jazzo.

"He's cute, dad," Daniel said.

"Haha, little newborns are cute. Wait till they're older like their parents," Spike said.

Prowl wrapped a arm around Jazz and hugged him. They watched their little one sleep. Like Jazz said. Today is a new day for their little Jazzo.

Well there you have it. Their sparkling is born and he's been given the name, Jazzo.

Next time, Jazzo says more words and takes his first steps.

Laserbeak shows a video of the sparkling and Megatron is fuming, desperate to get his own sparkling.

No songs used in this chapter I'm afraid.

**Re-edited: 17/03/2012**


	6. First few days

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

It has now been a full hour sense Jazz and Prowl's sparkling, Jazzo was born.

Jazzo was asleep in Jazz's arms, snuggled in his blue blanket, sucking his thumb. He looked so adorable.

Sense his birth, the Autobots all crowded in to see the first ever Cybertron sparkling born in 5 million years. They all admitted he was cute.

Ratchet had said when he wakes up, he'll be okay to hold but not when he's sleeping because it will result in Jazzo crying and will take time to calm down.

But it didn't take long for Jazzo to wake up when he heard all the voices. He looked up at everyone and he hid in his blanket.

"Teh won't 'arm ya," Jazz said. "Teh're Autobots, friends of ya."

Jazzo emerged from hiding and he giggled.

Optimus stepped forward. "Mind if I hold him a bit?"

Jazz handed Jazzo to Optimus. He held the little one as he looked up and down at Optimus, but he giggled.

"Big bot! Big bot! Big bot!" little Jazzo said and waved his arms around.

"I must admit myself that little one has got that likeness of his mother, and the jokes," Ironhide joked.

Jazzo squeaked and held his arms out to Ironhide. Optimus gently handed Jazzo to Ironhide and imediately in his arms, Jazzo layed down, giggling. Reaching out a hand, he managed the grab the side of Ironhide's face and began tugging at it.

"Now that hurts," Ironhide groaned.

Jazzo just giggled and then his face twitched. And he sneezed.

"Guess he's got a alergy to you," Slingshot, an Aerialbot joked.

"Na. Some have to sneeze, not from getting an alergy, that's all!" Ironhide said.

Jazzo giggled and looked around the room at the other Autobots. Looking at the Aerialbots, he giggled again and held his arms out to them. The Aerialbots were a bit frightened. Jazzo continued holding his arms out and giggling but seeing their faces, he looked as though he was going to cry.

"Uh oh. He's gonna cry," Ironhide said.

But Silverbolt, commander of the Aerialbots stepped forward, and gently picked up Jazzo. Jazzo stopped his tears and looked at Silverbolt and he giggled again.

"Bolty! Bolty!" Jazzo squeaked.

"Almost got it," Silverbolt chuckled.

Jazzo giggled and looked around again, but he yawned.

"Gonna hand you back to mummy for a nap now," Silverbolt said.

Jazzo nodded. So gently Silverbolt handed him to Jazz, who wrapped Jazzo in his warm blanket and he instantly fell asleep

"Tomorrow is a new day. Sleep now," Jazz said.

_(Day 1)_

Jazz and Jazzo were allowed to leave the medic bay. Prowl had missed Jazz recharging next to him on his berth, but now they had a son together and now it was time to be parents.

Jazzo was wide awake so it was time to start the parenting. As always when a sparkling wakes from it's sleep, it's obvious he's thirsty. Ratchet had already prepared the energon and gave the little bottle to Jazz and he fed it to Jazzo, he drank it all really quickly.

"Sure is a thirsty one," Prowl joked. "Didn't get it from me."

Jazzo giggled. "Did Dada! Did Dada! Did Dada!"

"It's like he's saying he did get it from you," Jazz said. Prowl pulled a face, making Jazzo giggle.

"He's almost a day old now. He should be learning to say more words like names or walk his first steps," Ratchet said. "The walking will take a bit of getting use to so be ready to catch him if he falls."

"Funny medic! Funny medic!" Jazzo giggled.

"Will he say our names? Or everyone's names?" Bluestreak asked.

"Maybe some names will take getting use to but he'll get them,...eventually after some funny ways," Ratchet replied.

"Rayket! Rayket! Rayket!" Jazzo said.

Everyone laughed at how Jazzo had tried to say 'Ratchet'. Ratchet frowned.

"Iron...Ironhipe!" Jazzo looked up at Ironhide. Everyone laughed again, and Ratchet managed to lift a smile.

"Hey! He'll get it eventually that's all," Ironhide moaned.

"Why don't we play some music? He did at all respond to it when he wasn't born," Jazz said.

"Then let's," Bluestreak said and turned on the TV music, just in time for a song to begin.

_They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it_

You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad 

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
_

Everyone noticed that in Jazzo heard the music and was waving his arms about, giggling and clapping. Jazz dropped him on the floor, and to everyone's surprise, Jazzo struggled to his feed, and when he did, he began dancing to the music, exactly the right moves.

"He's got mummy's attitude to music," Jazz said and joined him, mummy and son.

_They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it_

You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
Then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it_

Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
  
Everyone clapped along as the little sparkling moved to the music, not even stopping for a rest.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it_

Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it 

In their finishing poses, Jazzo lost his footing and fell the ground, clapping and giggling. Jazz picked him up as the Autobots clapped.

"He's a natural, like his mum," Blaster said.

Jazzo blushed. "Blaster! Blaster!"

Blaster smiled. "Well he got someone's name right," and he looked over at Ratchet and Ironhide, who groaned.

With that Jazzo yawned and fell asleep.

"We should all recharge Autobots," Optimus said. So he and the others all headed to their own recharge chambers and all went to recharge.

Jazz layed sleeping Jazzo in his little cot that Spike and Daniel had made for him and wrapped him in his blanket. With that he and Prowl layed on their berth and fell asleep.

(Day 2)

Jazz was already awake, feeding Jazzo his bottle of energon. Jazzo drank it quickly and this time he didn't go to sleep straight after. He was almost 2 days old, he didn't sleep every hour now.

The other Autobots woke bright and early too incase of Decepticon activity but nothing, so they all concentrated on watching little Jazzo grow up.

At least he was getting their names correctly,...well almost.

"Popi! Popi! I want popi!" Jazzo was saying. He was in Optimus' arms and trying to say his name. Of course, some Autobots laughed, some sniggered, some tried not to laugh.

"It's okay. He'll get there soon," Optimus said and he placed Jazzo on the ground.

Jazzo looked up at Optimus and got to his feet. Looking around at everyone, giggling, he looked up at Prowl, and slowly walked over to him, falling over once. Straight back on his feet, he continued walking over to Prowl, and Prowl picked him up. Jazzo giggled.

"We need a little music in here. Let's check the channels!" Jazz said and he turned on the channel.

_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
_

"Hey I know this song. It's awesome!" Jazz said.

'I ain't joining. I'll watch.' Prowl said. Little Jazzo watched and clapped. He so wanted to join his mum.

_Oooooooooh ... give you up  
Oooooooooh ... give you up  
_  
_Never gonna give never gonna give  
Give you up  
Never gonna give never gonna give  
Give you up_

We've known each other ... for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but ... you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been ... goin' on  
We know the game and we're ... gonna play it  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you ... understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you (X3)

(fading)

"Man these channels should play songs that we can ALL dance to," Jazz said.

"Maybe the next one just might," Bumblebee said.

'Speak for yourself Jazz,' Prowl laughed. 'Just days earlier you talked about feeding me to the Dinobots for the pain of labour.'

'Don't start on meh Prowler! Ahm still thinking of tah plot ta become reality.' Jazz responded. Prowl just smiled.

Little Jazzo clapped and then fell asleep on his dad's lap. Jazz walked over and picked him up.

"Guess we worn him out?" Bluestreak asked.

" 'e's just tired. 'e won't wake till tomorrow at thes rate," Jazz said.

(Day 3)

Jazzo woke up and Jazz feed him his energon he needed. A new day, well day 3 after his birth, and now he was getting use to his Autobot friends' names.

"Iron...iron..." Jazzo was trying to say Ironhide. All the Autobots were watching him struggle to say the name, as he was in Ironhide's arm trying to say his name.

"Iron...hide!" Jazzo said. The Autobots clapped.

"See. Told you all he get there," Ironhide boasted to the others.

"Still plenty more of us to remember yet," Sunstreaker joked.

"Me get there soon," Jazzo said, rubbing the back of his head and giggling.

Teletraan 1 beeped.

"Alert! Alert! Decepticon activity!"

"What's the problem Teletraan?" Optimus asked.

"Decepticons have huge mounts of energon in their stocks. But a huge energy level has been detected. Nature of the energy, unknown!"

"Another one of Megatron's schemes. Since Jazzo is safe, its safe for us all to go. What's the Decepticons location?" Optimus said.

"Decepticons are nearby the base, closing in fast in both air and ground levels. Already under a mile from base!"

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered. All the Autobots transformed.

Jazz transformed as Jazzo watched. "Get in son. You'll be safe there," Prowl said, and helped Jazzo into the car, then he transformed.

The Autobots all drove out the base!

**Near Autobot base...**

Flying, and driving towards the base, Megatron led the Decepticons to the base to kill the sparkling, although they didn't know he was already born.

"What if the Autobot is already born?" Starscream asked.

"Then still kill it you dope!" Megatron answered back, angrily.

Then they saw the Autobots drove up to them and transformed.

"Just go past them and..." Megatron began.

He was watching as Prowl transformed and picked up Jazzo from Jazz's car mode and he transformed too.

"What? It's born!" Megatron growled!

"Yeah, big dum dum!" Jazzo shouted. Everyone stood open mouthed, as they heard what he said. Jazzo saw everyone's faces and he shrugged, giggling.

"Why you little pipsqueak!" Megatron growled and aimed his huge cannon at Jazzo. Jazz and Prowl stood guard.

"You aren't hurting Jazzo!" Prowl argued.

"Ha! Puny Autobots! Heroric nonsense! This is too easy!" Megatron said.

The Decepticons began firing at the Autobots. Some shots headed towards the family, but Prowl stood infront and blocked the shots, helping Jazz and Jazzo to safety.

Shots firing, Autobots and Decepticons hurt, Jazzo didn't like all the noise and fires and cuddled up to Jazz.

"I don't like it here!" Jazzo whimpered and cried.

Jazz hugged him. "Ah know. But thes 'as been happening long before ya came. Weh got ta 'old them off, wait ;ere."

Jazzo nodded and stayed put as Jazz and Prowl took out their guns. Leaning on the rock they were hiding behind and began firing at the Decepticons.

Jazz was a sharp shooter so all his shots were on-target. Prowl didn't always get a shot on target but near enough.

Jazzo didn't like all the shooting and he didn't want to be here, but somewhere safe and quiet. Looking around, he remembered the lake near the base, but that was far off. And he didn't want to worry Jazz or Prowl.

The Decepticons and Autobots continued fighting, and the noise raged on.

Jazzo was thinking about why this fight began. Because the Decepticons wanted to kill him. And if he gave himself up, he would still probably die. All this was to save or kill him, and he didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially his creators. He knew what he had to do.

Jazzo stood up and stepped out from behind the rock.

"There he is!" Megatron shouted.

Jazz looked down at Jazzo. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want anyone hurt because of me. It's me they want!" Jazzo replied.

"No son! You'll only get killed!" Prowl said.

Jazzo looked back towards Megatron, just yards away from him. But Megatron was thinking otherwise.

Aiming his cannon, it charged up, and blasted!

Jazzo cried out, and covered his visor, only to hear a large explosion, but he wasn't harmed. Looking up, he gasped.

His dad, Prowl, was stood infront of him, frozen on the spot. The battlefield was silent.

Jazzo leaked a tear from underneath his visor. 'D..D..Dad?'

Prowl fell forwards on his knees, then collapsed on the rock ground.

'Dad!' Jazzo cried, before Megatron grabbed him and flew back towards his troops!

Jazz rushed to where Prowl laid, and checked him over, before looking up at Megatron. Their baby was captured! And he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Weh will get 'im back." Jazz whispered to Prowl, who still didn't respond.

Jazz ran up to Megatron to get Jazzo back. Megatron fired, but the Autobots countered back by firing with his weapon. Autobots and Decepticons began fighting again, but Optimus came over to help them.

Optimus had managed to reach Megatron and Megatron knocked him over. Jazzo cried! _This is all my fault. Daddy is hurt! I did turn myself in and yet daddy is hurt. What can I do!_

Jazzo saw that Megatron was blasting from that big, long, black cannon on his arm. Jazzo smiled. He knew what to do now.

As Optimus fought Megatron, Jazzo watched as Jazz fired at Megatron. He looked back between his mum and Megatron's cannon, that he managed to move the cannon, as a shot from Jazz went into the cannon... BOOM!

The Autobots and Decepticons all heard the explosion and looked in their direction.

Prowl was still lying the ground from the gunshot. He onlined his optics, his vision blurred, and he looked up. He could make out Jazz and Optimus flying backwards from the explosion, but laid his head on the ground in the explosion smoke, helpless.

"Did you get Jazzo?" Optimus looked at Jazz. The respond was a no. They both gasped and looked at the explosion smoke. It cleared up but Jazzo wasn't there.

"Mum?" a voice said above. Jazz looked up to see Jazzo had been flung in the air from the explosion and was falling to the ground from way up high. He was falling towards the nearby mountain, but to hit the ground.

"That will put him offline!" Jazz cried and ran towards where Jazzo would hit, but he knew he wouldn't make it. Prowl knew but he chased Jazz.

Megatron looked up from on the ground and laughed. The other Decepticons hurried into Astrotrain and they fled the battle, letting their victim go offline.

Jazzo was still falling towards the ground at a high speed. He knew Jazz and Prowl wouldn't get there before he did, and he knew it would be over.

But he heard the sound of a car drive under him. Looking down he saw a grey and black car. He couldn't recognize it but there was the Autobot symbol on the hood. The car open the door and Spike and Daniel got out. Quickly taking out something from the back seats of the car, the 'thing' blew up into a bouncy mat. Jazzo closed his eyes, hoping it would be over and he landed on the mat, with a few bounces up and down, he was safely on the mat, unharm and online.

Spike caught Jazzo and he slide off the side and into his arms, he dropped him on the ground on his feet.

Jazz ran up to them minutes later, and cried as they saw Jazzo was okay. Of course like mothers always do, Jazz imediately picked up Jazzo, and hugged him close to him.

"Ah glad ya safe!" he cried. Jazzo cried and hugged his mum.

"Ahm sorry. Ah though Megatron would stop fighting, but 'e just wanted meh dead so 'e could kill ya and dad!" Jazzo cried.

"Don't worry about that. All that matters to meh is ya safe!" Jazz said.

Jazzo smiled, but gasped. 'What about dada?'

'He's gone back to base for repairs with Ratchet. His spark was almost extinquished.' Optimus replied.

'Will dada be ok?' Jazzo asked.

'Ratchet will do everything he can for Prowl. You can visit him after the major repairs.' Optimus added.

The car transformed into Bluestreak.

"One little nephew safe and online," he said.

"Thanks to Bluestreak's idea of the bouncy mat of mine that Jazzo is unharmed," Daniel said.

"Ah...anything for the family," Bluestreak blushed but Jazz walked up to him, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," he said.

Bluestreak blushed and shrugged.

"Let's all go back to base, and get a drink of energon, and far as I can see, Jazzo could use one," Optimus said.

Jazzo nodded. "Yes please," and he burped.

Everyone laughed.

"I think his last drink was a bit too much for him," Bluestreak said.

Everyone laughed and drove back to base in their vehicle modes.

While in vehicle form, Jazzo rode in the front seat of Jazz. He saw the radio and turned it on.

_I'm awake! I'm alive!  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here, right now!  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive! _

_Waking up Waking up, Waking up Waking up  
Waking up Waking up, Waking up Waking up  
In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you!  
_

_I'm awake! I'm alive!  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here, right now!  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive!  
Waking up Waking up, Waking up Waking up  
Waking up Waking up, Waking up Waking up_

"I do feel awake and alive," Jazzo said, then he thought. _But what about dad?  
_-

Those were the first 3 days of Jazzo's life and already, he talks, he walks and he fights, but thanks to his Uncle Bluestreak, he's safe. But Prowl was injured during the safety of Jazzo, and is in the medic bay. What will happen? Let's read on.

Next chapter, its too long mentioning every day of Jazzo's life so I've made the next chapter, his first sparkday.

See you around for the chapter, Review if you haven't.

Oh! Almost forgot, the songs were:

(1st day part) Michael Jackson - Beat it

(2nd day part) Rick Astley - Never gonna give you up

(3rd day part) Skillet - Awake and alive

**Re-edited: 17/03/2012**


	7. First sparkday

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

All the Autobots were recharging peacefully, well all but one, as today was little Jazzo's first sparkday, well he wasn't small now. He had grown really tall sense he was a small sparkling at birth.

As Jazz, he had to recharge on his own since Prowl was in the medic bay, still after earlier fight with the Decepticons. Jazzo layed on the end, with a warm blanket over him, the same blue one he had sense he was born.

The sun rose and shined through the window, into Jazzo's optics. He slightly opened his optics, looking up at the time, 7:34am.

Standing up and yawning he stretched his arms; and looked over at Jazz and Prowl, and smiled. It was his sparkday today and he knew it.

"Mummy! Wake up! Ah want ta see dada!" Jazzo said, and began nudging them.

"Five more minutes please," Jazz said, not even stirring awake.

Jazzo walked over on his side of the berth and nudged him. "Mum?" and he sighed.

Taking steps back, he charged at Jazz's head. Colliding, Jazz shot up.

"Okay okay, Ah'm up!" Jazz said and yawned.

**Later...**

Jazz walked into the medic bay, holding Jazzo, followed by Bluestreak and Smokescreen, coming to check on their brother.

Ratchet met them at the entrance, and led them inside. Jazzo was the one to burst into tears, all pouring out from under his visor, as he looked at the sight of his dad.

Prowl laid on the medic berth, wires attatched, his optics closed as he was recharging, recovering from the repairs.

'Will 'e be ok?' Jazz asked.

'He will. All the major wounds have been healed, and just left for his auto - recovery system to finish the repairs.' Ratchet replied.

Jazzo looked up at the medic. 'Dada will beh ok. 'ow long will et take?'

'A few hours the most. He should be awake within this hour.' Ratchet replied.

With nothing they could do, the group had to leave.

**As seconds turned into many minutes...**

'When will da doc tell us about dada?' Jazzo asked.

'Soon, son,' Jazzo replied. 'Ah 'ope...'

At that moment, Ratchet entered. 'You two, come with me.'

Immediately, those words sent Jazz's spark racing. What was wrong?

They were lead to the medic bay, beside the berth where Prowl laid.

'I'm afraid he's not responding to anything, sound, light, I was hoping to see if you two could try to make his respond. If not, then if there's no activity in his memory bank, then he'll be permantly damaged, and only the machines would be keeping him alive,' the medic broke the news. 'But we won't know for certain, unless we get some response.'

Jazzo wiped his tears, and laid down on his dad's chest, curling his arm around him. 'Dada?'

Jazz clasped Prowl's hand in his, trying his best to stop the leaks from his optics. 'Prowler... Can ya hear us?'

There was no response.

'Dada?' Jazzo tried again, waiting to feel his dad's love respond through the family bond, but nothing. 'Dada? Dada! Don't leave us!'

Jazz couldn't hold on, and so he showed the tear that dropped from behind his visor.

It was then that he felt a squeeze on his hand.

Jazzo was looking at Prowl's face, and noticed his optics slightly move. 'Doc, 'e optics moved!'

'Ah got a squeeze on meh hand.' Jazz added.

Ratchet looked at the monitors, and confirmed it. 'You did it! You both woke him from the coma! He's back online.'

As he said so, Prowl slowly onlined his optics, looking up at the ceiling of the medic bay. He turned and looked at Jazz, then forward to little Jazzo's tears, his face looking back at him.

'DAD!' Jazzo cried, and wrapped his arms around him.

**Recovering took less time than Ratchet expected, and so within 2 weeks of the Decepticon battle, Prowl was released from the medic bay, almost back to his full selt, apart from a few speech difficulties..**

**But time went by, and the special day came...**

"I'm 1 today! What we gonna do today?" Jazzo squeaked.

"Well if we told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Prowl said to him.

Jazzo sighed. "Okay." He climbed down onto the floor and out the room towards Teletraan.

Jazz and Prowl watched him.

"He's so grown up now. Not a sparkling anymore. But grown up," Jazz said.

"Hm. Sure missed him acting like a kid all day," Prowl said. "But time has flown by."

"You really think he wants a little brother?" Jazz asked.

"Probably. He's kinder lonely in this world wihout someone his age to play with," Prowl sighed.

He got off the berth and taking Jazz's hand, he got off the berth and they both followed Jazzo to the Teletraa 1 control room.

(An hour later)

All the other Autobots had woken and were all in the Teletraan 1 control room.

"Happy sparkday Jazzo!" everyone said to him.

Jazzo squeaked. He always loved this day, and it would come every year.

Spike and Daniel approached him with a wrapped up present. Jazzo looked at it confused.

"This is present. We humans give them out on birthdays to the birthday person. Inside is a surprise present we give to the birthday person," Spike said.

"So happy birthday," Daniel said and held out the wrapped present to Jazzo.

Jazzo looked up and down from Daniel to the present, and he took it and sat down with it, looking all over the present.

"You tear the wrapping off," Daniel said and showed him by gently gripping the edge of the wrapping paper, he tugged and it teared.

Jazzo giggled and joined Daniel tearing the wrapping paper off. Inside was a cardboard box. Spike used scissors to cut the tape and opened the top of the box.

Jazzo stood on tip toes and looked inside the box, and squeaked with excitement.

"You mind helping?" Spike asked Prowl.

Prowl walked over to the box and saw the present inside. With Jazzo standing, squeaking and giggling waiting for the present to come out, Prowl reached in and lifted out the present.

It was quite huge but big enough for Jazzo. A trampoline! Jazzo jumped up and down in excitement as Prowl lifted him onto the trampoline and he jumped on it.

Daniel climbed on to show Jazzo about it. First he showed off a high jump, which he kepted jumping higher on the trampoline.

Then he showed a seat drop. Taking a few jumps, he dropped in a seating position onto the trampoline and jumped back onto his feet.

Jazzo watched and giggled. Taking his space, he jumped a few times before doing a front drop, much to Daniel's amazement sense he had only known the trampoline for a few minutes. Jazzo jumped for a few times before leaning forward, like he was lying on the air. He landed on the trampoline on his knees, then leaned forward to lay down, and jumped back onto his feet.

Daniel clapped and jumped a few times, and did a seat drop, half twist into a seat drop, half twist into another seat drop and back to his feet.

"Watch this!" Jazzo exclaimed. Getting ready, he jumped a few times and twirled in the air, a front flip. Jumping again, he did a back flip.

Daniel clapped. "Let's leave this for a bit. You got more presents to open."

Hearing the words "more presents" Jazzo imediately ran off the trampoline but fell on the floor. Prowl helped him up and he ran to the other presents.

Looking at a present half his size, Jazzo teared at the wrapping paper, to show another cardboard box. Opening the box, a playable toy police car came out.

Jazzo squeaked. Taking the car and placing it on the floor, he pushed it all around the room, and he made car beeping noises while 'driving' it. But driving drove him straight into his other presents, knocking one over and it hit him on the head.

Opening another present, out came a football from Spike. Imediately as Daniel said he had to kick the ball in a game, Jazzo kicked it really hard and (not even mentioning how hard it was on impact), flew towards Prowl, impacting on his stomach, knocking him onto the ground.

"Uh oh..." Jazzo said, giggling slightly.

But Prowl pulled himself up off the floor, picked up Jazz and acted like a scary ghost, making fake growling noises. Jazzo laughed and Prowl placed him on his shoulders for a ride. Jazzo laughed and clapped wildly.

Later more presents were opened. Jazzo had a great time opening them, and all the presents layed scattered all over the place, torn wrapping paper all over too till...

"Alert! Alert! Decepticon activity!"

"Oh...why now!" Jazzo moaned.

"I know on your special day. But we'll be back!" Optimus said.

Jazzo knew Optimus meant it and he nodded, unhappily.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered.

As not all the Autobots were needed, half of them stayed behind to keep Jazzo company and happy so he didn't fell like he wasn't liked while the others headed out.

When they were gone, Jazzo slumped on the floor around his presents, with an unhappy look on his face.

"Why the long face son?" Prowl asked.

"Everyone has to go. Why this day?" Jazzo replied, almost crying out tears.

Prowl picked up Jazzo and hugged him as tears rolled down his face.

Meanwhile the Autobots had found the location of the Decepticons, but there weren't any in sight.

Optimus transformed and looked around. "But they were detected here." Optimus was really confused now. "They're probably hiding. Be careful Autobots!"

"More than you ever need Prime!" a voice shouted.

The Autobots looked up in time to see the Decepticons fire at them. So they began firing back in defence.

"Why have you come back this time Megatron?" Optimus asked him angrily.

"That sparkling's first sparkday today! It'll be his last!" Megatron answered back.

"You aren't even getting past us Megatron! No matter what you do in the future, Jazzo will live!" Ironhide answered.

"Try and stop me Autobots!" Megatron growled.

"Isn't anything going to get to his processor? He tries so many times and he never gets near Jazzo!" Huffer said to Optimus.

"Megatron won't stop to Jazzo is gone, that is unless there is another sparkling on the way, then he'll kill that one too," Ironhide told Huffer.

"I'm sure Jazz and Prowl will wait a while for that? But now let's send these Decepticreeps back to their base!" Optimus said, firing at them.

Megatron could see they were losing. "Decepticons, abandon positions and fall back!"

All the Decepticons turned and flew away into the air.

"We'll be back some day Prime!" Megatron yelled.

When they were gone, the Autobots waited for Optimus' response. "We'll be waiting, Megatron!"

"Let's get back to Headquarters. Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered.

They did and all drove off back to base.

At the base, the music channel was on to cheer Jazzo up. So far he loved the song playing and was dancing with Jazz and Prowl joining in cheering him up while the Autobots watched and clapped.

_Some have died for a wish to be free;  
Some at war, some for no crime or reason.  
Ev'ry tear falling down helped the world tell its story:  
Ev'ry life's another drop in the ocean._

_I'm a drop in the ocean, drop of emotion.  
I'm a part of the ever changing tide.  
I can rise up as rain,  
I can fall down like thunder;  
All it takes is just a drop in the ocean._

_Whisper: Drop, drop, drop in the ocean;  
Drop, drop, drop in the ocean;  
Drop, drop, drop in the ocean;  
Drop, drop, drop in the ocean._

_Sing: Drop in the ocean, drop of emotion.  
I'm a drop in the ocean of dreams.  
I can touch ev'ry shore,  
Join together ev'ry nation.  
All it takes is just a drop in the ocean_

_The ocean,  
The ocean  
(repeat until fade)_

Optimus and the other Autobots drove in and transformed.

"How are you so far Jazzo?" Optimus asked.

Jazzo had a huge smile on his face. "Awesome boss-bot. I don't see how this day could get any better?"

"Well it does," Daniel said.

The lights went dimmer and Spike entered with a energon cube, with a lit candle on top.

"On birthdays, or sparkdays to you lot, the birthday bot will blow out a candle on a cake or cube for you bots and make a wish. It's said to always come true," Daniel said.

Jazzo smiled as Spike carried to energon cube to him.

"3,2,1," he said.

"Happy sparkday to you.

Happy sparkday to you.

Happy sparkday dear Jazzo.

Happy sparkday to you..." everyone sang.

"Blow out the candle and make a wish Jazzo," Daniel said.

Jazzo cupped his hands together and thought hard. Minutes later he came too and blew out the candle.

Everyone clapped. Jazzo blushed and climbed into Jazz's arms.

"What did you wish for Jazzo?" Daniel asked.

"He can't tell you or it won't come true," Spike said before Jazzo could reply.

Jazzo listened and was confused. "Huh?"

Jazzo is now 1 full Earth year old.

Next chapter, I skip to Jazzo being 3 years old and Decepticons attack.

He also reveals his wish he made; it was the same wish he made on all 3 sparkdays, and it is granted when Ratchet reveals the results.

What could he wish be? Find out next chapter.

Songs used: New London children's choir - Drop in the ocean (never been found on web)

**Re-edited: 18/03/2012**


	8. Wish come true

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

In Autobot base it was almost midday. The music channel was on screen on Teletraan 1 and of course who would be listening to music. Not Jazz but little Jazzo.

Well not little anymore. 3 years old and lively as ever. He always watched the music channel from early in the morning like 7am till late if there were no Decepticons causing trouble.

Jazz was beside him as they watched the video and listened to the music.

_Pinch me, is this real?  
I'm on a one way ticket out of loserville  
Now I'm off the social flat line  
Things are so good that I'm  
Taking down my star trek shrine  
And you're more than just my valentine  
You're my ticket outta loserville  
_

Jazzo yawned. Jazz was actually surprised that Jazzo was not actually interested in the music. _Something's bothering him. He's bored. The past few days he had hardly touched all his sparkday presents from everyone. I'm guessing what me and Prowl discussed is true._

"What's wrong, son?" Jazz asked.

Jazzo didn't even look up to respond but he just sat there and sighed.

"I'm really bored, mummy," Jazzo replied.

"But you've got many toys to play with, and you got all of us," Jazz replied.

"Not that kind of boredom!" Jazzo almost shouted. He lowered his voice and added, "I just want someone to play with, with my toys that's all. Its the wish I made on all 3 of my sparkdays."

Jazz sighed. "Like a little brother?"

Jazzo's face lit up and he smiled. "You would? Thank you mummy!"

He hugged Jazz and ran off.

Jazz watched him and sighed. "What can I tell Prowl?" he asked himself and walked off to find Prowl.

(In Prowl's office)

Prowl was sat on his recharge berth, looking up at some photos in frames. They were off him, Jazz and Jazzo during his 3 years of life. He chuckled as the memories came flooding back in.

Jazz walked in as Prowl chuckled. "Prowl?"

Prowl turned around startled. "Oh. Hi Jazz..." and he paused seeing the look on Jazz's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jazzo," Jazz replied and he sat beside Prowl. "He's desperate for someone to play with. A little brother."

Prowl listened and he was actually smiling. "Would you like him to be happy?"

Jazz nodded.

"So would you like him to be lonely?" Prowl asked.

Jazz shook his head.

"So you would like to give him a little brother?" Prowl asked.

Jazz nodded and then realising what he did, gave that look at Prowl. "I know what you're thinking."

Prowl shrugged. "Well I really miss seeing a little sparkling like Jazzo trying to guess names of us and taking his first steps. Maybe another one isn't that bad?"

Jazz didn't know what to reply.

'Jazz, he's the only sparkling in this base. Everyone else would be busy on patrol, and you and I both know as far as Primus that we have our duties to perform. If you want so, Jazzo can have someone near enough his own age to spend time with, and so he won't be lonely anymore. He can't do youngling games with us grown ups.'

Jazz nodded. 'Ah agree with ya.'

(Teletraan 1 control room)

Most of the Autobots were at Teletraan 1 controls watching TV. Jazzo was there too, as the music played. He loved the music on now. It was cheering him up a lot.

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

"I won't stop!" Jazzo said, showing a fist.

"That's the spirit kid!" Ironhide said.

Jazzo smiled. He got to his feet and walked over to his toybox in the corner. He took out his toy car from his 1st sparkday and went to Ironhide. Ironhide knew Jazzo wanted to play.

Wheeljack walked in at that time and had a brilliant idea. With his remote control wires and a aerial cable, he connected them to the toy car.

Jazzo sat and watched as he designed remote controls controller and when finished he handed it to Jazzo.

"Turn the switch on," Wheeljack said. Jazzo flipped a switch and the controls lit up. "Let's make this car go forwards," and Wheeljack pointed to a little button and a switch next to it.

Jazzo flipped the switch and lifted the switch with his thumb. His toy car, well now remote control car, drove forwards.

"Whoa. That's awesome, Mister Wheeljack!" Jazzo said.

"Hehe," Wheeljack said."Let's see what else this baby can do."

Jazzo looked at him confused. Wheeljack looked at him and realised.

"Sorry. I meant let's see what this new improved car can do," Wheeljack said so Jazzo could understand.

Jazzo chuckled and began trying out the buttons and switches on the remote control.

From all the new improvements, the car pulled a wheelie trick. He drove it all around the other Autobots feets. When he controlled the car to come back to him, Wheeljack lifted up Jazzo and sat him on the car, and he took the controls.

Jazzo held on tight, as Wheeljack controlled the car to go around the room. Jazzo was laughing and waving his arms about as he drove by the others and under recharge berths.

After a while Jazz and Prowl walked into the room watching Jazzo riding on the remote car. Jazzo had the controls this time, driving around.

Laughing childishly, Jazzo didn't concentrate on the controls, the car turned towards Jazz and Prowl. Driving ahead, the car wammed into Prowl's leg, knocking him over.

"Uh oh..." Jazzo stopped the car and ran over to Prowl's side.

Prowl got to his feet, and picked up and Jazzo. Holding him one arm, with his other hand, rubbed Jazzo's head with his knuckles.

"Dad," Jazzo said. Looking up he giggled.

Prowl chuckled and let him down on his own feet. "See you getting the hang of driving that...yet?"

Jazzo pulled a face. "Getting there. How's my wish, mummy?"

Jazz shrugged. "You have to wait to find out."

Jazzo pulled a face and sighed, yawning afterwards. Jazz smiled and picked up Jazzo, who fell asleep in his arms.

"Say, what did Jazzo mean by how's his wish?" Wheeljack asked.

Jazz kept quiet. After this was silence for a while.

"Just a wish he has been wishing on every sparkday of his," Jazz finally replied.

"What was that?" Ironhide asked.

Jazz shut his mouth, and looked down. "His wish,...was for someone to play with."

"You mean, a brother?" Wheeljack asked. Jazz nodded slightly.

"Well it's been a while sense I saw a little sparkling running around. Maybe giving Jazzo a little brother isn't such a bad idea," Ironhide said.

Jazz's face lit up. "You wouldn't mind?"

Wheeljack and Ironhided nodded. "It's been too long." Wheeljack said.

Jazz looked at Jazzo sleeping peacefully, when he felt a sharp pain rush through his curcuits. Clutching his tummy, he began falling backwards.

Prowl turned and managed to catch him and Jazzo before impact on the ground.

"What is it?" Wheeljack asked.

The pain was too painful and he couldn't tell.

"Let's get him to the doc," Ironhide said.

Wheeljack held sleeping Jazzo as Prowl picked up Jazz and they hurried off to the medic bay.

While on the way, the pain still occured so Jazz closed his optics and remained unconsious.

(In medic bay)

Jazz came to, with a slight reflex of his hand, Prowl standing at his side holding his hand, shot up.

"Jazz! You're alright," he said, and wrapped his arms around him.

"What happened?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet walked in at that moment. "Nothing's wrong. You're just going through a situation thats all."

"Huh? What do ya mean, doc?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet sighed. "Well, I can say that you won't be fighting Decepticons for the next 10 months. You're pregnant!"

"Well that's good! Jazzo isn't lonely!" Prowl said.

Ratchet's optics widened. "He has. Well then congratulations. You can tell him if you want."

"We will," Jazz said. He and Prowl left the medic bay to the lab where Wheeljack and Jazzo were trying out new improvements to more of his toys.

Wheeljack looked up as they entered. "Hey you two!"

"Hey Wheeljack, hey Jazzo," Prowl answered.

Jazzo imediately turned around and ran to Jazz. Jazz picked him up and Jazzo wrapped his arms round Jazz and cried. "I thought you were gone, mummy!"

"I'm okay. And we have good new," Jazz said.

Jazzo looked from Jazz to Prowl. "What surprise?"

Prowl chuckled. "What's your wish?"

"To have someone to play with. Like a little brother," Jazzo replied.

"Well Ratchet has proven it," Prowl said.

"You mean I will have a little brother?" Jazzo said, his tone of voice almost excited.

Prowl and Jazz both nodded. "Yes. You are going to have a little brother or sister."

"Mummy is pregnant," Jazz said.

Jazzo's smile spread out across his face. Now the next 10 months begins.

_All I want, is a little piece of heaven  
All I need, a little piece of heaven_

Piece, of heaven

All I want, is a little piece of heaven  
All I need, a little piece of heaven

Naaaa, na na na na na na, na na na  
Laaaa, la la la la la, laaaa laaaa laaaa

Piece, of heaven

So Jazzo is expecting a little brother or sister. His wish came true and he's really excited.

Next chapter is the little sparkling's progress as the sparkling is quite big news for Jazzo, Jazz and Prowl then expected.

Songs: Son Of Dork - Ticket outta Loserville

Glee/Journey - Don't stop believin'

Cascada - piece of Heaven

Review if you haven't already

**Re-edited: 18/03/2012**


	9. Attack and results

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

It has been 3 months sense Jazz and Prowl discovered they were expecting another sparkling.

Jazzo was really excited sense he had been wanting a little brother sense his first sparkday, now he would get one.

Ratchet has warned him that it may not be a little mech, but could be a little femme. Jazzo didn't mind as long as he had someone little to care for.

Now 3 months gone, Jazz was on his way to the medic bay to find out if there was 1 or more sparkling(s) to come. Prowl was with Jazzo as the little mech was eager to join Jazz in the medic bay but was warned he couldn't incase he got over excited.

Laying down on the medic berth, Ratchet set up the scan and right away an image appeared on the screen of a faint white blurr.

"There's only 1 sparkling. But to find out if it's a mech or a femme, we will need to wait till you're 5 months pregnant," Ratchet said.

"Thanks doc," Jazz said and ran off to tell Prowl and Jazzo.

(In Jazz's recharging chamber)

"Dad! How much longer till mummy gets back!" Jazzo cried.

"Mummy will be back in a minute. Just wait," Prowl replied.

Jazzo continued struggling to get out and rush to the medic bay, when the door opened and in stepped Jazz.

"Mummy!" Jazzo cried and ran into his arms.

"Miss me didn't you?" Jazz asked. Jazzo nodded.

"What's Ratchet's results?" Prowl asked.

"Only a single sparkling. But we need to wait 2 months before we can know if it's a mech or a femme," Jazz replied.

"Oh..." Jazzo moaned.

"Come on, dear. It won't be that long. When that day arrives, you'll be jumping and cheering like mad to hear it's a little mech," Jazz said.

Jazzo rubbed the back of his head. "Guess you're right on that."

"Now let's rest. Got a long wait ahead of us all for this little one," Prowl said.

Jazz nodded. Jazzo yawned.

(next day)

Jazzo was first awake and was sitting on the end of his creators berth, watching the time tick away towards 7:00am.

When it hit 7:00am, his face lit up and he ran over to Jazz's radio that played music at certain times.

And he looked up at the calendar. Today was circled, May 25th.

"Great, 7 months to wait to see my baby brother, if it is a mech," Jazzo whispered to himself and he paused as he counted 7 months on the calendar. "Wait can it be..." and he wasn't joking.

Circled in December on the day, 25th, it said 'Christmas day' on it when it was printed and it also was cirlced, reading 'Sparkling due'.

"That will be a wonderful christmas present. A baby brother on christmas!" Jazzo almost shouted in excitement, but covered his mouth and looked over at the berth.

Prowl yawned but he didn't stirr and snored.

"Ugh, how can mum sleep with that noise?" Jazzo asked and looked back at the calendar. He looked along the calendar to July 24th. It was circled and it said "Find out gender."

"Sheesh, that's a long way yet," Jazzo moaned.

"It would be," a voice startled Jazzo. He jumped and turned around to see Jazz sitting up on the berth, yawning.

"It's early son. What you doing?" Jazz asked.

Jazzo pointed to the calender month, December. Jazz sighed.

"It's true Jazzo. It's due then. It's like a christmas present to us all," Jazz said.

Jazzo smiled and ran up to the berth and climbed on, tripping over Prowl's leg.

Prowl shot up awake, his arms in the air. "I didn't do it!" he shouted.

He looked over at Jazzo who was sitting there laughing out loud, Jazz covering his mouth but he was laughing too. He dropped his arms and laughed with them.

"You startled me there, son. Bit over excited to see your little brother or sister?" Prowl asked.

Jazzo had stopped laughing but was still finishing off but he nodded, with tears of laughted rolling down his face still.

"Okay it wasn't that funny," Prowl said.

Jazzo stopped and smiled cheekily at him. "I saw the calendar. Christmas day, I cannot wait for it now!"

He sat in Prowl's arms, with the huge smile on his face.

(Later that day)

Jazzo was at his toy box, going through the toys, while Jazz and Prowl were at Teletraan 1 with Optimus and the other Autobots.

"So we got ourselves another sparkling to protect. To make Jazzo happy and not alone in this world, I can accept this newcomer. We just need to be aware of Decepticons!" Optimus said.

"Thank you, boss-bot!" Jazzo said. "I cannot wait to meet him."

"We already told you, it might not be a mech, but a femme. You just need to wait and see for another 2 months," Prowl reminded him.

"Oh..." Jazzo said.

"Don't worry. Those days will fly by. Just wish it and it will," Jazz said.

Jazzo shrugged. "Gonna be hard." and he yawned.

"Someone needs sleep," Optimus chuckled.

"Not really," Jazzo said.

"You really need it. Wouldn't want to be recharging while the sparkling is born do you?" Jazz said.

Jazzo shook his head.

"Then lets recharge then," Prowl said and lifted Jazzo up.

The Autobots all turned to the corridor to the recharging chambers.

(2 months later)

Jazzo was excited as the time had finally come. Jazz was 5 months pregnant and it was the day before he would know if he was expecting a baby brother or sister.

Constant excitement, kept him up all night as he couldn't sleep.

In the morning of the big day, Jazzo was wide awake, watching the wall clock time pass. He was waiting for the time Jazz and Prowl would wake up.

When the clock struck 8:00am, Jazz's radio turned on.

"Good morning folks and today's music is rock and roll," the presenter of the radio station said. "Time to get outta bed for today is a big day ahead of us. Let's start with a little getup music!"

_WHOOOOO  
Wake up, our life is calling  
We're smoke, but not a fire  
Give us a sign that we're alive  
Snap out of indecision  
Have we been hypnotized  
To think that everything's alright?_

_(The clock is counting down)  
The clock is counting down  
(The seconds tick away)  
The seconds tick away  
_

_This is our time  
Without a doubt  
Time to ignite  
We're not going down  
(Without a fight)  
This is our time  
Get up off the ground  
Take what is mine  
We're not going down  
Without a fight  
_

"Wake up, mummy! Wake up daddy!" Jazzo said.

Prowl was the first to wake, yawning and smiled at Jazzo. "Morning son. Excited?"

"Yes!" Jazzo answered. "I can know if I will have a baby brother!"

Prowl chuckled. "Let's leave your mum to rest. Halfway through is tough enough so let's leave mummy to recharge, okay?"

Jazzo nodded. "Okay. Let's visit the others." Jumping off the berth he ran out the room.

"He's sure excited today," Prowl laughed. Getting to his feet he left the room to let Jazz recharge in peace.

(In medic bay, 8:51am)

"Excited Jazzo?" Ratchet asked. He was attending to Ironhide lying on the berth and was fixing him up.

Jazzo nodded. "I am ready to know about mummy's sparkling, but I gotta wait till mummy gets up from recharging."

Ratchet and Ironhide smiled. "Well you wouldn't want Jazz to sleep the entire time when your little brother or sister is running around. And if Jazz don't rest, neither does the sparkling. And you wouldn't want the sparkling to sleep on christmas day would you instead of watching his/her big brother having fun?"

Jazzo shook his head.

"Don't worry. All this waiting for the sparkling is worth it," Ratchet said. "When he or she is born, they you can play with all your toys. And then we can get new toys for the new sparkling. After all, all of us know the sparkling is like a christmas present to you. You've been waiting for a little brother or sister for almost 2 years. Now you only need to wait 5 more months. You can wait can't you?"

Jazzo nodded, looking down at the ground.

"It's settled then," Ratchet said. "Jazz and Prowl have asked for the sonograph at about midday. Only a few hours to you know if you got a little brother."

"And that time will pass with ease," Jazzo said.

"That's the spirit sport. Go pass time," Ironhide said.

"Yes chief!" Jazzo said and he hurried out the room.

"Such a nice lad," Ratchet said.

(Jazz's chamber, 9:13am)

Jazz slowly awoke from recharge and looked at the time, already mentioned. He hoisted himself to sit up, yawned and stretched his arms.

Then the door opened and Jazzo poked his head around the door.

"Mummy!" Jazzo cried and ran up to the berth. Jazz leaned over and picked him up.

"Morning, son, Sleep well?" Jazz asked.

Jazzo nodded. "Just barely. Too excited about today."

"You'll know if it's a mech or a femme later. Let's see you father," Jazz said.

(Teletraan 1 control room, 9:41am)

"Morning Jazz. Sleep well," Prowl said, seeing Jazz and Jazzo walk in.

Jazz walked up to they kissed. "Yeah I did. I can't to hear Ratchet said, 'It's a mech' to us."

"Neither can I," Prowl said, and he wrapped his arms around Jazz. "It's make him really happy."

Jazzo opened his toybox and pulled out the remote control car Wheeljack had upgraded 5 months ago. "Will the sparkling be able to play this when he's here?" Jazzo asked.

"Not really son. When the sparkling is born, he/she will be needing a lot of sleep and rest. It won't be able to play till about a week old." Ratchet replied.

Jazzo's face fell from smiling to sad. Rumbling through the box again, he took out his trampoline that was folded and he shook his head.

"Little bro or sis would probably fall off and hurt themself," he said and ravaged through his box again.

"He's already acting like the best older brother ever," Optimus chuckled.

Jazzo took out his blue blanket that he had slept in when he was born.

"Aww... it's your little blanket," Jazz said.

"Yeah," Jazzo said. "That was time ago. I'm too big for it now...Hey is this going to be given to the sparkling?"

"Maybe, but we'll see," Prowl replied.

(Outside Medic bay,10:54am)

Jazzo yawned. "Is it time to know yet?"

"You really aren't patient are you?" Prowl asked.

"Is that an answer to the question I asked?" Jazzo said.

"Well that's another question isn't it?" Prowl said.

Jazzo laughed out loud. Questions kept on being repeated.

"Well you can know now if you wish," Ratchet overheard them and replied to Jazzo's question.

"Yes yes! Now please!" Jazzo jumped up and begged. Jazz and Prowl looked at each and chuckled.

Ratchet smiled. "Well then please come in Jazz, but you need to wait outside Jazzo."

"Oh," Jazzo groaned.

"I'll stay with you," Prowl offered.

Ratchet nodded. "Come on Jazz," and he led Jazz away into the medic bay.

(Outside medic bay, 11:23am)

"Why do we have to wait outside. Why couldn't we be in there with mummy?" Jazzo asked.

"Don't worry if you're in there or not. We would like to know the sparkling's gender, right?" Prowl said.

Jazzo sighed.

Then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran up to them.

"Optimus calls. Decepticons in the area heading this way! They know about the new arrival from Laserbeak!" Sideswipe said.

"Oh, every single time!" Jazzo shreiked.

"I'll let Ratchet and Jazz know. Gotta get him to safety!" Prowl said.

"Optimus sent us to move Jazzo to safety!" Sunstreaker added.

"I'm fine by myself. Besides what about mum and the sparkling?" Jazzo answered, really angry.

"You THREE will all be safe. Come with us!" Sideswipe said and he took Jazzo with him and Sunstreaker to safety.

(Medic bay, 11:26am)

Prowl ran into the medic bay, just as Jazz was leaving, and he almost knocked him over.

"Decpeticons! You gotta get to safety!" Prowl said.

"That's fine by me. I'm with Jazzo!" Jazz said.

Prowl nodded and they lefted the medic bay, with Ratchet following up close behind, hearing the word 'Decepticons.'

(Jazz's chamber, 11:31am)

Jazz hurried to his chamber where Jazzo was placed to keep out of trouble while Prowl ran to Teletraan 1 room with Ratchet to meet Optimus.

"Situation Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Megatron is trying to do what he didn't get to accomplish 3 years ago, and that's killing the sparkling. We cannot let him harm this one!" Optimus replied.

"Then lets get out there and kick their cans!" Ironhide boasted.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered.

All the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and rolled out the base.

(Near Autobot headquarters, 11:42am)

Megatron and the Decepticons flew over the reach and saw Autobot headquarters in their sights.

"Autobot headquarters within sight, Decepticons! Battle stations!" Megatron ordered.

The Decepticon jets; Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp flew off in different directions ready to attack. Soundwave and Megatron flew down to the base as the Autobots drove out and transformed.

"Well well well, you left the Autobot inside to be protected! This is too easy!" Megatron chuckled.

"You've already attempted to kill Jazzo and failed. You'll never destroy this one Megatron!" Optimus argued.

"Try and stop me Prime!" Megatron argued back and fired from his cannon.

Optimus dodged it, and began firing at Megatron. All the Autobots began shooting at the Decepticons.

(Jazz's chamber, 12:11am)

Jazzo was listening to all the shooting outside and it was scaring him. He was cuddled up to Jazz who was trying to calm him down.

"I'm scared of Megatron," Jazzo said.

"He isn't going to hurt you, or the little one. You'll both be safe," Jazz said.

"And if he does get passed the Autobots and Optimus?" Jazzo asked.

Jazz didn't answer. He was just as afraid as Jazzo, but with Prowl out there, he knew Jazzo knew his dad would do him proud. And do anything to keep them all safe.

"Did you find out if it's a mech or a femme?" Jazzo asked.

Jazz shook his head. "I was going to ask, because Ratchet had the answer but then your dad came in and Ratchet had no time to tell me. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Jazzo cuddled closer to Jazz, and he rested his hand on his tummy. "I hope so too mummy. I want to see him or her."

"I know," Jazz said.

Jazzo smiled and then froze. He sat up startled with his hand still on Jazz's tummy.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

Jazzo kepted quiet and after a while he smiled.

"Mummy, put your hand on your tummy. Little one is kicking!" Jazzo said.

Jazz placed his hand on him tummy too as soon as a force inside hit where his hand was.

"You're right son. Looks like it's saying hello to you," Jazz said.

Jazzo looked at his tummy. "Hello!"

Jazz laughed. "Just wait till your dad hears this."

(Outside Autobot headquarters, 12:37am)

As the battle raged, the Autobots were being defeated and Optimus could see that.

"Autobots, fall back!" he ordered.

"Wise choice Optimus! You're weak! You can't protect this sparkling forever!" Megatron chuckled.

"Even so, but you won't go near them both, Forever!" Optimus argued.

"Not as long as my spark still functions, I won't let you Deceptibums harm Jazz, Jazzo or our sparkling!" Prowl argued.

"Such fatherly nonscense!" Megatron grunted and he fired at Prowl.

Prowl did manage to dodge it, and he fired back at Megatron, hitting him in the chestplate and falling backwards.

Soundwave attended to Megatron and helped him to his feet.

"You'll pay for that Autobot! We'll be back!" Megatron grunted and he flew off into the air, and the other Decepticons followed him.

"Well done Prowl," Optimus said. "Now let's hurry back in and see Jazz and Jazzo."

Hearing this, Prowl imediately turned and run inside Autobot base. Optimus chuckled and he and the other Autobots followed.

(Jazz's chamber, 12:56am)

Jazz and Jazzo had fallen asleep awaiting the battle to end. They didn't hear Prowl open the door and walk up to their sides, as Optimus, Bluestreak and Ratchet entered right behind him

"Well he didn't have much sleep thinking about today," Prowl said.

Bluestreak walked over and he picked up sleeping Jazzo. Prowl lifted Jazz and carried him over to the berth and layed him down gently. Bluestreak layed Jazzo down on his little berth beside Jazz's and layed his blanket over him.

"Let's leave them to rest, brother," Bluestreak said.

He and Prowl lefted the room and closed the door after them.

(Later, 5:23pm)

Jazzo slowly opened his optics and looked up at the ceiling and then he realised he heard no noise or firing outside. He looked over at Jazz who layed there recharging.

He sat up on his berth, and rubbed his head, with a yawn afterwards and then he froze.

_I don't know if I have a little brother or not! I need to find Ratchet! _he thought.

Jumping off his berth, he was about to make a run for the door, when he heard Jazz moan.

Looking over at Jazz, Jazzo watched him sit up and rub his head.

"How long have we been recharging for?" Jazzo asked.

Jazz looked at the wall clock and his optics widened! "Almost 5 hours. Let's find Ratchet!"

Jumping off his berth, and opening the door, he and Jazzo ran off to Teletraan 1 control room, where they both knew that's where the Autobots would be at this time.

When they entered, sure enough, Optimus, Bluestreak, Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, Sunstreaker, Smokescreen and the Aerialbots where there.

Prowl turned as they entered and hugged them both.

"You're both okay," he said.

"We are aren't we?" Jazz said.

Jazzo looked up at Ratchet. "What about the sparkling?"

Ratchet smiled and took a breath to tell them.

"I did the scan and I know if it's a mech or a femme," he began. "And..."

Jazz and Prowl hugged waiting for the answer. Jazzo stood strong waiting for the one word he wants to know.

And...

Ratchet smiled and looked at Jazzo. "You're going to have a little brother."

Jazzo jumped up and down cheering in excitement. He ran over to Jazz and Prowl and they did a family hug.

"Now I know I can say 'I can't wait to meet him!" Jazzo cheered.

Everyone laughed.

'And also something else I picked up on the scan,' Ratchet continued. 'Upon checking height and body mass, he's already over the average for a pregnancy of 8 months. He's sure to be a big sparkling.'

_Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_**-**

**Jazzo got his wish and is expecting a little brother. Now the next 5 months will fly by as the little mech will arrive on christmas as the best present Jazzo could wish for. Next chapter, the last 5 months fly but why is Jazz much bigger than normal? **

**When Ratchet confirms the sparkling is much bigger than normal, will the birth be okay or will it be overdue? Find out next chapter.**

**Songs: Hoobastank - Without a fight**

**Avril Lavigne - Keep holding on**

**Please review if haven't yet and leave feedback.**

**Re-edited: 20/03/2012**


	10. Christmas Present for Jazzo

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

(4 months later, 1 month to Christmas day, 9:51am, November 25th, Autobot base)

All the Autobots where awake in Teletraan 1 control room, when Spike and Daniel arrived.

It was a month to christmas but the Autobots knew nothing of it. But Jazzo knew as he had always hung around with Daniel and learned a bit about it.

"I will have my sparkling brother on that day!" Jazzo cried.

Spike and Daniel looked at Jazz and realised.

"Oh, we didn't know you were pregnant Jazz. Is it a girl or a boy?" Spike asked.

"A mech," Jazz replied.

Spike and Daniel exchanged confused looks. Jazzo whispered in Daniel's ear.

"Oh a boy. I bet you cannot wait to see your little brother can you?" Daniel asked.

Jazzo was giddy. "I can't. And it's been 9 months already!"

Spike chuckled. "You'll be a excellent big brother. Me and Daniel have already began buying presents for you and your brother."

Jazzo squeaked in excitement.

Prowl laughed. "Acting just like he did when he was 1 spark year old."

Jazz laughed with him.

Then Optimus entered. "No sign of Decepticons. We're free to christmas."

"It's the only greatest day of the year. The day baby Jesus was born, it's important to everyone," Daniel said.

The Autobots exchanged confused looks with each other. This time, Daniel whispered to Jazzo.

"Oh,"he exclaimed. "He was a king? With mother Mary and dad Joseph and he was christian?"

Daniel laughed.

"So what now?" Spike said.

Everyone noticed Jazz with a huge grin on his face.

"Uh oh..." Jazzo said. Then he smiled. "DANCING!"

Teletraan 1 was on the TV channels when it changed to the music channel.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

"Hey man, this song's awesome!" Jazz said.

"No wonder he's Jazz!" Spike shouted over the loud music.

_When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along  
_

"How long will this song go on for?" Daniel asked.

"What?" Spike asked over the music.

"Wild! Rock'n'roll is rocking!" Jazz joked. He felt the little mech kick inside him to the beat of the music. "Well feel that, the little one loves it too."

Jazzo sat with Daniel and Spike as they watched the Autobots dance._  
_"Looking forward to seeing your little brother on christmas, but even considered the Decepticons could arrive on that day to get rid of him?" Daniel said.

Jazzo's optics widened. _They better not ruin my life again!_

(Christmas eve, 7:14am)

Jazzo woke up and stretched his arms, with a smile on his face. _Christmas eve! Yay! I will be a big brother tomorrow!_

He looked over at Jazz and Prowl recharging peacefully and he sighed.

(For the past few days, Jazz did complain of headaches and tummy pains. When taken to Ratchet, he discovered the sparkling was bigger than normal, and would weigh must more than a normal newborn sparkling.)

Jazzo chuckled thinking about it. _Not only will the sparkling be a mech, but he might be a little dolly to me. Could I keep him?_

He climbed off his berth and looked over at his books he was given on his past sparkdays and christmas.

_The life of Timmy Turner...Star Wars...Aliens...Musicals..._

"Hm, Thomas the Tank engine." Jazzo said. Sliding the book from the rack, he sat on the edge of his berth and opened the book and began reading.

It was some time reading the book that Jazzo didn't realise the time passing by. He got so interested in the book and his favourite train, Gordon the blue engine, as he didn't Prowl wake up and tiptoe right behind.

Jazzo felt air on his forehead and when he looked up, he was startled by Prowl.

"Dad,..." Jazzo began laughing as Prowl tickled him.

"Happy christmas eve son," Prowl said.

"You too dad. And mum!" Jazzo replied.

"We better go and let your mother sleep. Big day tomorrow for Jazz and the birth of your little brother," Prowl said.

Jazzo nodded. Climbing of his berth, he and Prowl left the room.

Jazz woke up later. Yawning, he looked at the time, 10:13am.

Climbing off the berth, he felt a sharp pain rush through him. Struggling, he tried to take a step. After a few, he was too exahausted to walk.

Whatever Ratchet told him about the sparkling was true. He was really huge. His tummy was expanded quite bigger than when he was pregnant with Jazzo.

But what was the sharp pain for? Was it a warning sign about the sparkling?

Jazz layed down on the berth and sighed. _It was worth this for Jazzo. Just one more day to go and it'll be over._

He went back into recharge as he needed it for tomorrow, or today?

Later, Jazzo and Prowl realised Jazz still hadn't come out with them. They headed back to his chamber with some energon to find out.

There, they did find Jazz wasn't recharging, but just laying on his berth looking up at the ceiling. He looked up as they entered.

"Hey there, you two," he said. He did sound breathless.

"Hey what's wrong? You haven't got up yet?" Prowl asked, handing him the cube.

"No," Jazz replied, taking the cube and gulging the whole cube in a few seconds, before taking a breath. "Just too exhausted to get up. Earlier I wanted to come out but after a few steps it was too tiring. I decided to stay here."

"Ohh..."Prowl exclaimed. "Ratchet said the sparkling takes up most of the mother's energy in the last few days for a final growth before it's born."

Jazz chuckled. "Well he's definately took it all. I can hardly move without being tired."

"Then you really need rest. Take some more time to rest and I'll inform Ratchet," Prowl said.

Jazz nodded and began recharging.

Prowl nodded to Jazzo and they both left the room.

The night ended on Earth. In Autobot base, the christmas tree and decorations were being brought over by Spike and Daniel tomorrow, as they decided they would put up all the stuff when the newborn Autobot arrives.

Jazz kepted turning over all night and finally woke up and realised it was still dark.

Looking over at the time, the clock said 04:52am in the morning of Christmas day.

_Then why have I woken early?_ he thought to himself.

He sat up and looked at Jazzo and Prowl. They were still recharging.

At that moment when he sat up straight, a flow of electricity ran thourgh him, and sparks ran all over him. It made him flung back on the berth.

Prowl was woken and he quickly looked at Jazz. "Are you alright?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Jazz.

Jazz shook his head and clutched his tummy. "I think the sparkling is coming!"

"I'll fetch Ratchet!" Prowl said and he ran out the room.

Jazz's moans awoke Jazzo. One look at Jazz made him gasp.

He stood on the berth beside Jazz. "Is my baby brother coming?"

Jazz managed a slight nod. Jazzo sighed and stayed close to Jazz to accompany him when Prowl ran in with Ratchet close by.

Ratchet examined him. "Yes, he's coming alright. But you've been in labour for quite some time now."

Prowl covered Jazzo's optics, as Ratchet took a look to see how far Jazz had dilated, but saw a huge shock.

"Oh Primus! He's coming! Get him to the medic bay and quick!" Ratchet ordered.

Prowl had to carry Jazz there when Bluestreak heard all the commotion and had come in to help. He was looking after Jazzo as Jazz was whisked off to the medic bay.

(In medic bay, 5:21am, 11 hours, 15 mintues in labour)

Jazz was in the medic bay, laying on the berth, screaming out in pain.

Ratchet was at the birth-hole watching the progress of the sparkling. Prowl was at Jazz's side, holding his hand, tightly. Well Jazz was squeezing his hand actually.

Jazz's screams had woken the other Autobots, and some were in the medic bay, helping out while others guarded the medic bay, especially Ironhide.

Jazzo was stuck outside listening to all the talk inside and his creators.

"Can't I be in there helping mum?" Jazzo asked Ironhide.

"Na, Ratchet's orders. Sorry kid,"Ironhide said.

Jazzo sighed.

"Urrgghh..." Jazz groaned.

"Come on Jazz. Almost there!" Ratchet said.

"It's much harder than when I gave birth to Jazzo!" Jazz cried.

"Like I said, this sparkling is much bigger than average normal size!" Ratchet said. "Now come on!"

"Urrgghh..."

"Almost there now!"

"How much more!"

"Almost there."

"Urrgghhh..."

"Final push, and we have a mech."

"Urrgggh...owww!"

The sound of crying filled the room, and attracted Jazzo's attention outside.

"My little brother!" he cried.

"Is it okay to bring Jazzo inside now?" Ironhide radioed Ratchet.

_'Yes. The sparkling is here. But be aware to remind Jazzo, he's pretty huge."_

"Sure thing doc," Ironhide said. Picking up Jazzo, he walked into the medic bay.

(Medic bay, 6:01am 11 hours 55 minutes in labour)

"He's enormous!" Ironhide gasped.

"He's almost the same size as Jazzo!" Prowl gasped.

"And he's perfect!" Jazz joked.

The little sparkling was aswell. He was a look-a-like of Prowl and he was like a little sumo wrestler. Sideswipe did make that joke.

Ratchet placed the little mech on the Cybertronian scales, and he gasped.

"You know on Jazzo's birth certificate, he weighed 20kgs equal to 44.0918lbs?" Ratchet said.

Jazz and Prowl nodded.

"Well this little mech weighs 27.216kgs. Equal to 60.1lbs. And he was born at 6:01am," Ratchet said.

"Yikes! That's luck!" Prowl said.

"He's like a little dolly," Jazzo said. "Can we keep him?"

Everyone laughed.

The sparkling was wrapped in a blanket, but that was too small for him, so Jazzo snapped his fingers and fetched his blue blanket he used at night to sleep in.

Ratchet wrapped that round the sparkling and magically that fit. He handed the mech to Jazz, but even in his arms, his legs dangled over Jazz's arm. He was big!

Jazzo climbed onto the berth and sat beside Jazz, admiring his new brother.

The sparkling was sleeping peacefully and didn't stir.

"Hey, Prowl," Jazz said.

Prowl looked at him.

"Wanna hold him?" Jazz asked.

He nodded and took the sparkling.

"You're right, he's huge," Prowl said.

Jazzo leaned over and gently touched his brother's face cheek. "He's a bit cold."

At that moment, as if the sparkling heard him, he moved and snuggled into the blanket, lying his head on Jazz's chest plait and continued sleeping.

"Its like he heard you and responded," Ratchet said.

Then the sparkling slightly opened his optics. Opening them fully, he looked around at all the Autobots, then Jazz and Prowl.

He squeaked!

Jazz and Prowl nodded.

The sparkling sat up and turned around, coming face-to-face looking at Jazzo.

"Hi, little brother!" Jazzo said.

The sparkling titled his head and then clapped his hands, giggling.

"Aww...he knows his family right away," Bluestreak said, sounding sad.

The little mech turned around to look at Prowl when he noticed the look on Bluestreak's face.

The sparkling made some clicking sounds in happiness.

Bluestreak's face lit up as his nephew smiled up at him.

"He knows ALL the family," Prowl said.

The little mech climbed out the blanket and struggled to his feet. He took a step towards Bluestreak and held out his arms. Bluestreak picked up the little mech as his giggled.

"What you going to call him?" Bluestreak asked.

Jazz and Prowl looked at each other with worry.

"Well this time, we didn't have time to think of suggestions for a name," Jazz replied.

"But," Prowl added. "He looks like me but is filled with musical spirit like Jazz. So he's kinder cross between us, and well he looks quite wise don't he knowing his family right away?"

"Crosswise?" Optimus suggested.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"Yes, that's excellent," Prowl said. "Little Crosswise."

The little mech looked up hearing this name, and clapped wildly.

"And he agrees," Jazz said.

Crosswise giggled and then his smile faded as he looked down.

"Someone's thirsty," Ratchet chuckled. He knew it and walked off to fetch some energon.

Bluestreak handed Crosswise back to Jazz. Crosswise yawned and snuggled into his blanket.

Ratchet came back and handed Jazz a small bottle of energon for sparklings.

Crosswise opened his mouth and began drinking the energon. Jazzo watched him the entire time when Ratchet handed him his drink of oil too.

Crosswise looked so cute drinking his energon, even Bluesteak admitted that, and Prowl made a face.

When he finished, Crosswise yawned and fell asleep, tired.

Everyone looked at the time, 6:51am.

"Now let's begin this wonderful day of Christmas," Optimus said.

(Teletraan 1 control room, 9:14am)

Spike and Daniel had arrived in their car with the boot and back seats filled with wrapped up presents.

"Whoa! Look at how big his is!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I know Daniel," Spike said. "He's certainly a big fella already at only 3 hours old."

"Let's get ready for Christmas!" Daniel said.

Now begun the christmas day for all the Autobots.

The presents were handed out.

Jazzo was excited as he received his new toys, but he promised to play them with Crosswise when he got older.

Speaking of Crosswise, he and Jazz were allowed to leave the medic bay so they were in the room with the Autobots, but Crosswise was a bit scared.

At just a newborn age, he didn't understand the other Autobots, or Spike and Daniel, or the Autobots' purpose of stopping the Decepticons.

He was wide awake now and looking around at all the Autobots and Spike and Daniel, he curled up in Jazz's arms, unable to reveal himself.

"Aww...he's your new little brother, Jazzo?" Daniel said.

Crosswise heard him and took a peek at Daniel, and giggled.

"He sure is. He's named Crosswise," Jazzo replied.

"Crosswise? That's fitting," Spike said and he held out his hand.

Crosswise watched him and whimpered, drawing back from him.

"It's okay. Mummy and daddy are here for you," Jazz said.

Crosswise tilted his head and turned back to Spike and leaned forwards.

Jazz held him out lowered him down and Spike patted his head. Crosswise smiled, and his doorwings flapped wildly.

"How come he's doing that?" Spike asked.

'He's happy.' Prowl replied.

"Like Jazzo said, he's like a huge dolly," Daniel joked.

Crosswise gasped and folded his arms, glaring at him.

"Haha, someone didn't like the joke," Jazzo laughed.

"Well while we're all chatting, let's open presents," Spike said.

"Why not let Crosswise open presents?" Daniel asked.

"Good idea. It is his sparkday of course," Spike said. Daniel laughed.

Spike and Daniel walked over to the pile of presents and picked up quite a huge one. They carried it back over to the Autobots.

As soon as Crosswise saw it, he smiled and clapped his hands laughing.

Jazz lowered him to the floor where Crosswise began crawling at first towards Spike and Daniel, then he began to struggle to his feet and walked his first steps.

Spike handed Crosswise his present and at once, Crosswise began tearing at the paper, and the ribbon. Pulling at the ribbon, he fell over with a bump, but was soon back on his feet, tearing at the paper.

Opening the cardboard box, he clapped and giggled at the present inside. A remote control jet.

Crosswise giggled and clapped his hands widily as Prowl lifted the jet out the box.

"I hope I'm not going to be hit again, am I?" Prowl asked.

"You're refering to the remote control car I drove into your leg, dad?" Jazzo asked. Prowl nodded. Jazzo shrugged.

Crosswise took the jet, and sat down, pretending to fly the jet around him.

"It's remote control. You can make it fly on it's own," Daniel said. Crosswise tilted his head.

Crosswise pointed to the jet, and intimidated a plane's 'Zoom!' noise.

'He wants to watch it fly.' Daniel said. Taking the remote control out the box, he flipped the 'ON' button.

"Place it on the floor, it's nose facing upwards," Daniel said.

Crosswise looked confused. Jazzo stepped in and helped Crosswise by taking the plane wheels out and gently placed the jet on the floor, it's nose facing the air.

"Like that bro," Jazzo said. Crosswise looked at it and giggled.

Daniel flipped a switch and the jet engine started. Daniel pressed more buttons and the jet flew up into the air.

Crosswise giggled, pointed at the jet as it flew around the room, clapping.

Daniel handed him the controls and Crosswise fiddled around with them, pressing different buttons and switches. Jazzo laughed as the jet began chasing some of the Autobots around the room.

Jazz and Prowl watched him proudly. "Now he isn't alone," Jazz said.

At that moment, Crosswise flipped the wrong switch and the jet flew down to Prowl, hitting him on the head. He fell down and caught the jet before it broke.

"Uh oh..." Crosswise said.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Daddy won't mind. That's the second time," Jazzo said. Crosswise giggled.

Prowl shook his head, but even he couldn't resist laughing too, along with Jazz that was.

"Uh oh! Uh oh! Uh Oh!' Crosswise chanted.

"Okay, there's plenty more for you and Jazzo," Optimus said.

Crosswise cheered and crawled over to a few more presents.

(Teletraan 1 control room, 12:03pm)

Wrapping paper was scattered all over the floor, with Crosswise in the middle of it. With Spike, Daniel and the Autobots' help, the floor was all cleaned and shiny again.

"Hey, let's put up the tree dad," Daniel asked.

"Why not?" Spike said.

With Optimus' trailer he drove around with him, he transformed and Daniel and Spike climbed into him as he drove off to the nearby christmas tree store.

(Teletraan 1 control room, 1pm)

Optimus drove back into the room and transformed. He and Ironhide unloaded the huge tree from his trailer and with the stands, they stood the tree up in the corner of the room. Spike and Daniel unloaded the decorations from their car and laid them out.

"Let's decorate!" Daniel cried.

The taller Autobots began putting up the ceiling decorations and the 'tinsel' at the top of the tree.

Jazz, Prowl, Jazzo, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Hound and Mirage began putting on the baubles on the tree. Crosswise was still ravaging through his new presents.

Daniel went to the car again and lifted out a brown cake like food with white icing and 2 small red balls on top?

"This is what we eat at christmas. A Christmas pudding," Daniel said. "These are the cherries on top to resemble christmas and the white icing is like snow."

"Sure upsetting that we don't eat organic food," Optimus said.

"What were you thinking boss? Christmas energon cubes?" Ironhide joked.

Everyone laughed.

"Haha, Sure thinking that but not now. Let's finish this tree," Optimus said.

The Autobots put up the rest of the decorations till there was only one last decoration to put on the tree, and that was the star.

"Here's the star dad," Daniel said taking out a huge star from out the decorations box. "Let's put it up."

"Why not let Crosswise put it up?" Spike suggested.

"Great idea," Daniel said and he handed the star to Crosswise.

Crosswise studied the star before he began waving it up and about in the air.

Jazz picked up Crosswise and lifted him high in the air to put on the star at the very top of the tree, but even he couldn't reach.

"This tree was the biggest one they were selling," Spike said.

"So how would we get the star ontop then?" Daniel said.

Prowl snapped his fingers. Stepping forward, he lifted up Jazz onto his shoulders.

"Thanks Prowl, baby," Jazz said.

He lifted Crosswise up and it was high enough as Crosswise gently placed the star ontop of the tree. Jazz carefully lowered Crosswise from the tree top and Prowl lifted Jazz of his shoulder to stand on his own feet.

The Autobots all stood back to admire the tree.

"Let's light the fairy lights. Hit it!" Optimus said.

Wheeljack held a thumbs up and plugged in the lights and switch it on.

The lights lit up in all colours all over the tree.

"Ohh..." everyone exclaimed.

"It's really beautiful," Daniel said.

"Well what else do you humans do on christmas day apart from decorate and bake a Christmas pudding?" Optimus asked.

"Well we sing christmas carols, eat christmas dinner and sometimes the town holds a christmas parade and party for all the residents," Spike replied.

Crosswise yawned.

"Oh...he's getting sleepy already?" Daniel asked.

"He's only newborn. He needs plenty of sleep," Ratchet replied,

Crosswise giggled at his dad and yawned again.

"Let's get him energon before recharging," Jazz said and walked off to fetch energon

He returned with a bottle filled with energon. Holding Crosswise is his arms, he fed him the energon.

Crosswise yawned and fell asleep in Jazz's arms.

Jazz left the room to the recharging chambers to lay Crosswise in his cot to sleep.

Then Jazzo yawned.

"All this excitement from your little brother being born got you up early. You need sleep too," Prowl chuckled.

Jazzo nodded sleepily and followed Jazz to the chambers.

"We all need an early sleep from the emergency of Crosswise's early birth. Let's all recharge and let's discuss plans for Crosswise's future tomorrow. Autobots, head to recharging chambers," Optimus said.

"Ok. We also better get home for christmas dinner with all the family," Spike said. "We'll all see you all later for a celebration."

"Dad?' Jazzo asked.

Prowl turned and looked down at him. 'Yes?'

"Can I have a sister next?" Jazzo asked.

Everyone looked at him with their optics widened.

**There you have it. Jazzo now has a little brother, and want a little sister now!**

**Is he tiring his parents out or what? They want him happy and that's that.**

**Next chapter, months after Crosswise's sparkday, there's news that there's more little feet pattering in months time. From 3 unexpected mechs, more little ones will arrive.**

**Next chapter, I will reveal the last 3 couples. Later I reveal a chapter to each, giving an interview with their news of a sparkling.**

**Song: All American Rejects - Move along**

**Please review if you haven't.**

**Re-Edited: 20/03/2012**


	11. New Year's day

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

New year's eve.

(8:51am)

RING! RING!

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you  
_  
Jazz sat up on the berth and yawned.

5 days after Crosswise's birth, and already the little one was wide awake, sat on the end of the berth, looking right at Jazz.

"How'd you get up?" Jazz asked.

Jazzo climbed onto the berth and sat next to his brother. "I helped him."

"You're happy now?" Jazz asked.

Jazzo nodded. He walked up to Jazz and hugged him. "Thank you and dad."

Jazz hugged him back. Then paused. "Speaking of your dad, where is he?" as he looked at the empty space next to him.

"Dad? He's with the other Autobots. They're preparing for the New Year's day party tonight with Spike and Daniel," Jazzo replied.

"You must have been up quite a while then?" Jazz asked him.

Jazzo didn't reply but pulled an innocent look.

_I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you 

"I need to get some new tunes to wake up to," Jazz said turning the radio off.

Crosswise sat there waving his arms and giggling. Jazz picked him up.

"You're getting bigger aren't you?" Jazz said.

The sparkling giggled excitedly.

Jazzo laughed.

"Let's find your father," Jazz said. Jazzo nodded.

They lefted the room towards Teletraan 1.

**(Teletraan 1, 9:13am)**

"Any Decepticon activity reported?" Prowl asked Optimus.

"No reports ever sense 5 months ago? Knowing Megatron he wouldn't wait that long to harm Jazzo or Crosswise. He's planning something, I bet my titanium armour on that," Optimus replied.

"Hmph! He won't be nearer than a mile of Jazzo or Crosswise!" Prowl argued.

"That's the spirit!" Optimus said.

Moment silence...

"Hey Optimus, how about another little one running around?" Prowl asked.

"You mean Crosswise ready to walk?" Optimus asked.

"Not yet, but I meant 'another' little one?" Prowl said.

"Ohh..." Optimus realized. "You mean, Jazzo wants another brother?"

"No, a sister," Prowl replied.

"Well then it'll be the first cybertronian femme sparkling," Optimus chuckled.

"So you're okay with this?" Prowl asked.

"Sure. To make the family complete. But give it a few months before trying. You both have your hands full with Crosswise," Optimus replied.

"Thank you Optimus," Prowl smiled.

"DADDY!" a voice shouted.

Prowl turned around in time for Jazzo to rush into his arms.

"Hey. Good night sleep last night?" Prowl asked.

"Fine dad. I'm giddy about the party Spike and Daniel have planned! When are we going?" Jazzo replied.

"Spike said about 8:00pm. But we'll be there to about 2:00am. You two will probably fall asleep by then," Optimus said.

"We'll live!" Jazzo said.

Crosswise tilted his head to his brother's remark, curious.

"Okay then. Just glad there's no Decepticon activity. This party will be a blast!" Jazz said.

"Besides, Spike said something about a mistletoe he still has up from christmas. What's that?" Prowl asked.

"Oh you kiss under that!" Jazzo squeaked.

Prowl and Jazz looked at him. Jazzo looked from their faces.

"What?" he shrugged.

"Let's drop this a second, okay?" Prowl said.

"Sure," Jazzo said and shrugged.

Silence...

"So now what?" Jazzo asked.

His optics caught Crosswise's face beginning to cry.

"Oh...someone needs their morning drink," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Ratchet walk in.

"Already got the energon," he said and handed Jazz the bottle.

Crosswise giggled, clapping his hands, and held his hands out for the bottle.

"He'll be old enough to handle the bottle by himself," Ratchet said.

Jazz held out the bottle then paused.

Crosswise held onto the nearby control panel for Teletraan and stood on his own two feet.

"He's walking!" Jazzo cried.

"Ma...ma" Crosswise chanted after his brother.

He took a step towards Jazz, then another, followed by a slight walk towards Jazz is 10 steps. Taking the bottle, he sat down and began drinking.

Jazzo sat beside him, watching him down the energon.

"So cute..." Jazzo exclaimed.

"You were like that once, remember?" Prowl chuckled.

"Da..da." Crosswise giggled.

(Belching!)

Crosswise giggled.

Jazz and Jazzo laughed.

"Aww...still acts like his dad," Bluestreak said walking in. "Looks like him, like father like son."

Everyone laughed.

(Teletraan 1, 10:24am)

All the Autobots were awake and gathered in the room with Teletraan 1.

"I really doubt the Decepticons will wait any longer for an attack, chief! They're up to something big if it's been that long!" Ironhide told Optimus.

"Who knows, Ironhide. But I partly agree. Megatron always has a sceme to his madness," Optimus replied.

Crosswise looked up, confused expression on his face.

"He evil! He almost hurt us! But mummy and daddy stopped him." Jazzo told him.

Crosswise tilted his head. "Bad...'

Everyone laughed.

"He's so cute!" someone said.

"Totally hates Megatron!" another said.

"He's a comedian!" someone else said.

Crosswise looked at everyone and smiled.

"But they won't ruin this day, will they dad?" Jazzo asked.

"Hopefully not today," Prowl replied.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go to Spike and Daniel's?" Jazzo said.

"Righto. But it's early. We'll go at 7:00pm," Optimus said.

(At Spike and Daniel's home, 12:25pm)

"How's all the food for the city party?" Daniel asked.

"Going good son," Spike replied. "With everyone in the city cooking, we'll all have a party around the city square christmas tree as the fireworks are released to celebrate New Year's day tonight."

"Bet the Autobots didn't know they're spending New Year's day with the whole city around the huge christmas tree," Daniel said.

"They think they're coming around ours for the party," Spike said.

"Really? Well quite a surprise there," Daniel added.

"Haha," Spike chuckled. "Well the city can't provide energon, so they'll bring there's along. Just thinking about the party makes it more begging for us to go now. But it'll start at 8:00pm and last to 2:00am in the morning. Little Crosswise and Jazzo will probably fall asleep by then."

"I probably will too with all the great activities to take part in!" Daniel added.

"Well that'll be the day."

"But what about mum?"

"She'll be coming too. Carly popped down to the shops for more food for the party. The whole city will be there."

"Ooooo...it'll be so exciting!"

"Don't get too excited Daniel. The party hasn't started yet."

"I know...but we keep talking I will!"

"Well it'll be late into the night when it finishes. You better get a nice nap before we go."

"Sure dad."

Daniel left the kitchen and went upstairs to his room where he had a nap on his bed.

"Just sleep for an hour..." and he drifted off.

(RING RING!)

Daniel woke up and looked out the window.

"Huh?"

The sun was setting.

"Dad!" he shouted and rushed downstairs.

"Oh son. I was getting worried and went to get you up. It's been 6 hours. It's now 6:25am," Spike said.

"I was only meant to be asleep for an hour, but 6! I was meant to help you and mum out!" Daniel said.

"Oh we got help," Spike said.

Daniel looked confused but followed him into the kitchen.

"Autobots!" Daniel gasped.

There was some of the Autobots. Prowl, Bluestreak, Optimus and Ratchet to be exact.

"Where's Crosswise? I hardly got to see him since Christmas," Daniel asked.

"In the living room with Jazz and the others," Prowl replied.

"You all helped out when I was asleep?" Daniel asked.

"Sure. You needed the rest," Optimus replied.

Daniel looked at them all from one another and smiled. "Thanks..."

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
_

Everyone looked out the kitchen.

"That's the radio. Bet Jazz is listening to tunes before the party," Bluestreak said.

"I'll check," Daniel said.

He ran out the kitchen and into the living room.

_Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)  
_

Daniel stood open mouthed in the doorway.

It wasn't Jazz. He was quietly seated on the sofa, with sleeping Crosswise in his arms and Jazzo leaned on the arm of the sofa looking at his little brother sleep.

He turned to the radio.

It was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe! They were standing there pretending to play guitars to the song!

They didn't noticed Daniel but they eventually looked up and paused.

"Err...it's a good song!" Sideswipe said.

"What was that?" Sunstreaker asked.

"It's called Rooftops, but not sure of the band. Dad will know," Daniel replied.

Spike entered the room, "LostProphets. Good band there."

"Well that's a theme song for us!" Sideswipe joked.

"Get a room you two!" Jazzo said.

Everyone collapsed to the floor laughing out loud.

The twins stood there shocked at what they heard. They looked at each other then back at the laughing Autobots.

"That'll be hilarious!" Hound laughed.

"I'd liked to not think about that!" Mirage joked.

Sideswipe folded his arms in anger, and Sunstreaker placed his fists on his sides, both pulled a face.

"Hey only a joke, twins," Daniel said. "Anyway, only an hour till we head out so let's not start argueing!"

"Daniel, everything's ready. Let's get to the square to set it all out!" Spike said.

"What? We're going into New York city square?" Jazz asked.

"Well we were going to keep it a secret but we tell you. All the city is gathering around the christmas tree as fireworks are released. It's going to be the best day of the year!" Daniel replied.

"Sounds like a large audience to enjoy my good looks!" Sunstreaker said,...as always...

Sideswipe pulled a face at his brother.

"We're heading out at 8:00pm. It's 6:50pm. That's only an hour away but we need to get their early to lay everything out!" Spike walked in and told them.

"Then let's head out now," Optimus said.

**Outside the house**, the Autobots all transformed. Jazzo was old enough to transform now and chose Jazz's Porsche car form. Crosswise sat in Prowl's front seat in his police vehcile form.

The food was stored in boxes in Optimus' trailer and Spike climbed into Optimus. Daniel had a 5 minute moan to ride in Prowl with Crosswise but he won and climbed in.

With this, the AUtobots drove towards New York city square.

(On the motorway, 7:04pm)

"So how old is Crosswise now?" Daniel asked.

"6 days," Prowl replied.

"Aww...not that old but he can talk and walk. That's really earlier than Jazzo," Daniel said.

"Well Ratchet said Crosswise was growing bigger than Jazzo," Prowl said then paused. "I guess you want to know the whole story?"

"If you want," Daniel replied.

"Okay, well this year in Febuary..."

_(Flashback)_

"It was right after Jazzo's birth. Cybertron's first little sparkling was sleeping peacefully in Jazz's arms, sucking his thumb, undisturbed.

Ratchet had already examined the sparkling and he was healthy and well. But there was a saying that the second would be bigger so we gave it a rest to try for Jazzo's little brother or sister when he was older.

But as Jazzo reached his 3rd sparkling, he was desperate for a little brother. When me and Jazz talked about it, Jazz double off the berth clutching his tummy. When I took his to Ratchet, he confirmed Jazz was already a month pregnant.

And a month ago, me and Jazz did a little play game when on duty. I was at my desk with a ipad when Jazz flicked an energon chip behind me. I did look up at it and he jumped and pulled me off my desk. We did end up in each other's arms on the floor, me on top...

'Jazz. What you doing?'

'Come on Prowl, baby. Just a little fun.'

'But we're suppose to be on duty now.'

'Only off duty for a minute.'

It was only a small distraction but we had to hurry back to work.

Jazz was ill the next day and was off-duty. But he went to the medic bay without Ratchet's concent and he used the pregnancy test. He didn't tell me that it was positive but I only got to know on Jazzo's 3rd sparkday when he had the tummy pain.

I forgave him but during the next 2 months, he did get a lot of cravings and needed energon almost every 6 hours. Ratchet did tell us the sparkling was already double it's average height so he said to watch the oil and energon.

But he kept talking about the sparkling wouldn't move inside him, and wouldn't kick when suppose to. Ratchet said it was getting cramped in there. But there was many problems with the sparkling during the pregnancy.

At 4 months, a check-up showed the sparkling was getting smaller being cramped, and because Jazz had to cut down on the energon, so Ratchet said in the end the sparkling would be a stillborn if not given it's food and to grow to his expected height, of almost 2 metres big.

At 5 months and we found out it was a mech, the sparkling's sparkbeat stopped for a minute and began again.

Then at 7 months the sparkling made Jazz's bump look 10 months gone, but at only 7. Ratchet said the sparkling would be a big one when he came.

Then at 10 months, Ratchet said the due date was christmas, and of course Jazzo was excited. Then the day before, Jazz went into labour.

But the sparkling hang on and arrived christmas morning at 6:01am, weighing 60.1 lbs (pounds). Crosswise was like Jazzo said, a little dolly. He was enormous and exceeded the expectancy height of 2:12 metres. That's was already almost half Jazz's height of 4.61m.'

_(End Flashback)_

"But now Jazzo wants a little sister, but won't the 3rd be bigger?"

"Not really Prowl. Girls are smaller than boys. It's only the 2nd being bigger, but the third is smaller. Maybe wait a while for a 3rd," Daniel replied.

Prowl sighed. "I just don't want to keep putting Jazz through all this pain just for our sons' happiness. It's becoming more harder to guard them with more coming."

"I hardly noticed. If it's too much stress, tell them. Jazzo will understand, and he's a responsible boy, looking after his little brother and he's famous as Cybertron's first sparkling. He can't get any more famous can he?" Daniel said.

"Not really," Prowl said and paused.

"Almost there Autobots!" Optimus said on the radio.

"Alright! Partytime!" Daniel said.

The Autobots drove into the city square!

(Setting up the stalls and party with other residents, 7:39pm)

All the Autobots set up tables, laid the food and helped with the lights around the square.

Crosswise was playing with the tree baubles until Spike caught him and he giggled, acting innocent.

Some residents began arriving in their cars and all helped out with the food.

Jazz watched with Crosswise in his arms so he wouldn't interrupt with the decorating. They and Jazzo watched Prowl and Bluestreak help some people with the fireworks display.

"These ones are catherine wheels, those are aerial fireworks and these are comet fireworks. They will go first..." the fireworks display manager said.

As dangerous fireworks, the people asked Bluestreak and Prowl to carefully insert them into their boom slots, so when lit, they wouldn't go into people's faces but into the sky to light up the night.

Everything was going according to plan...then...

"Let's get these lights around the tree," the mayor said.

"But it's huge! And Autobots don't fly!" Spike told him.

"Then what do you suggest? If we get a ladder, it'll only be halfway up the tree," the mayor asked.

The residents began talking to one another.

Jazzo tapped Jazz's arm. "What's going on?"

"I'm sure they'll get something sorted...I hope," Jazz replied. He could tell on Prowl's face that there was something wrong.

He carefully placed Crosswise on the ground with Jazzo and he ran over to help.

Crosswise looked at Jazzo and tilted his head.

"I'm sure great daddy will sort this out!" he told his brother.

Crosswise looked back at the situation. Then he twitched and sneezed.

Jazzo hugged him. "You got a cold?"

Crosswise didn't realise what he did and tilted his head at Jazzo.

Jazzo let go and went to tell Jazz and Prowl.

Crosswise watched his brother walk off and he looked unhappy. Watching all the unhappy faces, and them floating...What?

Crosswise looked down. They weren't floating. He was! He was a few inches off the ground. His car doors were flapping?

"Mum! Looky me!" Crosswise chanted.

Everyone gasped and turned towards Crosswise as he rose further off the ground.

Jazzo ran forward and caught him as his 'wings' stopped flapping.

"Maybe lil' bro can help with the lights?" Jazzo said.

"It's too high up!" Bluestreak said.

"Me want to help make day better for mummy and daddy..." Crosswise said.

Everyone looked at one another.

"Fine. But try looking down at the top okay," Optimus said.

"I'm going with Optimus," Prowl said, concerned for his son's safety.

Crosswise saluted to him. "No problema."

Gaining the strenght to flap his door wings, Crosswise lifted up into the air, followed by Prowl. Taking the lights, he flew all around the tree to the very top.

_Just don't look down_, Optimus' words were ringing around his head.

Finally placing the lights at the top, he looked down, and freaked out!

He covered his optics so he couldn't see down below.

Then he felt himself land, and looked up to see himself in Prowl's arms. They hovered downwards, and landed safely on the ground.

"That...was...awesome dad!" Jazzo said.

Crosswise was still shivering and cuddled into his dad's arms.

Looking up at Prowl, he hugged him. "Thanks daddy!"

"Let's light it up!" the mayor said.

With the technicians plugging the lights in and switched it on, the lights lit up in all different colours.

"Beautiful," someone in the crowd said.

"A very premitive sight I have never seen," Perceptor said.

Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's. "Beautiful Prowl?"

"Sure is," Prowl said. "But I already see someone more beautiful then this."

Jazz went bright red!

"Hey what time is it?" Jazzo asked.

"Oh it's ...8:00pm!" the mayor almost shouted looking at his watch. "Let's get everything ready!"

Hurrying around, cars drove up and parked by the square. People arrived with new foods and drinks and all was set out.

Some of the crowd got to see Crosswise up close, saying how lucky he was born on christmas day, and how big he'd gotten in 6 days.

Then the mayor announced that music will be played, games, dancing and enjoyment until the lighting of the fireworks at midnight, which would be in 4 hours time.

"Let the party begin!" he said.

The crowd clapped.

"Now what Spike?" Optimus asked.

Then a flash went off.

"Camera?" Spike replied and ran off with Daniel.

Nearby, a photographer was taking photos for tomorrow's newspaper.

"C'mon mum, dad!" Jazzo said and hurried off.

"Guess he loves a good photo?" Prowl sighed.

"C'mon Prowl, baby. We can get a photo to keep off little Crosswise to show when he's older," Jazz said and hurried after Jazzo.

"Ok, if you get a bit closer," the photographer said.

Jazz stood beside Prowl, hand in hand, with Jazzo stood infront of Prowl, and little Crosswise was in Jazz's arms, waving at the man.

"Ok, smile!" he said, and the flash went off for the picture.

"Ok citizens of New York, soon the fireworks will go off. Let's celebrate with music from Rock band here to sponsor us, is Linkin Park!" the mayor said.

The members of Linkin park got on stage as the crows clapped and cheered.

"Hello everyone!" main vocalist, Chester Bennington said into the microphone.

"WAHOO!" the crowd cheered.

"Okay. We're hear today for this party, and we're here to rock it! We'll start off with What I've done," Chester said.

The crowd cheered.

"LP is awesome!" Jazz said to Prowl, who nodded.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

[Pre-Chorus:]  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

The crowd cheer and dance.

Crosswise got a little scared at the music, and cuddled up in Prowl's arms and shivered.

"Its music. It won't harm you. You listen to it and enjoy," Prowl assured him.

Crosswise partly understood and watched his older brother dance in the crowd.

_[Chorus:]  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done_

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

"Gonna join in Prowl, baby?" Jazz asked.

"Crosswise's a little jumper. I'll stay out a bit," Prowl replied.

"Aww...you got nothing to worry about," Jazz told Crosswise.

"Okay..." Crosswise replied.

_[Pre-Chorus:]  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done_

[Chorus:]  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done  


The crowd clapped as LP played. Many danced, some watched.

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!  
_

Jazz joined Prowl's side after exhausting of dancing and held Crosswise in his arms, as the little mech was yawning.

"Sleepy?" Jazz asked.

Crosswise nodded. "But me wanna watch fireworks!"

"That won't be for a few hours. It's 8:29pm now. Get a little sleep okay," Prowl said.

Crosswise yawned and was instantly sleeping, purring in Jazz's arms.

_[Chorus:]  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done_

_What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done _

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

The crowd clapped and cheered as their song ended.

(Time flew by)

(New York City Square, 11:49pm)

"Hey citizens. I'm pleased to announce that in only 10 minutes time, the fireworks will light to celebrate a new year for us all. A new year for our heroes, the Autobots, and a new year for the 2 little ones. 10 minutes is all we have lefted of 1999. Now we enter 2000, the new Century, and Millenium. Let's make our last 10 minutes worth the wait," the Mayor declared.

The Autobots had nothing to do so they stood talking around the dancing crowd.

Then Crosswise yawned and slowed onlined his optics.

"Did I miss the light show?" he asked.

Jazz laughed. "He's got that kinder language I have. Light show? You mean the fireworks son? They'll go in 10 minutes."

"Okay dokie!" Crosswise chanted.

"Hey. Anyone noticed Mirage and Hound aren't here?" Jazzo said.

The Autobots all looked around and found them among the crowd.

Hound looked like he was drunk but wasn't. He was just dancing in the crowd as a waltz played. Waltz is a couple dance, and who was dancing with Hound? Mirage of course? Hand in hand, the two Autobots twist and turned to the calm music.

"Awww..." the Autobots giggled.

Sunstreaker made a wolf whistle at them.

At that moment, some of the crowd stopped to watch the couple dancing. Hound and Mirage had heard Sunstreaker and they turned around, looking a bit embarrased.

"Are you two going to end up like these two love birds?" Spike asked, looking up at Jazz and Prowl when he said 'Love birds'.

"Hey. Why say birds?" Prowl asked.

Daniel laughed.

Hound and Mirage walked over to them, holdings hands.

"Nothing with this is there?" Mirage asked.

"Nope. Not really," Spike replied. "But I sure wish dad was here."

"I'm sure grandpa would be watching from work!" Daniel said.

"Visits from the Ghosts of christmas past, present and future?" Spike added.

"Ghost of Christmas past, present and future?" Hound asked.

"Oh... You all don't know about Ghosts?" Daniel asked.

The Autobots all shook their heads.

"Ghosts are the spirits of everyone who have died. Sometimes they don't want to leave their families and so they remain on Earth, invisible. We can't see them but they can see us," Spike said. 'But these ghost are said to have visited a guy called Ebenena Scrouge and taught him the true meaning of christmas, and now he joins in the fun.'

"Oh...Would that be the same if we die? We get visited by ghosts?" Optimus asked.

"Not sure. What does happen if you do?" Daniel asked.

"Hey no questions. The fireworks are about to start in 4 minutes!" Spike said.

"Hello Citizens. Above on the screen, is our famous New York city from a birds' eye view. Here we'll watch the fireworks go off in under 4 minutes. Let's do a countdown 1 minute before the light show!" the mayor said.

Crosswise held his hand up.

"Are you going to ask a question young one?" the mayor asked.

"Birds eye view?" Crosswise asked. "I was told my mum and dad are love birds? How can they see above New York?"

The Crowd and the Autobots burst into laughs and they clapped for him.

Crosswise didn't understand why they were clapping at him.

The Mayor looked at his watch. "11:59pm! Let's begin the countdown!"

On the big screen, was the New York News reported live over the city.

"Hello viewers and we are just moments away from the lighting of the fireworks here, at New York square. Our heroes, the Autobots have joined us for the start of the new year 2000! The lighting will begin in under a minute all around the country and the world even."

On screen appeared a countdown. 11:59:30pm.

"30 seconds left of 1999!" Optimus said.

"And hello 2000," Ironhide said.

"10...9...8...7..." the crowd counted back.

The fireworks experts lit the fireworks.

"3...2...1..."

The fireworks blew into the sky.

"HAPPY 2000!" the crowd cheered.

The different fireworks all blew up in the sky, giving different light shows and patterns.

"Ohhh..."

The crowd and Autobots clapped.

Jazz leaned his head on Prowl's shoulder and they locked their hands. Jazzo watched the fireworks, and little Crosswise smiled.

"Beautiful fireworks!" Crosswise chuckled.

"They are!" Jazzo giggled.

**Well that's the end of a long chapter.**

**Up next, more couples, apart from the one revealed of Hound X Mirage. And the next few chapters are the last 2 couples, and more sparklings on the way.**

**And don't worry about the song releases are after 2000, but I just included them because they fitted the story, and it's all fiction anyway.**

**I'll give you the information anyway. Couples are Ratchet X Ironhide. Sideswipe x ? (I came to my senses, and wouldn't make him bond with his own twin!). Each give their views on their relationships and then a sparkling.**

**Songs: Finger Eleven - paralyzer**

**LostProphets - Rooftops**

**Linkin Park - What I've done**

**Please review if you haven't.**

**Re-edited - 21/03/2012**


	12. Interview with Ratchet

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter I mentioned 3 new couples. Those of Sideswipe X ?, Ratchet X Ironhide, and Mirage X Hound. Crosswise is now a year old. It's Christmas of 2008 in my story. Sorry if I skipped some many months and moments, but gotta get it done.**

**First chapter for the new couples, christmas 2008, Ratchet is 9 months pregnant. We have his interview here with the news...**

Ratchet: (sighs) It's been 9 months already. It seems only yesterday I found out I was carrying a little sparkling. Why? I cannot know how? I'm positive Ironhide is the dad. That dance we had after the New Year party. I rather not go any further with that info. But how I came to be pregnant, I won't say. I saw myself as an old chief medic, but now going to be a mother, like Jazz. Well...he's use to it now. But how me and Ironhide became bondmates, here's how...

(flashback)

(Febuary of 2008)

"Where's Crosswise?" a voice echoed down the corridor.

"Jazz, he's with the twins, playing pranks on Smokescreen!" I shouted.

"Thanks medic!" Jazz replied.

I never heard his voice again that day.

I was on my own in the medic bay. I had gotten use to delivering Jazz's sparklings. But I thought of motherhood for him. Was Jazz use to being called 'mum'?

I sighed. I never understood us Autobots being similar to humans, able to have families. I was chief medic for spark sake! Yet when Jazz was in labour with Jazzo, I had no idea of delivering sparklings. I felt useless that day.

I always went around in my spare time from repairing the broken down team, with Spike and Daniel, understanding the human life of families. I will filled with information in my memory bank that I had to remember.

I felt reasured when delivering Crosswise, as I understood my pertension as Medic and he was okay.

I thought back to all those good times. Now I was lonely in the medic bay. Awaiting the time to deliver yet another sparkling, as Hound and Mirage had been trying for a sparkling since New Year day, but they had no success.

Ironhide walked in.

"You are quiet," he said.

"I don't know anymore. I was only thinking about memories. So much time has passed since we arrived on Earth, and so much hospital life I haven't known off in humans lives." I replied.

"Aww...some stuff is hard to know. Don't worry. It'll take a while getting use to chief," Ironhide said.

"Guess you're right. What you doing here?" I asked.

"Ache in the chasis! Wanna give a check?" Ironhide replied.

"Fine," I replied.

Ironhide laid down on the berth as Ratchet gave him a quick check over. Ratchet never noticed Ironhide smiling the whole time, and when Ratchet fiddled with the checks, Ironhide whinced.

"There you go. Everything fine!" I announced.

Ironhide sat up. "Thanks chief."

Then he ended up giving the medic a quick kiss on the face.

I reacted, and froze as Ironhide let go.

"Oh...sorry it startled you," Ironhide apologized.

I didn't reply. I was still frozen.

"I'll leave," Ironhide said.

The red Autobot stood up and made his way out the medic bay. But he felt a tug on his arm.

He turned around as I pulled him closer. We wrapped our arms around each other and kissed.

"I thought I startled you there?" Ironhide said.

"Not really," I replied.

We ended up bonding there and then. We had a little recharge before Optimus called for Ironhide and the bot left.

I couldn't believe what happened. Did we really bond? I wasn't sure now.

But I only remember falling asleep after that.

The next day, I awoke, almost forgetting about last night. I had a processor ache. It was weird as I never really had one before, even after all my hard work. I presumed it was because I was quite an old bot in that time.

It wasn't till a couple of months later that I really did have a processor ache every few deca-cycles. Why? I decided to find out, with help from Wheeljack and Perceptor, they found out I was pregnant!

It was quite a shock to us all, but we kept it secret. But I was the one quite suprised.

Why? How old was I in human years? My 50's or something? And pregnant!

Then it hit me! Me and Ironhide bonded! How old was he? And he's going to be a dad!

I could tell him! But with the Decepticons war, I couldn't tell him yet!

Why? Well this sparkling would bring him to overprotective! He'll be distracted from the Decepticon battles, and even hurt himself more!

I witness human couples with their families, and wondering how do the husbands and boyfriends cope? I guess 'together' they can make life half times better. I knew I need Ironhide's support through all this. And so on the 3rd month, I will tell all to him!

(3rd month)

It was my scan date, but I couldn't face it alone. I have to tell Ironhide.

I walked to his room, but he wasn't there. Where was he?

I headed to some of the chambers, and asked the twins, Jazz, Hound, Trailbreaker is they knew where Ironhide was? The 1st Lieutenant always knew. Jazz said he was in the medic bay.

Huh? Does Ironhide know?

I rushed over there right away, and Ironhide caught me in his arms, before saying what I thought was a dream.

"Whoa! Don't want to see you both harmed do I?"

My optics widened. He knew?

I looked over at Perceptor and Wheeljack and they shrugged innocently.

'I knew all along. You acted like Jazz did! C'mon. For you scan," Ironhide said.

He took my hand and lead me to the medic berth, which Perceptor and Wheeljack stood by, ready for the scan.

It was all knew to me, but I was the one performing these to Jazz. Now they were being performed on me. It was all confusing.

Ironhide felt comfortable throughout the whole thing. It was like he was getting any older and needed to move fast, on me. :)

'Only 1 sparkling. That's enough for you two busy bots isn't it?" Wheeljack said.

Ironhide nodded, and I found myself nodding too.

(2 months on)

We returned for our ultrasound.

The past 2 months were fantastic, but very shocking to a few of the young bots, especially Bumblebee and Spike who found it funny about me and Ironhide. I honestly didn't care though, I was happy.

'It's a mech."

I was so much in my dream I didn't hear what Wheeljack said.

"We're having a little boy!" Ironhide was so happy.

As long as he was happy, so was I.

(4 months on)

And here I am talking to you all.

The past few months have been wonderful for my and the red bot. Ironhide? Yeah I know?

At least I wasn't like Jazz. He's pregnant again.

When I was 3 months gone, Jazz announced he and Prowl were expecting another. Jazzo and Crosswise; their faces lit up with smiles. I'm sure they'll cope. Jazz chose not to know the sparkling's gender because he wanted it to be a surprise for Jazzo and Crosswise. The 2 were desperate to know but Jazz wouldn't have it.

And Hound and Mirage. They got their dream. Mirage became pregnant 2 months after me with IVF Treatment from Perceptor. They are having a little mech.

The other problem that worried me. Sideswipe was carrying, but no idea of the father.

I see from everyone that this would be wrong, but it was Sideswipe who ended up carrying a little mech too. He was only at the local Night club with his twin, Tracks, Smokescreen, and others that Sideswipe acted all angry and foolish. (Hormones acting up. HAHA)

All of us are due within 3 months and so 3 little mechs, and 1 unknown sparkling entering the world, will be a big stand of us dropping out of Decepticon battles. Surely Megatron would realize. He never came to the base the entire time.

I've noticed LaserBeak about from time to time. He's watching us and we all know that.

Let's get this month over and done with!

(Ratchet, thanks for your time. Hope it goes well.)

**Thanks to Ratchet for the interview.**

**Up next, Ironhide tells his tale of finding out of Ratchet's pregnancy and he was going to be a dad. I'm sure you'll know most of it from this chapter.**

**No songs from this chapter.**

**Review if you haven't please.**

**Re-edited: 22/04/2012**


	13. Interview with Ironhide

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter we spoke to Ratchet, the Autobots' medic who was 9 months pregnant at the time. He gave an interview with us exclusively to tell of his story, with bondmate Ironhide.**

**Today, we get an exclusive interview, with his bondmate, Ironhide.**

News: When did you find out you were going to be a dad?

Ironhide: It only in March. Jazzo was celebrating his 4th sparkday. So much growing up for that lad.

I was feeling empty inside. My time was coming towards the end. I wanted to be in Prowl's position.

I wanted to be a dad. But so far Jazz is the only submessive mech, or what do the humans call it...err...male breeder.

I'm not going for Jazz, but I must admit that white bot is quite the touch for me.

No not who you think? I'm talking about the medic. Ratchet.

Yes, the medic Ratchet. Quite the type for me actually. But would he feel that way to me? I had to find out but didn't know how to love! Who could I talk to?

Who else but the only Autobot couple now? Jazz and Prowl.

I went searching for them for their help.

I went everywhere all over Headquartes but couldn't find them.

"You seen Lieutenant, chief?" I asked Optimus.

"Jazz?" Optimus replied. "Yeah, he's with Prowl helping Crosswise walk properly. The little one's legs fell under him."

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Crosswise's fine. Ratchet checked on him earlier and the bot needs a little cheering up on his feet. But Ratchet needs a little cheering up too. Why don't you visit him and find out what's wrong?" Optimus asked him.

"Sure boss!" I replied and headed off.

First up, find the love bots, then speak to Ratchet. Nothing's easy for me.

I finally found the lovers. They were in Prowl's chamber, helping Crosswise get on his feet.

"Hey you two. I heard about Crosswise. He'll be find right?" I said.

"Sure, Ironhide. He's a little excited to be back on his feet again," Jazz replied.

They watched Crosswise struggle to his feet but ended up falling down again. Jazzo was in time to catch his brother.

I smiled. I wish I was a dad and quick. I was getting older and running out of time.

"Hey...I could use your help!" I blushed, rubbing the back of my head.

Jazz and Prowl looked at one another, then back at me.

"Err...someone you like?" Prowl asked.

I went red, well I don't know how much. I'm already red aren't I? I nodded.

"You need help with telling someone you love them?" Jazz asked.

I nodded.

"That's easy. How did I tell Jazz I liked him?" Prowl said.

"By freaking out over a love song and fleeing the room!" Jazz replied.

I laughed. Prowl pulled a face.

"Besides the point, all you need to do is tell them. Improvise to get their attention." Jazz replied.

"It always works!" Prowl added, nuzzling Jazz, pressing a kiss, joining their lips.

I nodded. "Thanks!" and I hurried off to the medic bay.

I needed to improvise first to get his attention. I thought of something but it was kinder useless. Getting the doc to give me a quick check up after I had a little 'ache in the chasis'.

Perfect!

The medic gave me a quick check and I did end up fidgetting a lot, mainly trying to get his attention.

He said I was fine and should leave it at that.

"There you go. Everything's fine." he said.

I sat up and looked at the medic. "Thanks..."

I thought it was silly to just ask for a quick check without a thank you to him. I only gave a him a quick kiss on the face

I realized right after, Ratchet stood really still and shocked.

"Sorry I startled you...I'll leave," I said, and made my way out the room.

_It's over. He doesn't like me. Why did I do that? I'm an idiot!_

I felt something grab my hand.

I turned around and it was Ratchet. He pulled me closer, and we kissed.

"I thought I started you?" I asked him, blushing.

"Not really."

_Yes. He really does love me! Oh...I can see out future already!_

We bonded!

A few weeks after, I noticed a change in Ratchet. He wasn't the confident medic he was before. He barely talked to anyone, or me, and instead of his grumpyness, he was calm, and kind? Even to the twins!

I had a feeling of what was wrong with him, but decided not to go too far with it. Incase I was wrong.

It wasn't until 2 months later, when he was 3 months gone, that I knew.

His schedule showed, "Scan date!"

It hit me. He was pregnant! I was to be a dad.

This was the most happiest day of my life. I had made it quick, and we were to be parents.

Now the twins, they would certainly take the mick of us. Why would I care? I'm a dad!

I hurried to the medic bay, finding Perceptor and Wheeljack there.

"We didn't expect you here?" Wheeljack said.

"Ratchet is coming. Isn't he?" I asked.

Wheeljack and Perceptor looked at each other, and both nodded.

"I know the news. He's pregnant!" I said.

"And you're the one who got him to be?" Perceptor asked.

I nodded.

"Well congratulations. Its about time you two got together!" Wheeljack said.

I went red, well I'm already red, so don't think it made a difference.

Then at that moment, Ratchet rushed in. He tripped infront of me, and I caught him.

"Whoa, don't wanna see both of you hurt."

I watched Ratchet look up at me, quite surprised.

"I knew all along. You acted like Jazz did. Let's go for your scan!" I said.

I took Ratchet's hand, as he was still looked surprised, and led him to the berth.

Perceptor and Wheeljack began the scan, but I remained watching Ratchet, who was still a bit surprised.

"Only 1 sparkling. That's enough for you two isn't it?" Wheeljack said.

I nodded really happily. Ratchet nodded too, still dazed.

Throughout the next 2 months, I was really protective of Ratchet. Everyone else found out about us, but I didn't care. I was going to be a dad! I would love every moment of it!

Even better news! I found out Mirage and Hound acheived their dream, and Mirage was pregnant. He conceived a month after Ratchet, and Mirage is too carrying only 1 sparkling.

2 months later, Jazz announced he was pregnant...again! That Jazz and Prowl's third now. It was funny all along that Jazzo and Crosswise wish it's another mech. But I predict that Jazz would choose to know the gender, to keep it a secret and mystery. I guess he really liked what Jazzo and Crosswise did.

Meanwhile, at 5 months pregnant, I lead the medic into the medic bay for his ultrasound.

"It's a mech!" Perceptor said.

I was really happy. Ratchet, on the other hand, looked lost in a dream.

"We're having a mech!" I told him.

We were so happy.

Over the next 4 months, Mirage and Hound found out they are having a mech together.

But when Ratchet was 7 months pregnant, he had to go back to his job instead of resting. Sideswipe had some virus that caused devastation to his system.

Ratchet realized it was a ECV. A Evolution Crowd Virus. It was ruled down to something bad for Sideswipe.

Truth was, ECV was caused by pregnancy! Sideswipe was pregnant! It was a shock to him, as he never knew, and he hadn't been near anyone!

Sunstreaker didn't seem happy either, being an Uncle! He wasn't aware of his twin being sparked up, but he was going to have a nephew, so he was happy. They both had something to concentrate on instead of pulling jokes and pranks.

As for Jazz and Prowl, I predicted right. Jazz decided not to know the gender of his sparkling. He said he'd keep it secret, and be a surprise for all.

As for me and Ratchet, we're happy now. With a month to go, I keep counting the days for when our little mech arrives.

News: Thanks for your time Ironhide.

**That was Ironhide's interview with the News.**

**Up next, couple Mirage and Hound. Hound was too giddy and over excited to talk to us, but we got an interview with Mirage, which Hound did attend eventually, telling of his excitement to be a dad**

**Please review if you haven't.**

**Re-edited: 22/04/2012**


	14. Interview with Mirage and Hound

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter, we spoke to Ratchet's bondmate, Ironhide about his story of being a dad. He's glad and all.**

**Today we have interview with the couple Mirage and Hound. We try to not over excite Hound, and Mirage is 8 months pregnant with a little mech.**

News: Hello Mirage and Hound.

Mirage: Hi News.

Hound: Nice to meet you all.

News: So exactly how long you two been together?

Mirage: Since New Years day, when we grew closer with the fireworks lighting and with the dance we shared on that day. I knew then, Hound was the one for me.

Hound: It was New Years day when we grew closer. I knew Mirage was my only bondmate, ever! I wanted us to be closer, and have a family.

News: How long did it take?

Mirage: Well for the first few months it didn't work. I was beginning to give up hope we would never have a family.

Hound: Ratchet confronted us with a treatment called IVF. He said there was a higher chance we would have a sparkling. This was in April, 4 months after we had become bondmates. On the first attempt it didn't work.

Mirage: Hound wouldn't give up and we had a second attempt. It worked and I became pregnant. Hound was over the moon, literally jumping everywhere in joy and wouldn't leave me alone.

News: What happened afterwards?

Mirage: Well we found out a week later that Ratchet was pregnant. He was already a month gone and we were happy for him and Ironhide. Their times were coming to an end, and acted fast. But we told them our news, and they congralutated us. We got on with life.

Hound: Time flew by when the scan date came. I was so giddy the entire time. I couldn't wait to hold a sparkling in my arms. A little mech or femme so cute and adorable. I always dreamt of it.

News: How did the scan go?

Mirage: Ratchet couldn't do the scan, so Perceptor and Wheeljack took over. They took ages trying to get the scan done because Hound was jumpy and overprotective the entire time. It took a while to calm him down, but we got it over and done with, with only 1 sparkling coming into our lives soon.

Hound: I was a bit giddy... sort off. I was just so excited. I have been fascinated by human nature and life. I particular took an interest in mothers, fathers and even the little babies they had. I always wondered if Autobots could do that.

Mirage: We found out we could when Jazz discovered he was pregnant. He was scared the entire time, fearing it wouldn't survive and would go offline if the Decepticons found out. But he lived, and he and Prowl have a adorable mech. It was great seeing little Jazzo running around. I always asked myself, would that be me one day with my own son?

Hound: I made that dream come true for you!

Mirage: Thanks. (kisses Hound).

Hound: Adding to that, they went on to have another mech, little Crosswise,... well he wasn't small. He was pretty big actually.

News: How big?

Mirage: Well... near to twice the average weight. He was nearly as big as Jazzo!

Hound: But now time flew, and we're having a sparkling in 2 months, and I can already see myself interesting our son in the nature of the Earth.

News: You've waited 8 months now. 2 to go! Aren't you worried about the Decepticons?

Mirage: I have Hound here to protect me!

Hound: We've waited so long, so no stopping us now! They won't go near our sparkling!

News: Even though your sparkling isn't born, you already are acting like a true dad!

Hound: I haven't even started. We have so much planned for when our son arrives. They'll be many memories for to keep in our memory banks.

News: When you first found out you were pregnant, what were your thoughts, Mirage?

Mirage: Well...Hmm...8 months ago. Quite hard to remember after all the excitement. I guess, happy. We had tried for 4 months, and now we succeeded! Happy, very very very pleased.

News: Ok. Shall we let you both get on with life?

Mirage: We had a pleasant chat. Thanks.

Hound: Great talking to you. Pleased to see you again sometime later.

News: You're welcome. That was an interview with Autobots Mirage and Hound. God bless their live saver sparkling. Up next, an exclusive chat, with the twins, who have a huge story to tell us. Right after these messages.

**That was the interview with Hound and Mirage. I admit it wasn't very long, didn't know what else to put it in.**

**Next chapter, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe take the show. **

**Please review if you haven't.**

**Re-edited: 22/04/2012**


	15. Interview with the twins

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter, we spoke to Mirage and Hound about their story of becoming parents. They're both excited.**

**Today we have interview with the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They are both surprised with the sparkling. With twists, turns and danger, here is their interview, in a News article, reported in the news that shocked New York!**

**Autobot in Electric shock! News of Sparkling!**

**Autobot Sideswipe suffered a virus today, only to hear the news, that he was 5 months pregnant.**

Autobot Sideswipe from Cybertron has no idea he was carrying a sparkling the whole time. His twin brother, Sunstreaker was shocked too, but glad he was to be an uncle.

A fear of both Autobots, is that Sideswipe had no clue who the father was. He admitted he had not been near any body.

"It was a shock to find out I was pregnant! But I didn't plan this. I don't want this sparkling growing up not knowing the dad." Sideswipe commented.

"I did have some nightmare 5 months ago. It was totally scary and I woke up in fear. It was that me and Sunstreaker were bonding! It was only a dream, but then finding out I'm pregnant, was it a dream or not?"

Sunstreaker was shocked to find out his twin brother was pregnant.

"I didn't expect Sideswipe to stop pulling pranks, but let alone suffer a Evolution Crowded Spark Virus, that nearly shut him down completely, then finding out he's pregnant! It was too much for my bro. He suffered from depression and suicidial attempts but the thought of the sparkling not getting a chance to live, haunted my brother. He was scared the entire time!" Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe was told he concieved on the 27th May. Sideswipe said, he was playing pranks on the Autobots with Sunstreaker that day, and off to that Night Club, but didn't tell if he went near a dominant mech. 5 months later, 31st October, Halloween, Sideswipe was in for a real scare, when he started having spark attacks.

When Ratchet reached his side, Sideswipe has electric sparkles all over him. It was such a shock to hear Sideswipe screaming, that the bot was put in stasis. Sideswipe was given a check up, where Ratchet discovered the source of the virus.

What we call an Ectopic pregnancy, in Autobots' language, a ECSV, Evolution Crowded Spark Virus. The sparkling growing in Sideswipe appeared to be growing upwards, so Sideswipe didn't reveal a sparkling bump. That explained why Sideswipe didn't know he was pregnant.

Ratchet performed an operation, and the sparkling was turned around, so Sideswipe now had a bump.

The red Autobot woke up to see a bump, and had a panic attack. The news was revealed to him, making Sideswipe freak out. Ratchet had to keep the bot in stasis incase of suicide fears or attempts to.

Sideswipe soon got use to carrying a sparkling. By then he was 7 months gone, which he is today. He seemed glad now.

"I may be twin brother with Sunstreaker, but I'm different. I'm carrying a sparkling, a little mech, and plan to give this little one a future. Ratchet has gladly given a maternity test for when the sparkling is born, so we can find out who is the little mech inside me's, father. I really hope it's not a bad result."

"I'm a bit uneasy of Sideswipe's decision to keep the sparkling. I'm glad he's given this little mech a chance. But I fear hell will break out if the father is named, and wasn't what Sideswipe expected. I believe the results will turn out good, and let Sideswipe get on with 'mother' hood. Haha" Sunstreaker commented.

The sparkling is said to be due on 25th March.

The story...

May 26th...

"BOO!" A voice made Prowl jumped.

"ARGH!" he nearly freaked.

"Got you again!" Sunstreaker laughed.

"Honestly you two, you need to grow up a bit! Why not have a go at taking care of Jazzo and Crosswise? You two are the only ones off-duty so something to keep you busy. I need to go on patrol and Jazz isn't feeling okay!" Prowl said.

"What?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll keep your hands full!" Prowl smirked before walking off.

The twins looked at each other, worried looks on their faces.

In Jazz and Prowl's chamber.

"Hey, dad said, we will be spending the day with Sunny and Sideswipe! He gave us permission to teach them manners!" Jazzo told Crosswise.

"We give them taste of medicine!" Crosswise chuckled, holding up a toy spider.

Jazzo began laughing. Crosswise flew up to the top of the door, and stuck the spider web above the door, and let the spider dangle down.

"When the door opens and hit the spider, it will disconnect from the web, and drop on their heads!" Crosswise chuckled.

"I've got other plans too!" Jazzo said.

Crosswise's wings twitched. "Someone's coming!"

"Bet' cha it's the twins!" Jazzo laughed.

They sat on their berths, as the door slightly opened.

"We're here!" Sunstreaker changed his tonne of voice, sounding scary!

Sideswipe flew the door open and stepped inside.

As Crosswise predicted, the spider disconneted from the web and dropped on Sideswipe's head.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I see a spider on your head!" Jazzo tried not to laugh.

Sideswipe felt the tickling insect and took it off his head, and looked at it. The robotic legs squiggled around.

Sideswipe screamed and threw the spider in the air. It landed on Sunstreaker's head, with the legs still squiggling.

Sunstreaker threw the spider across the room, and Crosswise caught it. He and Jazzo fell of the berth, tears in their optics of laughter.

The twins went red, (well don't know how Sideswipe does) from embarrasment.

"That was the starter!" Jazzo laughed at them.

The twins looked at each other.

Crosswise was still only a youngling, so he needed his energon and a bath. This didn't go well for the twins.

In Sideswipe's arms to get his oil, he kept reaching for the rocket gun on Sideswipe's shoulder. This annoyed the twin, who handed him to Sunstreaker. Again, Crosswise tugged on Sunstreaker's face.

Jazzo laughed the entire time. "It's a lesson you'll have to learn!"

It took ages for Crosswise to be fed his oil, and when he finished, burped.

"Primus! How did Jazz and Prowl cope with this?" Sunstreaker asked.

"They got use to it. They're calm unlike some twins around here!" Crosswise laughed.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other.

It took another hour just to get Crosswise washed. He got in the bath, half the water jumped out at the twins. He even took some soap and spreaded it over their faces.

"Mr and Mrs Santa!" he laughed.

By the time the bath had finished, the twins were exhausted from all this caring.

Luckily, it was all over. Jazz had come in to collect the sparklings.

"How did it all go?" he asked.

"Trust us! You do not want to know!" Sunstreaker replied.

Jazz only laughed. He took Jazzo and Crosswise away.

The twins slumped on their berths, breathless.

"That was hard work!" Sideswipe yawned.

"If Prowl thought that would stop up playing jokes on him, he better think again!" Sunstreaker said.

"I'm not in the mood!"

"What?"

"Yeah. I'm tired. It's late in the night. Just recharge bro!" and Sideswipe drifted off to sleep.

At night time...

"ARGH!" a scream.

Sunstreaker shot up from his berth, seeing Sideswipe sat up, holding his head, screaming!

"Bro! What the slag you doing?" Sunstreaker asked.

"That was scary!"

Sunstreaker shook his head in disappointment.

"Another nightmare?" he asked.

Sideswipe nodded.

"What about now?" Sunstreaker asked.

"You don't wanna know!" Sideswipe replied.

"Can't be that bad!"

"It was!"

"Enlighten me!"

Sideswipe shook his head. "That I was bonding with some mech!"

"What the slag!" Sunstreaker's mouth dropped open.

"It's only a dream!"

The door opened. Prowl walked in.

"Could you two keep it down? Crosswise woke up crying from you two!" he said in a raised voice.

"What? The screaming!" Sunstreaker asked.

"Not really know what you two are talking about, but Hound next door heard a lot of whimpering from you Sideswipe!" Prowl replied.

"What do you mean?" Sideswipe asked.

"All we could hear from you Sideswipe was inexcusible behaviour which woke Crosswise. I don't have to put you both in the brig, do I?" Prowl said.

"I only had a nightmare!" Sideswipe replied.

"Didn't sound like it! Sounded like you were bonding Sideswipe. Now could you keep it quiet!" Prowl said and left the room

The twins looked at each other.

"You're going to forget that last part!" Sunstreaker said.

"I know." Sideswipe said.

They both went into recharge.

5 months later...

All the Autobots were in the Teletraan 1 room.

"So we got 3 new sparklings on the way?" Optimus said.

He was looking at 8 months pregnant Ratchet, 7 months pregnant Mirage, and 5 months pregnant Jazz (again).

"Sure do Prime. And I've chosen not to know the gender of ours," Jazz said.

"Why not?" Optimus asked.

"Keeping it secret till it arrives." Jazz added.

"And you two are carrying mechs?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet and Mirage nodded.

"Well, more little ones to keep from Decepticons. You do know you are all at risk incase Megatron attempts to get an heir to his leadership?" Optimus reminded them.

"Well that's why we have our bondmates to protect us!" Mirage said, hugging Hound.

Everyone laughed.

"Don't try it!" Prowl raised his voice.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took turns pulling funny faces behind his back.

"Why don't you two grow up? Wasn't the day looking after Jazzo and Crosswise enough?" Prowl said.

"Not really!" Sunstreaker replied.

"I can surely arrange another sparkling-sitting day for you both," Prowl replied, with an evil grin.

Sideswipe laughed along, then froze. He looked at everyone. His vision blurred.

"Hey Sideswipe. You okay?" Optimus asked.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Not really. I feel dizzy, and vision is blurry!" he replied.

"You need rest then!" Ratchet said.

Sideswipe only nodded. He realized his brother looked at him with that 'What you think you doing?'

Then he felt something in his spark. It felt like... it was shrinking!

"Let's get you check in the medic bay," Ratchet said, stepping forward and grabbing Sideswipe's arm.

As soon as a he did, a huge electric shock ran all over Sideswipe.

"What the slag was that?" Sunstreaker asked.

"That was weird!" the other autobots spoke to each other.

"Is he in shock?"

"Bro?" Sunstreaker asked.

Sideswipe looked up, but then cried out! Electrical sparkles ran all over him and it hurt!

"SLAG!"

"What the spark is this? BROTHER!" Sunstreaker was crying seeing the pain Sideswipe was going through. He turned to Ratchet. "Slag! Do something doc!" Jazzo and Crosswise's hearing sensors were covered but from looking at Sunstreaker's worried face, Crosswise began crying.

Ratchet hurried away to the medic bay!

"HELP!" everyone could here Sideswipe screaming.

Ratchet returned with a needle. As quick as he could without causing any more damage, injected it into Sideswipe's arm.

The sparkles stopped, and Sideswipe was stood frozen to the spot. Silence fell. Then Sideswipe closed his optics and fell backwards, collapsing onto the floor.

Sunstreaker ran to his side and caught him. "What was that?" he demanded an answer.

"A very powerful virus! Let's get him to the medic bay!" Ratchet said.

Sideswipe opened his optics seeing Ratchet and Sunstreaker.

"Hang on bro!" Sunstreaker said.

But everything went black.

The next noise Sideswipe heard, was a machine beeping.

"He's back!" a voice said.

"Stabalize him. We better prepare him!" another voice said.

Sideswipe opened his optics, looking up at Perceptor and Wheeljack. Then Sunstreaker came into view.

"Brother! I thought I lost you!" he was crying.

"I'm...okay." Sideswipe smiled.

"Sideswipe?" Wheeljack said,

Sideswipe looked up at the mech. He had a worried look on his face.

"The electric sparkles, was an ECSV. A Evolution Croweded Spark Virus. Your spark was being crushed. Anymore and you would've gone offline." Wheeljack told him.

"But there's more!" Sunstreaker adds.

"Your spark was crowded, shrunk, by a sparkling pushing against it. You're pregnant. A prediction of 5 months gone!" Perceptor added.

Sideswipe's optics widened! They filled with tears, and he clenched his fists. He shot off the berth and ran out the medic bay, towards his chamber.

The next day...

Sideswipe had locked the door to his chamber. Sunstreaker couldn't even get into the room so he was to stay in the medic bay. He was worried about Sideswipe. The whole day, the Autobots could hear his sadness, and tears.

Being 5 months pregnant was difficult. Ratchet had even tried offering the ultrasound to Sideswipe, but the bot didn't respond.

Sunstreaker had enough of his brother's behaviour. _Sideswipe isn't the same anymore. He was okay the past few months, but why now, knowing he's carrying a little sparkling. That doesn't mean we still can't play jokes and pranks anymore?_

Sunstreaker arrived outside his and Sideswipe's chamber. Already he could hear his brother's cries from inside the

room.

"Sideswipe?" he asked and knocked on the door. "It's me!"

The crying calmed down and he heard footsteps walking towards the door.

"Sides... oh..." Sunstreaker was quite surprised seeing Ratchet open the door.

"At least he's calmed down now," Ratchet said. He opened the door and let Sunstreaker in.

Sunstreaker was quite shocked at the state Sideswipe was in, but Ratchet was right, he had calmed down a lot.

"Bro?" Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe looked up at Sunstreaker, with his sore optics,...probably from his crying.

"Hey..." he whispered.

"He managed to accept having an ultrasound," Ratchet said.

"Oh right bro!" Sunstreaker was happy.

"Only if you were there with him!" Ratchet adds. "He doesn't want to be alone without his twin!"

Sunstreaker looked from Sideswipe, to Ratchet and back to Sideswipe. He wrapped his arm around Sideswipe's shoulder. "I'll go if you want me to bro. Brothers stick by each others' sides all the way!"

Sideswipe managed to lift a smile. The first time since finding out of the sparkling.

Ratchet showed his hand out the door, and Sunstreaker lead Sideswipe all the way to the medic bay.

Passing other Autobots on the way, they all gasped seeing how Sideswipe finally showed since yesterday, and they clapped for his bravery.

In the medic bay...

Jazz just had his scan. He had a few aching pains yesterday, and was having a check up to see if the sparkling was okay.

"Hey Sides. Got confidence for your ultrasound?" Prowl asked him.

Sideswipe managed a nod. He was still a little scared of Prowl since looking after the sparkling - sitting with Jazzo and Crosswise 5 months before.

"Look I was maybe a little hard on you two that day. I was just tired of all those pranks and jokes you always pulled on me and no one else. But now you must concentrate on this little one coming into the world."

Sideswipe nodded.

"You can go Jazz," Perceptor said. The scientist nods to Sideswipe so Sunstreaker leads him over to the berth.

"This won't hurt okay. It's just finding out the gender." Perceptor assured him.

Sideswipe nodded. He shivered though as he felt the device touched his tummy and move around.

"See! There it is!" Ratchet points out the outline if a little figure.

Sideswipe smiles at the little figure. Everyone catches a little rectangular blurr moving up and down.

"He's waving to you!" Perceptor chuckles.

"He?" Sunstreaker asks.

"It's a little mech!" Perceptor adds.

Sideswipe smiled again. "A...son...? Can you tell who the father is?"

"Too early at this stage. Gotta wait till he's born!" Ratchet replies.

Sideswipe's smile faded.

**(Now 7 months pregnant.)**

**Do we need an interview with Jazz and Prowl. They have two sparklings already. A third makes a wonderful change. Jazzo and Crosswise eager to know if they have a little brother OR sister? Gotta wait for that part.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**The next chapter, Ratchet gives birth to the little mech.**

**Sorry I gotta make these interview shorts. Gotta get to interesting bits. :)**

**Re-edited: 23/04/2012**


	16. Personality Distabalizer, medic arrival

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter we had an interview with the twins on their life with a sparking coming into the world.**

**Now time to get back to the story. We have Ratchet and Ironhide's little mech entering the world now. Let's read on...**

**This chapter will include parts from Transformers G1 Episode Attack of the Autobots... I own nothing... Apart from the sparklings**

January 5th ...

Ratchet yawns and sits up on his berth. Only a few more days till the sparkling arrives. Ironhide was counting each day and they went, eager to hold their little mech.

He could be a little medic like his mum, or a strong bot like his dad! Or both?

"You awake?" a sleepy Ironhide wakes up.

"Yep. This little mech is making me very tired. Want to grab some energon?" Ratchet asks.

"Oo... someone is getting demanding all of a sudden!" Ironhide jokes, giving Ratchet a kiss. "Be right back! Don't move!"

Ratchet laughed.

'KICK!'

Ratchet looks out his tummy and smiles as the sparkling kicked quite hard.

"Guess you have your dad's strenght."

'KICK!'

Ironhide returned.

"Is he kicking?" he asks.

Ratchet nods.

Ironhide lays a hand on Ratchet's tummy as the sparkling kicks again. He pulled his hand away quickly.

"He has strenght alright!"

Ironhide hands him an energon cube, but the medic has it all in one go.

"Really hungry!" Ironhide asks.

"This little one needs the feeding, not me!" Ratchet replies.

"Let's visit the other pregnant bots after. I saw them just now comparing their bumps!"

"Haha. Isn't that a surprise? It's unlikely 4 bot are all pregnant within 3 months of each other."

Ironhide takes Ratchet's hand, and they head to Teletraan 1 room.

"Hey! I'm 9 months gone, but my bump isn't bigger?" Mirage moans.

"Hey Sideswipe has the biggest bump here! He's only 7 months gone!" Jazz told Mirage.

"Your bump is small too. Maybe a small sparkling you got growing in there!" Sideswipe jokes.

Ratchet and Ironhide walk in the room. They had heard all the chatting, and the medic had a wrench ready.

"Hey doc! How's the progress?" Jazz asks.

"Going fine. Only a few days left." Ratchet replied.

"And I thought you were too old for sparklings?" Sideswipe joked.

"At least you still got your attitude back after your finding out!" Ratchet laughed back.

Sideswipe pulled a face.

Silence fell in the room. Optimus walks in.

"How are you all?" he asked.

"Good!" they all replied.

"At least we have got this far. No sign of Megatron or the Decepticons anywhere? A report from Cosmos came yesterday about Starscream being spotted but nothing came from him!" Optimus tells them.

"I guess he's reporting to Megatron about the sparklings?" Ironhide said.

"Perhaps. But Megatron always has plans. For 9 months he has not disturbed us. He's planning something big! Some of us will stand guard incase of his big plan!" Optimus said.

"We have our bondmates to protect us too!" Mirage joked, hugging Hound.

Sideswipe pulled a face.

"And brother!" Mirage sighed.

Everyone laughed.

(At Decepticon headquarters)

"Starscream! Is the personality distabalizer ready?" Megatron asked.

"As perfected!" Starscream replied.

"Excellent. Those bumberling Autobot 'mothers' need to recharge their energizers. Wait till they get a transformation they won't expect!"

All the Decepticons laughed.

"When shall we attack Autobot headquarters!" Soundwave asked.

"Tonight..." Megatron smiled.

Night time was falling at Autobot headquarters...

Little Crosswise yawned.

Jazz humed a tune, and Crosswise went to sleep, lying his head on Jazz's spark chamber, feeling the spark pulsing, fast asleep.

"He gets bigger everyday!" Prowl joked.

Jazz gently laid Crosswise on his berth, and wrapped him in his warm blanket. Jazzo ran and climbed on his berth, with a cartwheel.

"I'm going to sleep too beside brother and protect him!" Jazzo said.

"Alright. We'll be back in a hour." Jazz said.

Prowl took his hand and they walked out the room, towards Teletraan 1 room, where Optimus was.

"Any Decepticon sighting?" Prowl asked.

"Nothing so far. I really think Decepticons are nearby, but something is wrong here! Megatron wouldn't be gone that long to now attack!" Optimus replied.

Redalert ran into the room.

"Sir, something IS wrong with our security! The main system has a virus. It has been there for 9 months, attacking our sensors. We haven't found Decepticons in 9 months because of that virus!" Redalert was panicking.

"Decepticons! Prowl, get onto the speakers and round all the Autobots! We need guards for the night!" Optimus said.

"Yes sir!" Prowl said and typed on Teletraan 1.

The outside cameras came on screen, and faint figures were seen heading towards Autobot headquarters.

"Decepticon attack!" Prowl said.

"Autobots! Report!" Optimus ordered.

It took a few minutes for all the Autobots to gather, hearing the word "Decepticons!"

"We're going out to stop them! Transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered.

The Autobots transformed and drove out the base to fight.

Ironhide, Hound, Sunstreaker, Prowl all had to leave the pregnant bots behind to fight the Decepticons to protect them.

"We'll be back in one piece!" Prowl joked as they all left.

"Decepticons! Attack!" Megatron orders.

He and Starscream flew off somewhere else, while the other Decepticons all aimed their weapons and fired.

The Autobots dodged the fires in their vehicle forms and transformed, and began to attack.

"Hey, where's Megatron?" Ironhide noticed.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for. Now Starscream!" Megatron said.

He and Starscream were near Autobot headquarters entrance.

Starscream applied something onto Megatron, and when the fog cleared, Megatron wasn't there.

"Excellent. My invisibility spray will provide the perfect cover for this operation!" Megatron said.

He applied the spray to Starscream and they ran into Autobot headquarters, to the recharging chambers.

"Quick! Let's install that personality distabalizer and get out of here!" Starscream said.

"Quit whining Starscream! This invisibility spray still has time to wear off!" Megatron replied.

He quickly placed the distabalizer in the recharging chambers, and fled the base.

"Decepticons! Abandon attack! Mission success!" Megatron called.

The other Decepticons all flew up and fled the scene.

"A hit and run rage!" Ironhide said.

"Perhaps we responded so quickly he had no time to achieve his objective?" Prowl said.

"Perhaps. But Megatron always has some method to this madness. What ever it was this time, you can be sure it won't do us any good," Optimus said. "Lets go back to headquarters and recharge our energizers."

The Autobots all drove back into headquarters.

But on the nearby cliff, Megatron had heard it all.

"Perfect!" he laughed.

The Autobots headed to their own chambers to recharge. They all did, apart from Jazz.

"Where is Crosswise?" he freaked out.

After returning to his and Prowl's chamber, he found Crosswise gone, and Jazzo was up aswell. He had also found out Crosswise wasn't here, and was looking around the room.

"He not here!"

Jazz ran out the room, searching all over the base. Running down the corridor, he nearly bumped into Prowl, holding sleeping Crosswise.

"He was by Teletraan. He kept saying that the screen flashes and something is wrong," Prowl said.

"Was there?" Jazz asked.

"Teletraan hasn't picked up anything wrong."

"I was worried Crosswise had wandered out the base then!"

"Well here he is. Let's go recharge."

"The recharging chambers are shut off now. Lets go back and put Crosswise to his berth."

Prowl took Jazz's hand and led him to their shared chamber.

(The next day)

"Warning! Warning! Rocket launch in preperation at harding space centre. Solar powered generating satelitte onboard rocket, designed to provide unlimited energy to the world!" Teletraan 1 warned.

"Autobots! The Decepticons will stop at nothing to capture that satelitte!" Optimus said. "We gotta get to the launch site and protect!"

"Optimus!"

They turned around to see Prowl running into the room.

"Sir! I don't know why but something is wrong with Mirage! He just torn his chamber apart!" Prowl said. "He said something about destroy Autobots!"

"What?" Optimus said. "Perceptor! Wheeljack, go find Mirage and ..."

"Sir?" Prowl said.

Optimus held his head, and thrashed about. He looked up and his optics turned red.

"Oh scrap" Prowl's optics widened.

"I don't feel good either!"

"Me neither!"

"Something is wrong!"

Prowl was shocked as one by one, the Autobots thrashed about and their optics turned red. "What is going on?"

"Quiet Autobot!" Optimus took out his rifle and shot at Prowl.

He managed to dodge, but seeing himself outnumbered, Prowl ran back out the room, towards the chambers.

Mirage walked out his chamber, and glared as Prowl approached.

"Autobot must die!" Mirage took out his gun.

"Oh give me a break will you!" Prowl shouted.

He knew he couldn't harm Mirage, as he was still 8 months pregnant, and firing his acid pellets would certainly harm the little spark, yet he had to stop Mirage.

BANG!

Mirage only glared at Prowl, before collapsing on the floor. Jazz was stood behind Mirage, with a metal bar.

"Prowler! What is wrong with everyone? I passed Smokescreen and he fired his weapons at me!"

"Worse! Optimus and the others by Teletraan are the same!"

"You know what I reckon."

"What?"

"We didn't use the recharging chambers last night, but everyone else did. Now they have been turned into evil Autobots, and we're still the same."

"I believe you Jazz. I guess that attack from the Decepticons yesterday, was their plot on this. And Teletraan warned about a satelitte set to launch today. What if Megatron is planning to get all that energy?"

"No time Prowler! Behind you!"

Prowl turned around and gasped.

"Bluestreak!"

His twin brother was stood there, his gun pointed at Prowl's head, optics bright red.

"Autobot must die! Must obey Megatron's orders!"

"I knew it! Decepticons work!"

"Let's go Jazz!"

Prowl grabbed Jazz's hand and they quickly ran away from Bluestreak's blasts.

_"Bluestreak! What are you doing? You're not suppose to fire on your brother! Shoot Jazz for Primus sake!"_

"Yes Megatron!" Bluestreak chased after them.

(In recharging chambers)

"I doubt Bluestreak will think to look in here!" Prowl said.

"Hey look!" Jazz pointed to the 2 recharging chambers.

Prowl looked and noticed the controls.

"They're still warm."

"Hey! It's been tampered with!" Jazz looked at a section. Lifting it up, he gasped. "What's this?"

Prowl saw a little electronic device in the controls. "A personality distabalizer? So this is what mad the others all turn evil!"

"And to reverse it?"

"I have no idea Jazz."

"Help!"

Jazz and Prowl looked up to see Jazzo and Crosswise run in, followed by Sparkplug and Spike, and blasts being fired at them.

"Oh no! Not you two aswell!" Sparkplug said.

"If you're talking about firing at you, no we're not! But this caused it!" Prowl hands him the device.

"It's making everyone attack us." Jazz said.

"Worse. Mirage, Sideswipe and Ratchet are firing at us too. What of the unborn sparklings?" Spike said.

"How would we know? We're not medics! But I say that the sparklings might not inherit it, if we can reverse the effect quick enough!" Prowl replied.

"But we need to reverse the effect!" Sparkplug said.

"Die!"

Everyone turned and saw Bluestreak, and Smokescreen run in, and fired at them.

"Duck!" Spike said.

"But don't quack!" Jazz added.

They all hid behind the recharging chambers, as the Datsuns continued firing. Smokescreen points at one end, and Bluestreak nods. They walked around the controls.

"Now we're done for!" Spike said.

"Not yet!" Prowl said. "I'm their brother. And knowing Bluestreak and Smokescreen, Bluestreak can be completely undone at times by his disdain for combat and his reluctance to fight. Smokescreen will just cover the area with smoke so we can't see them."

"And what does all that mean!" Spike asked.

"DIE!" Bluestreak fires at them.

As Prowl said, Smokescreen transformed and covered the room with smoke.

"They forgot that they can't see us either. But we can still detect their energy signatures," Prowl said. "Come."

He remained low, as he walked off. Spike, Sparkplug ran after him, keeping quiet, and Jazz led Jazzo and Crosswise.

Bluestreak and Smokescreen looked behind the controls and found them gone. They thrashed about in anger, and looked around, having trouble looking through because of the smoke.

"Hey! Over here!"

They followed the voice, and went straight into the wall. Rubbing their heads, they still couldn't see anyone.

"Now!"

Jazz activated his loud speakers, and the brothers covered their audio sensors, dropping their weapons.

"Sparkplug now!"

Sparkplug ran up to the brothers, and placed some grey device on their legs. Electric sparkles ran over the bots, and they crashed to the floor.

The smoke cleared, and the group surrounded the 2 Autobots.

"They'll be out for a while." Sparkplug said.

"So let's make some devices that will reverse the effect of the personality distabalizer." Jazz said.

They nodded and ran off in different directions.

(Meanwhile)

Under Megatron's command, the Autobots led by Optimus arrived at Harding Space centre. Transforming to robot form, Optimus, Hound, Mirage (Well he came on Hound, after no being able to transform while carrying), Brawn and the twins began attacking the jets.

Ratchet, Ironhide, and Wheeljack were sent to retrieve the satelitte plans from Doctor Harding's lab.

Windcharge, Huffer, Cliffjumper and Gears were still in Autobot headquarters, beside Teletraan 1.

And of course, Bluestreak and Smokescreen are unconsious by the recharging chambers.

A whole hour had nearly passed, but Sparkplug held up a new device.

"With these attitude exchangers, we can drain the personality distabalizer's effect from an Autobot, at the same time as recharging them with purifying ions," he said.

"Kinder like a goodness transfusion," Jazz said.

"You got the idea, now let's test it on Bluestreak and Smokescreen."

Sparkplug walked up to the unconsious bots, but then Bluestreak's optics onlined. He grabbed Sparkplug, and the attitude exchanger rolled along the floor.

"Human will die!" he said.

Then Smokescreen's optics onlined, and he fired at Prowl and Jazz. They ducked behind the chambers.

"Not what?" Spike said.

"We'll hold them off. You get the attitude exchangers and bring them back!" Prowl said, loading his gun with acid pellets.

"I'll go too dad!" Jazzo said.

"Crosswise, stay here!" Jazz said.

"OK!"

"Just fire to get their attention, but don't hit them!" Spike said.

"We won't."

Jazz and Prowl fired their weapons, but not at Bluestreak and Smokescreen, but nearby to get their attention.

"Puny Autobots!" Smokescreen said.

Bluestreak threw Sparkplug at them! Prowl managed to catch him before he got seriously hurt. The 2 took out their weapons and fired.

Spike ran down the side of the chambers, and grabbed a nearby attitude exchanger. He ran back to the chambers.

"Got one!" Spike said.

Jazzo scidded along the flood, before crashing into Jazz's leg. "Got the other!"

Jazz and Prowl took one each, and attached it to their end of their guns.

"The attitude exchangers need to attached to their spark chambers to recharge the purifying ions!" Sparkplug said.

"And that isn't a good aim from this angle!" Prowl said. He handed his gun to Jazz, and ran into view.

"Hold!" Bluestreak held his gun up to Prowl.

Prowl froze on the spot, with the 2 datsuns' guns held up at him.

"Say your prayers!" Smokescreen said.

"NOW!" Prowl shouted.

Jazz stood up into view, and fired both guns at Bluestreak and Smokescreen. Being magnetic, the attitude exchangers attached to the 2 Autobots' back, between the doorwings.

Electric sparkles ran over their bodies, and they collapsed.

"Primus! I thought I was a goner then!" Prowl said.

"Gunner?" Crosswise asked confused.

"What happened?" Bluestreak said. His optics turned blue again, same with Smokescreen.

"Nothing much! Just another Decepticons plan!" Spike said.

Sparkplug and Spike took the attitude exchangers off their backs.

"Well the Decepticons placed a personality distabalizer in the recharging chambers, and when everyone recharged, well apart from me and Jazz, everyone turned evil, and followed Megatron's orders!" Prowl told his brothers.

"Oh..." Smokescreen said. "That's what Megatron meant when he said steal satelitte plans and destroy army jets!"

"Jets? Plans?" Jazz said.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's make more attitude exchangers, and save the rest of the Autobots," Sparkplug said.

(At the rocket base)

"Destroy! Destroy! None stand against us!" Optimus said as he tore a wing of a jet.

"We need help!" An army officer said.

"How? All the Autobots must be acting like this?" another said.

"Let's try contacting Teletraan!"

(At headquarters)

"Incoming communication from US Army base! Incoming Communication from US Army base!"

Prowl rushed in to answer it, as everyone else worked on the attitude exchangers.

"This is Autobot Headquarters. Prowl is speaking!"

"Prowl! We really need help down here! Why are the Autobots attacking our jets! And Optimus nearly stomped on us to death!"

"This is the Decepticons' Work! But we'll be on our way to stop them!"

"We? There's more of you?"

"Right now, you have a situation on your hands soldier!"

"But there's about 10 Autobots here! How many of them are left at Autobot headquarters to stop them?"

"We're making devices that will counteract their behaviour back to their normal selves. Just stay where you are and don't go near them!"

"Yeah. We'll stay here!"

Prowl ended the communication and ran back to the others.

"Optimus has lead an attack on the Army base! We need to hurry up!" Prowl said.

"We've made about a dozen already. Still a few more to go," Sparkplug replied.

"We can't wait any longer. Optimus and the other Autobots are destroying the army base! We can't take more time. And besides, he said about 10? Where are the others?" Prowl said.

"Jets! Plans!" Jazz reminded them. "The others must've gone to Doctor Hardings' lab to retrieve the plans!"

"So we'll have to split into 2 teams! To get their quicker?" Spike said.

"Then lets hurry!"

(At Hardings' lab)

Doctor Harding was looking out the window, and watched in horror as she saw the Autobots scare everyone away, heading up to her lab.

"They must want the plans for my solar Satelitte!" she said. She folded the plans and using a chair to break the window, jumped out, landing on the umbrella below.

"Doctor Harding is escaping with the plans, after her!" Ratchet called out.

As the others ran out the building, Ratchet went to follow when he felt that twinge. As the medic, he knew what this was.

_"Get a move on Autobot!"_

Ratchet followed them.

(At Army Base)

Prowl arrived in his vehicle form, well in quick timing after lighting his sirens so he got through the busy streets. Spike, Sparkplug, Jazzo and Crosswise got out, and unloaded a few boxes, before Prowl transformed.

"Where are they?" Spike looked around.

"Over there!" Jazzo pointed towards the end of the base, seeing a blue and red blurr.

"Optimus! He isn't really is he? You know destroying the jets!" Spike said.

"He is, unfortunately Spike," Prowl said.

"I hope mum will be ok at headquarters," Crosswise said.

"Jazz is going with Bluestreak and Smokescreen a few miles from the base with the attitude exchangers to revert Skyfire back to himself," Prowl replied. "But I hope nothing happens..."

"The sparkling will be fine Prowl. Let's concentrate on stopping Optimus!" Sparkplug said.

Prowl nodded. "But he won't just come over! I'm going to distract them, and you 4 will use the attitude exchangers on them!"

They all nodded. Then split into their teams.

(Near headquarters)

"There's Skyfire! He's carrying out Megatron's orders too!" Bluestreak said.

"But how will we get an attitude exchanger up to him? He's miles high!" Spike said.

"But those attitude exchangers are magnetic aren't they?" Smokescreen said.

"Yeah."

"Bluestreak. You get Skyfire's attention!" Smokescreen said.

"Attention getter coming up!" Bluestreak said and fire his twin shoulder cannons at Skyfire.

The shots just missed him, but he noticed and flew further down towards them.

"Jazz, you're a better shooter than us. Fire the attitude exchanger at Skyfire!" Smokescreen said.

Jazz took the attitude exchanger and placed it in his gun.

Skyfire was within metres, and Jazz fired the attitude exchanger. With it's magnetic field, it attatched to Skyfire, and he was back to his old self.

"Thanks! I needed that!" Skyfire flew down.

"And we need a fast lift!" Bluestreak said.

"All aboard!"

They all went into Skyfire and the huge Autobot took off in the sky towards Doctor Harding's lab!

(At Army Base)

"Hey! Optimus! Over here!"

Optimus turned around, and saw Prowl standing there.

Prowl knew it would cost some system damage, but to get the whole team back together, was worth the risk. He kept his optic on Sparkplug and Spike, who managed to run by Optimus, and attached an attitude exchanger to Sideswipe, who was nearest.

The attitude exchanger sparkles ran all over him, and his optics turned from bright red, to blue again.

"Whoa. What happened?" he asked.

"Don't have time. Help use these on the other Autobots!" Sparkplug hands him a few attitude exchangers.

Sideswipe nods, and straight away, Sunstreaker ran over and fired his gun.

"Hey bro! Catch!" Sideswipe throws the attitude exchanger.

Instead of catching it, as the personality distabalizer still took effect, Sunstreaker didn't even move to catch it. So the attitude exchanger attached to his spark chamber, and his eyes turned blue again.

"Home run!" Sideswipe joked.

"What's this?" Sunstreaker pulled off the attitude exchanger.

"Never mind! Here take these! Use them on Brawn, Mirage, Hound, and Optimus! Before things really get out of hand!" Sparkplug said.

At that moment, everyone turned around to hear a loud crash!

All that time, Prowl had been distracting Optimus, and of course, still with no attitude exchanger placed, he attacked Prowl, sending the bot into a brick wall!

"We gotta heal Optimus!" Spike said.

(At Doctor Harding's lab, well outside)

Wheeljack had followed Doctor Harding outside, to the nearby dustbins, where she hid in one and closed the lid. Wheeljack walked up to the one next to her, and crushed it to bits.

Doctor Harding gasped as she heard the crushing, and gasped as she felt the dustbin she's hiding in lift up. Instead it was thrown. Being thrown about in the dustbin, she opened the lid, and gasped.

Of course, there was Jazz, Bluestreak and Smokescreen stood infront of her.

"C'mon lil' miss! Gotta get you away from the battle!" Jazz said.

Doctor Harding nodded, and followed Jazz away from the fight.

As Bluestreak and Smokescreen stood there, Wheeljack fired from his cannon. The 2 brothers did too, and an explosion as the shots collided.

Then Jazz threw the attitude exchanger, attaching to Wheeljack's hip, but near the spark. Within seconds, Wheeljack's optics were blue.

"You're okay now! Where's Ratchet and Ironhide?" Smokescreen asked.

Around the corner, Doctor Harding ran into Ratchet, with the huge sparkling bump.

"The plans!" he said.

Ironhide appeared behind the Doctor. He bent down to grab her.

Jazz ran up, and placed the attitude exchanger on Ironhide's back. He was back to himself again.

"What in tarnation!" Ironhide saw the look on Ratchet's face! Evil red optics! "Deceptibums!"

Jazz hands him an attitude exchanger. Ironhide walks up to Ratchet, and carefully as the medic wasn't looking, places it on his spark chamber. Within seconds, Ratchet's optics were blue.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Never mind! We gotta help Prime at Harding's space centre!" Jazz said.

He led the 3 bots all the way to Skyfire, and the plane took off towards the space centre!

(At Harding's space centre)

"DAD!"

Jazzo and Crosswise ran over to Prowl who laid injured after that strike from Optimus.

"I'm alright... just barely," he replied.

"You're weak Autobot!" Optimus said.

Everyone looked up as Skyfire flew down and landed safely on the runway. The hatch opened, and the other Autobots all ran out.

"Smile guys! This won't hurt much!" Jazz said, firing attitude exchangers at Hound and Mirage. Their optics turned blue.

He turned and fired at Optimus, but he ducked.

"Weak!" he shouted, and then transformed.

"What's Prime doing?" Spike asked.

"He's spitting into his 3 componants!" Jazz said.

Prime drove off in his lorry form, and his trailer opened, as Roller drove out, and Auto launcher began firing at them.

"Nail them! Before they nail us!"

Jazz fired at Auto launcher, and it stopped firing. Roller rolled by them, and he managed to get it.

"Now we need to restore Optimus!" Spike said.

"But this is our last one!" Bluestreak holds the only remaining attitude exchanger.

"Watch out!" Sideswipe's voice was heard.

Everyone ducked as Optimus has picked up the front of a broken jet, and threw it at them.

"Hey! No double run for you!" Sunstreaker joked.

"Let's play baseball!" Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker ripped off a lamppost, Sideswipe threw the attitude exchanger, and it went flying towards Optimus. Being a hit from Sunstreaker, it was fast enough. Optimus didn't have time, and it attached to his chest. He collpased on the floor.

"Prime! You alright!" Jazz said.

The leader managed to life himself up off the floor, his optics blue again.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he said. "Thanks."

"Now let's stop Megatron!" Jazzo said. "You did say he wanted that energy from Harding's satelittle dad."

"Primus! Nearly forgot about that!" Prowl said. "Where's your rocket with the satelittle?"

"Over there!" Harding pointed to a large white rocket, and gasped.

Everyone saw the Decepticons rip off a part and fly into the rocket.

"The world needs the energy my satelittle will deliver. It must enter orbit!" she said.

"Everyone into Skyfire!" Optimus ordered.

All the Autobots, Spike and Sparkplug ran into Skyfire and the plane quickly took off towards the rocket as it took off towards the sky.

(Onboard the shuttle)

"This shuttle we'll take to Cybertron, and the satelitte's energy, will provide the perfect non-ending energy supply we need to defeat the Autobots!" Megatron said.

"Better look again! It's Skyfire!" Starscream points to the flying plane heading towards them.

Skyfire flew down, and Optimus and Perceptor dropped out, landing on the top of the shuttle.

"NOO!" Megatron shouted.

He and Starscream fired their weapons as the Autobots.

"I'll hold them off. Disconnect that Satelitte!" Optimus ordered.

"OK!" Perceptor took out a wrench and set to work.

In Skyfire, the others watched what happened.

"Maybe we should distract them! If they hit Perceptor, it won't end well!" Bumblebee said.

"But how? Would we risk them firing at us? Or the pregnant ones?" Cliffjumper said.

Prowl smiled at Jazz.

"Light show?" he said

"Light show!" Jazz smiled.

"Keep those goons of me! I'm nearly finished Prime!" Perceptor said.

"Let the show rock!" Jazz said.

Perceptor and Optimus turned to see Jazz stood on the front of Skyfire's plane.

"Jazz! Take cover!" Optimus ordered.

Jazz let his speakers do the talking!

_No, no body stop. Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance  
Move your body b-b-body  
No, nobody stop. Everybody move  
Get up and dance get up and dance  
Move your body b-b-body.  
_

"Make him STOP!" Megatron covered his audio receivers.

_Yeahhh yeahhhh  
Caught in the moment  
You cant control it  
Yeahh eyeahhh  
This is your chance now  
Get up and dance now  
Everybody dance now  
Move your body now_

The rocket fuel tanks burst.

"The tanks! Abandon rocket!" Megatron ordered. "You won't get away with this Prime!" and they all flew away.

Perceptor had detached the satelitte, and he and Optmus jumped off the rocket, landing on Skyfire. Perceptor hands the satelittle to Optimus, and he heads back into Skyfire with Jazz.

"Thanks Jazz! Skyfire take us up! Way up!" Optimus said.

Skyfire flies up high towards space, and Optimus throws the satelitte into space, and floats away.

(At Autobot headquarters)

"This was what caused all the trouble in the first place, sir." Prowl hands the personality distabalizer to Prime.

"Well it won't cause any more trouble, thanks to you and Jazz."

"Well it was thanks to Crosswise, Prime!" Jazz said. "If hadn't gone missing, and we had missed our chance for a recharge with the recharging chambers, no one could stop Megatron if we hadn't gone looking for him."

"I rule!" Crosswise chanted.

"Yes. Thanks to you." Optimus adds.

"Hey Prime!" Ironhide's voice said. "You seen Ratchet? Since we got back, I haven't seen him."

"Neither have I? He's probably in the medic bay. He's got a sparkling arriving soon," Optimus replied.

"Actually," Perceptor runs into the rec room, towards them. "Apparently he already entered labour hours ago when chasing Doctor Harding for the satelitte plans. He's already given birth to the little mech just minutes ago!"

As soon as they heard this everyone ran towards the medic bay!

(In the medic bay)

"Aww... little cutie!" Ironhide said.

He sat by Ratchet, who was holding a little white and red mech, who looks exactly like the medic.

"Looks like his mummy!" Sideswipe joked.

"Hey, coz you got your attitude back, doesn't mean I don't!" Ratchet weilded a wrench, making the red twin shut his mouth.

"What you naming him?" Bluestreak just had to know.

"As a medic," Ironhide replied. "Little 'FirstAid'."

"I agree."

"Yep. FirstAid, after medical terms."

Chatter among the crowd.

The only sound the sparkling made, was snoring, like Ironhide does!

**Well the sparkling has arrived. A little white and red sparkling like Ratchet. And he's named FirstAid.**

**I just reckon it was a good name after medical terms like Ratchet.**

**Song: Faber Drive - Get up and dance now.**

**Heard this song from a youtube video for Jazz, "Transformers G1 Jazz get up and dance" Great video.**

**Next chapter, Mirage's turn to hear the cry of a sparkling.**

**Please review if you haven't.**

**Re-edited: 23/04/2012**


	17. Birth from the Invisible

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter, Ratchet had given birth to a little mech, who was white and red like him, who he and Ironhide named FirstAid.**

**To continue with the other pregnancies, this chapter, Mirage is now 10 months gone, Sideswipe is 9 months gone, and Jazz 8 1/2 months gone. Hopefully everything goes ok...**

**(Remake of the Episode Traitor)**

**Mentions of Megatron's parents... And Smokescreen has a breakdown at a certain name...**

Morning... February 3rd...

"Mirage..."

Mirage only smiled, cuddling up on his berth. Must be dreaming.

"Mirage..."

"Huh?" he sat up and nearly jumped.

"It's only me. Got you an energon cube." Hound said, and hands him the cube.

"Sorry," Mirage smiled and took the cube, before it disappeared within seconds.

"Sparkling getting hungry?" Hound said.

Mirage nods. "Yeah. He's nearly finished growing. With 3 weeks to go, he'll soon be here, and we have our own sparkling."

"I've been waiting for this moment for the past 9 months. I've already connected our chambers so we can enter each other's chamber. Plus Wheeljack gave us a sparkling cot for our son to recharge in at night." Hound said.

"Well everything has been covered now, but I'm still a little afraid of the labour..." Mirage's voice trailed off. "I remember when Jazz was first pregnant with Jazzo, and coming back from patrol, all I could hear was his screams!"

"But the sparkling is the gift. To go through all that and hold your own sparkling for the first time. Now I know why humans call it the best feeling in the world," Hound said.

"I guess you're right Hound. But I still go you aswell."

"I'm always there for you Mirage. Before and after our sparkling arrives."

Hound gave Mirage a kiss on the cheek, and led him out the chamber towards the rec room.

(In rec room)

"How is FirstAid growing Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"Fine, Prime!" Ironhide replied. "He already said 'Mama' to Ratchet yesterday,... but he wasn't happy with that."

"Well it'll take time to get use to being called that, especially if you're Ratchet!" Sideswipe laughed.

"Don't forget you'll be called that soon!" Ironhide warned him.

Sideswipe shutted up then.

"Hehehe. Sides didn't like that compliment!" Jazzo chuckled.

Sideswipe went red. (Well don't see how anyone can tell.)

Teletraan 1 beeped an alarm. "Warning! Warning! Decepticons approaching!"

"I hope they don't use another personality distabalizer!" Prowl said, having flashbacks about the numerous times he has been hit. And coming face to face with a room full of the Autobots.

"Me too." Jazz patted Prowl's shoulder.

"But we have to stop them! Autobots roll out!" Optimus said.

"It's amazing that suddenly, with 4 sparklings arriving, the Decepticons are more active and seen more times then before?" Jazzo said.

"Well that time it was only you, and your brother. But with 4! That's 4 more warriors! And Megatron hates being outnumbered!" Jazz said.

Jazzo smiled.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered.

One by one, each Autobot transformed and drove out the base.

Megatron had arrived over the mountains with a whole group of Decepticons.

"Show no mercy! Leave none standing!" Megatron ordered.

A blast knocked him out the air towards the rock ground below.

"Autobots! Transform and fire!" Optimus ordered, transforming and attacking the incoming Decepticons.

Two by two, Autobots transformed and fired at the Decepticons.

The seekers flew over and dropped rockets that blew up on impact, knocking Autobots off their feet into nearby boulders.

"They never give up!" Hound said. He turned to Mirage. "Stay hidden. We don't want harm to you two." Taking out his 'particle beam gun', he fired at the Decepticons.

Mirage shrugged. "Can't wait to get back in action!"

His optics caught Starscream sneeking away from the battlefield, and into Autobot headquarters.

"Hound!" Mirage turned around and Hound wasn't there. He watched as Starscream disappeared from sight, so he chased him inside.

(Beside Teletraan 1)

"My nove ray will put this computer on standby! And with a virus to transmit out to the world!" Starscream said.

"No you wont!"

Starscream turned around and saw Mirage stood nearby, with his gun out ready to fire. "You aren't doing anything to Teletraan!"

"And who stop me! You!" Starscream asked, smiling.

Mirage froze, as Starscream fired at him. He ducked at the last minute, the blast impacting on the shelves behind him. They fell on top of him.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Starscream laughed at Mirage trying to escape the wreckage. "Now for the virus."

Cliffjumper entered. "What you doing under there Mirage? You letting Starscream attack Teletraan 1!"

"Just get this off me!" Mirage said.

Cliffjumper helped remove the heavy shelves and objects off, but Starscream flew out, won!

"You traitor!" Cliffjumper said. "Playing hide and seek to an escaping Decepticon!" He ran out after Starscream.

Mirage hung his head, on the verge of tears.

Starscream flew outside and flew up to Megatron. "Virus has been uploaded!"

"Decepticons! Back to headquarters!" Megatron ordered.

The Decepticons all took to their air, and fled.

"What was that all about?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't know Ironhide," Optimus replied. "But Megatron always has a scheme, plus it couldn't been worse than the personality distabalizer!"

"Starscream had attacked Teletraan 1!" Cliffjumper said. "And Mirage was there and did nothing!"

"We'll hear his side of the story first!" Optimus said and they all ran back into headquarters.

(Rec room)

Mirage sat on a nearby chair, head in his arms, wiping his tears.

"Mirage. You alright?" Hound ran up to him, and hugged him.

"No I'm not!"

"Mirage. Cliffjumper said about Starscream being here and he got away, but you were here, not doing anything." Optimus said.

"I was doing SOMETHING!" Mirage shouted.

Everyone whinced back at the raised volume.

"I FOLLOWED STARSCREAM INTO HEADQUARTERS! HE BLASTED THOSE SHELVES ONTOP OF ME AND I COULDN'T GET OUT! HE TAMPERED WITH TELETRAAN 1 BEFORE FLEEING! OF COURSE I COULDN'T DO NOTHING!" Mirage was so angry, he ran out the recr room, and outside headquarters.

"Mirage!" Hound chased him outside.

He was outside the base, but Mirage was nowhere to be seen! "Mirage..." He walked back inside.

"Prime. He's gone..."

"Now we got a runaway Autobot with a sparkling on the loose, and Decepticons aren't that far from headquarters! He could end up running into them! Autobots, we gotta find Mirage before it's too late! Transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered.

The Autobots all transformed and drove out the base.

"Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and of course Jazzo, Crosswise, Ratchet and FirstAid. Stay here and try to get a location on Mirage's energy signature with Teletraan. Comm me once you find him!" Optimus said.

"Yes sir!" Prowl said.

Optimus drove out after the rest of the team.

(Nearby)

"Why must Cliffjumper accuse me of being a traitor?" Mirage said. "I couldn't do nothing to stop Starscream under all that junk!"

He froze at a force from the sparkling.

"Mummy is angry at the moment!" he said. He shook his head, and rubbed the tears. "This was suppose to be a wonderful time for me, now it's gone all wrong!"

"Really?"

Mirage looked up and saw a figure stood infront of him blocking the sun.

"MEGATRON!"

"Why so worried Autobot? I can never harm an Autobot with a sparkling."

"Well you still tried killing Jazz when he was pregnant!"

"Good point! But why aren't you with your comrades? And especially the father of your unborn?"

Mirage froze, and looked down.

"Even I know this that both a sparkling's parents must be near each other. If they're bond is too far, who knows what will happen!"

Mirage knew this too. He remembered when Prowl never left Jazz's side, even through Jazzo and Crosswise' births. Even Ironhide never left Ratchet till FirstAid arrived, but that time, he didn't know Ratchet had already given birth as he spoke to Optimus

"From what I see, you're upset."

Mirage looked up at the Decepticon. "Cliffjumper accuses me of being one of you!"

"A Decepticon? YOU! Never!" Megatron laughed. "One thing is for sure, no Decepticon has a sparkling, especially weak ones!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mirage said. Then he felt the sparkling's feelings, calling for daddy.

"He's calling for his dad. Better go back!" Megatron said.

"Why do you help me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you're a Decepticon!"

"I wouldn't say that to my mother!"

Mirage's optics widened. "What?"

"My mother, was an Autobot, silly!" Megatron admitted. "My father was pure evil! Of course, the only Autobot that stood in my way, from getting myself a sparkling, was a blasting Autobot called Proton! Head of Security, and of course one of the most powerfuliest bots I ever encountered! I know he's on Earth and I'll kill him if I have too!"

"Proton?" Mirage didn't know anyone by that name.

"You'll understand soon. But anyway, you need to go back!" Megatron said.

"Hmph!" Mirage folded his arms, glaring at the Decepticons!

"Leave him alone!"

Mirage and Megatron looked to see Hound drive up and transform.

"What are you doing here Decepticon?" Hound held up his gun to him.

"Only for a while. He musn't leave when carrying a sparkling. Both parents need to be near due to their bond, don't they!" Megatron smirked.

Hound froze, and lowered his gun. He knew Megatron was right about that.

"Now go!" Megatron said before fleeing.

"What was that about?" Hound said.

"Something about his parents, then Proton, then you arrived," Mirage said.

"Proton?"

"He said I'll understand later. Don't know. But he said I shouldn't leave you, not until the sparkling is born. He cried for you earlier."

"I'm not leaving your side till he arrives!" Hound said, pulling Mirage in for a hug.

"But what about what Cliffjumper said?" Mirage said.

"Optimus has spoken to him, but he's okay, waiting to apologize to you, so I came looking for you."

"Love you Hound."

"Love you too. Lets go back."

Hound took Mirage's hand, and led him back to headquarters, but only a few steps, and Mirage froze.

"What's wrong?" Hound asked.

Mirage placed a hand on his bump, and gasped.

"I think he's coming!"

"Oh scrap!" Hound said. He transformed to his jeep form. "Get in!"

Mirage managed to, and Hound drove as quickly as he could to headquarters.

(At headquarters)

"Hound is taking a while," Optimus noticed. "He might be having trouble finding Mirage."

"But at least he might be getting closer. They're bond is open, and the more they go apart, the more strain it is on the sparkling. Get to far, and the sparkling will want out!" Ratchet said. "Hey!"

Ratchet moved his hand away from the little sparkling, FirstAid in his arm, as he fidgetted about.

"Getting fidgetty, 'ere let me 'old him." Ironhide said.

Then at that moment, Hound drove in, with Mirage whincing in pain.

"Ratchet!" Hound transformed, carrying Mirage in his arms. "He said the sparkling is coming!"

"Bring him to the medic bay now!" Ratchet hands FirstAid to Ironhide, and helps Hound and Mirage to the medic bay.

(Outside Medic bay, a few hours later)

"I should be in there!" Hound said. "I need to be there for Mirage and our sparkling's sake!" Hound said.

"Just calm down Hound. Ratchet will do everything he can for Mirage!" Optimus said.

"Mirag...mirag..." FirstAid chanted. "Safe! Safe! Safe!"

Hound smiled hearing this.

Ratchet came outside. "The sparkling is a breech. He needs the C-section immediately! Come in and give him all the support they need!"

Hound rushed into the medic bay, followed by Ratchet.

(Hours later)

"It's been 10 hours now." Bluestreak said. "You think they're alright? Will Mirage be ok? What if the sparkling dies? Won't Hound be upset? Will Mirage bond well with the sparkling?"

"I sure there are brother." Smokescreen cut him off. When Bluestreak spoke, it would takes ages to be quiet.

"Being 3 weeks early, won't that harm him?" Jazzo asked.

"With the doc helping, I'm sure Mirage will be fine." Jazz said.

Then Hound came out with a small bundle wrapped in a thermal blanket. Everyone held their breath, as he slowly unwrapped a piece of the blanket, revealing a blue and white sparkling. It was a mech, and looked like Mirage.

"He's here!" Hound said.

Everyone looked at the little sparkling, curled up in a ball in his blanket, sucking on his thumb, fast asleep.

"He's so cute." Bluestreak said.

"We know you'll make a great dad Hound. And you and Mirage can name him." Optimus said.

"We already have decided," Hound said. "We're calling him Nitro."

"Nitro? And why have you chosen that name?" Crosswise asked.

"It was a name from one of Mirage's past ancestors," Hound said. "Speaking of 'ancestors', he encountered Megatron earlier, and he spoke about an Autobot who never stopped disrupting his plans. It got Mirage thinking about his past, and chose Nitro, after his great grandfather, a war hero who had his right leg amputated."

"Megatron spoke of a war hero? An Autobot? What was the name of this Autobot?" Optimus asked.

"He said Head of security, and one of the most powerfuliest Autobots he had ever met." Hound replied. "He said the name was Proton."

"Ow!"

Everyone looked around to see Bluestreak holding his face. "Smokescreen! THAT HURT!"

It turned out Smokescreen's doorwings flew up and hit Bluestreak in the face. "Sorry blue. Are you sure he said the name was Proton?"

Hound nods. "Positive."

Smokescreen froze. Then fell backwards and collapsed.

**Well Mirage and Hound now have a son, Nitro, 3 weeks earlier than expected.**

**Plus after a certain name, Proton, Smokescreen has a breakdown. What could this name mean to Smokescreen, to make him crash like that? Have guesses. Hint: Clue is mentioned in this chapter.**

**No songs I'm afraid.**

**Next chapter... Must be obvious by now. Its Sideswipe's turn.**


	18. Worn out and Reunitement

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter, Mirage gave birth 3 weeks early to a little mech, who he and Hound named Nitro.**

**But any guesses at why Smokescreen crashed to hear the name 'Proton'. Well answer in the chapter after this.**

**Right now, it's Sideswipe's turn to give birth. Does it all go ok? Read on... :)**

**March...**

_"Ma'am, we're sorry. The scan showed it was a mech, and a femme, but it appears the twins are both mechs."_

_"What? I was so happy at first! We planned everything! The Nursery! Berths!" a red and white femme wept._

_"Sorry. It appears this 'femme' is actually a submessive mech. A mech capable of producing sparklings. Wanna hold them, Striker?" the medic said._

_"Yeah. Let me hold our sons'."_

_A tall red, yellow and black mech stood and held in his left arm a bright yellow and black mech in his right arm, and in the other arm, a red, white and black mech. "They're our sons, and we will adore them!"_

_"Which one is the submessive?" the femme asked._

_"The red one." the medic replied._

_They parents looked at the red sparkling, sucking his thumb, his bright blue optics looking back at them, before he burst into giggles._

_"He has my sense of humour this one does." Striker said. "Oh look..."_

_They watched as his hands converted into pile drivers, and he swan them about in the air._

_"Whoa calm down son. You need training to use those bad boys!" Striker joked._

_The red sparkling nodded as if he understood and then put them away, giggling and smiling up at his dad._

_"I like to call him Sideswipe." Striker said, as the red sparkling fell asleep in his arns._

_"I'm calling his twin, Sunstreaker." The femme said._

_"You'll get use to the, Starlight dear. We'll love these twins. After all, they're the first twins ever born on Cybertron."_

_"I guess..."_

"Sideswipe!"

The red Autobot woke up to the sound of the voice.

"Sideswipe! Wake up!"

He looked up to see his brother, Sunstreaker standing there. He looked over at the time. 11:27am

"Scrap! I've been sleeping THAT long!"

"No point!" Sunstreaker shook his head. Then wondered... "What were you dreaming about?"

"What?" Sideswipe asked.

"You know what REM is don't you?"

"Rapic eye movement, As the humans pronounce it."

"Well you did that just now. Come on. Tell me Sideswipe."

Sideswipe sighed. "I remebered how mum felt when I was born, not quite how she expected. Constantly crying... hated herself."

Sunstreaker sat beside his brother, listening to what he had to say. "Mum was still proud of us."

"How she feel knowing about me now?" Sideswipe raised his voice.

"She would be proud!" Sunstreaker replied.

He walked over to his own desk, opened a draw, and fiddled around for something inside. He pulled out a photo. Taking it back to Sideswipe, he shoved it into his hands.

Sideswipe looked at the photo, and his optics widened.

The first photo was of a tall red, yellow and black mech, with an arm around a red and white femme. In their arms, a yellow and black sparkling, holding the 'V' up at the camera, and the red, white and black sparkling just staring at the camera, smiling.

"Us." Sideswipe felt like tears would roll down his face.

"As a year old!" Sunstreaker said. "A few days after that photo was taken, mum was killed after an explosion hit our home on Cybertron! Dad did everything to care for us, but Megatron took his life aswell."

"And us?"

Sunstreaker took a deep breath and replied, "Well we were in the care of some tall white and black Praxien. I can't remember his name, but his son was Smokescreen."

"White. Black. Praxien? Wasn't Prowl?"

"No! Would he be that kind to take us in care. From that time, Prowl wasn't even born."

"So we're older than Prowl? That's one advantage of a new prank!"

Sunstreaker shook his head at his brother's joke.

"But then the Praxien who was our carer suddenly disappeared. No one could trace his energy signature ANYWHERE in the galaxy. They presumed he was offline. By then we were 8 years older, and he and his bondmate had twins too. You must admit Smokescreen helped his dad look after 6 of us!" Sunstreaker added.

"6?" Sideswipe said. "But you said there was you, me, Smokescreen and the twins. That's 5."

Sunstreaker sighed. "He also looked after Jazz. He can tell you more. I'm going to get your energon cube from the doc." and he left the room.

Sideswipe's optics widened. _I better ask Jazz on more._

(In Jazz's chamber)

The visored mech was sat on the edge of his berth, with Prowl's arms around him, watching Jazzo and Crosswise play with a game Spike had given to Jazzo on his 5th sparkday last week. A game called Jenga.

They watched as silently, Jazzo removed a block, and the tower tumbled.

"He always win!" Jazzo said.

Crosswise was waving his arms about giggling. "Me win!"

"Because he's quiet like his dad, and takes time before taking action." Jazz laughed.

"I take that as a compliment." Prowl said.

Jazz gave him a kiss. "Of course Prowler."

Knock!

The family turned towards the door, as Sideswipe popped his head around the corner, then his optics widened. "Should I come back another time?"

"Na. Come in. Something's troubling you?" Jazz said.

"Yeah. About what Sunny told me."

"What did Sunstreaker tell you now?" Prowl asked.

Sideswipe looked down, then replied, "Something about our carer on Cybertron after mum and dad were killed."

"Oh, he's trying to scare you when you gotten concentrate on your lil' baby growing!" Jazz said.

"No!" Sideswipe said. "But something about this bot seems familiar. But I don't think you like talking to me about it, do you... Prowl?"

Prowl's optics widened. "What about?"

"Wow! You wanna talk to me after all those pranks! You're a real pal!"

"Yeah. Back to the point."

Sideswipe's smile faded. "Sunstreaker said after our parents died, we were in the care of a Praxien. A black and white Praxien before he disappeared. Everyone presumes he's offline."

"Whoa whoa! Black and white Praxien. I'm not offline am I!"

"No you're not. But I just wanted to know if you knew any other black and white Praxiens at the time me and Sunny were little sparklings."

Prowl suddenly went silent. Then he shook his head.

"Sunny said he looked after 6 little ones. One was his own son, Smokescreen, and then there was twins, Jazz, then me and Sunny."

"Wait! Sunstreaker isn't talking about Proton is he?" Jazz said.

"I've been confused about that name?" Sideswipe said. "That must be why Smokescreen crashed?"

"Well that's weird!" Jazz said. "Megatron spoke about Proton to Mirage before Mirage went into labour. But why is Megatron mentioning about him now?"

Jazz and Sideswipe both turned to look at Prowl, who shook his head.

"Proton was my father." he finally replied.

"Really?" Sideswipe said. "So those 'twins' Sunny talked about, was you and Bluestreak?"

Prowl nodded. "Me and Bluestreak were only a day old when our mum went offline. Dad did everything to look after us."

"Then how did me, Sunny and Jazz come into this?" Sideswipe asked.

Then the door opened, and Sunstreaker strode in. "Got your cube." He laid his optics on Prowl who looked on the verge of wiping tears from his optics. "I never thought I see this. I guess you're asking about the Praxien?"

"He's Prowl's dad." Sideswipe replied.

Sunstreaker's optics widened, and turned to look at Prowl.

"It's a long story." Prowl said. "I haven't seen dad in nearly 5.2 millions years! And... I'd rather not talk about it. All me, Bluestreak and Smokescreen know is that somewhere in this Universe, he is alive! And we're going to find him."

"He was a good bot! We'll help!" Sideswipe said.

Prowl only smiled.

(In rec room)

"That is extroadinary?" Optimus said.

He was looking at Teletraan 1's screen, where a faint energy signature located in the Arctic.

"What is it, Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"There's a faint Cybertronian energy signature that Teletraan 1 picked up in the Arctic," the leader replied. "If we fell to Earth, but no one fell out the shuttle, then how did a Cybertronian get in the Arctic?"

"Teletraan 1 should be able to try to identify this bot." Ratchet said. The sparkling in his arm looked up at the screen, fascinated.

"Bot! Bot!" he said.

"You aren't playing with it!" Ratchet said.

Little Firstaid gasped and folded his arms, sulking.

"I'm not sure whether it's a Decepticons diversion, or a lost Autobot. Teletraan 1, pull up missing Autobot comrades files," Optimus said.

"Checking files."

Prowl, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Sideswipe, Jazz, Sunstreaker and Jazzo and Crosswise entered at that point.

"Are you alright now Smokescreen?" Optimus asked him.

"Yeah... but a little excited. Haven't heard dad's name in a while?" the Datsun replied.

"What? Proton?" Ironhide said.

"Files found..."

Everyone turned around to look at the screen as Teletraan 1 showed missing Autobot files.

"In the past 8 million years, 4 Autobots comrades have disappeared, their energy signatures not found anywhere in the Universe. Names include: Pop, Tycoon, Striker, and Proton."

"Then it is true!" Optimus said. He turned towards the Datsuns. "Proton was one of my top warriors. It was devastating to know hear he went missing on his way to the council."

"Optimus prime! Optimus prime!"

"What's wrong Teletraan?" Optimus asked.

"Mind if only Prowl, Bluestreak and Smokescreen remain in the room for a sec?"

"Sure." Optimus said. He turned to everyone else. Let's leave them alone."

It eventually took Ratchet's wrench throws, and giggles from FirstAid to get everyone out.

"What is it, Teletraan 1?" Smokescreen asked.

"This energy signature, that's been discovered in the arctic..." Teletraan 1 began. "Well it has been checked with the energy samples from the missing Autobots..."

"Huh? Did it match one of the missing Autobots?" Bluestreak asked.

"Yes it did. There's a high chance of over 80% that the energy signature matches that of your father, Proton."

"What?" The datsuns crashed one by one.

...

Everyone else ran in to see them collapse. Ratchet made system checks but all was fine.

"What did you tell them?" Optimus asked.

"The energy signature from the arctic has a 85% chance it matches Proton." Teletraan replied.

"Proton? Alive?" everyone chatted among themselves.

"Cool!" Sideswipe said. "Gotta thank for him for all the care he gave us!"

"Optimus?" Teletraan added. "The Cybertron files shows that Proton has been in the Arctic for nearly 5 million years. After the deep freeze, he might not remember anything!"

"I'm sure we can find something to trigger his memory. Until then, we can't let him freeze any longer!" Optimus said.

"We're going to dig him out now?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes." Optimus replied.

"One more issue Optimus!" Teletraan said. The computer pulled up a bird's eye view of the Arctic, showing a group of energy signatures heading towards the arctic. "Scanners found that the Decepticons are already on their way to free Proton!"

"We must hurry!" Optimus said. "We'll need heaters all set when we return Ratchet!"

"I'll get to work on it now." the medic replied.

"Sideswipe, you okay?"

Everyone turned towards the red lambo who winced. "I'll be staying here instead of using my pile drivers to help. You know what happened when the doc was in battle!"

"Hey!" Ratchet showed his wrench.

"Fine. Wheeljack, Perceptor, and anyone who wants to volunteer, transform and roll out!" Optimus said.

A group of Autobots transformed and drove out the base after Optimus.

(Later that day)

The Autobot team had left hours ago, and no communication with the results of the energy signature.

The Datsun brothers weren't very still at all, awaiting the comnlink from Optimus that they found the bot.

Sideswipe waited patiently with them, awaiting to thank the bot who had cared for him and Sunstreaker in their sparkling years, when he felt a twinge, followed by a soaring pain.

"Gah!" he cried.

The Datsuns turned around towards the red lambo.

"He's coming..." Sideswipe managed to speak out.

Luckily Ratchet had walked by at that moment, and rushed inside. "Don't stand there. Get your aft to the medic bay!"

With Sunstreaker's help, they ushered the red lambo to the medic bay.

(The next day)

"You stay and keep an optic on him!" Ratchet told Sunstreaker and left.

The yellow lambo looked down at his sleeping brother, recharging his energizers for the delivery.

Ratchet entered the rec room and opened a comlink. "Optimus! You there!"

Optimus appeared on the screen. "Yeah. Something wrong Ratchet?"

"Sideswipe has definitly gone into labour, yesterday. He's recharging in the medic bay."

"That isn't good. Oh and tell the Datsuns that we've arrived at the location of the energy signature. We were fighting the Decepticons when the faint energy signature from Proton's position grew fainter. " Optimus' optics widened as he said this.

"Well I didn't tell you how long I've been around Prime. I was only a new medic when Proton was born. I was his doctor. He was sent away from his parents after his energy ratings were too strong and powerful." Ratchet said.

"We're digging Proton out now, but the ice is really thick. Probably all the ice freezing above him over the milleniums."

"I'll let them know." Ratchet said and Optimus disappeared off the screen.

The medic turned around, to come face to face with the Datsuns.

"We knew you were that old, but you were dad's medic?" Smokescreen said.

Ratchet nodded.

"And you said something about dad being taken away from his creators?" Prowl said.

"He was..." the medic said.

"But why?"

Ratchet sighed. As he took a deep breath, Sunstreaker ran in.

"It's time!" he said.

"I'll tell you later!" Ratchet ran to the medic bay.

The brothers looked at each other, worried.

(In the medic bay...)

"OW!" Sideswipe cried.

"It's okay. The doc is here!" Sunstreaker told his brother, over the screams.

"He's nearly here. Give another push!" Ratchet said.

"OWW!"

A soft crying alerted the twins as Ratchet held up a crying red, black and white sparkling. Cutting the cord, he wraps the sparkling warm in a thermal blanket.

"He's here." he hands the sparkling to Sunstreaker, as Sideswipe had closed his optics, going asleep.

Sunstreaker looked at the little sparkling quietly sleeping peacefully in his arms, curled up warm.

"He's so adorable." the yellow lambo said.

"Primus!"

Sunstreaker looked up as Ratchet was checking Sideswipe. "He's isn't recharging!" the doc said. "He can't breathe! I gotta take him for oxygen before we lose him! You stay and care for your nephew!"

With that Ratchet picked up the limp red lambo and hurried into the next room.

Immediately the sparkling cried out for his mother!

(Later)

Everything had passed in a blurr.

Ratchet had managed to revive Sideswipe, but was hooked to an oxygen machine, for the next hour. The sparkling was brought over to him, and Sideswipe immediately cuddled the crying sparkling, that stopped crying feeling the warm hug, and snuggled in his arms.

Optimus had comlinked headquarters to say that they managed to dig up the Autobot, who was indeed a white and black Praxien with red horns, silvery doorwings, and identified as Proton.

The Datsuns brothers were immediately dancing and cheering that they would be reunited with their dad after 5 million years. But Proton's energy was weak so they were bringing him back to headquarters, to lower his cold temperature.

Sideswipe decided it was best to keep his and Sunstreaker's name with the sparkling, and they named the little mech, 'Sunswipe'. Little 'Sunswipe' lifted a smile as he heard this name.

It took hours, but finally Optimus drove in with the other Autobots and transformed.

The first Autobots to greet them were none other than Prowl, Smokescreen and Bluestreak.

"Is he here?" Bluestreak asked.

"In my trailer. We gotta get him to Ratchet!" Optimus replied, and transformed

His trailer opened, and everyone crowded around. Lying there, a huge block of ice.

"He's trapped inside. We must unfreeze him!" Optimus said.

"Bring him in. I set up a spare room with 12 heaters, nearly every heater in the base. I had Teletraan divert the heating to those heaters. He'll be out within an hour maximum." Ratchet said.

Over the next few minutes, it took a while to drag the huge ice block to the medic bay. Smokescreen managed a glance and saw the white armour barely through the ice.

The 3 brothers paced outside the medic, counting each second as it passed, awaiting the words from Ratchet 'He's free..'

Within half an hour, Ratchet rushed in.

"Well that was quick..." Smokescreen said.

"No! He's glowing bright red!" Ratchet said.

Everyone rushed into the room.

(In heating room)

"It's boiling hot in here! Make us melt soon!" Ironhide said.

"Dad is glowing red!" Bluestreak covered his optics.

"It's a huge energy reading of over 30000! It's going to blow!" Optimus ordered.

Everyone only managed to move an inch, before a huge blast of energy blew, knocking everyone off their feet, and back into the wall, whereas some bots were actually blown THROUGH the wall.

Smoke covered the whole room, making it hard to see anything.

As it cleared up, everyone could see the ice was all gone, and the white and black bot still lying there.

Smokescreen rushed up to the body, and gasped. "Dad! It is you!"

A black and white Praxien, with silver doorwings and blue streaks on each door, hard, curved, shoulders, dark grey arms, red horns on his helm, twin shoulder rockets, red thighs, and long silver legs with blue glass on each.

"He looks more like me..." Prowl noticed.

Then everyone held their breath, as Proton's optics slowly opened. He blinked before looking up at Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak looking down at him. He looked around at everyone else, at the ceiling and walls.

"Where...am I?" he asked.

"Autobot headquarters," Smokescreen replied.

"What?" Proton suddenly came alive.

Jumped to his feet, he looked around at all the bots around him, each with Autobot symbols on their armour.

"Dad..."

Proton flinched and then looked down at the 3 Praxiens stood infront of him. His optics widened.

"I don't think he remembers..." Bluestreak whispered, starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"I know!" Prowl hurried out the room.

Smokescreen and Bluestreak watched him go, then looked back at Proton.

"Tell me... Praxiens too..." Proton said.

"Dad!" Bluestreak blurted out.

Proton froze at that word. "Dad..." he whispered. "I haven't heard that word in millions of years... till that night..."

"It's us!" Smokescreen added.

"Look at this!" Prowl shows Proton a photo in a frame.

Proton's optics widened looking at the photo.

...

A femme was lying on the berth, a thermal blanket over her. In her arms, a silver and red sparkling with silver doorwings, twin shoulder cannons, red horns. Stood next to them, was himself! Proton! In his arm, a black and white sparkling with red horns, black and white doorwings, and white legs. Beside him, a blue, red and yellow youngling, obviously a way older sparkling, with blue doorwings, yellow horns, and cannons on the side of his head.

On the top right corner of the picture, the date was 5.2 million years ago.

He turned the photo around, and written on the back, read:

'Prowl, Bluestreak's birth. Twins.

Parents: Luna (mother) Proton (father)

Siblings: Smokescreen (8 years older)

Medic: Ratchet

Weighs: Prowl, 18.42kg. Bluestreak, 16.58kg.

Conditions: Healthy.'

...

Proton looked from the photo to the Datsuns, photo, Datsuns, photo, Datsuns, and the froze.

"Smokescreen?" he said.

Smokescreen nodded.

"Prowl, and Bluestreak..."

The twins nod.

"5.2 million years... You are all I have left after losing Luna!" Proton wiped a tear from his optic. "Come closer!"

The family hug!

"Awwww..." everyone cooed.

**Well if you guessed correctly. Proton is Prowl, Bluestreak and Smokescreen's dad, who fell to Earth 5.2 million years ago.**

**Next chapter, something is wrong with Proton, and only Prowl knows.**

**Re-edited 24/04/2012**


	19. Intruder!

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak have been reunited with their father, Proton, after not seeing him since his disappearance many years ago,**

**But something's up with the High Lord...**

It was just hours ago that Proton was reawaken from his long 'icy-cold tomb', trapped for 5 million years; he's back and settling in to 'grandfather' hood, seeing his son's, sons for the first time.

'Hello there,' he looked at Crosswise. 'Aren't you a smart looking sparkling?' he cooed.

Crosswise giggled. 'Grandpa! Grandpa!' he chanted.

Proton smiled. 'Going to be a big part of your lives now.'

Jazzo looked up from his berth, a little wary, but just happy to have his grandfather back.

Proton looked about, and stretched his arms out. 'I need some space. Gotta get use to this big area, and get use to my surroundings. I'm popping out for a bit. Be right back.'

'Okay, dad!' Bluestreak called where he was standing beside Jazzo.

Proton nodded, and walked outside base, towards the nearby rock, that overlooked a huge part of the Earth's crust, at the nearby Canyon.

Looking back at Autobot base, and all around him, he brought his arm close to his face, and a little hatch opened, to reveal...

'Lord Megatron! Its a success. I'm in!'

_'Good, keep your cover! We don't want them to suspect anything different about, their 'dad!'_

'Will do my Lord!'

He lowered his arm, and looked at a nearby bird, whistling away, as it's mate came down, and perched itself beside it's mate. 'Proton' shook his head, drew his gun, and shoot at the two birds, leaving just small claws on the branch.

Gleaming, he walked back to Autobot base..

**Decepticon headquarters...**

_'Will do, my Lord!'_

Megatron gleamed with pride, and turned around, leaving his office, and walking down the corridors, to the Prison Brig.

He came to steel blast doors, imprenetrable to any powerful weapon.

Megatron activated the lock, and opened the door, to reveal a sleepish, and frozen black and white Praxien, hanging from the wall, in unbreakable chains, a huge scar that passed through his right optic, and ice particles all over his armour.

'My my, what a state you look in, Lord Proton?' Megatron teased him.

The Praxien looked up from the prison cell. 'You must be really dumb in order to believe my sons won't discover an intruder! Especially Prowl! He's more closest to me, and he'll know, for sure!'

'Oh, but my Decepticon loyalties, the Construticons, are very good at realistic holograms, enough to create an exact copy of you with advanced technology, to follow my orders! I now have optics and hearing inside the Autobot base, and once forming great bonds with 'his sons', he'll learn loads of Autobot secrets, and then, b, l, o, w, BLOW the base skyhigh!' Megatron told Proton.

Proton just felt helpless in his current situation, but he knew somehow he had to warn his sons about the intruder.

'All your memories, files, information, was absorbed into your clone! So how will your sons sniff out an intruder, if he knows everything about you!' Megatron laughed, leaving Proton behind.

Proton shook his head, and then came a thought. 'He knows everything about me, because he's MY clone, not Prowl's, Bluestreak's, or Smokescreen's clone! He knows nothing about them...' and he smiled.

Outside the cell, Megatron thought of a plan. 'Decepticons, we're going to make an attack on Autobot base, to prove our Stunticons' work is the REAL Proton, to prove his identity.'

**At Autobot headquarters...**

'Proton' walked into the base, having heard Megatron's plan, about the Decepticons' plot to prove his identity and skill to the Autobots.

Standing beside Teletraan 1, he acted normal, when Teletraan alerted of Decepticons approaching their base.

'Prime! Decepticons approaching from the South! Armed and dangerous.' Proton called to the leader.

'Autobots! Roll out!' Prime ordered.

Prowl's doorwings flickered at his dad's remark, and transformed, following Optimus outside base with the rest of the team.

Megatron led the Decepticons over the horizon, and into view of Autobot base. 'Dive! And Attack! Constructicons, make sure the illusions work, and Decepticons, act like it hurt!'

As on schedule, Proton rushed forward, as Mixmaster activated the controls, 'Proton' unleashed a full blast of fire balls in a line at the Decepticons.

On impact with their armour, the Decepticons pretended to be hit, and let themselves fall to the ground, unharmed and functioning.

Megatron fired at Optimus, instead of Proton, and got his shoulder. 'Victory for the Decepticons!'

As the fight continued, the Decepticons grew 'weaker', well actually they pretended to grow weaker.

Megatron saw this opportunity to retreat, to prove Proton's skills. 'You haven't heard the last of our Prime! We'll return!'

The Decepticons, covered in dirt rubbed on their armour, and energon groups from 'wounds' flew off into the distance.

The Autobots cheered as their enemies fled, and all looked towards Proton, standing there, gleaming with pride, and smiling back at them.

'Surely that would be the last we see of them.' he said, noting Prowl's doorwing twitching.

**Decepticon headquarters...**

Proton struggled to break free with the chains wrapped around his wrists, so his hands couldn't reach so he could release himself. He put up a struggle to break free, when Rumble and Frenzy entered.

'You ain't going anywhere, Auto-brain!' Rumble said, aiming his gun at Proton.

'Thanks for telling me I got a brain, which I know my memory bank functions fully,' Proton tormented him.

'Why you...' Frenzy fired at Proton, but he moved his head, the shot hitting the wall, and bouncing back, impacting Frenzy's chestplate, sending the Minicon backwards, towards the control pod.

His back short-curcuited the controls, and the chains released Proton's wrists. He was free!

Instead of breaking out Decepticon base, he rushed to their laboratory, and collected his armour, Samurai Swords, and his communications link. Arming himself, he made his way out.

**Autobot base...**

'Well, did a good day's work out there,' Proton bragged. 'I really did send them flying, well except they already were, towards us.'

Prowl stood away from Proton, and approached Bluestreak. 'You think dad's behaving a little different to when we knew him from sparkling years.'

'Lighten up bro,' Bluestreak replied. 'He's been frozen for 5 million years. The doc said it can cause these kind of troubles.' and he walked off.

'Not with dad,' Prowl shook his head, and walked off.

As the rest of the Autobots were talking, Proton was looking in Prowl's direction. On his arm, a small comlink intercepter, and a small ariel beside his optic.

_'Dad's behaving a little different...'_ he replayed the conversation between the twins.

_So, he's getting suspicious_, he thought to himself. _Better start my research, so I can make him look foolish!_

Proton excused himself to go the energon stock room, and grab himself the mid-grade energon. It was there, he spotted a 'TOP SECRET' box hidden.

'Silly place to put it, in plain sight. Guess they didn't expect intruders to wander in and discover it,' he said to himself, and gladly helped himself to the box, and open it.

Finding lots of datapads, each had numbers on them. He took them out and arranged them all in the rows and number order, and then turned them all on.

What he got was a shock!

The datapads all turned on, each with lines and drawings on them, but all the datapads together, formed the message 'Caught you!'

'What in the name of Primus?' he muttered.

'I should've known you were here.'

Proton jumped, and turned to face Prowl standing in the doorway.

'Son, what are you doing here?' he asked, acting innocent.

'So it's true!' the SIC continued. 'You're a fake! You aren't dad! My dad I know wouldn't 'brag' about his victory to his comrades, and B, wouldn't 'need air' and 'timeout' to rest, he'll be full of action against the Decepticons, and C, Decepticons don't harm their own warriors, explains why you were unharmed during the fight earlier, when you were their main target, their main reason for ending the Autobots!'

Proton knew it was over. Standing there, he let out the most eviliest laugh any enemy would scream. Prowl shook his head in disappointment.

'You're right!' Proton finally said, but not in his own voice, but

'Megatron! A created clone of dad. Good work, on failling,' Prowl tormented him.

'No point bragging about it Autobot scum! Your dad is trapped here, in my base's brig, and badly hurt, in need of repairs! Say a word about any of this, and he'll be gone as he came! You have my word.'

Prowl was speechless, not wanting any harm to come to Proton, but he knew Megatron was right about keeping his word, he always did.

Proton just laughed, and walked by him, intimidating Prowl, leaving the SIC really revved up to attack him, but to make sure he could warn his brothers of the intruder.

**Decepticon base...**

Megatron smiled as he switched off the clone's microphone. 'Very tormentive he is. But if he wants harm to come to his dad, he'll spill the news. If he wants his dad unharmed, he'll follow orders like a good SIC he is,' Megatron glared at Starscream at that last comment.

'Lord Megatron!' Rumble approahced. 'The Prisoner! He got out!'

'Search the premises!' Megatron ordered.

'No need...'

The Decepticons all turned as Proton walked in, a sword in each hand, dragging them along the ground, scrapping along the steel flooring.

'You are vastly outnumbered, Autobot!' Thundercracker tried to break his confidence.

'I think I'm surrounded by Decepticons who can't wait for me to break some dents into their leader!' Proton replied, and he charged.

Some of the seekers aimed bombs while the other Decepticons fired with their cannons, but each blast was repelled by Proton's rotating sword, penetrating the Decepticons' armours.

The Decepticons were losing to the Great Lord of Cybertron...

**Autobot base...**

Proton entered the Teletraan 1 room with Prowl following closely behind, still silent after the intimidation from Megatron himself. He wanted no harm to the real Proton, so he kept it quiet.

Then Teletraan alerted them of an explosion some way off in the distance in the nearby Ocean, and noted of an Autobot signature inside.

'Another friendly?' Optimus studied the energy signatures. 'We're finding more comrades by the hour.'

Prowl looked up, recognizing this; Proton had escaped the brig and was fighting for his life. He used this opportunity to brag about his news.

'Hey, dad. What do you think about that?' he asked about the new signature.

Proton studied the screen. 'Very powerful energy signature indeed, but a weak spark signature. Could be fading quickly, a fight to the death. Proves this bots' loyalty to the cause.'

'Really?' Prowl asked, very stern.

'Hey bro, easy...' Smokescreen approached Prowl.

Prowl headed over to Teletraan 1, and pulled up recent Autobot base footage from the cameras. He pulled up the energon stock room camera, and fastfoward to the conversation between him and Proton earlier. Then he managed to hack into Decepticon base cameras, and pulled up the main camera, showing the control pod, and the Autobots watched as a similar white and black Praxien fought his way through Decepticons to the exit. They all watched 'the clone' on Camera, going through the 'TOP SECRET' datapads hidden in the stock room, until Prowl entered.

The Autobots all gasped. Prowl activated the image scan, and Teletraan 1 got an ID of this white and black mech battling the Decepticons.

'Autobot, Lord Proton of Praxus. Lost to space 5 million years ago.' Teletraan confirmed.

In an instant, every Autobot turned to 'Proton'.

'Who are you now?' Prowl gave a large grin look to this clone.

'Proton' just looked from all the angry looks, and so gave in. Quick as a flash, he gave a burst of flames, knocking everyone of their feet. He rushed forwards, grabbed Jazz, dragging him to his feet, pressed his arm round his neck, and holds his ion cannon to his head. 'Come closer, and I'll blow his spark out, with that little sparkling aswell!'

The Autobots couldn't risk harming Jazz, or losing the sparkling so close to being born, so they just stood and did nothing.

Prowl was up on his feet, but Proton held his cannon up to his spark chamber. 'I'll blow your spark out instead if you come and rescue your mate!'

Everyone expected Prowl to stay put, but instead, grabs the ion cannon, and raises it to his head. 'Shoot me then! I dare you!'

Everyone expected 'Proton' to, be he was interrupted by a comlink call from Megatron.

_'Your clone has gone balistics! He's escaped! Keep your cover up!'_

'Already failed that Lord Megatron!'

_'Ah, good of you to know your best warrior is trapped in my prison!'_

'No, we heard you say he's escaped.' Prime replied.

_'I must avoid stupidity next time. But I'm sure we can make use of this moment and end the life of Lord Proton, heir and ruler to Cybertron,'s life FOREVER!'_

CRASH!

The comlink went dead.

**Onboard Decepticons' ship...**

Proton fought his way through the Decepticons to blast Megatron from the comlink, sending the leader flying, and breaking into the wall, leaving a massive hole.

'Attack!' Megatron orders!

Soundwave and the Seekers managed to catch Proton, and held him down, but even then, the Praxien blasts them all away, and slashes at them with his swords.

Looking at the control pad, Proton spots the switch for the Space Bridge. Quick thinking with a throwing knife, he launches it at the switch, sending it on, and activating the Space Bridge.

Before the Decepticons could get on their feet and attack, Proton had entered the space bridge and was gone.

**Autobot base...**

'Proton' still had grip around Jazz's neck, as the visored mech thrashed to be released, for the sparkling's safety.

'Hush!' Proton told him. 'I can just blow you up now!'

'You do, and you'll answer to me as to why my grand-sparkling is offline!'

Everyone turned, as Proton rushed into base.

'It's dad!' Bluestreak cried.

Real Proton (R Proton) rushed forwards and attacks Clone Proton (C Proton), releasing his grip on Jazz, and both bots crashing into the wall.

The Autobots stood back as a fight broke out, each Proton swinging their swords, fighting to be the winner.

'Which one is dad?' Bluestreak asked, looking back between them.

'I lost track,' Smokescreen replied.

Prowl's optics were following them. 'A quiz of knowledge is how we tell.'

R Proton looked up. 'Prowl, born 6 minutes before twin Bluestreak!'

C Proton added, 'Prowl weighed18.42kg. Bluestreak, 16.58kg.'

R Proton: 'Best pal, Pop disappeared, adopted his son Jazz, 3 years old, after losing his mum a year before after disappearing.'

C Proton: 'I have a little brother, 8 years younger than myself. Lost my bondmate Luna in house fire, which lost my dad's life aswell.'

R Proton: 'Adoped twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exactly 2 months after adopting Jazz. 8 years old, 2 months younger than Smokescreen, and Luna nicknamed them 'Troublesome Twins.'

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker, knowing it was true.

C Proton swung his sword, catching R Proton off guard, and him falling onto his back. He raised his swords 'I always win! I'm the best!' Then he remembered, and covered his mouth.

'Dad doesn't brag about winning fights,' Prowl added.

R Proton turned, and kicked C Proton's leg, sending him falling to the ground. As a hologram, he short curcuited, and disappeared.

Proton flexed his armour, and put his swords away, turning towards the Autobots. 'It's the real me. He deserved to go! Megatron ordered the Constructicons to make a hologram to 'shock' everyone. But I knew he wouldn't outsmart you son.'

'I knew there was something odd about him,' Prowl said. 'I set a trap to get him, and I did, as proof to back me up, and he fell for it.'

Proton nodded. 'Good work.' and he clapped his hands together. 'What have I missed?'

Everyone's optics widened, expecting Proton to catch up on 5 million years.

'Well, let's cut a long story short...' Smokescreen replied.

**The Datsun brothers have been reunited with their 'real dad' after a massive fail with the Decepticons' clone, thanks to good daddy Prowl.**

**Next chapter, Proton's story on his past...**

**Why do you think he was taken away at birth? And what's with the fire beam?**

**Find out in the next chapter...**

**Edited: 24/04/2012**


	20. Proton's past

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter:**

**Sideswipe gave birth to his son, named Sunswipe, but nearly cost him his life.**

**A strange energy signature was picked up by Teletraan, and the Decepticons in the Arctic. It was Proton's energy signature. He was revealed later to be Prowl, Bluestreak and Smokescreen's dad!**

**The Autobots were sure after 5 million years in the ice, he wouldn't remember anything. But all it took was a photo of Prowl's, for the dad to remember everything; well, the INTRUDER.**

**Turns out that a Decepticon shifter who could change his appearance to any Cybertronian bot, was inside Autobot base disguised as Proton to learn Autobot secrets, but thanks to Prowl, he was spotted, and BOOM!**

**Now it is time for, the real, Proton to catch up with his sons. But more importantly... he's telling everyone his past... Mentions of familar bots we already know**

**Let's read on...**

**I own some bots mentioned...**

"It's good to finally see you all!" Proton said. "5 million years, how fast you've grown!"

Proton was in the rec room, with his sons close by, and every other Autobot was there to meet the 'Great and powerful' Praxien after 5 million years.

"Been a long while Proton!" Jazz said.

Proton smiled. "You've certainly grown too Jazz. Anything I could've done for Pop."

"Who's Pop?" Bluestreak asked.

"Why my best friend, and Jazz's father." Proton replied. "So what have you 3 been doing in my absense?"

"I've promoted Prowl as Miltary Strategist of the team. Jazz is Lieutenant and Special Operations Saboteur, Smokescreen's been appointed Diversionary Tactician, and Bluestreak as Gunner," Optimus replied.

"Strong lads." Proton said. "Still got a place on the Security for me?"

"Anything for you." Optimus replied. He shook his hand. "Good to have you back on the team."

"Its been 5 million years. I'm sure glad to be back!"

"Dad, what did Optimus mean about that huge fire beam that came from you when you were trapped under the ice?" Bluestreak had to ask.

"Why its my heritage!" Proton replied. "Where else would I learn skills of water, Electric, Nature, Ice and Earth from."

"Dad's a descendant of Cybertron's greatest warriors!" Smokescreen said.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Bluestreak pleaded.

Proton looked around at everyone else, all sat down comfortable as if they were listening to a story.

"I'll have to start from the beginning then..." Proton chuckled. "Well you know on Cybertron there were different tribes..."

**...**

(The next part will be in a flashback)

"This text is normal speech spoken by the bots in the flashback"

This is text telling of the actions, travel, etc in the flashback.

_"Thoughts spoken by the bots in the flashback"_

"..." when these dots appear before speech, it's when Proton speaks" "..." will appear afterwards to show it's back to the flashback.

**...**

"12 million years ago on Cybertron, there was good guys, and the Decepticons were active at that point aswell. But on the Autobot side different tribes of Autobots that were against each other.

Among those tribes, the Praxiens, who ruled a power known as the Earth power. Their enemies were the Water and Nature tribes, and forbidded any contact with any of those tribe members."

Among those Praxiens, a tall white, black and red mech with spiked black doorwings, red horns, stood on a hill top, looking out over the land.

"Rynox sir, commander wants a word." a mech walked up to him, and saluted.

The white Praxien turned around towards the mech and nodded. "Tell the commander, I'll be there shortly."

The mech nodded and hurried off.

Rynox, the white and black Praxien, (I'm sure you realize he has a relation to Proton), looks out over the other tribes. Then his optic catches a certain red and yellow femme. She walks out her tribe, to a nearby field, and practises some fire training.

Rynox had always watched this femme. Truth was, her name was Phoenix, and she was a fire tribe femme. He knew the Praxiens disliked the other tribes, but he loved her.

Looking around, making sure the coast was clear, he flicked a little stone down the cliff. It lands near the femme, and she looks up at him, smiling. Rynox waved and slided down the cliff to her. _She's so beautiful, and I'll tell her everyday._

Reaching the bottom of the cliff, he comes face to face with Phoenix.

"What you doing down here? If my master sees you, you'll surely be killed," she said.

"I don't care. This fighting, I'm tired of it! I want the war to end, all the hatred between our tribes. I love you Phoenix." he said.

"I love you too, but it must be secret."

They hugged and went for a walk together, hand in hand.

...

"That was my great grandfather's name. Rynox the Earth master. He went against his tribes' law and fell in love with the enemy." Proton said.

"But Cybertron laws state we have the right to love who we choose!" Smokescreen said.

"Yes, but at that time, in the tribes, you couldn't." Proton said.

...

Before long, Rynox and Phoenix were bonded. No one knew of their secret... until one day came.

Rynox went to visit Phoenix at their favourite place in the field under the stars, but found her crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Everyone will kill us! We're dead for sure!" she cried.

"What? Someone found out!"

"No,... but they will."

"Why?"

Phoenix looked up at Rynox and whispered into his audios, "You're going to be a dad."

Rynox's optics widened. "A dad?"

She nodded.

"But I'm happy. I'm tired of being enemies!" Rynox said.

"It's been nearly 3 months now. The sparkling will show soon."

"I'm not going to worry anymore. This is the happiest moment in my entire life."

He hugged Phoenix to comfort her.

...

"That must be the time great grandfather was born!" Bluestreak said.

"Great great grandaddy born!" Crosswise said.

Proton had only been revived for about half and hour, and now was looking at a mini Prowl looking at him.

"Aww... never told me you were a dad now Prowl," Proton looked at him. He lifted Crosswise onto his lap. "Hello there. What's your name?"

"I'm Crosswise, grandad!" he replied, doorwings flapping madly.

"He's mine and Jazz's son." Prowl said.

"I had a feeling you two would get together soon." Proton tickled Crosswise's chin, making the mech sneeze.

"He's got an older brother, me!" Jazzo waved his arms.

"Been a good big brother?" Proton said.

Jazzo nodded.

"From what I see, you two got a third on the way," Proton added.

Jazz looked down at his huge bump and smiled.

"Please continue grandaddy!" Crosswise said.

...

"As we know, Phoenix did give birth to a little mech.

Rynox was there as a small white and black mech, with patches of red, with doorwings entered the world. But the problem was this sparkling had inherited his tribe's earth power, and Phoenix's tribe's fire power. The sparkling was too powerful for both tribes.

They named their son, Earth.

But only days later, the sparkling cried, and was overheard. Rynox and Phoenix were banished from their tribes!

For days with no energon for the sparkling, they were met by a water tribe servant. She had a problem, and when they helped her, she invited them to her master's tribe.

Rynox, Phoenix and little Earth were greeted and welcomed by the Water tribe leader, Wave, who had inherited leadership from her bondmate, Ice tribe leader Icesis, who just went offline from a spark failure days before. She hated the wars too, and was glad to invite a fire and earth master.

But Wave was also expecting a sparkling. Only days later, she had a daughter, who she named Crystal. Crystal had inherited her mother's water power, and her dad's ice power, so she was in a similar state as Earth.

Over years of training together, Earth and Crystal became best friends. They hanged out most of the days and were once caught holding hands.

But the fire tribe heard that Phoenix and Rynox were still alive, with a sparkling. They joined with the Earth tribe, and attacked the water tribe.

As we know, water is strong against earth and fire, so most of the two enemy tribes were wiped out, but Phoenix was shot down by the Earth commanders. Rynox didn't leave her side, but she went offline in his arms.

Rynox was so distraught that the battle ended minutes after she died, but she was gone beyond revival. She was laid to rest in the Autobot chapel in the water tribe.

Earth was by then quite a few hundred years old, and growing more like his father, strong, tough and according to Crystal once, handsome.

Earth had flinched at that comment, but smiled.

...

"They killed great, great, grandma!" Prowl was shocked hearing this.

Proton nodded. "Rynox was upset too, dying a few years after from a broken spark."

...

"He was laid to rest beside Phoenix.

Earth was so upset that he kept hidden in the family home, constantly crying, refusing to see anyone.

Years later... He came out, completely changed. He wasn't very talkative, nor did he hang around anymore, always staying in his home.

Crystal didn't want to lose the friendship she had with Earth, and so she paid a visit to him. By then he was about a million years old.

After a chat, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. He kissed back, and then he spent more time outside the house.

Another million years passed, so the time is now about 7 million years ago from this previous day, a sparkling crying was heard.

Wave heard that Crystal had given birth to a little mech Praxien, who had inherited all 4 powers of Earth, ice, Water and Fire. He was too powerful.

Again the fire tribe and the earth tribe had heard everything, and were even more angry!

They lashed out again, and more of the Earth tribe had gone offline. The fire tribe retreated, and Wave died in the battle.

Crystal took over as leader of the tribe, and with her and Earth's newborn son, named Hydrid, (and my dad) they ruled the tribe as true leaders.

Earth, one day, was outside the master palace, when he saw Rynox infront of him. He gave a warning about the Praxiens were becoming extinct, with only a couple hundred remaining. Another warning was that something bad was going to happen to Crystal.

Earth was very protective of Crystal since that encounter, but for the next few years, nothing happened. But he had noticed the number of Praxiens dying here and then.

Earth was out one night, when he encountered a bot with a purple logo on his chest.

"Who are you?" Earth demanded.

"The name is Megatron! I'm the leader of all Decepticons!" The grey bot replied.

"And what are Decepticons?"

"Whoa. First time I encounter a Autobot, and he don't know his enemy."

"Thy Enemy! I'm in no mood for a fight!"

"Fight back!" Megatron held his cannon up to Earth's spark chamber.

"No."

"Earth!"

The two mechs turned around to see Crystal run up to them.

"You Decepticons don't know when to quit!" she said.

"Come closer, and this mech will be meeting Primus!" Megatron.

Crystal heard the sound of Megatron's cannon whirring, building up power, and so she didn't move, unless she wanted to end up seeing Earth vaporised.

"Now, I've encountered what appears to be the Water tribe leader, and one of the remaining few Praxiens left on Cybertron!"

"Leave!"

Earth tried to stop Crystal, but she lunged at Megatron, who shot at her. As he fled, Crystal died there and then.

Earth was left with the tribe, but he couldn't stop thinking about Crystal. All he had left was their son, Hydrid who had been taken away for training, so he could look after himself and learn to control his powers.

...

"Everything so far is really sad," Optimus said. "Must've been a really tough time."

"It was Optimus," Proton shook his head. "But then again, dad grew up into one of those 'handsome' bots that the femmes loved."

...

"Hi dad!"

Earth looked up to see Hydrid standing there, all grown up now. After being away for thousands of years, he was allowed back home.

"Son." Earth wiped the tears away. "Its good to see you again."

"The camp was really creepy. Don't get why so many femmes were winking at me."

"Because they think your hot! Why else would femmes do that?"

"Never knew I was that hot. Did I use too much fire?"

Earth laughed. "No son."

"Besides, the school there are holding the graduation ceremony. I'm one of the graduates. I'm going to be one of the tribes guards dad. Those Decepticons won't spoil anything!"

"I'm proud of you son. I'm sure your mum would be proud too."

"I miss mum so much."

"Me too son."

(At graduation)

"Hydrid!"

Hydrid stood up and gladly accepted. He saw Earth in the crowd and waved to him.

(home)

It was now night time, and Hydrid stood on the wall surrounding the tribe, on duty with other water tribe bots.

"How is your father?" a mech asked.

"He's glad I'm back. But still miss mum too much." Hydrid said.

"I know how you feel. Me mama was killed in that war earlier, with the Praxiens. Mama hates them. But I could get use to them. Wanna be friends?" another mech walks over and holds his hand out.

Hydrid took it. "Sure."

"I'm Classic," the mech introduced himself. "I know. It's weird name. Dad was a awesome guitar player in elder days."

"Your voice sounds like it has a beat to it." the other mech said.

"Oh. It does? 'Ever realized it."

"I'm SilverBeam. Got a son on the way in a few weeks," the first mech said.

"What name have you decided?" Classic asked.

"Striker. Me and the Misses agreed on that." SilverBeam said.

"Congrats. What about Hydrid? Ever thought about finding a femme and raising a sparkling?"

"Not really. Too much work on hand." Hydrid replied. "Besides... after when dad was born with those powers. I can't risk having a sparkling with my powers either."

"Oh."

(The next day)

Hydrid had thought long about what his friends had told him. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't hear a servant enter.

"Hydrid, sir! Your dad is at the medical centre! He's been struck with a powerful virus. He wants to see you."

"I'm going!" Hydrid said.

...

"Grandad didn't live through the night." Proton sighed.

"And you said the name 'Striker', didn't you?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes."

"Whoa. Here's where dad comes in." Sunstreaker said.

"Well SilverBeam was still a joker all the time." Proton laughed.

...

(At medical centre)

"Yes Mr. Hydrid. He's in here." the medic said.

"Thanks."

The medic opened the door, and Hydrid walked in, to see his dad lying on the berth, wires attached all over him.

"Dad?"

"S...son..."

"I'm his medic. The virus has effected his energizers, his audios, damaged his spark. We don't know how he was infected with the virus, but its powerful. He won't last the night," a different medic appeared. "I'll leave you to talk to your dad before the virus takes over."

Hydrid nodded, and the medic left the room. He turned to Earth.

"Yes."

"S...son... I know...that I...don't have long..left... Find love... settle down ..with her..." and his optics offlined, his body turned grey.

Hydrid broke down in tears. The medic rushed in and then the alarm blared, funeral directors came in, then Hydrid fainted.

(After funeral)

Hydrid barely left the kingdom. Barely saw much of the servants, the citizens, or his best pals SilverBeam and Classic.

But Earth's words roamed in his memory. _Find love...settle down...Find love...Settle down..._

So he eventually left the kingdom. Everyone greeted him as he walked around town, smiles from every mech and femme, little sparklings sleeping, smiling and waving up at him, Hydrid felt appreciated.

Yet... hardly any single femmes. Plus, being a royal, he needed someone of royalty.

Days passed, turning into months, then years... and nothing.

Hydrid got to meet SilverBeam's son, Striker indeed. He was now 4 years old, and already walking and talking.

It was when Hydrid joined SilverBeam, his bondmate Selence and Striker. Family of 'S'.

During their walk, Hydrid's spark fluttered. He gazed at a tall blue and silvery femme. His doorwings twitched.

SilverBeam had noticed, and smiled. "She's a beauty. She's Aqua. Never knew why she remained single all this time."

Hydrid only looked back at her. He flinched when she turned around towards him, waved and smiled.

"She's taken a fancy to you," Selence chuckled.

(Later that day)

Hydrid was his usual self, stood on the kingdom wall, looking out over the fields, SilverBeam and Classic by his side.

"Am I interrupting?"

They turned around to see a blue and silvery femme walking towards them.

"Not at all." Classic smiled.

"I saw you two earlier." she looks at SilverBeam and Hydrid. "I'm Aqua. Daughter of the Water Duke, Whirlwind."

"I'm SilverBeam."

"Classic."

"And you're the current ruler of the kingdom, Hydrid is it?" she asked.

Hydrid nodded. His doorwing twitched and he turned the other way. "Incoming!"

Classic and SilverBeam hit the floor, and Hydrid pulled Aqua down as the huge blast flew over them.

"Sorry guys!" a mech shouted to them from nearby. "Cannon went off too early."

But for that, Aqua fell ontop of Hydrid. The smiled at each other.

"Midday at the palace." Hydrid said.

"It's a date." Aqua chuckled.

(The next day)

Hydrid paced at the bottom of the staircase as a servant walked in.

"Miss Aqua is here to see you." he said.

"Please. Bring her in."

Aqua walked in. "Hi again. You know Hydrid..." She was standing infront of Hydrid. "I love you..."

"I do feel exactly the same."

They kissed.

"I'll get my things," she said.

(Years passed)

"Hydrid..."

He turned around to see Aqua stood there, a look of worry. "What's wrong?"

"Well I know you're afraid that if you do have a son that you're afraid he'll inherit all your powers..."

"Yeah...oh..."

"I'm 6 months gone, with a son."

"Aqua... That's wonderful.."

"But I thought..."

"I promised dad. He said settle down... and raise a son. I'm doing that."

Aqua smiled and hugged Hydrid.

(Months later)

"Congratulations. You have a son."

The medic wiped the white and black sparkling clean, careful not to damage his silvery doorwings. He had red thighs, silver legs, red, black and white chest and red horns on his head. Calming down his crying, he started to squeak, looking up at Aqua and Hydrid.

"Aww... he looks a lot like me..." Hydrid said.

Hydid held the little sparkling in his arms as he looked back with bright blue optics, smiling at him.

"Here is the birth datapad. What will you name him?" the medic said.

"Proton," Aqua said.

"I agree with the name," Hydrid added.

The medic registered the name onto the datapad, and hands it to Hydrid, who signs under the 'Father's name' heading, and then to Aqua who signs under 'Mother's name'.

(Days later)

"Hydrid!"

Hydrid heard Aqua's voice and he ran towards the sparkling room. "What is it?"

He found Aqua looking all around the room. "I can't find Proton. He was recharging just minutes ago. I turn my back and he's gone!"

"He isn't that far..."

"HI!"

Hydrid and Aqua turn their heads towards the door where Proton is stood there, smiling.

"Dada... somebody at door..."

Hydrid and Aqua looked at one another. Aqua picked up Proton and Hydrid went to the front doors.

"Some smart guys..." Proton added.

Aqua didn't like the sound of that. She went downstairs with him.

"Miss Aqua. Mr Hydrid."

Stood in the doorway, were some smart looking Autobots indeed. One stepped forward.

"Redalert, Security Director." one said.

"AerialLine. Security officer and head of energon co-operations."

"Sorry to bother you, but we come across some high and dangerous unstable energy signatures from your son's spark."

"This energy is very high and way too powerful beyond Cybertron. The signature is similar to that of Lightning master Electric before his 'accident'."

"My Grandfather?" Hydrid said.

"It's possible that Proton has inherited far too many powers from the tribes that were once around on Cybertron. But Optimus Prime himself has requested that Proton will need all the training he can get at the academy. There, we train sparklings into grown Autobot soldiers, and we reckon Proton will do well there."

(So that was it)

_I've been at the academy for years now. Do I miss my parents? I haven't seen them in ages. I only got told 1 good news, I have a little brother. I want to see him! Damn Academy!_

_I'm Proton, son of Hydrid and Aqua of the water tribe. I want to return home. I miss them all... my friends! WHY? Why must I stay at this academy! I've been told off twice for 'accidentally' burning my tutor's chair when he sat on it. That was pretty funny... hehehe_

_I haven't seen my parents since I was taken away that day. I just want to be with them..._

_Today it's more training. Why must I have this while everyone else is doing their normal everyday method? Lying on the metal berths watching the TV set..._

"Proton."

The grown up sparkling turned around to see the mech he didn't want to see at the door. His tutor!

"We've decided to let you have the day off. Your dad are coming to visit you, with your little brother."

"And mum?"

"Sorry to tell you...but Aqua is gone...Your dad wants to be reunited with you."

Proton nodded, wiped a tear from his optics and followed the mech out the room.

(Later)

"DAD!"

Proton immediately spotted the tall mech and runs over to him. The father and son duo hugged after so long apart. Another small mech stood by them, smiling at them.

"Proton, this is your little brother."

Proton smile faded as he looked at the mech. Purple, red, black? How did he get purple?

"Hi Big brother!" the little mech chanted.

"This is Tycoon. He's almost 10 years younger than you."

Tycoon beamed a smile at Proton, but he was still a little freaked out about his colour.

"Well you haven't said hello yet," Hydrid said. "I'm going to talk to your tutor a second. Catch up you two."

When Hydrid walked off, Tycoon was still smiling up at Proton.

"What do you do here bro?" he asked.

"Training." Proton replied.

"That's boring."

"Well I have to be here!"

"Don't you have fun?"

"Hardly."

"I miss mum! She missed you a lot."

"I do miss mum too. Dad must be working hard to look after us both."

"Yep!"

Hydrid was back. "Caught up?"

"Yep!" Tycoon beamed.

"Well the tutor said everyone is going back to training in a minute. We got to leave. Say bye to your big brother."

"Bye Proton!"

Hydrid gave Proton and waved bye as they and all the other parents left. He immediately looked down.

(Days later)

All the academy trainees arrived at some shooting range. Everyone were in their own cabin, and some metal steel with Megatron's picture on the front would slowly come towards them.

"Target! Fire!" the tutor said.

As shots fired and scores rose, he monitored each and every one of the trainees. Then he reached Proton's cabin.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I accidentally burned it."

The tutor was looking at the pure steel piece and Megatron's picture burning.

"You need training to control those powers!"

"Sir, leave him alone! Of course he can't control them if he had no training! Your academy took him away from his parents at a few weeks old. He coudn't have training in that small amount of time." a white and black visored mech with a rifle on his shoulder came over from the next cabin.

"Pop, get back to your work!" the tutor said before moving on to the next cabins.

The mech turned to Proton. "It's really annyoing here for me. I've tried to get away 8 times but was found and brought back. I'm only here because I'm an orphan."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that," Proton said. "I've been told recently my mum died."

"It's upsetting when a family member dies. As you might have guessed, my name is Pop."

"Proton." they shook hands. Then... "Hey, you're Hydrid's son?" Pop asked.

Proton nodded.

"My dad was great friends with you dad. My dad is Classic!"

"I remember Classic."

"Friends for life!" They laughed.

(Years passed)

_In a long corridor, with no doors, 2 guard like bots with Decepticon insignias walked down it._

_"I tell you, when I'm older, I'm dumping this job!"_

_"Me too. It stinks! I could get a life and settle down with a hot chick!"_

_"I doubt that."_

_As they continued walking down the corridor a certain noise made them pause and draw their weapons out._

_"Who's there?"_

_2 hands lowered above them and pushed behind their heads. The guards heads banged together and both collapsed on the floor._

_Then a tall white and black mech dropped down from the ceiling with doorwings._

_"Pop, I'm inside the base. Where are you?"_

_The nearby wall broke down. "Here." a tall white and black visored mech with a shoulder mounted rifle._

_"Let's go. There's guards everywhere."_

_Then a bot's shadow was seen ahead. Proton pointed in one direction. Pop went left and Proton jumped up onto the ceiling.. A guard came round the corner, and saw the 2 limp bodies on the ground._

_"Who's there?"_

_Some force from above jumped down ontop of him, sending him collapsing on the floor. Proton jumped down._

_He signalled and Pop came back._

_"The captives should be in the prisoner chambers nearby. Better beware of more guards."_

_Pop nodded and they both headed down one corridor, turning left, then another. The place was like circles._

_They approached one door, and it opened, revealing 4 guards with weapons loaded._

_"Freeze!"_

_They turned around and 4 more guards blocked the entrance._

_"Freeze! Hands in the air!"_

_Proton looked at Pop, and they both complied._

_"Handcuff them!"_

_As some guards approached, Proton smiled. The main guard noticed. "Stop!"_

_A huge wave of energy was released, sending the guards backwards in all directions._

_"Should'a added a lil beat to it." Pop laughed._

_"No worries. Let's locate the prisoners..."_

_"WAKE UP!"_

_"What?"_

"Proton! Wake up!"

Proton opened his optics and looked up at his tutor.

"Come with us." the tutor disappeared from his view.

Proton didn't like the sound of that, but he complied and followed the tutor, and some other weird looking Autobots to a room.

(By then, Proton was a grown up bot, just over a million years old. A million years in this academy, only allowed to see his parents, well dad and brother now, once a week. It was painful)

"Proton."

He looked. He was face to face with the leader of the Autobots himself, Optimus Prime.

"After all this time, we've decided to release you from the academy, as a graduation bot."

Proton's optics widened with joy.

"Thank you sir."

"We know about your suffering here, and now you can go back outside. Your dad is waiting. But your brother is at another academy, training as a warrior." Optimus continued.

He shook Proton's hand, and Optimus lead him outside the academy.

"Afternoon tomorrow, about 1:00pm, come back for your graduation."

Proton nodded.

(At the academy next day)

"These Autobots, have proved themselves worthy on the team. First graduee, Proton. Son of Hydid and Aqua of the water tribe, and future ruler of Cybertron, is appointed as Security Officer to the Autobots." Optimus spoke.

As the other graduates and the crowd clapped, Proton gladly accepted his degree. Optimus shook his hand and hands him an ID, for Security Officer.

(As the happy years passed)

"Son."

Proton looked up as Hydrid entered the room.

Since being back from the academy, he never knew how much his father aged really fast, and how much the whole palace had changed. Plus Proton got his own room, where as in line to ruling this tribe, he meditated quite often, and practised on his training to control his powers. Plus Tycoon was so glad to find him back, and he had grown a lot too.

"Tycoon is coming home from his academy for the weekend. Plus your old academy is holding a graduation ball."

"Dad, haven't we got too many problems with this city at the moment, with crimes, excetera. Plus there's so much I'm catching up on." Proton replied.

"Son, there's no harm in attending the academy that raised you up. The least you could do."

Proton shrugged.

(Hydrid eventually persuaded Proton to visit the ball, at least to get out the palace for once, instead of staying in his chamber all day, meditating and recharging.)

Proton looked around at all the different graduates. All the other mechs and the femmes that had graduated had all attended.

Besides, Proton was at that age when he should find himself a bondmate, and settle down with. He didn't seem interested anyone so far.

"Come on. Let's party." Tycoon ran off towards a group of femmes.

Proton sighed. "Hydrid warned me about his attitude."

"Never knew your brother to act like that, mate."

Proton spun around to see a white and black mech with visors and a shoulder mounted rifle.

"Pop?"

"Hey Proton. Aren't seen you in ages!"

They shook hands. "Aren't seen in ages either. What you been doing?"

"Autobot agent. You?"

"Security Officer."

"Gotta keep a watch out for those creeps!"

"I know. Dad said I should have time off and come here."

Pop hit his shoulder. "You should'a. Get time off and visit your old pals from academies. Good time to get away from work. Oh...here's my gal. Gotta rush."

Proton watched as he went off with the femme who came up to him, and watched them dance. To his right, he caught a crowd of femmes crowding round something on the benches. He walked over to investigate.

"Leave me alone."

"You expect to find a tough mech here. Dream on!"

"What's going on?"

The femmes turned around to see Proton stood behind them.

"Hello there..." they began flirting.

"What are you all doing?"

A femme with a silvery blue colour rushed up from the bench.

"Are you alright, ma'am?"

"No!"

"Were you annoying her?" Proton glared at the group.

"No."

The femme nodded.

"Come with me. Away from them."

He lead the femme away from the group, as the others all groaned and snapped at each other.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"I'm Security Officer Proton."

"I'm from the Water tribe. Luna's the name."

"Guess they don't like you."

"Because I'm prettier then them. I won Miss Aqua beauty pagent when I was younger. They were constendants and I guess they're jealous." the femme introduced.

"I see why."

Luna blushed.

"I'll get energon. Don't let them annoy you."

Proton walked off to the energon stall, and Luna couldn't resist watching him leave, staring at him.

As he reached the stall, Pop turned up.

"Found someone? Who's the femme you 'ere just 'ith?"

"Luna, the winner of the Aqua Beauty Pagent. Some femmes bullying here."

"That's 'orrible! I watched that pagent on TV. She was kinder hot. You two should definitely date."

Proton went red. "Stop that. I was just getting her out the situation. Now getting her energon."

"And a 'lil kiss with that."

Proton nudged him. "Stop that."

"I'm in trouble, officer."

Proton just had to laugh a bit at that point. Then he noticed the group of femmes walking over to Luna again.

"Don't they ever give up?" Pop noticed.

"Not really." Proton walked over to the scene.

"Going off with a really handsome mech!" one of the femmes said.

"Leave me alone! I've done nothing to you!"

"We're going to get you back after this!" she repeated.

"Oi!" They turned arond to the familiar voice, finding Proton walking over. "I told you to leave her alone already!"

"Oh..."

"What's the point! She isn't going to find love! Anyone wants her for her beauty pagent win!" the femme argued.

"Not really!" Proton snapped back.

"Oh. So she's been with many mechs then!"

"I've been with no one at all!" Luna argued.

"This is between us and this mech here!" the femme snapped at her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Proton said. "If she accepts, I'm glad to be her bondmate."

All the other femmes screamed, making all the dancers, graduates, staff, etc, all turn in their direction.

Proton held out his hand infront of Luna. "I will take your hand and lead the way for you." She looked up at him, as he smiled at her. She smiled back and placed her hand on his, as he lead her to the dancefloor.

Pop and Tycoon smiled as Proton went over to the dancefloor with Luna. Pop whispered to Tycoon, and they walked over to the band playing, and whispered to them.

Tycoon took the microphone.

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever 

Proton and Luna danced away. Everyone else decided to do the same, completely ignoring the group of femmes who were all crying and snapping at each other, and at Luna getting to dance with the great warrior.

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you _

Proton knew the words and mimed along. Luna blushed the entire time.

"I love you Proton." Luna managed to say.

"I love you too, Luna."

Everyone was there as the new couple shared their first kiss on the dancefloor, and clapped for them.

(Years passed)

Proton opened the front door to the palace.

"Hi Luna."

Luna walked into the room. "Hi honey." Giving him a kiss. "How was work?"

"Careful. Don't want to harm the sparkling, do you?" Proton said.

Luna chuckled, looking at her bump. Almost 10 months gone, the couple were expecting a little mech within the next week. "He kicked today."

"Oh. I missed it."

"Medic said he's getting to be a little too big in here. They're delivering him tomorrow, at about 2."

"That's my break. I'm not going to miss any moment of it."

(Next day)

"Proton."

The nurse looked down the list.

"Yes, Luna is in C-Section room 12B. Your sparkling was delivered nearly half an hour ago."

"What?"

"We had plenty of staff turn up for duty and there was complications with the sparkling. Chief Ratchet was here too and delivered that sparkling. Luna is waiting for you."

She unlocked the door to the labour ward, and Proton ran down it.

"Finished?"

A squeak was the reply.

"Daddy is on his way. Don't worry."

Another squeak.

The door opened. "The nurse told me he arrived earlier than expected."

Luna nodded at Proton. "Meet our son."

Proton looked at the fidgetty blue, red and yellow sparkling with shoulder cannons and blue doorwings flapping wildly when his optics laid on his dad, and he squeaked.

Then he coughed, and smoke blew out.

"Is that meant to happen?" Proton asked.

"Doc can't explain it either. It appears to him that the smoke is a part of his personality. He's meant to do it." Luna replied. "Wanna hold him?"

Proton nodded, as the sparkling was tranferred into his arms, and squeaked at him.

"Let's name him." Luna said.

"Already got one." Proton said. "Smokescreen?"

"Always get to the point don't you?"

"I always think ahead."

Little Smokescreen yawned and felt into recharge."

...

"Oh. I'm here now!" Smokescreen chuckled.

"Then we come!" Bluestreak added.

...

"Daddy!"

Proton was at the academy gate when he saw a flash of blue rush up to him.

"Hey!" he said, picking up Smokescreen. "How was your first day?"

"Brilliant! Made loads of friends, daddy!"

"Let's go home then."

(As the months passed)

"Hey Proton."

Proton looked up from the front steps after training with Smokescreen, and saw Pop approach.

"Hey Pop. What's up?"

"Hi Mr. Pop!" Smokescreen waved.

"Misses and I have a son now." Pop replied.

"Congrats. What's his name?" Proton asked.

"Jazz."

"Still keeping the musical names in the family right?"

"Yep. We're bringing him over tomorrow as Luna invited us over."

(Tomorrow)

'Knock.'

Before he could open the door, Smokescreen rushed ahead of him, and opened the door.

"Dad. Pop is here!"

Proton and Luna approached the door to find the visored mech and his bondmate.

"Hey Pop. Hi Celeste." Luna said.

"Good to see you again, Luna."

(Celeste and Luna are best friends since academy)

"And this must be little Jazz." Luna looked at the little black and white sparkling with visors snuggled in the blanket, fast asleep, till he woke up and looked around.

"Yes. Say hi to our friends." Celeste looked at the mech.

But he had other ideas. He began fidgetting around, eager to be let down and play.

"Guess he had other ideas." Luna chuckled.

So Celeste unwrapped the blanket and placed Jazz on the floor, who immediately got up and ran off. As everyone followed, he had rushed to the radio, and turned it on, dancing.

"Hahaha!" they laughed.

(Sitting down to talk)

"He was born a few weeks early. But amazing, he was completely healthy when examined. And the scans showed he was kicking about a lot; like dancing. One scan photo I kept of him was when he held up his hand and made 'V' with his fingers,' Celeste hands Luna the photo.

"Oh yeah. I see the 'V' he's making. For 'Victory',' Luna points to it, and shows Proton.

A little squeak turns everyone's attention to Smokescreen and Jazz. They had made a tower of blocks, and Jazz had did a little dance, ending up kicking the tower over. The 4 parents looked at the sparklings, who just both smiled.

"He's coping well," Luna said.

"Yeah..." Celeste's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"A scan showed our sparkling was a femme, but later on medics proved it was a mech. Now he's born, we're told he's a submessive mech." Celeste said.

"Submessive?"

"It means he can produce sparklings. Like a male breeder."

"Oh."

"But we still love him. Jazz is really cheerful and excited a lot. That's the kinder sparkling we like."

"We've noticed that Smokescreen has been getting lonely a lot. The only thing he'll do when he gets home from academy, is sit and watch the News, or talk about his training at all. My guess is he's getting lonely." Proton said.

"Why not give him a little brother?" Celeste suggested.

"I agree. Maybe with a little brother around he won't be lonely and have be a big brother." Pop added.

(Later)

"Proton?"

Proton looked up to see Luna, looking a little... happy and worried too.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Smokescreen is going to get his wish. I'm pregnant." Luna showed him the test.

(As the months passed)

"Dad?"

Proton looked up to see Smokescreen enter the front door from his day at the academy.

"Where's mummy?"

"At hospital. She'll be back in a minute."

"Why? Nothing wrong with mummy. But mummy has been ill lately!"

"Son..." Proton said. "We knew you have been bored lately, and that you spend more time with us. We realised you were getting lonely. Am I correct?"

Smokescreen nodded.

"Well you won't be lonely anymore. Mummy has a sparkling in her tummy."

Smokescreen seemed confused. "She ate a sparkling?"

Proton couldn't hide it and burst out laughing. "No. You're going to be a big brother."

"YAY!"

"We better wait for mummy to get back first. Let's clean your room. Spare your mum some time."

"OK."

As they headed off to Smokescreen's room to tidy away, the front door opened.

"Proton. Smokescreen?"

"Right here."

Smokescreen rushed past Proton and ran up to Luna. "Is it true? Am I to be a big brother?"

Luna looked up at Proton, who only smiled and shrugged.

"Yes Smokescreen. It's true. Look at the scan photo Proton."

Proton stepped forward and looked at the photo. Two blurry shapes could be seen clearly.

"Twins?"

Luna nodded. "And they're identical twin mechs."

"Twin brothers?" Smokescreen heard them "Double the fun!"

...

"For that entire time, Smokescreen was really pleased. But what we didn't realise, was that the arrivals, was almost a ticking time bomb. Time passing towards the end of a life."

...

(At the hospital 1st August)

As the delivery went on, Proton held Luna's hand, and little Smokescreen was in the sparkling's play area, waiting the moment his little brothers would arrive.

As the first hour passed, everything was set up for delivery, and then it began. The surgeons worked.

"I just..." Luna looked at Proton. "I can see my curcuits, I didn't want to see that."

Then...

A sparkling's cry alerted them both. Smokescreen from in the play area, immediately heard the cry of his little brother.

The surgeon lifted up a calm white and black sparkling with red horns on his head, 2 little flapping black and white doorwings, and his cries were loud.

"Awww... hello darling. Looks more like you honey." Luna said.

Wrapping the sparkling in a warm blanket, he was placed on Luna's chest, and she held him close. Proton leaned over and moved a cover of the blanket to look at the little sparkling. The sparkling just stayed sleeping.

The surgeons got to work again, and another cry alerted them, and the older twin, as the surgeon lifted up the other twin into view. The sparkling was a silver grey colour, with some black on his chest, red horns, and some red on his legs. Immediately he squeaked and thrashed about.

"He's really active." the surgeon passed the fidgetty sparkling, wrapped in a blanket, to Proton.

"They might be identical, but I believe their personalitites are different." Proton said to Luna.

"I agree."

The sparkling immediately called to the older twin, who merely stayed sleeping the whole time. The silver twin began fidgetting.

"I like to call him Bluestreak." Luna said. "For his brother, how about include part of your name. Like the start, some letters, you know..."

Bluestreak yawned and then made a whimpering noise. His twin still kept quiet the whole time.

"Prowl. That's his name." Proton said.

Their names were registered on the datapad, and the twins were allowed home.

Smokescreen was really excited.

"I want to see them!" Smokescreen blurted out when entering the doors.

"Yeah. Your brothers are here. But they're sleeping, so keep your voice down, son." Proton replied.

Smokescreen nodded and followed his dad to the twins' chamber. They found Luna seated on her berth, a bundle in her arms.

"Smokescreen, come meet your brother, Bluestreak."

Smokescreen climbed on the berth, and peered at the bundle, as little Bluestreak opened his optics, looked up at him and squeaked.

"He's funny." Smokescreen said. He looked at the other twin, lying on his berth, sleeping.

"What's his name?"

"Prowl."

At that point, little Prowl just kept sleeing away, his doorwing twitched, as if he heard them.

"Can I hold them?"

Smokescreen sat on the berth beside Luna, and Proton carefully placed Prowl in his blanket on Smokescreen's lap. Prowl just snuggled into his blanket, sleeping.

Bluestreak was still active and fidgetty, thrashing about, and then whimpered.

"He's thirsty." Luna chuckled.

At that moment, Prowl began crying too.

"One twin wants something, so does the other?" Smokescreen asked.

Luna and Proton nodded.

(Next day)

"I've been called into the security station for a meeting on the release of some new hunting bot. I'll be gone an hour," Proton said. "I'm dropping off Smokescreen at the academy too."

"Ok." Luna said, giving him a kiss before helping Smokescreen pack his gear.

"See you later, mum!" Smokescreen said.

Proton transformed and Smokescreen got in, and they drove off. As Luna waved bye after them, a nearby van caught her optics. 2 tall bots with their faces covered appeared to watch them leave, and one of them faced Luna. She only glared and walked back into the hallway, as the twins' cries sounded.

Proton was only gone for about half an hour, when he got a comlink message.

"Proton?" a voice said.

"Pop?"

Pop appeared on the screen. "There has been an issue here. It appears two of our agents are really Decepticon spies! They have fled, and were last seen down Highway Road."

"But... that's near my palace!"

"Luna already called minutes ago, filing a complaint that right after you left, to mysterious agents were seen outside."

"I'm going to find out!" The alarm sounded over Proton's voice.

"Alert! Alert! Fire! Fire! At the palace!"

"Oh no." Proton ran out.

"I'm coming too." Pop added before ending the message.

Proton had drove as fast as he could back through the streets and arriving down Highway road, did he encounter the fire engines.

"Proton!"

"It's me. What happened Inferno?"

"Those phony agents were here! The whole place is in flames! And unfortunately, no sign of Luna or the twins had gotten out. And your father, Hydrid visited earlier to meet the twins. He wasn't reported leaving the building either!"

Proton pushed past Inferno and dived into the broken window. "Proton! COME BACK!"

He looked around as all the fire rose, blurring his vision. But he managed to find a black and white body lying on the main living room floor. Proton felt like collapsing. It was Hydrid. Proton took a spark pulse, and nothing. Hydrid was offline.

Proton then heard the sound of crying upstairs. Rushing past the fire, he reached the twins' chamber. He found Luna huddled in the corner, unconsious, and screaming twins, one in each arm, crying.

"Don't breathe in!" Proton picked up Luna, and the twins laid on her lap. He looked around for the nearest exit, only to catch a nearby bomb. His optics widened at the timer, at 00:00:05. 5 SECONDS!

He dived out the window, breaking the glass, and the explosion blew.

The fire bots on the ground caught them as the explosion blew buildings parts down. They managed to get to safety.

Medics were nearby as they quickly came forward and examined the state of them.

"Unfortunately Luna is definitely unconsious, probably from smoke inhaltion. Bluestreak might have done too, but Prowl is perfectly fine, but a little shaky." The medic took Luna and Bluestreak into nearby ambulances and drove off. "They'll go to the Elite Central Hospital if you want to join them later. Might want to consider some help for the twins' experience."

Proton looked back at that wreckage, just as fire crew brought out Hydrid's offline body, all covered in black soot and burn marks. Proton went red with anger. But he calmed down, remembering sparklings cry at any negative thoughts, and it happens that a little sparkling, his son Prowl, was lying in his arms, unharmed.

"I beg of Primus, that your brother and mother survive."

Prowl's doorwings twitched and rested his head over his dad's spark chamber.

(At the hospital)

Proton was lead to the room where his son and bondmate where. Luna was attached to loads of wires and spark pulse monitor. Bluestreak was coughing, only slightly and not very often, looked up at Proton entered with Prowl and Smokescreen, who had just come back from the academy after hearing about the fire.

"Dada..." Bluestreak said. He looked at Luna. "Mama hurt..."

Proton was surprised to hear Bluestreak was talking his first words now, but he remembered that the twins would need help after their experience. Although Bluestreak was awake and witnessed it, Prowl still hadn't opened his optics, so he wasn't badly effected.

"The docs will do everything to help Luna."

"Mama..."

A doc entered. He checked over Bluestreak and removed the bandage around his wrist. "You're free to go Bluestreak. Stay with your dad."

"And what about Luna?" Proton asked.

"Proton... Luna has suffered severve burns and damage to her system. It's too serious and she's in too much critical damaged."

"What do you mean?"

The doc shook his head. "Best not to let her suffer anymore..."

"You mean..."

"She's dying in pain...There's nothing we can do to save her."

Proton couldn't hide it and broke down in tears. Only 9 years together, and now Luna was dying in pain. He was really in a bad situation. He didn't have the courage to lose Luna forever, or watch her suffer anymore...

"Ok... Just let me say goodbye..." he pleaded.

The medic let him.

...

"It was so quick. I was only left with Luna for an hour, before she left us... 3 sons to look after. I only known her for 9 years. I blamed myself, that Primus wouldn't leave my family alone. My great grandmother died loving my great grandfather, my grandfather died of illness, losing Crystal to Decepticons, I lost my dad in a fire, who only knew my mother for 11 years. Primus didn't leave us alone!"

...

Proton looked up at the photo of him and Luna with Smokescreen at 2 months old.

It had been a week since Luna had gone offline in hospital. The twins, Prowl and Bluestreak were now a week old, and Smokescreen was allowed time off school to grieve over his mother's lost.

Proton looked at the time, and realized the twins needed their energon about now.

"Time to give them their energon." Pop said.

(Pop had offered Proton the spare room at his huge home, where the back 'garden' was big enough for the sparklings to play, and loads of room for indoor sports.)

Proton followed him to their twins' room, in time for Prowl and Bluestreak to cry.

Proton picked up Prowl first and as he reached for the bottle of energon, Prowl slowly opened his optics for the first time since he was born. Proton didn't smile, but shook his head, wiping a tear.

"He's woken up..." Pop said.

Smokescreen noticed and shook his head too. "Bro never got to see mum in person."

Pop looked shocked. "You mean... he never got to see Luna at all."

"It's the first time since he was born..." Proton added.

Prowl didn't know that he was still not receiving his energon, and cried again to alert them.

Proton looked at a photo of him and Luna when she was half way through her pregnancy with Smokescreen.

Nearly 6 months ago, Luna went offline. Proton still thought about her everyday, wishing her to be back in his arms.

"Proton..."

He looked up to see his friend, Pop approach him.

"You gotta see this!"

Proton followed him into the sparklings' chamber, (their new home after the fire that burned the palace to ashes), and he smiled.

Nearby, little Bluestreak had grabbed the side of the furniture, and was hauling himself to stand on his own feet. After many drops to the ground, he managed to get to his feet.

Proton wiped away tears from his face, and knelt down on his knees, as Bluestreak stood steady steps towards him, and caught Bluestreak as he finally fell forwards infront of him.

Prowl watched his brother, fascinated, and tried to do the same, but everytime he tried picking himself up by grabbing the furniture, he always fell forwards.

"I guess he's trying to copy his twin, but can't seem to do so," Pop said.

"Prowl does have some difficulties, the medic told us. They said he was most likely to fall back with reaching his milestones than Bluestreak does." Proton said.

(And I was right)

...

"But only when the twins reached 8 months old, on March, awful news had spread. My dad's close friend, SilverBeam, his son, Striker was missing. His energy signature wasn't detected anywhere on Cybertron, in this galaxy. He was presumed offline. But 5 years earlier, he had fathered twins mechs."

"That must have been us!" Sideswipe said.

Proton nodded.

...

Pop had told me about our friend Striker's disappearance. The twins were placed in care, and if no close friend would come to claim the twins, and raise them us, they would be adopted by the foster bondmates who lived on the other side of Cybertron. And as much as Luna loved sparklings, she wouldn't wanted them to go to care. I knew my father wouldn't want his friend's grandsons to be lost either.

I knew what I had to do, and so I drove the 60 mile drive to the care home, and was introduced to a red, white and black sparkling, and a yellow and black sparkling, or as we know them as, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and as 'orphans' now, without any sign of Striker's presence.

I came face to face with the twins, and saw innocence, pleading optics looking at me, asking to be taken away. So instantly I spent some time with the twins, and knew they had so much of their father in them both. I immediately agreed to adopt them.

So I was now looking after 5 sparklings. 9 year old Smokescreen, 5 year old twins, and 8 month old twins. My hands were really busy.

I did do some punishment with the twins, as they did constantly annoy Prowl during his sleep, and made jokes with Bluestreak.

(But)

I was given really bad news following this. Only 2 months later, Pop was missing. It was only a month before Jazz was going to be 3 and now Pop's energy signature was nowhere detected in the galaxy. I knew what he wanted me to do, so I looked after Jazz. With 6 sparklings to look after, I knew you were all Cybertron's only hope.

I had now begun fearing my life.

The news reported that loads of femmes were killed. Most of them were carrying sparklings. And a virus was detected that had spreaded all over Cybertron, disabling the femms breeding cycle, so they couldn't carry. Plus, loads of Autobot dads were disappearing and being killed.

Something was happening on Cybertron. And only a fraction of Autobots were left. From the whole population of a few hundred thousand, only a few thousand were left.

The young sparklings that were still alive, were seen as Cybertron's only hope of survival. Extra security was installed, and more guards were on patrol.

I had to take part, as security officer. At least I still had my brother, Tycoon, who did take charge in looking after you all while I had to take my 10 hour work shift every day, 7 times a week, 365 days a year.

(Only 1 month later of all this catastrophe)

Prowl and Bluestreak were now 11 months old, it was also Jazz's 3rd spark day, 14th July. Jazz had gotten over the loss, and was a great help in looking after Prowl and Bluestreak. Of course, he acted like a sparkling-sitter for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

But his sparkday was a great moment too.

I had only gotten back from my shift, when Smokescreen had shouted 'Dad! Come in here!"

I thought something had happened, or to Tycoon, but I hurried into the sparklings' (now shared) chamber, and smiled.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared with widened optics, Jazz and Smokescreen were smiling, and Bluestreak was sitting on the nearby stool smiling too. All optics were fixed on Prowl grabbing the edge of the berth, and hauling himself onto his feet, without falling over.

"It's all happening real quickly..." I had tears leaking from my optics.

"Go on bro." Tycoon said.

I did kneel down, and caught Prowl in my arms as he tripped infront of me. It was all really happy, the happiest moment of my life.

I never thought it could get better.

But all over Cybertron, reports of a powerful virus was infecting the nations. A few hundred more Autobots lost their lives, 1 was a 5 minute old sparkling after the medical hospital was struck by a virus.

We all believed it was Decepticons! But they didn't have this kind of power and virus technicals. We had no evidence that it was Decepticon work. So everyone had one question unanswered. Who? Who was threatening the nation with this virus?

But I managed to get through life, and was with Prowl and Bluestreak as they turned a year old.

But only a few weeks later, I headed into trouble.

**...**

"Was this the time you went missing?" Smokescreen asked.

Proton nodded. "That faiteful day, that sent me to Earth!"

**...**

One day...

A group of Autobots were called to investigate some energy reading nearby at the Elite Shuttle depo.

Me, and 5 others were called to investigate. We headed to the depo and encountered no activity.

Heading to the energy reading hotspot, we encounted a shuttle, with it's system warm, which meant it had been used recently. We had to board the shuttle to find out information.

But boarding the shuttle, the whole thing took off towards space, and away from Cybertron. I noticed that there was a timer onboard, connected to the shuttle's engine, meant to blow it up. But some virus was unleashed too! I watched as each of the others went offline, and then rotted.

It was cosmic rust! But I wasn't infected. I knew I had to disarm that bomb, if I ever wanted to see those precious sparklings all left behind.

I only managed to deactivate near an unknown planet, as I guess you all call 'Earth'. I had detected numerous energy readings all over, until the shuttle engine blew up.

**...**

"Everything went black. But the last thing I remembered, was beginning to get really hot, and felt a huge impact on something extremely cold. Going through my processor, was where was I? Would I get back to Cybertron? But now, here I am, my sons, and the others, are all grown bots. We got so much to catch up on." Proton smiled.

**(Whoa. That's my longest chapter yet!)**

**Finally, everyone knows the truth as to why Proton had gone missing. Yet Pop, Tycoon and Striker are still unaccounted for. Will they ever be found? But first, a certain bot has a sparkling on the way.**

**Find out next chapter.**

**I will be getting to work with my photoshop on uploading pictures of Pop, and Classic, Hydrid, etc.**

**Songs used:**

**Richard Marx - Right here waiting**

**Please review.**

**Re-edited 10/04/2012**


	21. It's a femme

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter:**

**Proton had told everyone his ancestors past, up to when he went missing. Now Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak have been reunited with their father.**

**But now there's only sparkling who hasn't arrived yet, and here it arrives...**

**Plus... Prowl gets a lesson from his dad... LOL.**

The sun arose over the mountains of the nearby volcano, where the Autobot headquarters is.

It was still early, but only 2 Autobots lay awake.

Twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were awake in their chamber, with Sideswipe's little red bundle. Sunswipe.

Sideswipe had a bottle of energon in his right hand, and in his left, the bundle of his son, slowly drinking the contents.

"He's not really energetic like us," Sunstreaker noticed. "Infact he hasn't opened his eyes yet."

"Didn't Proton say that Prowl didn't open his optics till he was about a week old," Sideswipe said.

"But Sunswipe is now 2 weeks old if you haven't realized. I believe something's wrong."

"What could be wrong? He's still young? Maybe he's taking his time?"

"Bro. Won't harm anything to let Ratchet check him over."

"You're right. It won't be any harm... unless it turns out bad."

"Then the doc can resolve that."

Sideswipe only nodded, and looked at the little bundle sleeping peacefully. "He's come so far now. I don't want that all to go to waste."

"It won't. I know that."

(The next day)

Everyone was wide awake now, and the 5 sparklings were all getting their morning energon.

Sideswipe turned to see Ratchet enter, with little FirstAid. He looked down at Sunswipe and then back at Ratchet, Sunstreaker's words running through his processor.

"Ratchet!"

The medic looked up to see the red lambo walk up to him.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"I don't know if it's serious, but I need to know, Sunswipe is now about 2 weeks old, but he hasn't opened his optics yet, hasn't cried at all. Is something wrong?" Sideswipe asked.

Ratchet's optics widened. "Bring him to the medic bay later. Gotta give this one his energon.", he looked at FirstAid, who just smiled up at him.

Sideswipe nodded and decided not to continue the conversation.

(Attending the Medic bay, hours later)

"Ok...hm..." Ratchet looked over Sunswipe. Shaking his head, he looked back at Sideswipe. "It appears to be some heritage or something, but it's not a virus. I believe it has something to do with finding a friend."

"What do you mean?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well it's kinder like the story these humans call 'Sleeping Beauty'. Except it's a boy that needs waking up from his long slumber. Basically little Sunswipe here needs a true friend to wake him up."

"Oh..."

"And I do suggest he finds one fast. He can't remain sleeping for longer than a month."

Sideswipe nodded and picked up his son before leaving the medic bay, ...in tears.

**(Down the corridor)**

Prowl walked down the corridor and when he passed his and Jazz's shared chamber, humming filled his audios. Peering inside, he saw Jazz seated on the end of their berth, Jazzo on his left, Crosswise on his right, all humming along.

"Hey Prowler," Jazz said.

"Daddy!" Crosswise ran up to him and Prowl picked him up. "When new brother arrive?"

"Very soon. Lil' sparkling is very fidgetty," Jazz replied.

"Everything's fine?" Prowl asked.

Jazz nodded. "Yeah. Just really excited."

Both of them turned at the sound of sniffing, as if someone was crying, and then they both saw Sideswipe pass by.

"Side?"

The red lambo looked up at them. "Yeah?"

"What's up? You're looking down?" Jazz asked.

Sideswipe looked at the sparkling in his arms, then back at them. "Ratchet has just told me Sunswipe needs to be awaken from his long slumber. Kinder like 'Sleeping Beauty'. He needs a true friend. But the doc said it's not a virus, but less serious."

"Ow... Have you found anyone yet?" Jazz asked.

Sideswipe shook his head. "I was only just in the medic bay. Now I gotta find Sunswipe a friend."

"Or?"

"Ratchet said he needs one before he reaches a month old..."

"Oh. Sorry Sideswipe. Any thing we can do to help?"

"Ratchet said he needs a friend with similar features, like personality, likes, dislikes, etc. I can see that it does rule out everyone. All the sparklings aren't like Sunswipe. Nitro has his dad's nature likeness, FirstAid is a medic like sparkling, and I don't think Jazzo or Crosswise like me."

"Was it because of the spider prank?" Jazzo asked.

Sideswipe nodded. "I guess that rules out everything. I'm going to my chamber, and want to be alone." and he ran.

Jazz looked at Prowl, who looked back.

"Poor Sideswipe." Jazz shook his head.

"From what I did know about any virus on Cybertron, I didn't know about one that would cause a sparkling to not awaken from his sleep until it found a friend. I do feel sorry for him. But there's only chance left for Sideswipe."

Jazz knew what Prowl meant. Jazz was still carrying a sparkling, and they both decided not to know if it was a mech or a femme, so the sparkling's gender remained a mystery. Now they both prayed it would be Sideswipe's 'angel' that would awake Sunswipe.

"You know?" Prowl broke the silence.

"What?" Jazz said.

"I could ask dad. You know, maybe cheer Sideswipe up a little."

"Proton hasn't been around a lot. But he's experienced everything, so go for it Prowler."

(Later)

Prowl found his dad's 'new' chamber after his reunitement yesterday, and was about to knock when someone called from inside.

"Come in Prowl."

Prowl's doorwings twitched, and walked inside. "You gotta tell me how you do that dad."

Proton turned around to face him. "Practise son. It's the heritage I got. So what brings you here son?"

"Well I don't know if you heard from Sideswipe, ... well I doubt it since he only told me and Jazz."

"Let me guess, something about not being able to bond with his son."

"Similar, but Ratchet said something is wrong with him, that he needs a friend to wake him up."

"That would cause Sideswipe to have a breakdown won't it."

Prowl only looked a little confused. Proton sighed.

"Look, when femmes have a sparkling, the best moment of the labour for them, is the sound of their sparkling's first cry, and the chance for it's optics to open. Sideswipe's son hasn't opened his optics yet, that would cause a breakdown for him. It's mainly the mothers who get on well with the sparklings, but not being able to bond with them well makes them think they're bad mothers. They need to know that they're good mothers, and just need to see it. But with Sideswipe, not being able to know that his own son hasn't got to even look at his own parents yet, is surely a breakage."

"Like when Jazzo was first born."

Proton nodded. "I guess... well I weren't there... But the point is you remember Jazz when you both heard Jazzo's first cry."

Prowl nods.

"Well you're both really happy as your first son made his first cry, and the fact that he was very grown up at a young age, speaking his first words and being able to know all his family, Sideswipe's son hasn't experienced that yet. I remember his father, Striker. He and the twins' mother have been together since sparkling years, when Striker was Starlight's 'prince' when she was terminally ill. During her coma, he didn't leave her side, and by her side, she pulled through. Then Starlight had the twins, they were both pleased to hear their first cries. My point is that mothers' best moment is to hear their first sparkling's cry, and to bond with their sparkling. I see that Sideswipe doesn't believe he'll experience that moment. He just needs to see that he can that's all."

"He never told anyone about his past like that."

"My guess is it was a shock towards Starlight as it wasn't what she expected, but she still loved the twins with her spark. I just spoke with my father."

"Hydrid? But how? Didn't you tell us he's offline?"

"He is. But like he taught me all those years ago...You are never gone from the world. You'll always remain alive, in everyone's memories... Everyone are loved, no matter what you look like or behave, there is always someone who loves you. Have you ever heard of the famous poet on Earth? Derek Walcott?"

Prowl shook his head.

"I've only see this planet for a day now, and know so much. His poem 'Love after Love' is about self-discovery. Walcott suggests that we spend years assuming an identity, but eventually discover who we really are - and this is like two different people meeting and making friends and sharing a meal together. Walcott presents this in terms of the love feast or Eucharist of the Christian church - "Eat...Give wine. Give bread. Have you heard how it goes?"

Prowl shook his head.

"You're right, too much detail, but it's simple really. What Sideswipe should really discovery, is that his son will be a bright, grown up mech, achieving great potentials. It's rare to get that kind of infection and need a love one to wake you up from your long slumber, but in the end, they achieve more then what they were capable of."

"That would really make him... what? Lover? I thought it was a true friend?" Prowl was really stunned.

"Nope. To awake someone from their long slumber, it must be from the opposite gender."

"Basically, Sunswipe is already going to get a 'bondmate' femme, at only a month old?"

Proton nodded. "Same with Sideswipe's parents. But they won't realize till they're grown bots. Until that time, they'll remain best friends, sticking by each other throughout tough times, and then when they're grown up, they'll get closer."

"Phew. That's a relief. Imagining the look on Sideswipe's face when that happened to his month old son."

"But I don't know what will happen till then. So far, there aren't any femme sparklings."

"But there's still a chance, dad!"

"Yes. But you and Jazz chose not to know the gender, and now it's too late in the pregnancy. But in our ancestors, not one Praxien has had a daughter, at ALL! I'm afraid chances of being a femme are really slim."

"It's still worth a shot dad. I know Sideswipe has annoyed me in the past, and haven't been able to forgive him, but I've got a chance now to forgive him. It's the only chance he has left, and if it can save him we gotta take the chance."

"I know Prowl. And I agree. Striker and Starlight wouldn't want to see their grandson suffer. You look after Jazz and that unborn sparkling. It may be Sunswipe's 'angel'."

(Later)

"How'd it go Prowler?"

Prowl was sitting next to Jazz in their shared chamber, discussing the chat that he had with Proton.

"Well I did learn a little more about Sideswipe's parents. Dad said about Striker waking Starlight from her long slumber... that was the real Sleeping Beauty."

Jazz sniggered.

"And more about this poem called 'Love after Love'."

"I've 'eard of that. Derek Walcott's. I love 'earing that on the radio, but not all the time."

Prowl smiled. "Dad believes that sparklings born with that heritage will move on to great achievements in their lives. But to awaken the sparkling in a long slumber, their friend is off the opposite gender."

"So Sunswipe's awaker, is definitely an angel?" Jazz said. "But..."

"So far, there's only mechs. Most of the femmes were killed on Cybertron. And our sparkling, not one of dad's ancestors, and not a single Praxien had a daughter."

"It's still a chance Prowler."

"I know Jazz. The least we can pay Sideswipe back for his pranks. I'm putting all that behind me, just so he can live happy."

"And be so busy with his son, he won't 'ave time to prank you Prowler."

Prowl chuckled. "Agreed. But I can forgive him for that. He's been through a tough time, so at least I don't want to get my own back on him."

"That's my Prowler." Jazz rests his head on Prowl's shoulder.

"Love you too." Prowl gives him a kiss on the forehead. "How's the sparkling?"

"Very fidgetty. Aren't like Jazzo and Crosswise when they were growing."

"Must be very active then. Aren't you?" he looks at Jazz's tummy.

"Aww... it kicked. Lil sparkling responds well to our voices."

"Our sparkling is definitely ours then." Prowl chuckled, giving Jazz another kiss.

(Sideswipe's chamber)

The red lambo was sitting on his berth, his son in his arms, still sleeping dreamily, as tears dropped from his optics.

"Why must it be happening to you? What have I done to Primus?" Sideswipe cried.

His son only remained sleeping in his arms, snuggled in his thermal blanket, before a cough escaped out his mouth.

"You mean everything to me, son. I don't want to lose you."

Another cough was the response.

Sideswipe held his head in his hand and let more tears out. "Why Primus? WHY?"

Then he heard footsteps. Sideswipe looked up as the footsteps came closer, closer towards his chamber. "Hello?"

A white head with red horns popped around the corner. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No Proton."

Proton shook his head. "It appears I have."

Sideswipe gave up. He couldn't hide anything from this Praxien with vast knowledge. He nodded.

"I knew it Sideswipe. Everyone knows you're going through a tough time right now. We're all doing our best to help you, but the main solution is to find a sparkling femme."

Sideswipe's optics widened. "But there isn't any!"

"We all know that. But there's still one possibility left. One chance left."

"Jazz's sparkling."

"Exactly. I know your pranks towards my son have been annoying him and such, but all that is behind you both. We've agreed to support the sparklings if this is a femme, and it'll be a record never achieved on Cybertron before. My son is forgiving you, and we're here to support you Sideswipe. There's that saying that whenever you're feeling down, just look at the stars, and know one shooting star is at your side, forever. Do that tonight Sideswipe, there is hope for Sunswipe."

Sideswipe looked at sleeping Sunswipe, who stunned him. He was smiling, as if he understood everything. "You're right Proton... than..."

He looked up and Proton was gone, no sound of his footsteps either. "He's good."

(A few days later...)

Sunswipe is now 2 and half weeks old. Jazz's sparkling didn't appear to be arriving any faster. And Sunswipe was running out of time.

"There's isn't hope!" Sideswipe cried. "The sparkling isn't arriving anytime!"

"Jazz's sparkling is now 3 days overdue. If it doesn't arrive by tomorrow, we can deliver the sparkling through the C- Section. It's already overdue, so it's already fully grown now." Ratchet said.

Sideswipe only looked at his son still sleeping in his thermal blanket. He looked around at Nitro who was already standing on his feet, walking around the room chasing his ball, and FirstAid followed Ratchet everywhere he went, sometimes tripping up the medic.

Jazz was nearby in his chamber, and listening to all this. He wanted Sunswipe to be awake before it was too late, but the sparkling wasn't arriving any quicker.

"I 'ope it isn't too late."

Kick!

Jazz felt his tummy. "You agree with meh?"

Kick!

"You know about the lil' mech in trouble right now?"

Kick!

"You're smart lil sparkling aren't ya?"

Kick!

"Well... you understand you're this sparkling's only hope of being awoken from his slumber. You wanna help 'im?"

Kick!

Then Jazz felt that familiar twinge. Then he felt the warm rush of liquid rushing out. "Guess you wanted to 'elp him then?"

He hauled himself of his berth, and then managed to drag himself to the rec room.

"I guess there's no hope." Sideswipe looked down, and a tear rolled down his face.

"Not yet."

Everyone turned around to see Jazz limping into the room. "Ratchet. Meh sparkling's on the way."

Everyone's optics in the room all widened. Ratchet woke from the shock and with Prowl, they escorted Jazz to the medic bay.

(In Medic bay)

"The sparkling is definitly on the way. Looks like it's in a hurry, as it's nearly time for the delivery," Ratchet said.

"Thanks doc."

Ratchet left them to get some thermal blankets for the sparkling's arrival.

Sideswipe entered, with his son still in his arms, tears rolling down his optics. "I pray for this sparkling Jazz."

"Lighten up Sideswipe. I know this sparkling will be Sunswipe's angel. Name it mother's intuition." Jazz chuckled.

Sideswipe saw the funny side and smiled, but then dropped it.

"Hm... My First time watching one of my grand-sparklings enter the world." Proton said.

"Well you didn't get to miss out then dad." Smokescreen said.

"OW! That was painful!" Jazz cried.

"It's only a contraction Jazz. I estimate within the next hour the sparkling will be here." Ratchet said.

"That's really quick doc. Is that meant to be?" Prowl asked.

"Not really." Proton answered to it. "I remember loads of sparklings were born quickly. I do remember when Luna was in hospital with Smokescreen on the way, another first time mother had a sparkling just 4 minutes in labour. The mothers always have a laugh saying that the sparkling wanted to arrive for something. Most of the time sparklings interrupt celebrations, sometimes concerts aswell."

"Oh that patient. I remember that femme. She had a mech after losing her bondmate only days earlier. It was her bondmate's new life for her when her son arrived." Ratchet said.

Jazzo and Crosswise ran in. "Mummy! Is new brother coming today?"

Immediately, Sideswipe's face fell. 'Brother', not what he wanted to hear.

"How can you be sure it's your brother son? It could be a sister?" Prowl said.

"Sister? Now?" Crosswise and Jazzo fainted.

"I remember all the times Luna wanted a daughter. She would've loved to go out doing 'Femme' things, but she will be proud of you son." Proton said.

"What did mum look like dad?" Bluestreak asked.

Proton smiled. "I thought you saw from the photo your brother has."

Bluestreak shook his head. "Haven't really felt in the mood. I just miss mum so much."

"Prowler?" Prowl turned to face Jazz. "Where's the scan photo we received about 6 months ago?"

"With the other photos in our room."

"Can you fetch it?"

"Sure." Prowl headed out the room.

"What did you need it for Jazz?" Bluestreak asked.

"Something that popped up unusual on the scan photo. I thought it was nothing and left it at that, till Prowler showed you the photo he kept of you all, then I guessed it was something noticeable." Jazz replied.

"What was it?" Ratchet asked. "I never noticed anything odd."

"In the photo, it appeared to be a small ball or something. It was quite small but clearly seen near the lil' sparkling's head inside meh."

"Really?"

Jazz nodded. Prowl returned with the scan photo. "Here Jazz. Can you point it out?"

Jazz looked around the photo and pointed to the small white blurry ball above the sparkling's head.

"Oh I see it now. Kinder looks like ..." Prowl's voice trailed off. "Dad. Take a look."

Proton held the photo and peered at the same burry ball. Focusing his optics, and a face appeared. His optics widened. "Luna?"

Everyone's optics were now settled on the Praxien, who just continued staring at the photo. "It's definitely Luna. I know it! She's watching over your sparkling son!"

"But from Jazzo and Crosswise's photos, we never saw mum in them." Prowl added.

"Then this sparkling on the way, is definitely a femme!" Proton smiled.

"OW!" Jazz cried again.

"It's time!" Ratchet said. "Prowl's staying, everyone else wait outside, please. You too!" looking down at his son.

"C'mon son." Ironhide picked up the sparkling and everyone walked out the room.

(As the hour passed)

"OW!"

Everyone were listening to Jazz's screams rising from the medic bay. Most of the bots turned their audios down so they wouldn't hear the audio breaking cries.

Jazzo and Crosswise sat with Proton and Bluestreak, awaiting the cry of their new brother/sister to arrive.

Sideswipe sat away from everyone, looking at his son still sleeping in his arms. "It's going to be ok..." he whispered.

The sparkling shuffled about in his thermal blanket before snuggling up deeper, stil sleeping.

"It'll be fine Sideswipe," Proton assured him.

Sideswipe smiled before the sound that alerted everyone in the room.

"Wah!"

A sparkling's cry.

Minute later, Prowl walked out. "It is a femme!"

Everyone clapped and all wanted to go in and see the little femme, well the only femme of the team now!

They all crowded round the medic room, all looking at the little black and white femme with a visor over one optic, and a plain optic without a visor, red horns on her forehead, long white legs (from the knee downwards) and she looked like Jazz.

"Awwwww..." everyone cooed over the little femme.

She squeaked, looking around at all the smily faces, and cheerful bots, before looking at Prowl, to Jazz.

Bluestreak and Prowl gently placed Jazzo and Crosswise on the end of the berth, both beamed at their new sister, who held out both her hands and tickled their sister, who exploded into fits of giggles.

"Sure has a cheerful personality. And quite... happy a lot." Proton said.

The femme looked up at him, and squeaked again.

"Hold her dad." Prowl said. "Be your first time."

Proton nodded and was handed his first grandfemme as she fidgetty and squeaked up at him. "What are you two going to name her?"

"Already thought of that Proton." Jazz replied. "Jenno."

"Jenno?"

"Reminds me of the human name 'Jenny', instead keep a little Autobot name in." Smokescreen said.

Little Jenno now demanded her energon, and was given her drink as she settled down. Sideswipe entered the room at the moment, and his optics caught the little femme. "Aww..." he said. He looked at Sunswipe then back at Jenno.

"She won't understand till she's a week old, 2 weeks the latest," Ratchet noticed him. "Look after him the best you can till she's old enough."

Sideswipe's face dropped and he left the medic bay, heading to his chamber.

Only a hour later, and Jazz was allowed to leave the medic bay with Jenno, who had decided to sleep for a little while. But she was soon awake again after a few minutes and wanted to play.

Jazzo and Crosswise immediately lent her some toys, and from the past two incidents, Prowl stayed far away from the trio.

"Why aren't you up close?" Proton asked.

"Well dad," Prowl said. "With Jazzo, he drove a toy car towards me, and Crosswise steered his toy plane at my head. Primus knows I'm dreading what new tactic Jenno has in her processor."

At that moment, he turned to face the trio, and a ball hit him on the face. "Come play daddy!" Jenno called.

"Told you dad." Prowl walked off to play with them.

Jazz held Jenno's hands as she took unsteady steps before she sat on the ground to play again. "No matter how much the lil' lady plays, she's never outta energy."

"I wouldn't want to think about that Jazz." Prowl said. "The trio are good at causing trouble."

"Lighten up Prowler."

Sideswipe stood in the rec room entrance, watching the sparklings. All the thoughts going through his processor, _Would Sunswipe be like that one day? Wouldn't he make it? Will Jenno be his angel, to awaken him from his long slumber?_

"Hey Sideswipe." Jazz called.

That was when Jenno looked up and immediately her optics caught the little red bundle in the mech's arms, not moving. She titled her head, blinked in amazement. Looking up at Jazz, then back at Sideswipe.

"She's seen your lil' son Sideswipe." Jazz said.

Sideswipe followed Jenno's gaze and realized she was looking at Sunswipe. He looked back at Ratchet, who only shrugged. "Worth a shot?" he said.

Jenno managed to get to her feet, and when she fell back down again, Jazz picked her up, and she peered into the bundle in Sideswipe's arms, peering down at the red sparkling still sleeping.

"He funny." She said. When he didn't respond, she frowned. "What's wrong with 'im?"

Jazz nearly jumped. Jenno had his talk, like speaks his kind of tonne, slang kind. "Lil sparkling ill."

"He need healing?" she asked. Jazz nodded, she looked back at the little mech sleeping.

(As the week passed)

Everyone crowded round as they watched Jenno haul herself onto her feet by herself, and walk towards Jazz, then Prowl.

At a week old, Ratchet decided it would be time for Jenno to try and wake Sunswipe, tomorrow.

As night time arrived, and everyone recharged, Sideswipe remained awake with Sunswipe in his arms. At 3 weeks old now, it was nearly a month since his birth. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't wake up, and he had nightmares about it. So he decided to stay awake until his son first woke up.

The next morning, everyone was wide awake. Autobots headed out on patrol, and the parent bots all crowded in the energon room and received energon to feed their sparklings.

Sideswipe arrived in the room to collect energon for Sunswipe, and was greeted by the others.

"Nearly time Sideswipe." Jazz said.

"I did find something funny last night Jazz," Sideswipe said.

"What's that then?"

"Well Ratchet said Sunswipe needed a femme to wake him, and when they're older, it's most likely they'll be bondmates, if they have sparklings, I'll be proud. Plus when me and bro use to prank Prowl, I don't think he'll mind the two having a sparkling of their own."

"Pressing thoughts on our daughter so early in life is quite unlikely chat Sideswipe." Prowl overheard them. "Wait till they're older."

"Where's Jenno?" Sideswipe asked.

"Sleeping. Jazzo and Crosswise are watching her." Jazz replied.

(But...)

While Jazzo and Crosswise were busy with their toys, Jenno watched them, before turning her attention to the slightly open door. Looking back at her brothers, then to the door, she quietly opened it and made her way out.

Looking down the corridor, she spotted a slightly open door to another chamber, and when she entered, she saw Sunswipe lying down on his berth, still sleeping.

Looking down on him, she wiped a tear from her optic. "You ill? Me want to heal you."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, and began humming to herself, (she liked to listen to Jazz humming) and the Sunswipe stirred a bit.

Jazzo and Crosswise had realized Jenno wasn't there, and when going outside the chamber, heard her humming from the twins' chamber. They watched and listened as she hummed quietly to Sunswipe.

Jazz, Prowl and Sideswipe had returned to find the 3 sparklings gone, but they heard Jenno's hums.

Jenno continued humming, and then smiled as Sunswipe opened an optic, then the other. Bright blue optics looked up at Jenno humming.

The older bots entered the room as Sunswipe sat up, looking around the room he was in.

"SON!"

Sunswipe looked up at Sideswipe's cries of delight, as he picked up his son, and hugged him. "After 3 long weeks I had waited."

Sunswipe blinked at Sideswipe. "Mama."

Sideswipe burst into tears of joy. Jazz looked at Prowl, who just stared, mouth dropped open, and Jenno smiling at them.

Sideswipe looked at Jenno. "Thank you. You healed him."

Jenno smiled.

Everyone had heard when Jazz, Prowl and Sideswipe found Jazzo, Crosswise and Jenno were gone, and had rushed in, and all cried tears of joy, at the happy mother and son duo.

"Now we can play together!" Sideswipe said. Sunswipe smiled at him.

"OK, Mummy!"

**Mentions of the famous poet Derek Walcott, and his poem 'Love After Love'. I love reading his poem.**

**Well Sideswipe's son is awake now. Little Sunswipe has Jenno to thank.**

**Next chapter, a Decepticon space bridge. What happens to a certain Autobot in flung into another Universe! Find out then.**

**Review and favourite if you like it.**


	22. Space bridge problem

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter:**

**Jazz had a femme! Little femme Jenno was born, and she woke Sunswipe from his long slumber.**

**Now, the Decepticons have a new space bridge, able to send anything futher away in the Galaxy, but it goes horribly wrong for a certain Autobot.**

**Read on!**

"I heard Sunswipe is now awake?" Optimus said.

"He is sir!" Sideswipe said, little Sunswipe in his arms, now awake, looking up at this tall red and blue bot infront of him.

"Hello little Sunswipe. How are you today?" Optimus asked the sparkling.

"Fine." was the reply. "Mummy! Me hungry!"

"I'd better get him energon before he goes into one sir," Sideswipe headed off to the energon room.

"And it was all thanks to little Jenno that Sideswipe is now really happy." Optimus turned over to his SIC and TIC.

"Yes sir. All thanks to this lil lady here." Jazz said, Jenno in his arms drinking her energon from her bottle.

"Smart little girl isn't she? And she likes your humming?" Optimus said.

Jazz nodded. "Jenno woke lil Sunswipe with humming. She's got my touch Optimus!"

Jenno looked up at Jazz and yawned. "I'd better get this lil lady to her bed for some rest." and he headed towards the recharging chambers.

Optimus looked around at all the little sparklings. 6 in total, and all being raised well, and well cared for.

"I haven't seen this many sparklings at all in one place since going to the orphanage."

Optimus turned around to see Proton walk up beside him.

"Yeah, but half these 6 sparklings are your grandsparklings." Optimus said.

"I know sir." Proton replied. "Just really proud of my sons' progress since I've been gone. It didn't stop them achieving great potentials."

"You've missed out on a lot Proton. But you still fighting skills in you against the Decepticons?"

"You know I do Optimus. And I'll never run out!"

"It's good to have you back on the job."

"Well I didn't want to be away long."

"ALERT! ALERT!"

Both the bots turned to Teletraan 1, who was alerting a warning.

"What's wrong Teletraan?" Optimus asked.

"Decepticons approaching from South west quadrant."

"You ready for some action?" Optimus asked.

Proton smiled. "I'm always ready!"

"Dad! Optimus!" Prowl run up to the pair. "We heard the alarm go! Decepticons finally coming out their shell!"

"Yeah. You and Jazz assemble a battle force! We're going out to stop them."

Prowl nodded and went to the loud speaker. "Autobots! Decepticons approaching! Assemble at once for battle!"

Once the Autobots had gathered (The mothers stayed behind with their sparklings), Optimus said the usual "Autobots! Roll out!"

The Autobots all transformed and drove out the base, as the Decepticons came over the horizen.

"Autobots! Transform and attack!"

One by one, the Autobots all transformed, drew their weapons and fired at the rivals.

"Decepticons! Fire!" Megatron ordered, and fired his fushion cannon at Optimus.

**As the fighting raged on...**

Megatron's optics turned towards a foe he didn't want to see with the enemies!

"So we meet again... Proton!"

Proton turned around the face the Decepticon leader. "You again!"

"That shuttle destruction, and your clone weren't enough!"

"No way."

"Then lets end this now!" Megatron fires his fushion cannon at Proton.

As the battle progressed on, many were injured, but the Decepticons weren't giving up.

"You won't beat me again Megatron!" Proton said.

"Who will stop me Autobot?" Megatron's cannon whirred to life.

_"Megatron!"_

"What is it now Shockwave?" Megatron said.

_"The space bridge is ready to open!"_

"Argh!" Megatron groaned. "This isn't over Autobots! Decepticons. Fall back to base!"

The Decepticons all complied and took to the skies.

"Why did they fall back?" Bluestreak asked.

"I don't know why. But my guess is it can't be good at all to us!" Optimus replied. "What do you think Proton?"

"I intercepted a commlink from Cybertron to Megatron. Something about a space bridge." he replied.

"They're probably transporting another load of energon to Cybertron!" Optimus shook his head.

**(At Decepticon base)**

"Shockwave. Is everything set for the transporting of these energon cubes?" Megatron said.

Shockwave appeared on the main screen. "Yes Megatron. We're ready to receive energon cubes!"

"Then lets begin."

Megatron walked over to the little mini transporting vehicle, stacked with energon cubes. "Send the energon!"

He watched as the vehicle drove up to the space bridge, and it closed behind it. The space bridge activated, sending the cubes up into the hole, towards Cybertron.

Shockwave stood by the doors waiting for the load. But the doors opened, and nothing was there.

"Megatron. Transporting failed!" he commed.

"How long till space bridge is operational again?" Megatron asked.

"Sorry Megatron, but it'll take replacement parts, new codes... roughly 6 months, 7 months latest." Shockwave replied.

"6 MONTHS! THAT'S A WHOLE YEAR WAIT!"

"But once fixed, many energon cubes can be transported afterwards!"

"Fine. But we'll need to keep this hidden from the Autobots!"

**(Autobot headquarters)**

The team drove up to the base and transformed.

"Any repairs need carrying out?" Ratchet asked.

"Not really today. Megatron made a fall back." Optimus replied. "Not many were injured."

"But Megatron received a comlink from Cybertron about a space bridge." Proton added.

"Probably planning to send loads of energon to Cybertron." Prowl said.

"Hi guys!"

Everyone turned around to see a car drive up outside, Spike, Sparkplug, Carly and Daniel get out.

"Hi everyone. Haven't seen you all in a while." Optimus said.

"Been busy with Daniel's birthday." Spike chuckled.

"It was awesome! I even got a toy robot!" Daniel said.

"But we had time to come and see you all." Sparkplug said.

"Who's the new bot?" Spike asked, looking at Proton.

"Me? I'm Proton." he introduced himself.

"Never seen you around before." Sparkplug said.

"He was taken by Decepticons, before they sent a clone, but he's back. Proton has only been here 2 weeks." Optimus added.

"Pleased to meet you Proton. I'm Spike. This is my dad Sparkplug."Spike said.

"I'm Carly. Pleased to meet you."

"Name is Daniel."

"Thank you all."

"So you're an Autobot too. Glad you aren't a Decepticon. Those guys never quit." Sparkplug said.

"Decepticon! Never! My destiny lies with the Autobots and my sons!" Proton said.

"You have sons?" Spike said.

"I'm Prowl, Bluestreak and Smokescreen's father."

"Hm. No wonder. You look a lot like Prowl mostly. But they hardly spoke of you." Sparkplug said.

"Yeah... long story. Well let's not stand at the entrance near the cold. Let's head in Optimus."

"Agreed."

**And the group headed inside to the rec room, where most of the bots were.**

"Hi dad." Bluestreak waved over at the group as the entered. "Did you defeat the Decepticons? Did you show them what you're made of? I bet they were scared! They fear us! Showed them who's boss! Huh?"

"Still your usual self son. The Decepticons only made a fall back. How's Jenno?"

"Me here!"

They looked over at Jenno who was sat with Jazz and Prowl, as her brothers played 'Tag'.

"Oh. There's girl in the team. She looks so cute!" Carly said.

"She's only a week and a half old. At least she made Sideswipe happy." Proton said.

"How come?" Spike asked.

"Sideswipe has a son, Sunswipe. He was born with a rare infection that left him unable to wake up from his sleep until he found a friend. Jenno was the one to wake him up from his long slumber."

"Aww... so sweet." Carly said.

"Like Sleeping Beauty!" Daniel said.

"You're the fourth person to mention that." Optimus laughed.

They went over to see Jenno.

"Hi Jenno." Spike said.

As soon as Jenno looked up and saw them, she jumped up and hid behind Prowl's leg.

"Ohh... she afraid?" Sparkplug asked.

"She was very friendly and energetic towards everyone. Now she's gone all shy." Prowl replied.

"Oh. Could she learn that we mean no harm?" Sparkplug asked.

"Well... yeah. Just warm up to her." Jazz said.

Jenno looked at them as they looked back at her, tilted her head, and came out of hiding.

Jazzo stopped chasing Crosswise about, and the brothers turned to look at the situation. "Hi Spike! Sparkplug. You met our sister!"

"Although you said she was your brother when she was on the way." Prowl said.

"Dad!" the brothers went red.

"Jenno has gone all shy on us." Daniel said.

"They're friends sis!" Crosswise said.

Jenno looked back from her brothers, then back to the humans. Tilting her head, she smiled.

"Hi Jenno. I'm Spike."

"I'm Sparkplug."

"Carly."

"Daniel."

"Spike?" Jenno said. "Hi!"

"Wanna play?" Daniel said.

Jenno shook her head.

Everyone laughed.

Jenno climbed onto the Autobot 'couch' and sat on Jazz's lap, before yawning. She lied down in Jazz's arm and fell asleep.

"Let's let the lil' girl sleep. She's been up and 'bout all day." Jazz said. Picking up Jenno, he takes her to his and Prowl's shared chamber for rest.

"Well." Sparkplug said. "3 children, Prowl. 2 boys and a girl."

"It's brilliant." Prowl said. "We're coping well, no troubles at all. Just feeling really happy at the moment." He looks at Crosswise and Jazzo chasing each other around the other bots' feet, careful not to accidently trample them.

"All the time we never knew you Autobots could be parents, but you do make a brilliant father Prowl." Sparkplug said.

Prowl smiled.

"What time is it dad?" Daniel asked.

Spike looks at his watch. "Well time flies by when you're having fun then. We gotta go now. Congrats on the family."

As they all waved goodbye, and drove off into the distance, the Autobots took to their chambers, and began recharging.

**(7 months later)**

"Megatron!"

Megatron pressed a button on the control pad. "Come in Shockwave. This is Megatron."

"Megatron. After these struggling pass 7 months, the space bridge is fully operational by this afternoon."

"Good! We'll gather the energon for the transport for when the space bridge opens!"

"I'll await the arrivals!"

The screen goes blank. Megatron turns to his crew.

"But what if the Autobots discover the space bridge?" Starscream said.

"Then we'll hold them off! We must get these cubes to Cybertron!" Megatron replied.

**(Autobot Headquarters)**

"Taste good?"

"Yes mum!"

Jazz smiled. Little Jenno, now 7 and 1/2 months old was growing up real fast, already talking like her mum, and walking.

Jazz let Jenno down, as her brothers finished their energon, and began chasing each other around the room.

The whole morning was peaceful, without any sign of the Decepticons! But when the afternoon came...

"Alert! Alert!" Teletraan 1 warned.

"What's the problem Teletraan?" Optimus asks.

"Space bridge energy detected within Decepticon reach. Possible transportation to Cybertron!"

"Probably getting energon to Cybertron to Shockwave!"

"We better gather up a battle squad then!" Proton said.

"Agreed!" Optimus said.

Once the battle squad had been assembled, Optimus gave the order to 'Transform and Roll out!'

With most of the Autobots going, the sparklings couldn't stay behind on their own, so they had to tag along, but remain in a safe hiding spot.

"When we get there, hide somewhere safe. Keep an optic on your brother and sister!" Jazz told Jazzo.

"OK."

The quad neared the Decepticons' base and transformed.

As they did, a blast came out of nowhere, nearly striking Optimus. Everyone's guess...

"Prime!"

Megatron came over the horizon and with the Decepticons, came down and attacked. Soundwave sent out Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Laserbeak!

The sparklings hid, and the Autobots drew their weapons and fired at the enemy. Being new to this world, Jenno watched the Autobots fight the Decepticons, taking it all in. She watched from left to right the two teams fall one by one, and then sees Megatron.

_"Megatron!" _Shockwave's voice was heard.

Megatron opened his comlink. "What is it?"

_"The space bridge will open in approximately 30 seconds!"_

"Good! Decepticons! Gather the energon cubes!" Megatron ordered.

"You Decepticons aren't sending anything to Cybertron!" Optimus fired at him.

"Too late Prime!"

At that moment, the space bridge whirred to life, activating for any transportations.

"Quick! Place the energon cubes in the space bridge!" Megatron ordered.

"No you won't!" Optimus fires at him.

Megatron fired back, but when Optimus dodged, the blast blew up the boulder in which the sparklings were hiding behind.

Nitro, Jenno and Crosswise were sent flying away from the hiding spot.

Hound dived forward and stopped Nitro from impacting on the rock ground, and Prowl dived to get Crosswise. Jenno was safe ontop of the big boulder, but it wasn't big enough for Ravage to get up there, and grab her arm, dragging her off to Soundwave.

"Excellent. Ravage." Soundwave said.

"Prime! Seize fighting or this sparkling dies!" Megatron ordered, aiming his cannon at Jenno. The little femme began crying, damaging Soundwave's audio receptors from the high pitch cry. "Shut up!" Jenno did.

"Don't say that to our daughter!"

"Stay back or she gets it!"

The space bridge was ready with the energon cubes all set. Then the controls sparkled.

"Megatron! Space. Bridge. Controls. Malfunction. Energon. Cubes. Could. Be. Sent. Anywhere." Soundwave said.

"Get it working again!" Megatron ordered, grabbing Jenno from his grasp. "I'll deal with this femme!"

"Don't harm her!" Proton ordered.

"Oh... Does that include your bondmate all that time ago?" Megatron snapped.

Proton's optics widened, remembering the time that had happened to Luna.

Soundwave was at the space bridge controls trying to fix the problem when the controls exploded, sending him backwards, bumping into Megatron, and sending Jenno flying away from Megatron, landing on the ground!

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

Jenno looked around realizing she was inside the space bridge, with hundreds of energon cubes around her. The door closed behind them, and she couldn't see anyone else. Looking up was that dark hole, and she felt herself lifted up into the hole with all the energon cubes, disappearing from view.

Jazz fainted, and Megatron's laugh was heard as he and the other Decepticons fled, in cheers. Prowl was just as shocked as Jazz was, both of their systems crashing.

Proton ran ahead to the controls, hotwiring it, then he paused. "Sir?"

Optimus stepped forward. When he saw what was on the screen, he gasped too.

"What's wrong dad?" Bluestreak asked.

"Jenno has been sent far away. Really far!"

"Where?"

"These co-ordinates show... she's been sent to another Universe!"

Everyone gasped.

The controls finally blew up, all in parts across the field.

"Wheeljack! Perceptor! We need to get Jenno back! Find a way to get her back!" Optimus ordered.

"We will find a way sir! But first,we gotta get these 2 back to base! Both of them have crashed." Wheeljack replied, referring to Jazz and Prowl.

Optimus transformed. "Load them in!" as the bondmates were laid inside his trailer. "Roll out for base!"

The Autobots headed for the base, as fast as they could. Every minute they waisted, every minute Jenno was getting lonely.

**(In a Universe far far away)**

In another Universe, quite some distance off, two bots were walking in a field, grassy field?

"Man work is really boring. I'd rather be here with the rest of your crew."

"Haha. We could use you. I don't think your boss would be much approval of it."

"Don't worry about him. My leader is still down after the attack. What the...?"

They saw a black hole open up and a small figure fall out of it, towards the ground.

"It's gonna crash!"

"We have to stop it!"

They rushed forward to where the figure would impact. It had already entered the atmosphere and was getting faster every second.

When they reached the point of impact, the black bot flew up and used a hose to get as close as possible to spraying the burning figure, and the other bot, who was white and black arranged some some landing with piles of some cushions from the nearby farm, as the figure, now covered with black soot, impacted on the cushions, safe.

The white bot picked up the nearby blanket, and wiped the little, which looked like a little bot too, and both gasped as he uncovered the blanket.

A black and white sparkling with bridge blue optics, a visor over one optic, red horns on it's forehead and now crying. Jenno!

"It's a sparkling." the white bot picked up Jenno and tried calming her down. "No use! It's obviously a little femme. Let's get her back to headquarters!"

He transformed, and the other bot wraps Jenno warm and places her in the car seat? Then he transforms and they drive off into the night.

Jenno was getting warmer thanks to the car heating, and was soon asleep, wondering what was the familar feeling she was getting with these two bots?

**Oh man. 7 months old Jenno has been flung into the space bridge to another universe. And these two bots mysteriously appear, knowing she's a sparkling.**

**Plus with similar features mentioned, who are these two bots that discovered little Jenno.**

**Find out in the next chapter where she is.**

**Please review if haven't.**


	23. In another Universe

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Sorry I haven't upload chapters in a while. Too much work on my mind and bits to get finished...**

**Last chapter:**

**The Decepticons' space bridge was fully operational, but it went crazy with random co-ordinates, sending Jenno to another Universe.**

**Luckily she had a safe landing, but had some weird feeling with this certain white bot who was with a black bot when they found her. Who are they?**

**Find out.**

"What is it?" a deep voice asked.

"I told you already. It's a sparkling." A different voice replied.

"Where did you both find her again?" a maturer voice asked.

"In the field. She came crash landing from outta space OP."

"Boss bot. She's waking up." a younger voice said.

Jenno had listened to all the voices, and opened her optics, looking up at multi-coloured different bots all around her.

"Hi there little one. Are you lost?" a big green bot asks.

Jenno blinked, and then wailed.

All the bots covered their audios to cut out the high pitch screams. The white bot from earlier stepped forward, picked up crying Jenno, and sothed her to calm the crying.

Jenno immediately calmed down and turned into sniffs, looking up at this white mech.

"She's only a youngling OP. Probably not even a year old. Maybe she's scared. Being around strangers can upset a sparkling."

"Jenno."

All the bots turned to look at the sparkling.

"My name... is Jenno."

"It's good to meet you Jenno." the white mech said.

Jenno looked at all the bots, and then looked around at them all, looking behind them aswell. "Where's mummy and daddy?"

"We only found you on the field. There was no one else around." the white mech replied. "Who are your mother and father?"

"Autobots of course." Jenno replied. She looked at the Autobot insignia on this mech's chest. "You're Autobots too?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then where's mummy and daddy?" Jenno asked.

"How can we help you find your creators if we don't know who they are unless you tell us?" the tall blue and red bot asked.

"Sorry..." Jenno replied.

"Its alright. Just tell us who they are."

Then that's when it hit Jenno. She remebered with Jazz and Prowl, with her brothers they took a family photo when she was a few months old. She had kept it stored in her memory bank.

"I do have a photo..."

"Where?"

"In my memory bank."

"Would it be ok with you if we retrieve the file? We can help you find your creators if we do."

Jenno nodded.

The red and white medic like bot stepped forward and took Jenno away.

**(Time later)**

"Anything?" the red and blue mech said.

"Yes Prime," the medic replied. "I managed to retrieve the photo of her family, but the rest of her family look real familiar to us all."

"What do you mean Ratchet?"

**RATCHET!**

"Yes Prime. The photo is off a visored mech with similar looks to that ninja bot comrade."

"Jazz?"

"Yes him."

"But how?"

"Bring them all in and I'll show you all."

**(When everyone had gathered)**

"This was the photo retrieved from her memory bank." Ratchet brought up the photo.

Everyone were looking at the tall black and white visored mech (Jazz), the black and white mech with red horns and doorwings (Prowl), and a little sparkling with similar appearance to that of Jazz (Jazzo), and the little mech with similar characteristics to that of his dad (Crosswise.)

"The visored mech looks a lot like me." the ninja white bot said, obviously Jazz.

"Jazz. Do you know any of these two in the photo?" the blue and red bot asked.

"No sir. Never seen them before on Cybertron, or anywhere."

"That's my mum and dad!" Jenno said. "Will you find them?"

"We'll do what we can to find them Jenno." Ratchet said.

Jenno only turned to look at that photo showed up on the screen.

"What are your creators names?" Jazz asked.

Jenno turned to look up at the ninja, then back at the photo. "My father's name is Prowl."

Nearby, the black ninja bot jumped up in startle. "What did you say?"

"My father's name is Prowl." Jenno repeated.

"That's impossible!" the ninja continued.

"I would know my own mum and dad's name wouldn't I?" Jenno snapped.

"And you're mother's name?"

"My mum's name... It's Jazz."

Both the ninjas fainted. Ratchet caught Jenno as Jazz fell.

"I don't get it." Jenno said.

"Are you certain your creators' names are Jazz and Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

Jenno nodded.

Ratchet looked up at the tall blue and red mech. "Optimus. I think we got a problem here."

"And I thought my audio receptors were screwed up. I heard what you heard Ratchet."

"Well the bots in person just happen to crash right now." the big green bot replied. (Obviously from the previous names mentioned, big green bot is Bulkhead.)

"Young bots." Ratchet shook his head. "Pick Jazz and Prowl up of the floor and... Something wrong Jenno?"

Jenno looked at the medic. "Jazz? Prowl? That's my creators name. And those 2 are Jazz and Prowl too?"

"We know. But these 2 are ninjas. Trained on Cybertron as ninjas." Optimus replied.

Jenno's head dropped. She looked back up. "I'm hungry."

"Oh Primus. What do you need?" Ratchet asked.

"Energon. What else?"

"Prime..." Ratchet had that tonne in his voice that something was wrong.

"Sir..." Jenno looked at them all, her optics getting watery.

"Anyone here know how to handle sparklings?" the young yellow bot asked.

"Everyone does. Looking after you everyday Bumblebee and keeping you outta trouble." Ratchet replied.

A few sniggers there, definitely not from Bumblebee.

"I do. A job I didn't particularly like a lot, but SP ordered me to look after the last few remaining sparklings on Cybertron before I left to join the dojo." Jazz got up off the floor, after recovering the crash. "It's low grade energon sparklings need."

"Then you hold her." Ratchet hands Jenno over to Jazz, as he walks off to fetch some energon.

"You're just like mummy. Mummy always knew when I needed energon. Always told daddy." Jenno said.

Everyone else made a little chuckle. Jazz just smiled.

Ratchet returned with the bottle of low grade energon, and hands it to Jenno, who drinks the contents.

**(Once the two ninjas in question had regained consious)**

"So how did you end up here Jenno?" Optimus asks.

"From a space bridge."

"But we haven't heard of another Jazz or Prowl from Cybertron. So far, I know I'm the only Jazz." Jazz said.

"From what I can remember from Cybertron's sace bridge teleportations bossbot, the space bridge is capable of sending anything so far away. What if the space bridge in question is from another Universe?" Bulkhead asks.

"What?" Optimus was quite surprised.

"It'll require a great amount of energy, but if this space bridge did contain that amount of energy, unfortunately it cannot receive a specific location to transport the loads too. My guess is that this space bridge didn't have any code so it must have warped Jenno here." Bulkhead continued.

"So specifically, Bulkhead, how much energy is required?" Optimus asks.

"Quite a lot of energy. But way too much to count. Roughly the same energy amount as over hundreds of energon cubes."

"But that's more than the amount of energy we have left in Cybertron's own energy storage. There isn't even more than one hundred left." Jazz said.

"Then..." tears filled Jenno's optics. "I'm stuck here!" and she wailed.

Jazz comforted her, but Jenno only sniffed. "I don't wanna be stuck 'ere! I want mummy!"

"Jenno, we'll do everything we can to get you back home." Optimus assured her.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone flinched as they recognized that voice.

"Hey Sari." Bumblebee called out.

Sari (upgraded after her problem in Transwarped part 2), flies in with her jet pack. "I missed you guys. Haven't seen you all day."

"We have a situation here that we need to deal with first." Optimus said.

"Maybe I can help." Sari said.

Optimus shook his head in despair, remembering the last time.

"Aww... what's that?" Sari points to Jenno in Jazz's arms, wiping the tears away from her crying. "Is that a robot baby?"

"We call them sparklings. And yes she's only a youngling." Optimus replied.

Sari flies up to Jenno, and holds out her hand. "Hi there. I'm Sari."

Jenno blinked back the tears, and shakes her hand. "I'm Jenno."

"Where did you come from?"

"Jazz and Prowl found her falling from the sky." Optimus told Sari.

"Aww. How old is she?"

"I estimated roughly she's 6 - 7 months old. She's only young so she probably won't understand much." Ratchet said.

"She's so adorable." Sari chuckled. "We'll be firm friends!"

Jenno titled her head to the side, and smiled. "I always wanted a friend!"

"Don't you have any friends back home?" Sari asked, puzzled.

Jenno shakes her head. "Dad said something about a virus, and there wasn't a single sparkling for over 5 million years. My big brother Jazzo was the first after the virus. My brother is lucky!"

"From what you said, we have to agree." Sari said.

"But I only have my brothers, and 3 other friends. But that's it." Jenno added.

"We'll be your friends!" Sari said. "We'll help you find a way home! Won't we!"

"Sari, our space bridge is inoperatable, and we'll need loads of energy if we are to send Jenno back home. Plus, with that amount of energy, the space bridge could send Jenno anywhere in this Universe." Bulkhead replied.

"Guys, we'll find a solution! We don't want Jenno upset again! You guys give up so easily!" Sari said.

All the Autobots looked at each other.

"Agreed. We will need to gather energy from Cybertron and maybe from Earth if we are to send Jenno home." Optimus said.

The others cheered, and Jenno smiled, looking from one another. "Thank you."

**(Somewhere far away from the city)**

"A ball of light was seen coming down from the sky towards a field outside of the city. Reports show the Autobots stopped this object from crashing onto Earth, and was reported as a small robot..."

"WHAT?" A tall grey and red robot with red optics yelled. "Another Autobot? Here?"

"Me liege! It must be in Autobot Procession!" a big purple and green bot bowed. "I'll head out and investigate this matter!"

"No need Lugnut! I shall lead you and Blitzwing to the Autobot base, to find out of these new robot! It could be a very powerful robot, or one of the original Transformers! We must find out!"

"Yes, all mighty Megatron!"

Megatron smiled to him. "I love my status!"

"Yes you must." A sneeky voice joked.

"Starscream?" Megatron shouts.

"I will join you 3 on the quest to the Autobot base!" the sneeky sneeker said.

"Very well!" Megatron moaned.

"How is Jenno settling in?" Optimus asks.

"She seems to only get on well with the ninjas. She's been copying them all day with the meditations. Only she is quite a bit of trouble when it comes to games, besides knocking over Bulkhead's paint, and pressing hand prints all over his collage, but other then thoughs, she's fine." Ratchet replied.

"It's going to be even more hard looking after a little sparkling till her parents arrive, with stopping Decepticons. Speaking of them, they haven't planned anything in a week."

"They'll come soon. They don't give up that easily Prime."

"I know..."

CRASH!

"Jenno?" Optimus said.

"Definitely." Ratchet replied.

The mechs hurried off towards the sound.

They found Jenno had been playing games with Bumblebee and Bulkhead, only to end up knocking an oil can over, and Bulkhead's collage.

"Oops." Jenno said, pulling a cute, 'I'm innocent' look.

"I spent ages on that work!" Bulkhead grew really angry. "Oooooo...!"

Jenno could see Bulkhead was getting angry, and so she got to her feet and ran towards Jazz, hiding behind his leg, peering out at Bulkhead throwing his fit.

"I took ages on that Boss bot! Now it's all ruined! RUINED!" the big green bot was yelling.

"Bulkhead, it was an accident," Optimus assured him.

"WHAT? Boss bot, you weren't here when it happened!"

Optimus sighed, turning to Jazz and Jenno. "She hasn't been here that long. You need to teach her some manners!"

Jenno knew she was in trouble, but still wouldn't emerge.

An alarm beeped, alerting Optimus of a message. He headed to the controls, pressing a button. Sentinel appeared on the screen.

"Optimus Prime! Why haven't you been answering messages in the past day!" the Elite Guard demanded. "We're dealing with loads of situations up here!"

"Well we have a situation of our own. One Ultra Magnus will know how to handle!" Optimus replied.

"Ultra Magnus is online and awake, but why should I hand over to him? You still haven't answered my question soldier!"

"I already told you. We have a situation of our own!"

"Let me guess, Decepticons?" Sentinel moaned.

"Nope. You might want to see for yourself Sentinel." Optimus beckoned to Jenno to come forward. When she did, he picked her up for Sentinel to see. "This little sparkling who came to us from out of space, yesterday."

"What? We had no readings of space bridge energy anywhere in this Universe!" Sentinel responded.

"Well, she did. And here she is. Jenno, this is Sentinel Prime, leader of the Elite Guard."

"He had a big beard." Jenno said.

Sentinel went red with embarrasement. "I can't still patch you through to Ultra Magnus without his clearance!"

"Then ask him. I'm guaranteed he'll want to know."

Sentinel pulled a face. "I'll get back shortly." ending the message.

"Mr beardy wasn't nice to you, is he?" Jenno said.

Optimus shook his head.

"Mr Prime," Jenno said. "Why does he hate you?"

"Over losing a close comrade of the team, he's hated me. We lost Elita 1, a close comrade on a mission."

"Is she your bondmate?" Jenno asked.

Optimus went red. "I did like her a lot like that. But I guess Sentinel did too. After losing her on the mission, I had to leave the academy."

"Sorry... I shouldn't have asked."

"Why don't you tell us about your family?"

Jenno looked down, not making optic contact. Talking about her family would surely bring back membories of them. She did miss them, and surely didnt want to get all upset over missing them for nearly 2 days now. But talking about them, remembering all the good times she had.

"Ok." she said.

Then the screen turned on again, with Sentinel. "Ultra Magnus has demanded your team, and the little girl come to the ship at once."

**...**

"Ultra Magnus, sir." Optimus saluted.

"Sentinel has told me of this little sparkling. Where is she?" the leader responded.

"I'm here Magnus." Jenno said, as Jazz picked her up, placing her beside Ultra Magnus, as he was still injured from his encounter with Shockwave, and still bed-ridden for another month.

"Hey there. What's your name little femme?"

"Jenno, sir!" Jenno saluted to Ultra Magnus.

The leader smiled. "Tell us, where are you from?"

Jenno shrugged. "I overheard something about me coming from another Universe. That I came here through a space bridge."

"Is this true Optimus?"

Prime nodded. "Jazz and Prowl were at the scene at the time."

"Was she alone?"

The ninjas nodded.

"Jenno, with our advanced technology, we might track down your parents, even though they are far off. We need clues to their background."

Jenno looked at Ultra Magnus.

"You were going to tell us all about your family." Bumblebee said.

Jenno nodded. "I was."

"You can tell us if you want." Optimus said.

Jenno nodded. "Dad was from a family of great warriors. One of the original 13 Transformers, a Praxien named Rynox."

"The original 13? The best of the Autobots!" Sentinel was going red with embarrasment.

Jenno nodded. "Dad is Rynox's great great grandson. My grandad, Proton, is the only loyal and powerful Autobot of noble heritage to Cybertron. He's now Lord Proton of Cybertron. Mum, was just of a musical family. Mum's dad, was best pals, and partner in crime with dad's dad... Can you track them?"

"We can. But it can take a while." Ultra Magnus assured her.

Jenno nodded. "I want to be back with mummy and daddy, and my brothers!"

"We will bring you back safely to them."

Jenno looked around at all the positive looks, except Sentinel who wasn't impressed. She smiled. If they could help her get home, she would take the chance.

**Look, I know it's short, but running out of ideas, and this took months to complete in my spare time.**

**Been really busy lately and hardly got to this, but I'm starting to get bored with this. Gonna make my chapters longer and with more days mentioned.**

**Hopefully to get this done, because my head is buzzing with new stories and ideas, but wish to get this story finished, but can take a while.**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this.**

**Oh, and glad Jenno is receiving help in getting back to her family.**


	24. Family gathering

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**We discover that Jenno had been transported to another Universe, exactly opposite to her home.**

**Including that fact, everything is exactly the same. Being grouped with a new team of Autobots, also with their leader, Optimus prime. All confusing to Jenno, she settles in, but not for long, wishing she was back home with her family...**

**Let's read on...**

(In the old Universe, after the space bridge accident... November)

"Sir."

Optimus turned to listen to Proton.

"Yes."

"Got a bit of a problem here sir," Proton responded. "I managed to get a reading as to where Jenno might be."

"That's good news. But why is it a problem?" Optimus was puzzled.

Proton knew Optimus wouldn't like the news. "I pin - pointed a space bridge energy reading, far off in the Galaxy. And I mean really far off! Optimus,... Jenno was transported into another Universe!"

Proton watched as Optimus' smile faded, well you can't tell with his cover on, but could tell he wasn't happy.

"The Universe is really REALLY far off. We're talking billions of Kilometres away! It will take a minimum of 7 to 8 months to be able to create a space bridge to transport that far!"

"That is a problem, I get it now." Prime said. "Then we need a good space bridge, and LOADS of energon cubes."

"But sir, Jenno is already 7 and 1/2 months old. By the time we get to her, everyone would have missed her first sparkday."

"When we get to her, we'll hold a big day for her. So she can celebrate with her family."

Proton nodded.

"It's good you think of others warrior. Everything was different without you here. Especially Prowl, who wouldn't stop talking about you."

Proton just rolled his optics. "He would. Takes after me. But we need to get started on that space bridge. Only a few of us will go sir. Incase Decepticons try anything while we are gone."

"Agreed. Let's see Wheeljack and Perceptor on blueprints. Something needs to wake the couple up."

(Back to where Jenno is...)

The team cooed over how cute Jenno looked when sleeping. But soon she woke up, and yawned, for the new day.

"Morning." she said.

"Get a good sleep?" Optimus asked.

Jenno shook her head. "Mum normally tucks me into bed."

Everyone just looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"I didn't need telling this time kid. Got your energon here." Ratchet hands her the cube.

"Thanks..." she didn't sound very happy now.

"We're off to Sumdac tower. Want to see Sari again?" Bumblebee asks.

Jenno nodded.

With the team transforming, and Jenno climbs into Bumblebee's vehicle form (she would go in Jazz, but Sentinel has called him back, AGAIN.), and they drive off to Sumdac tower.

**...**

**(Later)**

"What? This little black and white femme is a young Autobot?" Isaac admired little Jenno.

Jenno freaked and hid behind Bumblebee's leg.

"She's shy dad," Sari said.

"Aww... she's a little cutey. Have you found out how she came here?" Isaac asked.

"We have a possible solution, but with your advance in technology, we wanted to ask for your opinion." Optimus replied.

"Sure. Anything."

"We think she is from another Universe."

"What?"

"Her parents go by the names 'Jazz' and 'Prowl..."

Isaac turned towards the ninjas.

"No!" Optimus said. "Jenno has admitted they do look alike, but they aren't her parents. Bulkhead figured that sending a sparkling over the space bridge is possible, with another energon to send her over it. We're talking about lots of energy! We reckon she came from a Universe exactly opposite to our own."

"Your talking about something over millions of miles away from here! How is that possible?" Isaac responded.

"That's what we wanted to have your opinion on. Was there any space bridge signature 2 nights ago?" Prowl asked.

Isaac tried remembering. "Let me check." He went over camera footage, energy readings, etc. "Ah yes. There was. 11:03pm at night, November 11th."

"Big beardy bot nagged there was no signature!" Jenno said.

"Well... Sentinel can be a..." Bumblebee said.

"Dope?" Jenno finished off.

It was enough to make everyone laugh.

"I'm analyzing the signal..." Isaac said, typing fast on the keyboard. "The energy is extremely high! Way to advance for Earth's technology, even twice as much as the energy needed for my research."

"Could we use our energon with the energy here to build enough power to send Jenno home?" Bumblebee asked.

"We can. But it's risky." Bulkhead said. "It can take a maximum of a year for that to happen. But with more hands and support, 7 months minimum."

"Then we better get to work!" Optimus ordered.

**Over the next months, in both Universes...**

**(Just trying to get to the good parts...)**

**Over the next 5 months,**

**Prowl and Jazz had recovered from their system crash, helping out with tasks. Anything to get their beloved daughter back safely. **

**Optimus and his crew, working with Sumdac Co-operations, were getting the energy they needed. With Bulkhead's knowledge of space bridges, and some material, the space bridge was being repaired.**

**When christmas came, hardly anyone celebrated, not even Spike and the others when they realized what had happened.**

**Then came the day... Jenno would turn 1, in April.**

Jenno woke up, and sighed. She knew what day it was, and she didn't feel like celebrating.

Her first sparkday! Without mummy or daddy! Without her brothers! Her uncles! No one!

She still had the Autobot team with her, who she had become firm friends with over the 5 month course, but she still missed her family all too much.

She left her 'room' built by Bulkhead espcially, and headed into the room with the enormous flat screen TV, seeing Bumblebee and Sari playing a game on it.

"Jenno! Come join us!"

Jenno forced her way over to the best friends and sat between them.

"What's wrong?" Sari asks.

"It's suppose to be a special day today. But I'm not with my family, so I'm not in the mood."

"Is it your birthday?" Sari asks.

Jenno nodded. "But I'm not in the mood to celebrate."

"Oh..." Sari looked at Bumblebee, throwing gestures at him to cheer her up.

_BB: What you want me to do?_

_Sari: Cheer her up._

_BB: How?_

_S: I don't know. This should be a special day for her! And she's miserable!_

_BB: Because she doesn't have her family._

_S: (smacks her head)_

_Jenno: I can understand what you two are saying._

"Oh. Sorry." they apologized.

"It's fine." she said.

"Hey. Want to see Bulkhead?" Bumblebee asked.

"Ok..."

The group found the big green bot at his canvas, concentrating on finishing it. They gathered round it, and looked ahead at the pile of oil cans that he was painting.

"Oh... It's really ... coming along well Bulkhead..." Sari said.

"I know you don't like it." he responded, sounding very down. "I'm just... you know, expressing my feelings in paint!... Like the oil cans! No one takes notice of them, plus they are used for our survival."

"Oh sorry..." Sari rubbed the back of her head.

"It's fine. I'll never be as good as those artists like Picasso or Dahli as you told me."

"No. You're good, but they're are just.. better..."

Bulkhead shook his head, and continued working.

The whole time, Jenno had been looking back and forth from the painting to the oil cans. "I use to watch my friends draw back home. Mr. Sunstreaker use to draw, and I loved watching him complete great artwork. He taught me a few tips."

"Do you want to do some drawing?" Sari asked.

"Yes please."

Sari brought out an A2 size canvas, some paint brushes, and paint pots.

"Sunny said to start with pencils first, to get the idea of what we want to draw down, so if we make mistakes, we can learn from them and make changes." Jenno began drawing on the canvas.

As Sari and Bumblebee looked back and forth from Bulkhead, and Jenno's drawings, watching them, they didn't hear the others walk in, and too watch the 2 bots drawings, their hands moving all over the canvas, different drawing equipment picked up, and applied, different paints...

"What do you think?" Jenno asked, showing her sketch.

Everyone, even Bulkhead, gasped at the amazing 3D pencil drawing, with loads of different shading. Her drawing was of Bulkhead drawing.

"That's awesome." Bulkhead's mouth dropped open, and Prowl lifted it back into place.

"Thank you. Mr. Sunny said no matter what we draw, we're proud of what we do, because it's our own work, completed how we made it."

Bulkhead smiled. "You know something, I thought of a brilliant idea."

Bulkhead grabbed all his stuff, and ran out into another room, locking the door behind him. Everyone watched him leave, optics widened in surprise.

(Throughout the rest of the day)

The others all watched TV. Sometimes they left to stop criminals, and of course, spent time with Jenno to occupy her on her 1st sparkday.

Then Bulkhead rushed in, at 7 in the afternoon. "Finished. Come see it Jenno."

Jenno quickly got to her feet, and followed Bulkhead into another room, where she stopped in her tracks, and gasped.

Infront of her, a huge collarge, was a drawing of herself, on the ground, pulling a cute look, with the other Autobots.

"Bulkhead..." she said.

"You don't like it?" Bulkhead's smile faded.

Everyone else entered, and gasped at the collarge.

"It's the best present ever! I love it!" Jenno ran up to Bulkhead, and hugged him.

"Aww..." Bulkhead went red. "Just wanted to make this day special for you."

"Thank you."

**Back in the other Universe... 4 months later... So if we kept check of the months, it's the middle of August now.**

"Sir!"

Optimus turned to the bot who spoke. "Yes Perceptor."

"We have finished the space bridge, but in order to get the energy to send some of us over the space bridge, we need loads of electric energy." Perceptor said.

"I can handle that Percy." Proton stepped forward.

Perceptor pulled a face.

"Then let's go to the space bridge." Optimus ordered, as all the Autobots transformed and drove to their space bridge.

(Upon arriving)

"You're too late Prime!"

The Autobots transformed to find Decepticons in their way of going into the space bridge.

"Our space bridge may be destroyed, but that doesn't mean we can't use yours to send our energon and conquer Cybertron!" the Decepticon leader spoke, before firing at Optimus.

As the battle raged on...

Optimus could see his team were losing. "Proton. NOW!"

With that Proton nodded. Drawing his arm back, a fire ball appeared in his hand. Thrusting his hand forwards, the fireball blew fast towards the Decepticons, blowing up and sending them backwards, like a firework flying through the sky.

"Cool!" the Datsun brothers gasped.

"I see you haven't lost your skills, have you?" Megatron scrambled to his feet.

Prowl used this opportunity to fire his acid pellets at Megatron, only to be blasted backwards from the leader's cannon.

"Megatron. The space bridge will open now!" Shockwave's voice was heard over Megatron's comlink.

"Decepticons, get the energon cubes in the space bridge now! I'll hold the Autobots off!" Megatron ordered his troops.

The Decepticons then carried the stacks of energy into the space bridge.

"Not so fast!" Prowl and Jazz ran forward as the others fired at the Decepticons.

"Fools!" Megatron fired at them.

The energon cubes they were holding exploded, sending them backwards into the space bridge.

Proton saw this opportunity, and flew over to the space bridge. "There isn't any choice now! I'm sending you two over the space bridge! Find Jenno!"

"Dad? Just us?" Prowl asked.

"Yes. No time. All this energon here is enough to bring Jenno back from the other Universe. Find her!"

With that Proton drew out electricity, and activated the controls.

Over the battlefield, everyone watched the space bridge activate, sending Prowl, Jazz and all those stacks of energon over the space bridge!

"NNOO!" Megatron's cry was heard. "THE ENERGON CUBES!"

When he turned to face Proton, all he was got was a smile from the Autobot, making Megatron mad.

**(Back to where Jenno was)**

"Megatron, my leige!" Lugnut said. "More space bridge energy has just been detected. It's very strong!"

"Calculate the opening time." Megatron ordered.

"In a few minutes, just outside Detroit!"

"Decepticons! Take to the sky!"

(Autobot base)

"Boss bot, there's more space bridge energy!" Bumblebee said.

The crew were onboard the Elite Guard ship, with Jazz, Sentinel and Ultra Magnus, and they looked at the screen.

"Pull up the energy of the space bridge signal for when Jenno came into our world." Ultra magnus ordered.

The signal was brought up and compared to the new energy.

"It's a direct match. Someone from your world has come for you Jenno." Prowl said.

"I bet it's mummy and daddy!" Jenno said. "Can we go there?"

"There's Decepticon energy located near the signal. Megatron must have picked it up aswell." Jazz said.

"No..." Jenno sighed. "This can't get worse."

**Near the location of the space bridge energy...**

The space bridge opened...

Jazz and Prowl dropped out and looked around their surroundings.

"Very similar to Earth..." Prowl said, before an energon cube came down and hit him on the head.

"Gotta keep these cubes safe Prowler. Don't know what's here on this planet do we?" Jazz said.

Prowl nodded.

Then a small sound alerted them both. Prowl quickly pulled out his pellet gun, doorwings twitching, looking around.

"See anything?"

Jazz looked around, through his visor in infrared, and pointed into the distance. "Air crafts coming this way."

They grabbed the cubes, and fled the scene.

Megatron landed with his team, and transformed.

"Where are they?"

They team spread out, but couldn't find any source. But lugnut returned holding an energon cube.

"So someone came here from Cybertron. Probably an Autobot! Spread out and find them!"

Nearby, Jazz and Prowl had seen the nearby sign reading 'Detroit' and had headed into the city.

Nearby Blitzwing had discovered the huge print in the grass, leading down the hill to Detroit.

"They headed into the city!"

"Decepticons! To the air!" Megatron ordered.

"Decepticons? What are they doing here?" Jazz whispered.

"I don't know. But I'm picking up Cybertronian signals in this city." Prowl replied.

"How?"

"You know what I think. I think this Universe, the one we're in right now, is exactly opposite to our one. You tell me, this city, looks a lot like Detroit back where we came from."

Jazz looked around, recognizing similar buildings. "Yeah."

"Right. So if that is so, then we have Decepticons here."

"And Autobots?"

"Good thinking. Those signals that I'm picking up, could be from our allies. We should check it out."

The two Autobots took the cubes, and went down the mountain, till then were found...

"HEY! YOU!"

They turned around to see Blitzwing facing them.

"Bye you puny Autobot scum!"

Blitzwing fired at them, sending them both backwards, rolling down the mountain towards Detroit, but headed in different directions.

Blitzwing flew downwards after Jazz. "Megatron will turn you into scrap!"

When Prowl regained consious, he noticed Jazz wasn't there. Quickly getting to his feet, and ran around looking everywhere. "Jazz! Where are you?"

He discovered a drop of energon a few metres off, with a patch of ice, that made Prowl remember that big Decepticon had fired ice earlier. "No!" He hung his head, shaking his head. "It's my fault! I have to find our allies. I'm coming back Jazz."

With that, Prowl picked up the last few energon cubes, and took off into the city.

**(NEWS AT 9)**

"The News at 9am, with Elizabeth Taylor."

"Hello again. Breaking news, when this morning a flash of bridge light lits the skies last night. A passer by managed to film the footage, had this to say..."

"It was large, bright lights in the sky. It's Jesus! I saw whiteness and darkness escape the light, landing in the fields. Something with red aswell..."

"Scientists were able to find some fluid samples and tracks in the soil. Prints almost 1/2 meter diameter. Police believe it was a robot, similar to our heroes, the Autobots."

"Mummy and daddy!" Jenno cheered.

"We now receive this breaking news, live from downtown Detroit. Olly Simon is at the scene."

"Elizabeth, I'm here live in downtown Detroit where is appears people have woken up to a large shaking during the night. Police have discovered huge prints, that match the prints from in the fields last night. Police believe this robot, or giant machine is heading towards Autobot base in Detroit..."

"What?" Sentinel wasn't impressed.

"Someone blew a fuse.." Bumblebee whispers to Bulkhead and Jenno.

"Sir. We found the bot." Jazz said.

He pulls up the camera outside the Elite Guard ship. A tall black and white robot, with red horns, doorwings is looking around.

"Dad!" Jenno immediately cried.

"Release the ramp." Ultra Magnus ordered, walking out the room.

"And he's got company." Jazz pointed out, seeing the Detroit police surrounding the ship.

**Outside ship...**

"Put your hands in the air! We don't want any more destruction to our city thanks to you bots!" Captain Fanzone spoke into his speaker.

Prowl shook his head, and turns around, his doorwing showing.

"Sir, that bot has the police signature on his wing. He works for us!" an officer said.

"But we haven't seen him before, have we?" Fanzone argued. He looks at Prowl, noticing the police symbol on his wing. "Everytime it's my moment of action, it GOES WRONG!"

The ramp to the Elite Guard ship drops down, revealing Ultra Magnus there.

"Officer Prowl."

Prowl looks up at Ultra Magnus. "Yes. How do you know me?"

"Are you the Autobot we seek? The one who is the father of a young sparkling named, Jenno?"

Prowl's optics widened. "Where is my daughter?"

"Follow me inside. Stand down Fanzone!" Ultra Magnus leads Prowl onboard the ship.

**Inside control room...**

"Thanks for drawing them officers away." Prowl said.

"It's an honour Prowl. Name is Ultra Magnus, leader of the Autobots." Ultra Magnus shakes his hand.

"Military Strategist, Prowl." he returnes the greetings. "I have energon cubes here for my thanks. They are to return our family back to our home."

"When we learned how to send Jenno back with our space bridge, we spent 6 months building one. It will be ready as soon as possible."

As they entered the control room, Prowl laid the cubes in the corner.

All the other Autobots in the room turned around.

"DADDY!" Jenno cried.

"Jenno..." Prowl saw her.

Jenno ran into her father's arms, into a big hug!

The others all clapped that the little one was returned safely.

"Thank you all." Prowl said.

"We help our own." Optimus said.

"I missed you daddy..." Jenno kept on crying.

"I know. I'm here, okay? No more crying."

Jenno nodded.

Prowl stood on his feet, looking around at the others. "You do all look familar."

"Our Universe is opposite to your own, correct? I suppose we must all look similar." Optimus replied.

"So where's mummy?" Jenno asked.

Prowl shook his head, then said, "Decepticons."

"What happened Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"As soon as we got here, I did pick up Cybertronian signatures, and so me and Jazz headed into the city with energon cubes. One of them, very ugly bot with cannons that fired ice at us, we got seperated. I looked all over, and they had taken him."

"We know where Decepticon base is. We'll go there immediately to rescue Jazz."

"And I hope we can save them." Prowl said.

"Them? You said it was just Jazz." Ultra Magnus said.

"Dad... Mum isn't... " Jenno began.

Prowl nodded. "Jazz is 7 months pregnant with twins."

Everyone gasped!

**(Decepticon headquarters)**

"Tell us Autobot. What secrets have the Autobots got planned? Where is the location of their space bridge?" Megatron asked Jazz.

Jazz just shook his head. "I 'av no idea what you're looking for!"

"Foolish Autobot. Dare you hold secrets from the great and noble Megatron!" Lugnut boasted.

Jazz was shocked when he heard that name. "Megatron?"

"Yes. Say my name again. Makes me sound... scary!"

"I'd never give any information out to you Decepticrons!"

"Permission to shoot the Autobot!" Lugnut points his guns at Jazz.

"No... We can use him as ransom! After all, he wants to see his sparkling survive!"

**Back in the other Universe...**

"Sir. We still have enough energon cubes to send more of us over the space bridge. With the amount my son left with earlier, there's enough to make 3 trips there and back." Proton told Optimus, once the Decepticons had retreated back to their headquarters.

"I agree Prowl and Jazz could use assistance in this new Universe. Noting that this Universe could hold possible threats to our comrades, plus Jazz is carrying, we don't want any harm to the twins." Optimus responded.

"Agreed sir. I recommend me and my sons. Jenno needs her family. We could also use scientific help in order to get back, especially someone who specializes in space bridge technology."

"Agreed. You, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Jazzo, Crosswise, Ratchet, Perceptor, plus Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Sunswipe will need to head over the space bridge immediately. Remember of Sunswipe's illness, and Jenno was the lucky saviour.

Proton nodded in agreement.

Once the team had gathered, the space bridge was activated and they were transported to this new Universe.

**Back in the new Universe...**

The wall of the Decepticon base broke into, and the Decepticons see the Autobots drive into their base, and transform. Megatron grabbed Jazz by his throat, and held his shoulder cannon up to his face.

"Come closer, and I'll blast his head off! And kill the sparkling!" he ordered.

Prowl transformed, and gasped. He thought about his twins growing inside Jazz, wanting a chance to live.

"Mummy!" Jenno cried.

"Aww... little daughter and daddy come to rescue Mummy!" Megatron just laughed.

"Let him go!" Prowl ordered.

"No way! Give me all Autobot knowledge of that space bridge appearance last night, and your energon, and this Autobot walks free!"

"The space bridge energy last night? We also picked up your energy signatures near signal!" Optimus argued.

"I'm in the mood for blowing something up Prime!" Megatron's cannon whirred to life.

Jazz struggled in Megatron's grip, but the leader kept his grip!

Prowl wouldn't stand for it. Without thinking for a second, he fires his acid pellets at Megatron. One pellet pierced the Decepticon's shoulder. Jazz used this opportunity to get out his grip, and run away from the leader.

Lugnut stepped forward, and caught him. "Megatron's prisoner isn't going anywhere!"

Jazz turned to Prowl, Prowl looked back. Jazz could see in his optics that Prowl wouldn't let anyone harm him, as he felt their twins moving about inside him, calling to be spared, and to see life outside. They didn't want to die either.

The sound of Megatron's cannon whirring to life again got their attention. The end of his cannon lit up as all that power was ready to be released.

"NO!" Prowl shouts.

CRASH!

The nearby wall breaks down, and a herd of Autobots rush in.

"Bro!" Prowl recognized Bluestreak's voice.

As the smoke cleared, Proton, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Ratchet, Perceptor and Sunstreaker began firing at the Decepticons. Sideswipe led the sparklings to safety.

With the other Autobots, and Prowl joining in, The Decepticons were outnumbered.

"Retreat! Take to the sky!" Megatron ordered.

Bluestreak fires from his twin shoulder cannons and their signals were disrupted.

"That takes care of them creepers!"

"Mummy!" Jenno runs up to Jazz.

"Jenno!" Jazz holds out his arms, as Jenno runs into him, embracing her. "Missed you so much."

Prowl walks over to them, they stand up, and the two older mechs hug. "I'm glad you're safe," and gives Jazz a kiss. He turned to the other Autobots. "Jenno was with our own kind the whole time. They kept her safe."

"Thank you all." Jazz said.

"It's no big deal. We look after our own." Optimus replied. "While our space bridge is under final construction, we can offer your rooms onboard our ship, and in our headquarters."

"We're honoured." Prowl replied.

The Autobots all transformed, apart form Jazz as we know why so he walks back with Prowl, Jazzo, Crosswise and Jenno.

**Once they arrived at the base...**

Prowl helped Jazz to sit on the sofa, to rest after that traumatising experience, the sparklings clearly upset, and were settling down now.

"Mummy? Am I not the youngest anymore?" Jenno asks.

"Well you are now till the little 'ens arrive." Jazz replied.

"Are they both mechs?"

"Haven't found out yet."

"I did give the option Jazz, but you decided against it. Thought you keep it a surprise." Ratchet replied.

"Coz I wanted to Ratchet!"

"Uh oh..." Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead, who looked back at him.

"And I thought I was the only grumpy one around here!" the doc folded him arms.

(OK. Gets really confusing now. Both Universe Ratchets are engaging in a conversation. Due to the different series they came from, it's now TFG1 Ratchet, and TFA Ratchet)

TFG1 Ratchet: You're always grumpy.

TFA Ratchet: Having to deal with young bots, yeah!

(Everyone else is looking back and fourth as the two make contact)

TFG1 Ratchet: Make loads of repairs?

TFA Ratchet: Yeah! Young bots always end up in the brig!

They both shook hands.

Both: We're gonna be great pals!

Bumblebee shook his head, in disappointment. "This won't end well."

"You said we are in a Universe opposite to ours, Prowler." Jazz said.

"You are digging it here aren't ya?" the ninja Jazz replied.

"I certainly am digging it here. More peaceful too!"

"My difference is I have no brothers!" Ninja Prowl said.

"Cool it Prowl." Bumblebee said. He noticed that look he got from the Praxien. "Okay, ninja Prowl."

"Don't worry." Prowl said. "I have to put up with my brothers all day."

"Hey." Bluestreak hit his arm.

Everyone laughed.

"Mr Sunny. Bulkhead here loves art too!" Jenno said to Sunstreaker.

The yellow lambo pulled that 'Hm really' look. "Is that so? Mind if I see your inspirations?"

"I know I'm not that good." Bulkhead tried anything to not let his 'art' works been seen.

"Oh don't worry. It's your creation and so be happy about it!"

"Hey bro. Cut that arty language." Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker pulled a face.

"My guess is you're twins?" Optimus said to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

They nodded. "But I'm older by 5 minutes!" Sunstreaker folded his arms in triumph. Sideswipe nudged him in the arm.

"And are you four quadlets?" Bumblebee asked, turning to Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Prowl and Proton.

"What? No." Proton replied. "I'm there father! Smokescreen's my eldest, and Prowl and Bluestreak are identical twins."

"You look quite tough! I'm not messing with you." Bumblebee added, earning a few chuckles.

"Na. I'm not fighting young bots either. Quite proud of the family I have."

"Despite having three grand-sparklings!"

"With another 2 on the way."

"Twins must run in the family then?" Bulkhead asked.

"No. From where I come from on Cybertron, Prowl and Bluestreak were the first generation of twins. See my ancestors, Praxiens, they loved fighting, destruction, but I'm not into that. Not one of them had a daughter, or twins. I was the first father of twins, and Prowl's the first father of a daughter. But the twins' gene is starting to pass through the family, if my son is a twin, and he will be a father of twins."

"Starting to become very frequent indeed." Perceptor added.

Jenno yawned. "Getting tired now."

"We have spare rooms onboard our ship for accomodations. Feel free to use them." Ultra Magnus said.

"We are honoured. Thank you." Proton replied.

As Optimus and his crew stayed in their headquarters, ninja Jazz, Sentinel and Ultra Magnus escorted the Autobot team to their ship in Detroit.

Jazz and Prowl shared the large chamber with Jazzo, Crosswise and Jenno. Proton got his own room, where he could meditate and work, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had to share a chamber aswell, Ratchet went straight to their medical bay of the ship and stared there, Perceptor went to the workshop, and Smokescreen and Bluestreak had their own chambers too.

"Well, we're here for the next month or so till the space bridge is being finalized." Prowl said.

"I know Prowler. It's quite nice here. Back we also need to be back where we belong." Jazz said.

"This world is like our home. These Universes are exactly opposite. Everything here is similar to that of home... Then there's a Cybertron here too!"

"That's brilliant! Probably a little similar to ours, except the wars that we had. Then again,... maybe so has here."

"Yeah... Well night time for you. You need rest!"

"So do you after earlier!"

Jazz lied down on the berth, Prowl wrapped his arms around him. "They're kicking, Prowler."

He laid his hand on Jazz's tummy. "How excited they are now there's no threat or harm to them."

"Night Prowler."

"Night Jazz."

Giving each other a kiss, they slipped in recharge.

**Well the family are all back together now...**

**Sorry this chapter tooks ages to be uploaded. I'm on holiday, so I'm writing up as many chapters I can, and upload them to the website when I return.**

**Glad you're liking this story so far, and thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback.**

**More chapters coming up...**

**No songs used.**


	25. Double trouble

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**Jazz and Prowl have been reunited with their daughter.**

**With the travel to between Universes, everyone works on the new space bridge, that will bring them all home**

"The space bridge is nearly completed." Bulkhead said. "Just a few remaining pieces left, and it will be operational."

"What parts are required?" Optimus asks.

"An energy databank, the operating transmittor, and the coding bank." Perceptor replied.

Everyone shook their heads. This could take a lot of getting use to,

"But once we get those parts, it'll take a month maximum for the space bridge to be operable to install those parts." Bulkhead added.

"But... That will take us up to November. We're in the middle of Octorber now." Optimus said.

"I know boss bot, but it's the only option we got."

"Oh..." Jazz didn't sound too happy either. "Upon waiting here another month, that's meh due date."

"The twins will arrive in November?" Everyone were worried now.

"Hey don't worry. You now have not one, but TWO grumpy medics now! Double birth, double medics at hand!" Sideswipe joked, before crying from the TWO wrenchs colliding with his head.

Jazz sighed.

(In headquarters)

Proton had been at the communications desk, uploading codes, and transmittions. He was trying to get in contact with Optimus Prime back home and send the message that they would be coming back in November, and to have their space bridge ready. He thought of poor Wheeljack having to fix the space bridge on his own.

Sari had arrived again, and with her dad Isaac, and her eyes nearly popped out her skull seeing two Jazzs.

"You two look like distant relatives, apart from he's carrying a baby." she said pointing to Jazz.

"Two." Jazz corrected her.

"Twins? Yipee! I've never seen twin Autobots before!" Sari giggled.

"Prowl and Bluestreak are identical twins, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are non identical." Optimus told her.

"Ok, twin babies. Okay? And with the TWO Ratchets, you have plenty of assitant incase something happens."

"Sari, that isn't helping at all, but only freak him out." Bumblebee told her.

"What? It's better right?"

Jazz shook his head.

"Sorry then." Sari said.

"But twins? How do they come out?" Isaac asked, fascinated.

"Trust meh, you don't wanna know." Jazz replied.

Everyone smiled.

"Got it!" Proton called out. "I've managed to get the codes for our Universe. I'll be able to send a transmittion to Autobot base back home!" he began typing on all the different keys on the pad.

Sari's eyes watched as he moved all over the board, not even looking at the keys, really quickly. "That's cool. How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Proton asked.

"Moving your fingers fast, not even looking at the board! That's awesome!"

"It's my job when I was head of Security back on Cybertron."

"What? Being fast at your job and not even looking at the keys for half a second?"

Proton shook his head. "I've just been so use to my job. But it's experience. I took millions of years for this!"

"How many?"

"Lost count. But I'm almost 8 million years old."

"Man, they don't make robots like their use to anymore."

Proton shook his head, before returning to the screen. "Ah ha." He pulled a comlink, and an image on the screen 2 appeared of a blank wall. "Guessing Optimus must have led the Autobots to stop the Decepticons."

"Huh? Who's that?" a yellow and purple bot appears on the screen.

"Huffer. It's Proton!"

"Wha...hey! Proton. Haven't heard back from your group in 2 months? Found Jenno?"

"We have. Where's the boss?"

"Decepticons took Nitro, but only to really annoying Mirage. They should be back... oh. Here they are."

Optimus appears on the screen. "Proton? Everything alright there? What in the Universe?"

"Optimus, sir, my name is Optimus Prime too, of this Universe."

"Well, I know talking in the mirror wouldn't help, but this is just more awesome than words can imagine. It's great to meet someone of my status. You found Jenno?"

"I'm here Mr. Prime!" Jenno called out.

"That's good to hear your voice for over a year Jenno. Status on space bridge?"

"Going to plan. Should be ready within this week? Is our own space bridge ready?" Proton asked.

"Yes. It took all Wheeljack's effort to mend it, but we're all set here. Just tell us when you're ready, and we'll be there to open the space bridge."

"Thanks sir. Proton out."

(During the days to come)

Jazz grew bigger, as the twins did. Prowl had to carry him around as he could hardly walk 4 steps without needing to sit down.

"Those twins really take up your energy," Sari said. "And to think this is your fourth time, you probably won't have any more babies after these two?"

To this question, Jazz nor Prowl replied.

**Upon reaching Halloween...**

"Come on! I've got my costume, what about all yours?" Sari said. She showed her Optimus prime costume. "Look at me, I'm Optimus Prime, I'm the leader. Transform and roll out!"

Bumblebee showed up in a vampire costume, and Bulkhead covered with that tent. (Ep 8 - 'Along came a spider')

Jenno showed up, with a witch hat, cloak and broom.

"Awesome girl!" Sari said.

Jenno smiled.

"Me and bro will stay to look after mummy. Enjoy time out dad." Jazzo said.

"Any problems, comlink me, ok?" Prowl said.

He headed out with everyone else.

**As they approached a nearby road...**

"Zombie, ghost, ghouls, a rabbit? Some, ...experimented costumes about?" Prowl said.

"It's halloween, you're supose to dress scary." Sari said.

"As a rabbit?" Prowl points over to a grown man hopping about.

"Probably acting like a child to get more candy. All candy is free around here."

"So you dress up all scary, to get sweety goodies and snacks?"

"Yes!"

Prowl shrugged. "Fair enough."

They went to the first house.

"Trick or treat!" Sari said.

The woman looked up at Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "Their first time?"

"First time." Sari smiled.

"Candy!" Jenno called!

"Aww... she's so cute!"

They left the house with goodies, before Prowl notices a small commotion up ahead.

"Leave me alone!" a woman's cry was heard.

"Let go!" another voice said, a man actually.

He runs off with her purse!

"Help! Somebody!"

"Dad! Go help her, I'll stay with them." Jenno said. "After all, my dad is a police officer!"

Prowl nodded, and runs off to help.

As Sari and Jenno continue to go trick or treating, and Prowl chases the criminal and returns the woman her purse, back at Autobot headquarters, Jazz is getting a little paranoid.

For a few minutes, he had really bad tummy pains, and plus the sparklings kicking, he was left with a groaning pain.

The ninja Jazz walks in. "You alright? I can hear your up the corridor."

Jazz shook his head. "Terrible! Groaning! Pain! Get Ratchet! I think they're coming!"

The ninja immediately took off!

Prowl returned to the group.

"Did you catch him?" Jenno asked.

"Eventually. He decided to hide in buildings, the woman pointed him out, she got her purse, he's gone to the police station, everyone is happy, right?"

They laughed.

Then Prowl's comlink beeped. "Prowl here."

The others listen, as they notice Prowl's face turns into horror. "I'll be there! Sorry guys, we gotta go back to the ship!"

"Why?" Sari asked.

"Jazz has just gone into labour. The twins are coming!" Prowl runs away.

"Come on!" Bumblebee transforms, Jenno and Sari get in, and he and Bulkhead drive back.

**Headquarters...**

"OWW!"

"It's alright. We're taking you to the medical bay for the delivery!" Ratchet calmed him.

Prowl skids into the room. "I'm here now!"

"Great, pick him up and follow me!" Ratchet ordered.

Prowl picks Jazz up in his arms, and heads after Ratchet.

The whole scene had caused a commotion, and now everyone knew the twins were on their way.

Time ticked away, till November the 1st, in the morning, about 8:00am.

"Owww!"

"That's really loud," Sari said, covering her ears. "Guessing it really hurts."

"Ow!"

"One more Jazz before we have a sparkling here." Ratchet said.

With a blanket pulled over Jazz from the waist down, and Prowl's hand slowly being broken, a sparkling cry broke the racket!

Ratchet holds up the little, and I do mean little, white and black sparkling, with grey doorwings fluttering, red horns, and a visor over his left optic. The other Ratchet wraps the sparkling in a warm blanket, and hands the sparkling to Jazz.

"It's a mech." Ratchet told Jazz.

Jazz looked down at the little sparkling, still crying, opening his optics to look up at his creators, squeaking now.

"Aww...He looks a lot like ya Prowler." Jazz said.

"But he has your visor." Prowl responds.

Everyone in the waiting room had heard the sparkling's cry, and waited for the second cry, only to see Prowl walk out with a bundle in his arm. They gather the little bundle, as the little sparkling immediately opened his optics, and looked up at everyone. Sari used her jetpack to fly up. "Aww... A little baby robot boy."

The sparkling squeaks.

Ratchet calls him back in, and so Prowl walks back inside the medic bay with the little sparkling.

It took another half an hour before twin number 2 arrived. A little white and black sparkling, with a visor over her right optic, (like Jenno was), with red horns, black and white doorwings, and racing car colours on it's chest.

"It's a femme." Ratchet said, handing the femme over to the other Ratchet as he wraps her in a warm blanket, before handing her to Jazz to hold.

The femme was fast asleep in recharge, not snoring, peacefully. Jazz holds her close, and she rested her head over Jazz's spark.

Prowl gently places her twin in Jazz's spare arm. The little mech looked at his twin, and shook his head.

"Not happy are weh?" Jazz said.

The mech shook his head again.

"Just glad you 'aven't been fighting inside meh."

The femme woke up, looking around the room, then at her dad, holding her arms out. Prowl picks her up. "That's right. I'm the daddy."

Jazz laughed. The sparkling tilted her head to one side, and giggled. Her twin shook his head again, as if to say 'So embarrasing.'

Everyone else was allowed in, and the cooed over how cute the femme looked, leaving her twin without much attention, so he began crying.

Prowl and Jazz switched over, so Prowl was holding the mech, gently rocking him, till he was sound asleep.

"Defintely opposites Jazz.." he said.

"I agree Prowler." he replied, giving the femme her bottle.

"So that's how you said smaller humans arrived?" Optimus looked as Sari.

"Yes... but I didn't mention it would really hurt!" she replied.

Optimus' optics widened to their fullest!

"Have you decided on names for them?" Sari asked.

"We didn't know if the twins would be mechs or femmes, so we didn't think of any yet till we know their personalities," Prowl replied.

"I'd like teh name Dyon. You?" Jazz responded.

"Dyon. That's fine." Prowl replied. "She's whistling?"

They looked at the femme, happily whistling, clapping her hands, patting her feet together.

"She takes after her mum. She's creating a tune. I'd call her Harmony." Prowl suggested.

"Meh too."

**4 hours later, Jazz was allowed to leave the medic bay...**

**The twins, officially named Dyon and Harmony, with their own personalities, Jazz and Prowl couldn't do the same things with them both, so they had to split to play with them.**

Dyon went for the ball, and threw it at Prowl. He caught it and gently bounced it back for Dyon to catch.

Sari had brought her instruments, Trumpet, Xylophone, tamberine and african drums for Harmony to play. She loved banging her head on the drums instead of using the drum sticks.

Jenno loved her new little sister, and was joining in hitting the tamberine. Jazzo and Crosswise played ball with Dyon.

Proton stood in the doorway, leaning against the walls, arms folded, watching his family. All smiles.

_'They're doing well Proton.'_

Proton could hear Luna's voice. 'I know. The family still grows bigger with these new additions.'

_'Join in dear. Let the new 'additions' see their only grandfather still there.'_

_'She is right pal.' _Proton hears Pop's voice. _'Meh only son is doing so well with Prowl. Great friends, to lovers. I wish I could see meh grand-sparklings too. But I wel watch over them instead.'_

'Long time I ain't heard from you."

_'Meh? Busy man.'_

_'Join dear. Surely one day, I'm reunited with you all. That will come sooner than we think...'_

'What?...' Proton ducked as the ball flew over his head. 'Nearly got me there.' he picks it up and walks over to Dyon, giving him the ball. "Atta boy. Can you beat your dad?'

Dyon nods his head rapidly.

'Come on then.'

Everyone is now playing games with the new arrivals. In the doorway, two faint figures stood there. Luna. Pop.

_'So much time passed Pop. Missing out on it all.'_

_'I know, meh lady. We wel see them again. Now let's get back to Primus for that... What was it again?'_

_'R.E.V.I.V.A.L? That machine. Yeah...'_

Pop faintly disappears, Luna smiles back at Proton, before disappearing too.

Proton felt some wind, and he looked towards the door, realizing, and smiles back.

**Everything was now ready for transportation back home. Proton sent a comlink to Autobot base back home, notifying Optimus, who lead the Autobots to their space bridge.**

**With the space bridge ready, everyone gathered to say goodbye to their comrades.**

Ratchet shakes Ratchet's hand, saying goodbye to his 'friend' before walking into the space bridge.

Perceptor says bye and heads into the space bridge. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, with Sunswipe wave bye and walk into the space bridge. Smokescreen and Bluestreak wave bye.

Prowl, Jazz, Jenno, Jazzo and Crosswise, with Dyon in Prowl's arm, and Harmony waving excitedly in Jazz's arms. They both thank everyone again for looking after Jenno, say goodbye to their own 'twin', the ninjas, who say bye to them aswell.

Sari couldn't stop crying. 'I'll miss Jenno! We're best pals!'

Jenno wiped her tear away. 'Me miss you too. When you go to your room in Sumdac Tower, check the rolled up paper there, for me please. And everyone go too.'

Sari nodded. 'For you, I will.' Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Proton nods to them both, and they walk into the space bridge. 'Been real pleasure meeting you all. I'll be great to come back here some time later.'

'We'll be honoured to have the team visit, anytime.' Optimus holds out his hand.

Proton shakes it. 'Bye everyone.' He walks into the space bridge.

Bulkhead activated the space bridge, and within seconds, everyone had gone home.

'I'm gonna miss them.' Bumblebee said.

Sari was leaning against his leg, still crying.

'Sari, the paper on your bed.' Bumblebee reminds her, transforming.

'Let's all go.' Optimus said, transforming.

Everyone else transformed, and drove to Sumdac tower.

**Arriving...**

**Up the elevator...**

**To Sari's room...**

'Wow!' Sari gasped.

She had looked at the paper on her bed. A drawing of her and Jenno days before her 1st sparkday, smiling.

'I'll treasure it...' Sari cried again, and hangs up the drawing above her bed.

The others all looked around at the pencil drawings Jenno had drawn of them. Now they knew why she would sit quietly in the corner, with loads of pencils, looking back and fourth from her pad to them.

Jazz looked at his one, with a little note on the end. 'Thanks for caring for me during my time here. You were like me second mummy.' He smiled.

'We won't forget them, will we?' Optimus said to everyone.

'No we won't!'

**Back in the other Universe...**

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots stood before the space bridge, and heard it whirr to life, and the load came down.

The gate opened...

'Glad to see you all made it back safely!" he said.

The group walked out the space bridge, just as soon as two cries were heard. Optimus looked at Dyon and Harmony. 'So adorable. Their names?'

'The mech is Dyon, the femme is Harmony.' Jazz replied.

Dyon stopped crying, and sneezed, then Harmony stopped crying and yawned, her doorwing rising, almost hitting Prowl's face.

Everyone looked around at each other. 'Double trouble!' they gasped.

**There we have it, Jazz had the twins, 2 trouble makers, Dyon and Harmony, a mech and femme. Now they've caused a scene at Autobot headquarters, it's double trouble time!**

**Next chapter, the twins growing up...**

**Running out of ideas for my chapters... think brain! think brain!**

**Please review if you haven't.**


	26. Fall out and feelings

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**This is it. Jazz had the twins, a mech and a femme he and Prowl both agreed to call the mech Dyon, and the femme Harmony.**

**Thanks to their new comrades, they returned home safely, with their double trouble.**

**But with different personalities, and troublesome twins, what does it have in stock, and what are the consequences in the relationship...**

Waking up at night...

Twins crying in the base, waking up everyone...

"Calm them down!"

"It's way to early to wake up!"

Jazz shook his head. Only a few weeks ago they had returned home, and the twins needed feeding almost all the time, and they had cried at night for their feed, waking up the whole base while they were at it.

He got to his feet and picked up Harmony feeding her bottle. He looked over at Prowl; he'd been up all night since they had returned, attending to like a million stacks of datapads, and wasn't half way finished. Jazz didn't decide to wake him, so he left it.

When Harmony went to sleep, he then fed Dyon, before collapsing on the berth to recharge, till the twins needed their next feed.

**In the morning...**

Jazz woke up to get his energon, before the twins woke up again, noticed Prowl wasn't at his desk. Jazz imagined he'd be getting energon too.

So Jazz headed to the energon room, where he did find Prowl getting energon. His mate saw him enter, and hands him some energon too.

"Thanks man..."

"You alright?" Prowl was concerned.

"Ya man! Twins are driving meh crazy! They woke up again in the night!" Jazz had raised his voice.

"Calm down. You're stressed I know. So have I..."

He paused when they heard the twins crying again. They immediately rushed to their room, where Jazzo, Crosswise and Jenno woke up too to assist.

"They keep us up ALLLL night!" Crosswise said.

"Can't they keep quiet?" Jazzo asked.

"I was sleeping well till they cried." Jenno added, looking very sleepish, after her months in the other Universe.

Jazz and Prowl didn't reply, but just fed the twins to keep them quiet.

**Throughout the day...**

_When the twins were unhappy about something, they cry their optics out._

_When the twins didn't get their feed on time, even a minute late, they cry._

_When the twins this..._

_When the twins that..._

_When the twins everything!_

_I can't handle this life!_

Jazz looked at the datapad diary he kept, and cried too when he read what he put down. He couldn't help it. Life with opposite twins was HARD! He remembered Striker and Starlight struggling when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were born, but with Prowl and Bluestreak, losing their mum only a day later, and their constant crying to Proton, how did he cope with 3 sparklings and 3 adopted sparklings to care for?

Prowl entered the room and gasped at what Jazz had written. "Jazz..."

"I know! You can read it! It's hard life! But it's all true! You work hard hours! I'm left with my job and 5 sparklings to feed!"

"Jazz you've over exasperating! Just... calm down and talk to me."

"I would!" Jazz storms past leaving the room.

Prowl shakes his head, then flinched at the crying twins, who had felt their parents' anger, and cried.

**For the whole day...**

**Jazz wouldn't speak to anyone! If he passed anyone in the corridors, he's flinched and run off.**

**Prowl was withdrawn, not leaving his office, attending to the twins...**

**Till the older sparklings confided in their dad...**

"Dad? What's wrong between you and mum?" Jenno asked.

When Prowl wouldn't respond, she and her brothers climbed onto this desk, and looked at him closely, wiping his tears away.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Jenno asked.

"I... OH... Everything! Jazz isn't happy, I'm not with this change in behaviour! We tried adjusting our lives to look after the twins... everything's gone downhill."

Throughout this talk, none of them heard knew Harmony was looking at them, listening the whole time. She could feel her dad upset, and she crawled over to his desk.

"Jazz went off... Says he's left with you all day while I'm working."

"You're providing for us dada!" Jazzo said.

"Mum must be struggling..." Crosswise said.

"Dada..."

"Yes..." Prowl replied, then flinched, looking at Jazzo, Crosswise and Jenno.

"That wasn't us dad." Jazzo said.

Prowl looked down, seeing little Harmony leaning against his leg, head tilted, smiling at him. He picks her up.

"Dada..." She laid her head over his spark. "No happy? We made you both sad?"

Dyon looks up from his berth. "Mama not happy!"

"The twins understand you and mum aren't alright." Jenno said.

Dyon crawled over and was picked up by Prowl. "Dada? Ma?" He wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck ."Dada..." he smiled.

Prowl smiled back. "I want this to work out..."

He went off to find his dad.

"I know you're going through a lot son, but I was no different looking after two very young sparklings, but I had support from friends and family. I worked late into the night, so Pop and Smokescreen looked after you and your bro till I returned." Proton said. "You just need help from your family. I can say Bluestreak and Smokescreen can help you with the twins, and so you can get on with work, and with Jazzo and Crosswise's studies."

Prowl only nodded.

Proton leaned forward. "Tell me... For this relationship, is Jazz... 'The one'?"

"He is... With all my spark."

"Then let Jazz know. He doesn't realize at this moment that he has upset you a lot, and I know he's the more serious one of this relationship, and so he doesn't feel any support at all from you. Right now, you both need to work this out. You're both grown up now, I haven't been around that long to know all this, so you two must know. All I can say it, confront each other, talk about it. Remember, when a problem is spoken about, it's a problem shared.'

Prowl nodded. "Thanks dad." and he leaves.

Jazz needed help seriously. He needed it! He immediately scanned the base for Proton. He found Proton in his chamber and entered.

"You don't feel happy do you?" Proton asked.

"No man!" Jazz replied. Taking a deep breath... "I'm a mum to opposite twins! They constantly cry! Feeding! Their own way! Prowler works at night! Sleeps through the night! I'm nagged at for the twins crying and waking everyone up!" he broke down in tears. "I need help Proton!"

Proton helps him to his feet. "You're under a lot of stress. Calm down first... Deep breath..."

Jazz shook his head. "That's what Prowler said!" Then he began crying. "What was it like caring for twins?"

Proton only smiled. "Challenging. But it took a month to work out their personalities, likes and dislikes, what they preferred, sleeping times. It's hard work Jazz, but you'll be use to it. I know it's struggling at first, but soon we get use to it, and settle into the routine. Besides you have Prowl both have older 3 sparklings. Confide in them to help you out when my son works late. Make a plan and get everything to work out."

Jazz listened to everything. Proton was right, and offering advice. Maybe he was right. He and Prowl could make a plan to make this all work out.

All his yelling had brought in a crowd, of Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Optimus and Ratchet, with his son FirstAid.

"Constant yelling!" FirstAid covered his audios. "Bot not happy!"

"What's the problem Jazz?" Optimus asked.

Jazz froze, before he broke down, revealing everything to them.

"Everyone can help make this work!" Bluestreak said.

"We know bro is always too busy with work and datapads; he'd miss out on approximately 800,000 datapads to sign off. But we can pitch in while you work to look after the twins," Smokescreen added.

"But..." Jazz went to protest, but Ratchet's wrench that he had brought with him, collided with his head.

"No buts Jazz! No point taking it all out on Prowl! He works hard! Provides for you all! And this is his thanks! You should know better! I know me and Ironhide both work hard, but didn't mean we can work together, taking turns to look after FirstAid, even though he's one troublemaker!"

"Hey." FirstAid argued.

"The point Ratchet is making, not blame one another! Work something out to care for the twins! Accept Bluestreak and Smokescreen's help, and altogether, we can help with the twins. You could always ask us to help Jazz." Proton said. "I know Harmony would love a quiet environment to stay in."

"Plus I'm the over excited twin of me and bro!" Bluestreak said. "I can help with Dyon!"

"Jazzo and Crosswise normally do their studies all day, so Jenno can come with her sister." Smokescreen added.

"See. Loads of help already." Proton added.

Jazz looked round at all the faces, and nodded in agreement. "Thanks..."

Bluestreak flinched. "I can feel that bro is very upset. You best talk to him."

Jazz shook his head. "I don't think he'll talk to meh after that."

"Mama..."

Everyone turned to the door, seeing the twins.

"Walking already? TALKING ALREADY?" everyone gasped.

Dyon walked to Jazz. "Dada not happy."

"Come..." Harmony went off.

Jazz followed them.

**In their shared room...**

Prowl stood patiently, waiting for the right moment. He now understood everything, and with support from the family, he was ready to confront in Jazz, and tell him, EVERYTHING!

Harmony rushed in, falling over, so he helped her up. Followed by Dyon, doing exactly the same.

Jazz walked in, as everything went silent.

"Jazz..."

"Prowler... I need to say something..."

"Me too..."

_Keep Holding On_

"I was a fool Prowler. I shouldn't have spoken like that to ya. You're my mate, and always wel be!"

_You're not alone..._

"I know Jazz. From what I had experienced then, I blamed myself for your behaviour. That I wasn't helping you.

_Together we stand.. I'll be by your side..._

"Prowler. I want this to work out."

"Me too. We can have suport from all our friends and family, Jazz. We aren't alone."

_You'll know I'll take your hand..._

Prowl takes Jazz's hand. "Jazz... I say this under the skies of Primus, with you at this moment, I'd scream it from the top of this volcano, and punch every Decepticon.." (Jazz laughs) "I won't let anyone harm you again, or upset you."

_When it gets cold...and it feels like the end..._

"Prowler... I know you wil.

'Mama and dada..." Harmony said.

"Oh lala!" Dyon chuckled.

_There's no place to go, you'll know I won't give in... No I won't give in.._

"Let's make this work again Jazz. From the bottom of my spark, forgive me for not being there to help... But I promise to make this work..."

"I wel Prowler. I was a fool too for my behaviour, but I apologize for my actions."

"And I accept..."

_Keep holding... on..._

They pulled in together, and kissed deeply, sealing their love forever...

Dyon covered his optics, but Harmony clapped. Jenno, Jazzo and Crosswise who were seated on Prowl's desk, clapped too. The others who had spoken to Jazz had followed the twins here, and clapped too.

_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"I love you Jazz."

"I love ya too Prowler."

**I know it's short, but just wanted to include a chapter that proved their love for one another. So with twins to care for, I included that they would work things out, and as a couple, parents of 5 sparklings, they have proved their love for another...**

**I tried not crying writing this up...**

**Song: Avril Lavigne - Keep holding on**

**Please review if you haven't.**


	27. That's 4 again!

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**Prowl and Jazz's arguement got outta hand, resulting in them being apart for the day. But after a talk with Proton, and their friends and family offering help, they gave their relationship another go.**

**Now we carry on with their lives, and the other Autobot mothers...**

**July 2004...**

'You're both alright now after the row?' Proton asked.

'Yes dad. Thanks for the help.' Prowl replied.

'Hey, I was only there for support. You two healed your relationship together.'

Prowl smiled, and looked back down at Dyon as he was being fed from his bottle, before he finished, and began giggling.

Jazz had finished feeding Harmony her bottle, and so the twins were let down, and they played 'Cat and mouse', chasing their older siblings around.

Now 9 months old, they were lively as ever, chasing after one another, showing their own personalities.

Prowl looks at time. 'Oh... I'm to work now.'

'Its fine now Prowler,' Jazz said.

'Bluestreak is on his shift for another hour, before I head off to my shift,' Smokescreen said. 'We'll look after the twins.'

'I wanna watch dada work!' Dyon blurted out.

'Ok. Come on son.' Prowl said to him, as he heads towards his office.

'So that leaves Harmony.' Smokescreen said, looking at her, as she looked back, giggling from playing on her toy piano she received for christmas.

'Hello everyone!'

Everyone turned around to see Spike, Daniel, Carly and Sparkplug enter.

'Haven't heard from us in a while have you?' Carly said.

'Not really. Where were ya?' Jazz asks.

'We were on a christmas holiday to our relatives in England. Then to other relatives for Easter. What did we miss out on?' Spike asked.

'Lots.' Proton replied. 'Only having to go through a space bridge to rescue Jenno from another Universe...'

'Another Universe!' Carly sounded really surprised. 'You got to visit another Universe!'

'Yea,' Jazz added. 'The Universe was opposite to our own. There were Autobots and Decepticons there too. I met my twin...'

'Another Jazz huh?' Spike chuckled. 'He wasn't in a relationship with a Prowl was he?'

'Na. He and Prowl were ninjas.'

'Awesome!' Spike said. 'They know martial arts! And Jenno was rescued from there.'

'Really?' Harmony butted in. 'Sister lost?'

'Who's this?' Carly asked. 'She's adorable.'

'My little sister, Harmony.' Jenno replied.

'Aww... new addition to the family Jazz.' Daniel said.

'And my twin bro.' Harmony said.

'Non identical twins then Jazz?' Carly asked.

'Yea. They were a lot to handle, and meh, I kinder upset Prowl, and we had a fall out.'

'You broke up?' Spike was shocked.

'But we pulled through. Prowler's at work with Dyon.'

'That's good. Love is forever.' Carly chuckled. 'Since Prowl was a twin, and now he's fathered twins, will that gene carry on?'

'Most likely.' Ratchet replied. 'It's most likely Dyon or Harmony will be a parent to twins in the future. The gene sticks if 2 members of a family have them.'

'Awww... Prowl being a grandad to twin grandsons, grand-daughters. That's cool.'

**Later that month...**

**You readers haven't heard much from Mirage and hound, Ratchet and ironhide, and the twins and Sunswipe's families, so here's Ratchet and Ironhide, with FirstAid.**

'Dada! That's mine!' FirstAid takes the wrench from Ironhide.

'He's quite the grumpy one. Takes after his mummy.' Ironhide joked.

CLANG!

Wrench to the head! (WTTH)

'It doesn't mean he won't have inherited much of your personality.' Ratchet argued.

'There's the heritage again.' Ironhide joked again.

'I show you grumpy mood!'

'Love you too.' Ironhide runs round the room, being chased by Ratchet with a wrench, FirstAid giggling away.

After FirstAid, they presumed they wouldn't have another sparkling...

Till during April, Ratchet found out it would be true.

'There you go!' Ratchet shows Ironhide the results. 'Got another on the way, so grow up.'

'Ah... Don't worry doc! I'm on the case of protection.'

Wrench to the Head.

**Soon, everyone in the base knew the medic was expecting again. Didn't stop Sideswipe calling the jokes, and ending up with headaches after a wrench or two...**

**Meanwhile...**

**Mirage and Hound knew Nitro got lonely sometimes, but that was because they noticed he was always eyeing Harmony...**

Since Harmony had came back to the base over the space bridge, Nitro wasn't his normal quiet self, but always joining in, playing the instruments to create a tune with her.

Hound expected Nitro and Harmony would be bonded when they were older.

Mirage watched his son play, and had noticed the past year or two, he was rather lonely.

'I want to give Nitro a little brother,' Mirage told Hound.

'I was waiting for that response. I would love another son too.'

**Over the month... no success...**

**The same had happened to Mirage when he became pregnant with Nitro, it had taken nearly 6 months to fall pregnant...**

**Now he was desperate for another sparkling...**

**August 2004**

'You can try IVF.' Ratchet, at his 1 month mark, told them. 'Come back tomorrow for the first course.'

Mirage was very fidgetty the whole day, and when tomorrow came, he woke Hound and dashed to the medic bay, where the first course took under way.

As the week passed, Mirage couldn't wait and was eager to know if the IVF worked.

It did.

He told the news to Hound, and they embraced. Nitro was excited too, knowing he would soon have a little brother, or sister to play with.

**Sideswipe, looking at Sunswipe, knew how close he was getting to Jenno, knew he'd become a grandma when they were older.**

**But now, he was becoming a little broody... He questioned his feelings, as to does he want another sparkling, and for Sunswipe to have a little brother or sister?**

**He didn't mention that he had a MEGA crush on someone, but didn't know if they felt the same towards him.**

**His crush... Smokescreen!**

**Sideswipe loved watching his doorwings sway back and forth, and when they twitched. He just found him extremely handsome.**

It wasn't until Sideswipe had some energon, he noticed Smokescreen walking up to him.

'You ok?' the Praxien asked him.

He had noticed Sideswipe had been staring at him from behind, and was curious.

'I...I...I...I'm ok.' Sideswipe staggered.

'Ok... just noticed you've been acting strange in my prescene. Something you want to tell me?'

Sideswipe blushed. 'Yes. Ilikeyou' he blurted in a quick sentence, no more than 1 second long.

'Huh?' Smokescreen had to ask for a repeat.

'I. Like. You.'

Smokescreen's optics widened, but he smiled. 'I was waiting for that.'

**They had spent the night together, huddled up together.**

**Before long, Sideswipe noticed his change in appetite, the change in... something that had happened when he was pregnant with Sunswipe, well he went to Ratchet for his view. By now the medic was 2 months pregnant.**

**Late September 2004**

'Well, if you're pregnant, that's number 3. Mirage found out last month.' Ratchet said.

'Congrats to him and Hound.' Sideswipe said.

Ratchet looks at the results. 'It's positive. You're pregnant.'

Sideswipe squealed with delight, making the medic look at him in disgust.

Sideswipe immediately hurried off to find Smokescreen. Even though the Praxien was with his brothers at the time, in a full room, the red lambo runs up to him, wraps his arms around him, and makes Smokescreen flinch.

'Sideswipe?' he gasped.

'I've been to see the doc. You're going to be a daddy!' Sideswipe blurted.

Bluestreak's optics widened, and he fainted. Prowl's mouth dropped open. Proton, who was sitting nearby, had heard what Sideswipe said, and his optics widened too.

'Congrats to you both.' Proton broke the silence.

'Thanks dad.' Smokescreen said, and turned to his brothers. Bluestreak had recovered and was staring, both he and Prowl's mouth wide open.

'Does that mean I'll have a brother?' Sunswipe asked his mum.

'Half brother son,' Sideswipe replied.

Sunswipe gasped. 'Which half?'

Everyone laughed.

**Over the coming month, the 3 pregnant bots had regular check ups on their sparklings progress, only for Jazz to feel faint and unwell. When he visited Ratchet, he was in for quite a shock.**

**Early October 2004**

'You and Prowl should really keep them things of yours away. You're pregnant, AGAIN!' Ratchet said, already experiencing his mood swings.

Jazz was just as shocked as Ratchet. He was pregnant again, for the 5th time. How would he tell Prowl? And the sparklings.

He left the medic bay, only to bump into Prowl who was on his way to make sure he was ok.

'You alright Jazz?'

'Yeah... But...'

'Please. Let me guess... Number 6?'

'Number 6.'

'I'm a dad again.'

He and Jazz headed to the rec room with an energon cube. There, they found Mirage and Hound in happy moods, and the rest of the team just chatting away.

'Hey there. Over here son.' Proton called out.

They head over to the Lord. 'Dad...' Prowl began.

'Let me guess. Another sparkling.'

They nodded.

'Well. That's 2 more grand-sparklings for me within a month of each other. But congrats to you both.' Proton offered his support.

'Hey bro. Heard it all. Number 6 in 10 months time. Gotta be more careful on the berth.' Smokescreen said.

'Hey!' Prowl argued.

Proton just smiled and shook his head, in a laughing manner.

**Over the coming month, Ratchet had his scan, finding out he and Ironhide were having twins, only making the medic in an EXTREMELY grumpy mood, with the mood swings.**

**The month after, Mirage and Hound also learned they were expecting twins. They were so excited to mee them.**

**The month after that, Sideswipe and Smokescreen went for their scan, learning they too were having twins.**

'It's a twin infestation!' Bluestreak joked. '3 couples, 3 lots of twins. I bet you'll have twins again bro!'

Prowl didn't seem happy about this, considering what happened with Dyon and Harmony, but he would be just glad the sparkling was healthy.

But when Jazz's scan came, it was a huge shock!

As Ratchet ran the scanner over his belly, which was already pretty big, he examined the screen, and revealed it all.

'How many?' Jazz asked. '1?'

Ratchet shakes his head.

'2?' Prowl asked, sounding rather afraid now.

Ratchet again shook his head. 'Triplets!'

Everyone in the room fell silent. The only sound heard, was Prowl crashing from a processor ache.

'3 mini me or mini Prowls running 'bout.' Jazz said, before leaning over looking down. 'You ok Prowl?'

**Couldn't really think much more of the chapter. Just got bored with this one. Next chapter... now that's spoiling it. Find out when I upload it.**

**Well 3 sets of twins, and 1 set of triplets. There will be a lot of cries over the coming months.**

**Please review if you haven't.**


	28. Scans

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**The same 4 Autobots: Ratchet, Mirage, Sideswipe and Jazz (in that order) are all expecting sparklings again. But there is more news...**

**Ratchet, Mirage and Sideswipe are all expecting twins, Jazz is expecting TRIPLETS!**

**Let's read on for their progress.**

'Jazz, I do admit with those triplets, its hard to fit us both on the berth.'

'I know, Prowler. I can't 'elp it, carrying meh little ones for the next 10 months, can I?'

Prowl just smiled at Jazz. In their chamber, on the berth they shared, there was hardly any room for Prowl to lay down. With Jazz carrying triplets for the next 8 - 9 months, (Ratchet had told them he shouldn't carry to full term, but to deliver them earlier so they are cramped inside Jazz), Jazz had taken up most of the room.

'I'll sleep in my desk chair,' Prowl said, before walking towards the large chair.

'Oh... I'm gonna miss ya cuddles at night, Prowl baby.' Jazz said.

'It's only until the little ones are born Jazz.'

**Next morning...**

**December 2004...**

(Ratchet is now 5 months gone, Mirage is 4 months gone, Sideswipe and Jazz both 3 months)

The bondmates of the pregnant Autobots, left their bondeds recharging in their seperate chambers, and headed to the rec room to retrieve their morning energon; well Ratchet of course was in his medic bay. Being 5 months pregnant, he would now be able to know the genders of the twins.

'Hey Prowl. How's Jazz,' Ironhide said, as Prowl entered the room to get energon.

'All 4 of them are fine, Hide,' he replied. 'But I had to sleep by my desk last night. His bump took up a mile of the berth.'

'Well when we see our bonded walked through doors, their bumps will more likely enter a mile before they do. These next sparklings for all 4 of us will surely take up loads of space, and I hope they won't be TOO big,' Hound said.

'Hey bro!' Smokescreen called when he entered the room.

'Hey Smokey. How's Sideswipe?' Prowl responded.

Smokescreen showed the dent on the side of his head. 'Mood swings have already started.'

'The doc said it would range from being 2 - 6 months pregnant.' Ironhide replied.

'How have you dealt with Ratchet's mood swings?' Hound asked.

'I tell ya all, If I had 1 energon cube for all the times Ratchet has tried throwing a wrench at me in just a week, I would have enough energon to take out the whole Decepticon army!'

'Whoa. That's a lot of luck to defeat them all, including Mega-Bum! What did you do to make him kickstart?' Smokescreen joked.

'I didn't say I made him angry?' Ironhide replied.

'That's what I meant. He had a reason to throw wrenches at you.'

'Hey bro!' Bluestreak's voice called when he entered the rec room. '4 Autobot dads-to-be AGAIN, all in 1 room. I gotta hear this.'

'Here bro,' Prowl hands him a cube.

'Thanks,' Bluestreak takes it. 'So what's been going on with the mummies?'

'Mood swings!' they all replied to his question at the same time.

'Whoa... That must have been the doc I heard with his wrenches a few minutes ago.' Bluestreak said.

'Oh no, gotta go guys,' Ironhide grabs a cube, and takes off towards the medic bay.

'That's the fastest I've seen him move.' Hound said.

'Daddy!'

They all turned towards the doorway, as little, well big, Crosswise runs up to his dad, who scoops him up.

'I'm hungry!' Crosswise whimpered.

Prowl hands him the low grade energon he collected earlier. Crosswise happily takes it, and drinks up.

'Getting really big, aren't you?' Smokescreen asks.

'I'm not that fat!' Crosswise argued, looking down at his armour. 'I look exactly like dad! You call me fat, so it dad!'

Bluestreak, Smokescreen and Hound burst out laughing at that comment, Prowl pulled the face at Crosswise, as it to say 'Was that really neccessary?' Crosswise just shrugged his shoulders, and went back to drink his energon.

'Hound! ENERGON!' Mirage's voice was heard from the chambers.

'Coming, my blue diamond!' Hound replied.

The 3 Praxien brothers all widened their optics at him.

'Mirage likes that nickname, so I keep it that way,' Hound replied to their surprised glances, and runs off down the corridor, nearly bumping into Proton as he walked inside.

'Oh, sorry Hound.' the tall mech said.

'Thanks, Pro,' Hound replied, and hurried off.

'Hey dad,' Bluestreak calls.

'Hey sons,' Proton walks up to the pack, receiving energon from Smokescreen. 'Thanks son... How's the twins?'

'Well Sideswipe is definitely experiecing the mood swings now. Kept me up most of the night. He's only worried about if the twins will have the same illness Sunswipe had when he was born. Sideswipe gets all stressed out that he'll faint and stop breathing during the birth,' Smokescreen replied.

'Ohhh... I remember that with Luna. Always stressed and worried if something went wrong with the delivery, but it all went fine.'

'I do miss mum, a lot,' Bluestreak lowered his voice. 'Well... since that accident.'

'But she never left you all. You know Luna will watch over you.'

'We know dad. From the skies above, among the stars, where her spark rests,' Smokescreen replied.

'Or in this very base.'

The brothers widened their optics in surprise. Proton smiled, and looked in the corner, seeing Luna standing there, who smiled and winked at him. Proton winked back. The brothers turned around, and only saw the corner, and not Luna. They exchanged surprised glances at one another.

**Later on when everyone was wide awake...**

The pregnant Autobots were tucking into their energon, as Optimus stood beside Teletraan 1.

'With 9 new sparklings on the way, surely the Decepticons would have plans in their processor,' Prime said.

'That's why we have our bondeds here to protect us,' Mirage said, wrapping his arms around Hound.

'Definitely.' Prime replied, looking around the room at the happy bondeds.

Prowl and Jazz (Jazz now being nearly 4 months pregnant) with their 5 sparklings, all wanting to feel his bump, and the triplets growing inside, Smokescreen talking Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the red 4 months pregnant lambo wanting to sit on the Praxien's lap for a hug, Hound and Mirage (about 5 months pregnant) with Nitro, who eager to know more on his little brothers or sisters soon to be born, and Ratchet (6 months) and Ironhide, well, with Perceptor and Wheeljack waiting to know the results of the scan.

'They must be sisters!' Harmony said.

'No! They'll be our brothers!' Dyon argued.

'The triplets might not all be of the same gender,' Jenno told the twins.

'I agree with ya sister,' Jazzo replied. 'Ya both are of differen genders. These 3 might consist of brothers and sisters.'

Dyon and Harmony exchanged confused glances.

'I want a sister aswell mummy!' Nitro said to his creators.

'We can't be sure exactly son till mummy's scan coming soon.' Hound replied, picking their son up, sitting him on his thighs.

'I want it to be a brother and sister!' Nitro said. 'I'll pray to Primus and ask him.' he cupped his hands together, closed his optics, and prayed.

Proton, who was also standing by Teletraan, looked around at all the happy bondeds, and he lost his smile, wishing to have that chance again with Luna.

'Miss Luna a lot, don't you Proton?' Prime asked.

'I do sir. She was my life and soul. It felt like I had lost a part of myself when I found out. But she's still here. I know it.'

'That's just it Proton. Being bonded, your loved one never leaves your side.'

'What about you sir? You ever felt that before?'

Optimus froze, before responding with a nod. 'I did. With Elita 1, before this war began... I was going to spend the rest of life with her, but I was too caught up in work, and then that accident, I wouldn't have survived if thanks to the Aerialbots' help, I was transformed from Orion, to me now. With our change, I thought we'd never be the same. Thankfully we were still the same. I do miss Elita.'

'You should talk to her more often Prime,' Proton said. 'Bet she's missing you everyday. At least during breaks when the Decepticons are active, give her a comn and talk for a while to catch up.'

'You're right Proton. I've been so caught up in work, and worries for my comrades, I haven't thought of arranging that talk with Elita. The Decepticons haven't been active for some time. I'll have that talk with her later, thanks for that.'

'No problem sir,' Proton smiled.

Crosswise ran over to Proton. 'Come on grandad! Play ball!' he threw the play ball at him, as the tall mech caught it.

'Go on Proton.' Optimus said.

He nodded, and started playing with Crosswise.

**The pregnancies progressed for the Autobots...**

**Ratchet had his scan for the twins...**

Perceptor tried not to laugh. 'There's a mech, and a femme in there.'

'Well "she" won't look nothing like me at all,' Ironhide assured himself.

Ratchet gave him a soft punch on the arm. 'That's what you think! They haven't arrived yet!'

**When they left the 'medic bay', well it was Ratchet's place, so he stayed behind, while Ironhide left to find FirstAid.**

'Daddy.' the little white and red sparkling calls out from across the rec room.

Ironhide walks over to his son, and lifts him up. 'Cor... getting a little big aren't we?'

'Where's mum?' FirstAid asked.

'His birth place.'

FirstAid laughed. 'What's the update?'

'Take after ya mum alright. Always eager to know the updates,' Ironhide laughed. 'Well been for the scan. Son... you're going to have a little brother and sister.'

FirstAid's optics widened. 'A little brother and sister? SWEET!'

'Having a daughter, 'Hide?' Smokescreen calls out. 'Lucky you. You think she'll look like the doc?'

'Ya, I think so Smokey,' Ironhide replied. 'Gotta be... Daddy doesn't have a daughter looking like him at all.'

'Say that to bro,' Smokescreen replied, nudging his head towards little Jenno. (Reminders to readers that Jenno does have Prowl's red horns, and one of her optics didn't have a visor over it).

'She doesn't look _**EXACTLY**_ like her dad, does she?' Ironhide said.

'Similar though,' Smokescreen replied. 'Jenno seems more eager to know about the triplets them her brothers and sister.'

Little Jenno, sat on Prowl's lap, was blasting out some many questions, were excitement. 'Will they be my sisters? Will they be healthy? Are they kicking yet?' and more questions.

It sometimes stressed Jazz out answering, so most of the day he was resting, or his free time was with with Prowl, having trouble getting around due to the weight of the triplets, he sometimes got to ride on Prowl's back.

**A few weeks later, or should I say a month later, in January 2005...**

(Ratchet is at 6 months, Mirage is at 5 months, Sideswipe and Jazz both at 4 months)

**It was time for Mirage's scan..**

**He and Hound had been so excited to know the genders, they were early for their appointment.**

'Hound, Mirage? You're early.' Perceptor said.

'We know, but we're just so eager to know,' Hound replied.

'Ok, hop on Mirage,' Perceptor pats the berth.

Mirage laid down on the berth, with help from Hound, as Perceptor applies the jelly, and moves the scanner over Mirage's tum.

The twins appeared on the screen, as the parents both gasp in happiness.

Perceptor turns to the nearest twin on the screen to where he was sitting, and points out it's features. 'This one is a femme.' he replied. He examined the other twin. 'It's a mech. Non identical twins.'

Hound hugs Mirage, who settles into the hug. 'We're having a daughter Mirage,' Hound said. 'I'm happy.'

'Me too Hound. Me too... But we'll hold off on thinking of names yet.'

Hound agreed.

**Sideswipe and Jazz had recently discovered they had become pregnant two weeks apart. They both had their scans on the same day, and so went together. Bluestreak and Sunstreaker tagged along, not wanting to miss out on their brothers' happiness.**

Sideswipe was first to be examined. As the twins appeared on the big screen, Perceptor pointed out that they shared the same placenta. 'So they're are identical twins.' he replied.

He continued to examine the twins. 'And they're both mechs.'

'That's great!' Smokescreen replied.

Then the moment everyone was waiting for. The first set of triplets born, fathered from a Praxien. (obviously, Proton was the first to father twins with Luna, so Prowl was the first to father triplets).

Perceptor moves the scanner. 'There's 2 mechs and a femme... It appears the mechs are identical aswell...'

'Another little femme Prowler,' Jazz said. 'Ya must be the only mech of ya kind to father so many femmes, when not 1 Praxien had a daughter.'

'I'll be just glad they're healthy Jazz,' Prowl replied.

Perceptor paused and called Ratchet over, despite being almost 8 months gone with twins. They whispered to each other, with a few nods in between.

'It appears to show that 1 of the mechs is smaller than his twin...' Ratchet was surprised. 'It looks to me like twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome.'

'What's that, doc?' Jazz asked, feeling worried for the sparklings.

'There's a communication between the identical twins, as they share the same placenta, then one twin is receiving more energy and nutrients then the other twin. I suggest you come back as often as you can more regular check ups on the twins incase his spark can't support his system, and then you'll need the C-section then.'

The parents nodded, both worried looks on their faces, for their sparklings to survive.

**So there we have this chapter wrapped up.**

**All 4 scans have gone ahead:**

**Ratchet is carrying a mech and femme. Due date: Early May 2005**

**Mirage is carrying a mech and femme. Due date: Late May 2005**

**Sideswipe is carrying identical mechs. Due date: Middle of July 2005**

**And Jazz, 2 mechs and a femme, the mechs suffering from twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome. Due date: Early August 2005**

**With all the mechs in the team, now so many femmes are arriving.**

**Read on to read about the births of these 9 sparklings.**

**I sound like I'm being evil saying this. Please review and lead feedback... :)**


	29. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9!

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**The 4 pregnant Autobots had scans on their sparklings, revealing...**

**Ratchet and Mirage are expecting non-identical twins, a mech and a femme, Sideswipe is expecting identical twin mechs, and Jazz with identical twin mechs and a femme, but the mechs are suffering from twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome.**

**Let's read on, for the next 9 deliveries... I know I'm going fast with the stories, but want to get as much excitement and information into the chapters.**

'I'm worried Prowler...'

'I know Jazz. I am too, to be honest.'

The parents had just left the medic bay, knowing the identical twin mechs growing inside Jazz, were suffering from twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome, meaning that one twin was bigger than the other, because he was receiving more nutrients than his twin, and so they had to be closely monitored, incase something goes wrong.

'Bro, you don't look happy at all. What's wrong?' Bluestreak asked, stridding up to his brother and Jazz. When he saw their worried glances, he gasped. 'Don't tell! One of the triplets is dead! Or dying! Injured?'

'No Blue...' Jazz replied. 'Just...' he couldn't bring himself to say it.

'What's going on?' Proton approaches the 'group'.

'Dad...' Prowl began. 'It appears that we're expecting identical twin mechs and a femme, but the twins are suffering from...'

'Twin to twin transfusion syndrome?' Proton finished.

Prowl and Jazz both nodded.

'Yeah. I've heard about it on Cybertron.' Proton replied. 'But all the twins who suffered from it, they've all survived. It's rare that they don't survive. It only means 1 twin is bigger than the other.'

'Hi mummy!' Jenno called, rushing up to her parents. She saw the worried glances. 'Is something wrong mummy? Daddy?'

'Nothing, sweetspark.' Jazz replied.

'Ok...' Jenno didn't sound convinced. 'Don't daddy have work?'

Prowl looked at the time. 'Primus, I'm almost late! And I'm never late!'

'Good timing that I reminded ya daddy!' Jenno showed off her credit for remembering.

Prowl turned to Jazz. 'Will you be alright this afternoon?'

'Yea Prowler. I'll be fine.'

Prowl smiled and gives Jazz a kiss. 'Stay safe...' and he heads to his office.

**As the pregnancies progressed... so did the mood swings...**

**Late April 2005**

'SMOKEY! YOU GOT MY CUBE YET?' Sideswipe was heard calling from his chamber, down the corridor.

Smokescreen rubbed his helm from exhaustion. He turned to Bluestreak. 'I'd tell you, bro, If I did have an energon chip to gamble with Bosch everytime Sideswipe's mood swings kicked in, I'd be a millionaire. I'm just glad it's nearly time for the twins to arrive.'

'Same with Ironhide. If he had energon for everyime the doc's mood swings kicked in, he'll be rich aswell,' Bluestreak replied. 'Well considering even if he wasn't carrying, Ratchet still has mood swings.'

Smokescreen laughed. 'Pregnant or not, Ironhide would be richer than me, for all those mood swings kicking in from the doc. He only has to deal with the mood swings for another week, as Ratchet is soon to spark the twins.'

'Double trouble for the doc. They'll be more mood swings then.'

The brothers laughed.

'SMOKEY!'

Smokescreen grabbed a cube. 'Gotta attend to the love.' as he dashed out the room.

Bluestreak shrugged his shoulders. 'Guess I'm on my own till my nephews are born. Should I settle down one day...? I've got plenty of time.' and he took a sip of the cube.

**With just days to go until his twins were born, Ironhide was experiencing more mood swings from the pregnant medic than ever. A load of wrenches lay all over the floor, along with a grumpy medic!**

'Hey doc... Take a break, ya need it at this time.'

'IT'S APRIL FOOLS DAY 'HIDE!' the medic shouts back. 'THOSE TWINS WILL BE PLAYING PRANKS ALL OVER THE PLACE!'

'Hey! Ya need to calm yaself down! Ya worried about this day, then risking the twins' lives!'

'Hey 'hide, you're right. Primus, I'm always grumpy!'

'Ya not all the time doc. You're calm during the deliveries of Jazz and Prowl's sparklings, even when Jazz was screaming out loud, and with Sideswipe, even though ya hated all his pranks and jokes, ya did everything in ya power to save him during the birth of his son. Ya everyone's hero when it comes to repairs.'

'Thanks Ironhide. That's a boost of strenght. But seriously, Sunstreaker will be pulling pranks today. Sideswipe being left out raising those twins growing inside him.'

'He's old enough to handle his life Ratchet.'

Ratchet agreed with Ironhide, then he felt that familiar twinge. He groaned at the pain increasing.

'It's time?' Ironhide asked.

Ratchet nodded.

_**'It gives me great proudness, to announce to you all...'**_

Optimus was stood infront of the crew, giving the small 'speech.'

'... to announce Ratchet has successfully given birth to twins earlier today. Both sparklings and Ratchet are doing fine, so I do remind you all to leave the newly born twins in peace, and let Ratchet and Ironhide be.'

'On April fools?' Sunstreaker asked. He turned to his pregnant twin. 'That's even better!'

Sideswipe laughed.

Jazz sat in the corner all by himself, with Jazzo beside him. The nearly fully grown sparkling, who had reached his 8th sparkday last month, seemed worried for the way his mum had been acting lately, and wanted to know.

'Mum? What's wrong, ma?' he asked.

Jazz turned to his son, and sighed. No point keeping it from Jazzo. 'There's a slight problem with ma little ones.'

'Are they hurt?'

Jazz shook his head.

'Injured? Fighting? Starving?'

Jazz shook his head to all those.

'Dying?'

Jazz flinched, his processor repeating those words Ratchet had told him. _'regular check ups on the twins incase his spark can't support his system' _'Something like that.'

'I don't understand ma.'

Jazz bite his lip, wondering how to explain, without upsetting Jazzo. 'The mechs... 1 is stronger than 'is twin. He is growing more than 'is twin. If that continues, tey ned to be delivered early than expected.'

Jazzo wraps his arms around Jazz for comforting, and places a hand on Jazz's bump. 'Elp ya brother...' he whispered. 'Save energy for 'im.'

Jazz smiles.

**The next day... Ratchet and the twins were allowed out the medic bay... well allowed to go outside it, after all Ratchet pratically 'owned' the medic bay.**

Ironhide came out carrying a small bundle in his arms. Some mechs in the rec room walked over to see the sparkling.

'Our son,' Ironhide replied, lifting the corner of the blanket away, revealing a small red and grey mech, who looked up at all the optics staring down at him.

'Aww...' everyone cooed as the big bright blue optics stared back at them all.

'I'm dying to know who's the femme look like!' Redalert asked, with a small chuckle.

'What can I say, like her mom.' Ironhide replied.

'So the femme looks just like her 'mum'?' Bluestreak asked. When Ironhide nodded, he burst out laughing. 'What was Ratchet's reaction?'

'Don't even ask that,' Ironhide replied.

'I just did!' Bluestreak reminded him.

'Ok bro,' Smokescreen calmed him down. 'What did you name them?'

'This is our son, we named 'Steelhide',' Ironhide replied.

'Steelhide? Oh... Iron and Steel. Like father like son,' Smokescreen replied.

Ironhide nodded. He flinched as SteelHide thrashed about in his blanket, so his dad covered him with the blanket, as he fell into recharge.

'And the femme?' Bluestreak asked, hiding his laughs.

'Amaryllis.' Ironhide replied.

'Amaryllis?' the others were all confused. 'Why Amaryllis?'

'It's from the Greek language.' Proton walks over to them. 'It's Greek for the meaning, 'Fresh, new sparkling. The name of a rare flower.'

'That's a good choice.' Bluestreak tells Ironhide.

'Glad of ya approval Bluestreak.' the red mech replied. 'Now if ya excuse me, this little mechs needs some energon.'

'You do that Hide. Congrats on the twins.' Proton replied.

'Now I know how ya feel...' Ironhide tells him, nodding towards Bluestreak. The silver mech pulled a face at Ironhide.

Jazz watched the group from afar, and frowned seeing little Steelhide healthy and well. He looked at his bump, and rubbed it, sending love to the triplets, as 1 gave an almighty kick. He cried out from the force.

'Jazz!' Prowl had entered when he heard the cry from his bondmate, and rushed over to him. 'You alright?'

'Ya Prowler... sparkling hurt meh that much!' he managed to reply.

'They are getting strong. Come. You need rest.'

'Could weh say ta same for that little twin?'

Prowl didn't respond. He helped Jazz manage to make his way to their shared chamber, and of course Prowl's office, as Jazz was laid on the berth to rest.

**Meanwhile...**

'I look ready to pop, Hound,' Mirage said.

The blue and white mech was seated on the end of their shared berth, a huge bump stood a mile before Mirage did.

Hound walked over with energon, and gives it to Mirage. 'Hang in there, my diamond. Only a few weeks to go until we're holding a new mech and femme, and make Nitro happy.'

Mirage nodded in agreement. 'He'll be so happy with his new brother and sister. I can't wait...'

Hound lays a hand on Mirage's bump, wanting to feel the twins moving about inside. 'They're really active. Shouldn't be too long now.'

'I hope so. They take up all our love space Hound.' Mirage replied. 'I miss the good night cuddles, when now, you could hardly gets your arms around me.'

'But in doing so, I can feel the twins moving.'

Mirage nudged Hound's arm, giving him a smile. 'I can't wait for the arrivals...'

**During the next few weeks...**

**Late May 2005**

'Open wide...'

The little white and red femme opened her mouth, and tucked into her energon, giggling.

Ratchet walked over to the red and grey mech, and then the sparkling tucked into his energon.

Ironhide walked in with FirstAid, and set the mech on the berth, so FirstAid ran over to see his twin brother and sister.

'Biggy bro!' Amarayllis chirped.

'Big bro-bro!' Steelhide chirped.

'They're awesome!' FirstAid gave Ironhide a hug. 'Thanks dad! And mum.'

Ratchet rolled his optics.

Meanwhile, in Mirage and Hound's quarters...

Mirage was leaning forwards, against the berth, Hound rubbing his back.

'You OK, Mirage?' Hound asked, worried for his bondmate's safety, and their twins.

Mirage took a deep breath. 'Yeah Hound. Sparklings really taking my energy away...' He winced when a sharp pain caused him to crouch down.

Hound helped him to his feet. 'I'm taking you to Ratchet now!'

**Later that day...**

All the Autobots stopped what they were doing, and looked up towards the med bay, at the sound of Mirage's screams, followed by a high pitch wailing.

Hound stepped out. 'Our daughter has arrived!', wiping the leaks from his optics.

Nitro squeaked, and ran up to his dad, giving him a hug, and followed him into the med bay.

Minutes later, a low pitch crying sounded.

'That's the mech,' Sideswipe sighed, patting his 8 months huge bump. 'Guess I'm next.'

Jazz didn't really believe so. He had his regular scans, and so far no change in the mechs, but the femme grew healthily while her brothers were suffering. It didn't seem fair. He truly reckon that soon there would be a change in the mechs, and then they'll need delivering.

**Mirage needed a lot of rest, so some of the Autobots, including Optimus, all came along to see the twins.**

Hound was holding their son in his arms, while the femme was sleeping with Mirage.

'Didn't really see your daughter then. She has the same colours as Mirage.' Optimus said.

'It's ok sir. And before Mirage fell asleep with our daughter, we chose names for the twins,' Hound responded. 'We're naming our son, Hund.'

'French for HOUND.' Bluestreak raised his optic. 'Spike mentioned about the french language. What about your daughter?'

'Mira.' Hound replied.

'The first 4 letters of "Mirage",' Proton said.

Hound nodded, turning to his sleeping bondmate and daughter. 'Our twins, Hund and Mira.'

Nitro was sat beside Mirage, looking at little Mira, sucking her thumb, both deep in recharge. Then little Mira yawned, and opened her optics, revealing bright sky-blue optics, and looked up at her brother.

'She's cute, dada!' Nitro called out.

Hound knelt down by Mira, and tickled her chin, making the sparkling squeak in delight.

**The happy couple left the medic bay hours afterwards, with the 2 new additions to the family. Both sparklings were pronouced healthy, and were enjoying the life around them.**

Hund would crawl around investigating all the new 'bits' around him, while Mira loved to stay with her parents; she did love their cuddles.

Jazz, now 7 months, could feel something wasn't right with the mechs. There wasn't a kick, or movement in a week. Prowl had noticed a lot of change in Jazz, and was worried. Ratchet expected Jazz to be pregnant for about 9 months, until the triplets would be cramped, and needed delivering.

'Dad, I can definitely see the change in Jazz,' he wanted to talk about the problem, and relieve it. 'I don't know what I can say to Jazz. We're both worried about the triplets. I can't say anything to cheer him up, unless he's been told for certain that the sparklings will be fine.'

'I understand, son,' Proton replied. 'I notice it too. All you can hope for is the next scan to reveal the results of the change in the mechs.'

**As the 2 set of twins grew up, and their personalities coming through, Sideswipe and Smokescreen were preparing the berths for the twins.**

'Everything's all set now,' Smokescreen stood back, admiring the new work.

Sideswipe was sat in the desk chair, his huge bump stood out more than the rest of him, and he smiled at the work. 'Thanks Smokey. Everything is definitely ready now.'

'It sure is. Dad's proud to welcome another set of twins into the family tree.'

'He sure is happy,' Sideswipe chuckled. 'Twin sons, twin grandsons. What next? Twin great-grandsons?'

'Could be.' Smokescreen raised his optic, in the 'exactly' way, to symbolize for definite. 'Bro passed the gene on, so now Dyon, or even Harmony could have twins when they are older.'

'Or my son with Jenno. Since the bond they formed since birth, they are both getting on well with each other.'

'Jenno saved Sunswipe from death. He should be grateful.'

'Yeah... But after what happened when I almost went offline sparking Sunswipe, what would happen with these twins?'

Smokescreen sighed. 'You've got Ratchet incase something goes wrong like last time, and you have me now.'

Sideswipe smiled. 'I'm glad I've got you to assist me.'

'And you're gonna put up with me for life.'

Sideswipe laughed. 'Energon please!'

Smokescreen nodded, and left the room.

He walked down the corridor and entered the rec room. Sunstreaker was there.

'How's bro?' the yellow lambo asked.

'Fine,' Smokescreen replied.

'Why do I feel a little worry in your tone?'

Smokescreen sighed. 'After what happened with Sunswipe, he's worried the same will happen with the twins.'

'Sides has us to assist. Feels like Bluestreak is being left out.'

'Yea... But I know Bluestreak is already a brilliant uncle to his nephews and nieces.'

'Yeah... I heard you and bro. Guess you better hurry and get the cube to him, before he goes 'into 1'.' Sunstreaker remineded him.

'Oh yeah.' Smokescreen picked a cube up. 'Catch you later.'

'Ok.'

**As that week passed...**

Jazz, now 7 1/2 months was worried now.

It was time for another scan on the triplets, and he was worried if something would go wrong. Prowl went along with him, to keep him in comfort; both were worried incase something went wrong with the triplets.

And it was bad.

'The mechs are different sizes now. 1 is smaller than his twin.' Ratchet points to a small blurr, and the bigger blurr next to it.

Jazz did cry. Prowl wrapped his arm around him, comforting him. But he already knew nothing would make him happy until the sparklings were given the OK for being healthy.

'What are the options, doc?' Prowl asked.

'Well, they can continue growing until the 9 month mark, to ensure the sparklings will all have a better chance of living when born. Or if I was to perform the C section now, it can be crucial to the sparklings' survival. I suggest leave it until you're 9 months gone, then come back for the C section. If the next few scans show more disastrous change, then they will need delivering. But first, come back every week for scans, to check on them, until the right time.'

He let them go out the med bay.

They had to deal with this new situation for more than a month, but Jazz was weak from what he heard, and so Prowl had to carry him to their chamber, where Jazz fell asleep in his arms. He just prayed to Primus that everything would go well.

**Sideswipe, due in July in 2 months, was at 8 months pregnant, and very happy with the progress made...**

He patted his bump. '8 long months gone already, just 2 to go.'

Smokescreen walked in with energon, and gives a cube to Sideswipe, and the cube was gone before Smokescreen could say 'Here's your cube.'

'You are going to lose all that weight once they're born.' he told Sideswipe.

'What got me to carry them?' Sideswipe replied.

Smokescreen smiled, and gives Sideswipe a hug. 'I can't wait for them to be born.'

He turned around when he spots his younger brother walk by the door.

Sideswipe looked at Smokescreen. 'Go help him.'

Smokescreen nodded and chased after Prowl.

'Hey bro!'

Prowl turned around. 'Hey Smokescreen...'

'Let me guess, it's happening with the sparklings?'

Prowl nodded. '1's bigger than the other. He's only a little bigger... It's just I don't like the way it's upsetting Jazz. I hate to see him suffer...'

'Well I know nothing I say will cheer this all up, but when they're born, give them all the love they need. I just hope those Decepticons aren't planning anything.'

'We haven't heard no scrap or plots from them in months. Something is definitely wrong bro, I know it.'

'But they haven't attacked in a while, Prowl. Let's get on with the new arrivals due, and hope everything goes well.'

**As those weeks passed...**

**Late June 2005...**

Sideswipe was berth ridden! Unable to walk, or get his own energon cubes, Smokescreen had to do it all.

Sunswipe would sit by his mum, and be patting his 9 month bump. 'Does this mean these are my step-brothers?' he asked.

Sideswipe nodded. 'Can't you wait to meet them?'

Sunswipe nodded. 'I can't wait mummy! I'll be the best big brother for them!'

Sideswipe smiled at his son, before a slight twinge took affect, and he groaned. 'Ow. Your brothers are really active.'

Sunswipe clapped childlishly. 'Can I feel them?'

He gently placed his hands on his mum's bump, and felt the kicks from inside. Then he drew back. 'They're turning?'

'Go get Smokescreen!' Sideswipe winced, with a small cry.

Sunswipe jumped off the berth, and ran out the room.

Smokescreen was in the rec room with Bluestreak and Proton.

'How's Sideswipe been, son?' Proton asked.

'Somewhat good. He's been berth ridden due to the massive size. But the doc said it'll all be over next week when they arrive. Everything's all set for the birth.' Smokescreen replied, sipping his energon.

Sunswipe ran into the rec room, and saw Smokescreen. He ran up to him, and hits his leg.

Smokescreen looked down, and picks him up. 'What's wrong Sunswipe?'

'Mummy in pain!' Sunswipe panted, catching his breath.

Smokescreen widened his optics, and ran out the room, energon spilling on the floor. Bluestreak jumped back not to get any spilt on his armour.

Sideswipe rolled over in pain, and winced as a contraction hit! 'OWW!'

Smokescreen ran into the room, and placed Sunswipe on the floor. He rushed over, picked up Sideswipe, and rushed to the medic bay.

Bluestreak ran off to find his twin, while Proton had gone searching for Ratchet to notify him about Sideswipe.

Bluestreak found his twin comforting Jazz. 'Sideswipe has just gone into labour.'

'But doesn't he have 4 weeks to go?' Prowl replied.

Bluestreak nodded. 'No stopping his labour now. Dad's gone to find the medic. Probably spending time with Hide.'

Ratchet was indeed. In his office, in the medic bay back room, with SteelHide running after his dad, and Amaryllis just shaking her head at her twin, FirstAid gleaming proudly at his brother and sister.

They all froze when Proton entered. Steelhide and Amaryllis hid behind Ironhide and Ratchet when the tall white and black came closer.

'Sideswipe's on his way Ratchet, in labour,' Proton told him.

'Damn!'

Ratchet pushed passed, and began setting up the equipment needed for the delivery. Proton and Ironhide both assisted, until Smokescreen rushed in with a screaming Sideswipe in his arms.

'Lay him down here!' Ratchet ordered.

Smokescreen laid Sideswipe gently on the berth, the red lambo wincing in pain.

'Oww!'

Ratchet checked over him, as Proton left the medic bay, Ironhide ushered the sparklings out, letting Ratchet get on with his work.

Proton headed to find Bluestreak, and found him with his twin and Jazz.

'Sideswipe's in the medic bay now, all safe and sound.'

'That's good...' Prowl replied, turning to Jazz, worried about. He looked back at his dad. 'Jazz's been sad since learning the twin is smaller than his twin.'

It was then that Jazz bowled over, lying on Prowl's lap, clawing at his armour.

Proton rushed over and helped pull Jazz off.

'Jazz!' Prowl gasped. 'What in Primus name are you doing?'

'It hurts!' the visored mech managed to reply. 'The sparkling's kick!'

'They're really active now.' Bluestreak said.

Then the sound of dripping made all their optics widen. Of course Proton was the 1 who had Jazz in his grip when he pulled him off his son, noticed the energy drops on his foot...

'Eww!' Bluestreak covered his optics.

'Get him to the medic bay!' Proton ordered.

Immediately, they were all on their feet. Proton carried Jazz to the medic bay, followed by Prowl.

'Bro! Look after the sparklings!' Prowl told him.

Bluestreak nodded, and rushed off to keep Jazzo and the others company.

**Medic bay..**

'Oww!' Sideswipe gasped from another contraction.

'Calm down Sideswipe. Breath on this!' Ratchet hands him the gas and air, as the red lambo took deep breaths.

Fast footsteps sounded. Ratchet turned towards the entrance, and gasped when Proton and Prowl rushed in, with a screaming Jazz. 'Not him too.'

'Yes. Jazz too.' Proton replied.

Ratchet smacked his head, and set up the other berth. 'Wheeljack! Perceptor! Get in here! It's a double birth!' the medic shouts into his comlink.

Immediately, Perceptor and Wheeljack rushed into the medic bay, and assisted the medic. Proton gently laid Jazz on the berth, the mech screaming in pain.

**New travelled fast...**

All the base had learned Sideswipe AND Jazz had both gone into labour! They all waitied anxiously in the rec room, awaiting the news that all 5 sparklings were OK.

But news came with Jazz...

'Due to the size of the twins, 1 being quite large, he's stuck!' Ratchet told Prowl. 'He'll need to emergency C-Section, NOW!'

Perceptor and Wheeljack set up the curtains, and drew them around Jazz's berth.

With Prowl's help, they carefully helped Jazz sit up.

'Jazz,' Ratchet said, as the visored mech looked at him. 'The sparkling is stuck. You need to C-Section immediately. What will happen is you'll get an injection, that will numb your body. You'll only feel small tugging as we pull the sparklings out, but nothing more than small tugs. Once born, the sparklings will go into these incubators that will help them breath.'

Jazz nodded, and held Prowl's hand, as Ratchet injected the fluid into his back.

Sideswipe took deeps breaths with the gas and air. 'Uurrggghh...' he moaned during the deep breaths.

'You're doing well Sideswipe,' Perceptor said, looking in the birth hole. 'I can see the top of the head. It's a blue colour.'

Smokescreen smiled, and squeezed Sideswipe's hand, showing the red lambo of how proud he would be.

Wheeljack assisted Ratchet in performing the C-Section on Jazz. Both had face masks on, and of course Prowl had to. A curtain was pulled over Jazz's chest, so he couldn't see what was going on.

Everyone were waiting anxiously in the rec room, as screams and cries where heard coming from Sideswipe, but not from Jazz.

'I guess Jazz needed the C-Section then.' Proton said.

'Is that bad dad?' Bluestreak asked.

'No, son. But it does mean Jazz will need to stay in the medic bay longer than Sideswipe. Giving birth naturally then the C-Section takes the mother less time to heal. I just hope the triplets are OK.'

Jazz squeezed Prowl's hand when he felt the sharp tug inside him. Prowl's whispers kept Jazz calm, as Ratchet carried on working.

Sideswipe clasped Smokescreen's hand, and pushed with all his might.

'1 more and you have a sparkling,' Perceptor said.

Sideswipe gave it all he had, and a sparkling's cry caught the whole medic bay's attention, including the rec room, as Perceptor holds up the small blue, red and yellow sparkling, with blue doorings, and yellow horns on his head.

Smokescreen wiped his tear away. He was a dad now! Perceptor weighed the sparkling, and wrapped him warm in a blanket, and hands him to Smokescreen, who craddles his first son. Sideswipe looked up at their son, and strokes the sparkling's cheek,

'Oohh..' Jazz took a deep breath.

'Sorry about that Jazz. I haven't performed a C-Section since delivering Prowl and Bluestreak.' Ratchet said, continueing his work. Prowl smiled.

Perceptor prepared the incubators, as the moment was nearly there.

'A ha... found them,' Ratchet said, and begins working. With a few tugs, and a sparkling's cry alerted Jazz and Prowl.

Wheeljack and Ratchet worked behind the screen, and Ratchet lifts up a black and white sparkling, with red horns, white doorwings with the number 4 on each one, and a visor over his left optic. The sparkling wailed loudly.

'That was the mech taking all the energy?' Jazz asked.

'Yeah, this is he,' Ratchet replied, and hands him to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack cleaned the sparkling, and checks him over. 'He's 15.6kgs Ratchet.'

'That's only premature by a few pounds. He'll be fine, but to be safe, he needs the incubator.' Ratchet said, continueing his work.

Sideswipe gave an almight push for the twin. He felt bigger than his twin already born.

'Another push Sideswipe.' Perceptor said.

Sideswipe complied, squeezing Smokescreen's hand.

Ratchet found another sparkling, and gave a tug, pulling it out. The sparkling gave a high pitch cry as it was born. 'It's the femme.' the doc said, handing her to Wheeljack.

He cleaned the sparkling, and weighed her. '13.9kg.'

'She'll need a week or 2 in the incubator,' Ratchet said.

Wheeljack nodded, and placed the femme inside the incubator.

'Push Sideswipe!'

The red lambo gave it all this effort, and a sparkling was born. He looked as Perceptor lifts up another blue, red and yellow sparkling, who looked exactly like his twin.

'Congratulations, Smokescreen and Sideswipe, you have identical twin mechs.' Perceptor said.

Smokescreen gives Sideswipe a kiss, now the proud father of twins. Perceptor brought over the crying twin, and places him in Sideswipe's arms. Perceptor cleaned up the berth from the births, and checks Sideswipe is OK.

'And you're OK, Sideswipe. No breathing problems.' Perceptor assured them.

'Thanks Perceptor,' Smokescreen said, and looks back at his twins.

The eldest was sleeping in his arms, while the younger twin was in Sideswipe's arms, leaning his head over his mother's spark chamber, sleeping peacefully.

Ratchet continued working to get the last sparkling out, the mech who was suffering the twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome. 'He must be really small then.'

Rumerging around, he sighed. 'He must have died. There's no sign of him.'

Jazz let out his tears, giving Prowl's hand a squeeze. No matter what, he would see himself as a mother of 8, not 7. Prowl felt the same, wanting to be a father of 8 and not 7.

'Oh...' Ratchet gasped. 'Found him!'

The parents sighed with relief.

'And he's really REALLY tiny! He's slightly bigger than my hand,' Ratchet said.

Jazz and Prowl exchanged worried glances.

But Ratchet got to work, and pulled out the small sparkling, which didn't cry when born, like his twin and sister.

To show the proud parents, Ratcthet held up in 1 hand, a tiny white and black sparkling with red horns, white doorwings.

'e's really small doc,' Jazz gasped.

Ratchet hands him to Wheeljack, with a small wristband on his wrist, reading 'Fragile. Handle me with care.' Wheeljack cleaned him up, weighed him, and placed him in the seperate incubator.

Ratchet stitched up Jazz, as Wheeljack gasped at the weigh in. 'Ratchet, he's only 9.8kg!'

'That's way too premature. The smallest sparkling to survive on Cybertron was 11kgs. I'm sorry you two,' Ratchet turned to Jazz and Prowl.

'No!' Jazz cried.

'Then we'll make his life worth fighting for doc!' Prowl said.

Ratchet nodded in agreement.

The rest of the Autobots knew the sparklings were all here, and had come in to see.

'We only heard 4 cries. What about number 5?' Bluestreak asked.

He caught his brother and Jazz peering inside the incubator, where Bluestreak laid his optics on a tiny bundle. He walked over and peered inside. 'He's really small. Dad, look.'

Proton walked over and peered inside. 'He is small... Primus, he needs a miracle!'

**Born July 1st**

**Outside the base, on the hill top...**

3 figures all stood in a row, facing the base below.

'They'll be surprised to see us, after such a long time,' a deepish, femme spoke.

'Ya think man, it's been over 4 millions years since teh all seen us,' a beatish, mech spoke.

'I can't wait to see my twins from so long. I hope our pal took care of them all.' another mech spoke, but he sounded more charming and calm.

**The birth of all 9 sparklings has arrived and gone...**

**The medic twins, the invisible and scout's twins, the twin's twins, and the premature triplets. What will become of the tiny little sparkling.**

**Read on to find out. Please review if you haven't.**


	30. Revival, Reunitement, and WAR!

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**Ratchet successfully gave birth to twins, Mirage gave birth to twins, Sideswipe gave birth to twins, Jazz had the C-Section on the triplets, with a tiny 9.8kg sparkling, with a slim chance of survival. What will happen?**

With the news travelling fast around the Autobot base, everyone were eager to meet the 5 new arrivals. But most of all, they had heard about the tiny 10kg sparkling, and all prayed to Primus that the sparkling will survive.

The day after giving birth to his twins, Sideswipe was allowed to leave the medic bay. But he was concerned for his 'now' nephew's safety.

He flinched at the squirming uncomfortableness in his arms, as the small sparkling thrashed about.

'Hungry Smokey?'

The sparkling chirped.

Sideswipe and Smokescreen had decided on the names Smokey and Sardis. (Sardis is Hebrew for 'Prince of Joy) as Proton pointed out when the parents chose the name for their son.

The twins were identical, but shared different personalities. Smokey shared his father's personality, well mannered and always keep a sharp optic out. Sardis wanted to play, pull jokes (within hours after his birth, he had pulled a joke on Smokescreen) and was adventurous, like his mum.

Both parents were proud of the creations. But they did feel some sorrow towards the triplets who share the same sparkday as their twins.

They decided to pay a visit to the med bay to see the triplets, a couple of days after the births; July 3rd...

Smokescreen, Sideswipe, their twins, and Sunswipe trotted along, excited with his new brothers, and they gasped.

Jazz was recharging on the berth, having to stay in the medic bay to recover after the C-section. Prowl was sitting on the end of the berth beside Jazz, a small bundle in his arms.

Smokescreen slowly approached his brother, and peered down at the little blue optics looking up at them.

Prowl's doorwings twitched, and he turned around to see his brother there. 'Hey...' he looked back down at the sparkling. 'It's our daughter.'

Smokescreen peered at his niece, her bright optic and visor staring back at him. 'She's fine now being in the incubator?'

Prowl nodded. 'Ratchet discharge her a few minutes ago before you all arrived.'

'Mr Prowl.' Sunswipe walked over. 'Has she got a name?'

Prowl smiled. 'I spoke to Jazz about it before he went into recharge an hour ago. We chose the name 'Jacinda'. It means beautiful and comely.'

Smokescreen looked at little 'Jacinda', and she stared back, and giggled. He smiled. 'She is adorable.'

Little Jacinda squeaked with excitement.

'What about the twins?' Sideswipe asked, peering at the other 2 incubators with the twin mechs inside.

'There has been any change in the smallest. But the bigger twin is with Ratchet receieving a few checks before he comes back.' Prowl replied.

'Here I am.'

The brothers turned when Ratchet entered the room with quite a big bundle in his arms, and uncovers the blanket, to reveal the white and black sparkling, his doorwings shot up.

'He has the same arm features as dad.' Smokescreen noticed, looking at the sparkling's arms and shoulders.

'Some of the features of the father's father is passed on by skipping a generation.' Ratchet replied. 'You, you, and Bluestreak would've all inherit some of your parents features, and pass it on to the next generation. So this little one has inherited from his grandfather.'

The sparkling tilts it's head to one side, and looked up at his father, before letting out a wail.

Prowl rested the sparkling's head on the joint of his arm, and receives the energon from Ratchet, and let's the sparkling tuck in.

'Taking up all his brother's energy surely makes you hungry, don't it?' Ratchet said to the sparkling.

The sparkling gave a whimper to say 'leave me alone' as he continued drinking the contents.

'What did you name him?' Sideswipe asked.

'Would you believe that during the delivery that... you know Jazz calls me Prowler?'

The mechs all nodded.

'During the delivery, this little one kept responding when Jazz said 'Prowler'.'

'So there's two Prowler's to Jazz now?' Sideswipe asked.

Prowl laughed. 'Guess so... He won't respond to any other name. Jazz will just need to call me Prowl now.'

Little 'Prowler' giggled at his dad's rant, clapping his hands excitedly.

'There only 2 sparklings,' Smokescreen said. 'The chain isn't complete without number 3,' he looked at the incubator beside the berth.

'Well I can say that his system is functioning now, but still unable to support it on his own strenght. I'd say another week before anyone can hold him. He's so small and fragile at the current moment.' Ratchet said. 'But thanks to being fed through that tube, he now weights 10kg.'

'Grown 200 grams in just 2 days. But he needs all the energy to grow.' Smokescreen said.

Ratchet nodded. 'With that current feeding going, he should weigh 13 - 14kg by the end of the week, and then he may leave.'

Prowl nodded.

Jazz yawned, and online his optics. 'Whad ah miss?'

'Not much Jazz. Here,' Ratchet takes the mech from Prowl and hands him to Jazz.

Jazz cuddled the little mech. 'How's meh little Prowler?'

The sparkling squeaked. Prowl rolled his optics.

'Okay okay okay okay.' Jazz said. 'How's meh big Prowler?'

The others laughed. Prowl shook his head. He flinched when little Jacinda nearly fell out his grasp, and she twirled her fingers at him.

'No biting little one,' Prowl shook his finger back and forth at Jacinda.

Her optics fixed on her dad's finger, and she launched forward to bite, Prowl pulled away just in time. Jacinda squeaked. Little Prowler squeaked back at his sister, cuddling his Jazz's arms, starting to shiver.

Prowl handed Jazz a spare blanket, and the parents both wrapped the sparklings in the blankets to keep them warm. Jacinda snuggled into the warm blanket, shutting her visor and optic off. Little Prowler snuggled into the blanket, fascinated by his surroundings, till his optics turned to the incubator, with his small twin inside. He looked at Jazz and pointed to the incubator.

'That's ya little brother,' Jazz said.

Prowler looked at his brother, so tiny and small in the incubator, providing him oxygen to breath, his doorwings drooped. Jazz and Prowl could both see it in little Prowler. He was obviously sad seeing his brother so small and inside a 'tank' helping him survive. He obviously didn't want to take all the energy during the pregnancy.

Ratchet peered into the incubator, monitored the little mech, and wrote some notes on the datapad. 'Doesn't look good I'm afraid. He's slowly gaining weight, but it does seem his system hasn't fully developed yet for him to be able to breath on his own.'

'Whadya mean doc?' Jazz asked, really worried and concerned for his son's survival.

'I'm afraid that he needs to gain more weight. He's starving inside that incubator. If he gains weight to 12 or more kilos, then he can be given his bottle feed. But it's not looking good...' Ratchet replied.

Jazz shook his head in disappointment, not wanting to be a mother to 7, but to 8 sparklings. He wished for his son to survive.

**Other the next few days...**

'Open wide.' Hound held up a bottle of energon.

Little Hund in his arms giggled, grabbing the top with his mouth, drinking the contents dry. 'Papa! Papa!' Papa!' he giggled.

Hound smiled at his son growing up fast. Already a month old and his personality really starting to shine through.

Nitro was sat by Mirage, holding little Mira while she was fed her bottle of energon, drinking it slowly and well mannered than her twin.

'Decepticons!' Bumblebee's voice ran through the base!

'Not now!' Optimus understood that the mothers wanted time with their sparklings, but this was serious, to ensure the sparklings' survivals! 'Autobots! We must fight back and protect the younglings! Roll out!'

Hound sighed, hands Hund over to Nitro, and transforms, driving outside the base. Smokescreen does the same with the twins, handing them to Sideswipe, and Ironhide ran out to assist, while the twins and FirstAid remained with in the medic bay with Ratchet, Jazz, and the other sparklings, as Prowl rushed outside, followed by Bluestreak who had been seeing his nephews and niece.

Ratchet monitored the sparkling's progress, smiling a little, and the smile fading most of the time, as he continued making notes on the datapad.

**On the battlefield...**

'Transform Autobots!' Optimus ordered just a short distance away from their base.

The Autobots all transformed as the Decepticons flew downwards.

Ironhide looked confused, looking amongst the Decepticons. 'Some of them are missing Prime! Starscream as an example!'

Optimus agreed with him, noticing the team a little outnumbered.

'Don't think you're winning this fight Prime!' Megatron snorted. 'We got strategies against you all! Particularly you, Proton!'

Proton gave a long laugh. 'What? How do you propose that to be a fact? I don't have a weakness!'

'We shall see!' Megatron assured him, smiling when Proton's smile faded. 'Starscream. Bring out the prisoner!'

Starscream emerged from behind the rock, a silvery blue femme struggling to be released from his grasp.

Proton gasped, his optics widening, feeling defenceless. 'LUNA!'

Prowl and Bluestreak, who had just approached their team to assist the battle, gasped on hearing that name!

'No... They can't have...' Prowl dreaded what he would see, rushing up to the team, and gasping. 'They did.'

'Mum?' Bluestreak gasped, glancing at the silvery blue femme in Starscream's grasp!

'Try anything stupid, and her life will end as it began, before your own optics!' Megatron threatened Proton.

Luna struggled to break free. 'Let me go!' she turned her glance towards Proton, and gasped upon seeing Bluestreak. She immediately leaked a drop of energon from her optic, then drew her optics to Prowl. 'Our twins... they lived?' she whispered.

'Of course they did live!' Starscream snapped at Luna. 'They all gave us trouble! Blasted twins!'

'Don't talk about my sons like that!' Proton argued back at Starscream.

'Keep your mouth shut Autobot! Or she dies now!' Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at Luna's spark.

Both Luna and Proton gasped.

'Leave mum alone!'

'Proton man?' another voice called.

Proton, and everyone else, turned towards the voice calling, as Soundwave dragged from behind a rock, a tall white and black visored mech.

'Pop?' everyone were surprised.

'Don't forget me, the handsome Autobot!' another mech called, being dragged out into the scene by Thundercracker and Skywarp.

'Striker!' Proton was stunned.

The Decepticons had Luna, Pop, AND Striker!

'See Praxien!' Megatron spoke to Proton. 'We captured them when they were going to your base, to be reunited with their families. Aw... I can hear the violins playing now! We captured them! Now surrender, or they die!'

Proton looked back from Striker, to Pop, to Luna's worried glances. He could see in Luna's optics, she was begging him not to give up. She was a tough femme, capable of healing her wounds.

Prowl clenched his fists tight. They were threatening his mum! His mum who he never saw at birth! Never saw in PERSON! FACE TO FACE! WAS BEING THREATENED BY DECEPTICONS!

Bluestreak sensed it, and looked at his twin brother, and gasped seeing the anger in his optics. 'Bro...'

Prowl turned to his twin, then to his dad, obviously showing an emotional weakness. Proton shook his head. The Decepticons had his bondmate! The mother of his sons, being threatened to die, after meeting the world again after 5 million years!

'Don't harm MUM!' Prowl angrily shouts at Megatron.

'Ah... Good son stepping in for his dad!' Megatron snorted, and laughed, all the other Decepticons laughed with him.

Prowl was gritting his teeth, fists clenched so hard he could've been digging his fingers into his armour! That was the point when he right hand caught fire, turning into a fire ball.

Everyone was gasping at the new 'power'.

Prowl unleashed his anger, drawing back his hand, and forcing his palm forwards, a straight fire ball flew towards Starscream, attracting to the seeker, setting him all on fire.

'Argh!' Starscream was screaming! NO! STOP IT!' he rolled on the ground to put out the fire.

Proton gasped, and looked at his son. Prowl caught his breath, and came to his senses, looking down at his hand on fire, and he gasped.

'Wa... What?' he was speechless, and shocked at once!

The flame died out, but Prowl bowed his head in shame.

Proton took the chance, and did the same with his own hand, knocking Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Soundwave away from Pop and Striker.

All 3 captives ran towards Proton.

'The plan, pal?' Striker asked him.

'Just like old times!' Proton smiled back at them.

The team of 4: Proton, Luna, Pop and Striker, stood in a line, and posed for a fight.

'Autobots! Attack!' Optimus ordered.

Bluestreak stayed with his twin, who was still as shocked as he was, at his new power. 'How did you do it?'

'Bro..' Prowl shook his head, in sadness. 'I was building up with anger. Flames represent anger! I guess it must have occured when I only reach maximum anger.'

'Could it have been a heritage from dad?' Bluestreak asked.

Prowl's optics widened. 'If so, I hope my family haven't inherited. In their positions, they're vulnerable to Decepticon attacks, and not even old enough for that kind of understandment.'

'If you inherited, that applies to me and Smokescreen aswell,' Bluestreak sounded worried, and turned to glance back at the battlefield.

The Autobots all drew their weapons, and fired at the Decepticons.

Proton used his power to fight the Decepticons, also drawing out two long swords to fight them off.

Luna's arms transformed into guns, and she fired at the Decepticons, knocking Starscream out the air! She also performed some high kicks and punches towards the seeker.

Pop drew his fists up close to his face, like boxing, and punched the Decepticons. Striker, well being a dad of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, JET-JUDO! He landed on Thundercracker and Skywarp, sending the seekers crashing to the ground.

'Decepticons! Retreat!' Megatron's cry was heard over the battlefield.

The Decepticons all took to the air, Thundercracker knocked Striker off his back, and flew after his 'team-mates'.

**Inside Autobot base...**

Proton wrapped his arms around Luna, holding her close. 'I lost you once, I'm never losing you again.'

Luna smiled. 'I know you won't lose me again. I have you to protect me.'

With their sons present, they shared their first kiss again after 5 million years apart.

Luna turned to Smokescreen. 'Our oldest son. My you're grown Smokescreen. So young and handsome now.'

Smokescreen went red, and hugged his mum. 'It's good to see you after so long.' He points over to Sideswipe. 'Remember Sideswipe? We have twins together.'

'Son!' Striker gasped.

Sunstreaker entered the room, catching a glimpse of Striker. 'DAD!'

The twins ran to their father, (well Sideswipe didn't bring the twins with him, Smokescreen and Luna were holding them), as they ran into their father's arms.

'I've missed on so much!' Striker said. 'We've got catching up to do!'

'I did feel something like that would happen,' Luna smiled. She sees the twins in Sideswipe's arms. 'Aww... are these my first grandsons?'

'No. Prowl was the first to be a father.' Bluestreak replied.

Luna turned towards Bluestreak. (Prowl left to fetch Jazz and their sparklings) 'I never got to see you grow up. I still remembering holding you in my arms, so small and cute. Now years have passed. What have I missed of your life?'

'I'm the best shooter amongst the team,' the silver mech replied.

Luna hugged him. 'I'm going to catch up on every year I missed.'

Bluestreak raised his optics. 'Take a day to catch up on a year missed. We'll be here for 5 million days?'

Luna laughed. 'Still cheeky.'

Prowl walked into the room, 5 sparklings rushed inside before he did, with Prowler in his arms, and Jacinda in Jazz's arms. Prowl hadn't gotten a close look at Luna yet, so when he entered and approached her, he looked up and into her optics. 'Mum?'

'Prowl?' Luna gasped. 'My... You never saw me at birth.'

'I know.'

Luna cried, and gives her son a big hug. 'Now we'll make this life sacred. And how strong you're grown.'

'Prowl is now second in command of the team, and is the head Military Strategist.' Optimus tells Luna.

'That's brilliant son. Be big strong leader in due time.' Luna smiled.

She turned towards Jazz and the sparklings, and gasped. 'Jazz? It's been a while.'

'Hey ma'am. Been long too.' Jazz replied, and turned to Pop. 'Papa?'

'Hey man, been too long. Ah can't remember ta time ah desappeared?' Pop replied.

'Like father, like son, with the accents.' Proton smiled. He turned to Luna. 'Yes, Jazz and Prowl are bonded. Their eldest is Jazzo here,' he points to the grown up 8 year old sparkling with a visor.

Jazzo stepped forward and bowed. 'Hi grandma!'

'Our first grandson. Ain't he cute?' Luna picks him up. 'And heavy! How old are you now?'

'Ah was 8 en March!' Jazzo replied.

'Got your accent aswell Jazz?' Luna asked, noticing the tone in Jazzo's talk.

Jazz nodded in agreement.

'So who are the rest of the family?' Luna looked at the other 4 sparklings.

'Well mum, this is our son who followed Jazzo,' Prowl replied, as Crosswise stepped forward. The big grown sparkling, being huge at birth, was a slight bigger than Jazzo. 'Little... big... Crosswise.'

'He is a big boy, aren't you?' Luna knelt down on her knee at her grandson.

Crosswise looked up at her. 'Are you my grandma?'

'I am,' Luna replied, chuckling.

Crosswise stepped forward, and gave her a hug. 'My grandma.'

'Aww.. he's a dear.' Luna said.

'Grandma!'

Luna looked up in time for two femmes and a mech to run up to her, and all want a hug.

'There's our daughter Jenno, and twins Dyon and Harmony,' Jazz told Luna.

'But Praxiens never had daughters at all. Only sons...' Luna then realized. 'So my strong deary was the first to father twins, and our son was the first to father a daughter. What an achievement in the family?'

Jenno stepped back, as Luna caught the whole view of her.

'What a beauty?' Luna picked her up. 'And the metallic skirt. There's my resembalance.'

'I can do lady activities with grandma! I can't really do so with mum,' Jenno sounded excited, but lowered her voice at the last sentence.

It brought a smile and laughter to the whole place. Jenno looked towards Jazz, and smiled innocently.

**Over the week, Ratchet kept a close optic on the sparkling surviving in the Incubator.**

Meanwhile, little Prowler and Jacinda began taking their first steps, and squeaking more often, as if trying to speak.

Jazzo, Crosswise, Jenno, Dyon and Harmony all loved the new additions, but they all felt the same feeling; it wasn't complete without little sparkling number 3 of the triplets.

While his brothers and sisters cooed over Jacinda trying to get to her feet, Crosswise headed to the medic bay.

He found his father sat on the end of the berth, the incubator sat beside him, peering into the little box, with the small sparkling inside.

Crosswise titled his head, and rushed up to Prowl, who turned around as he approached. 'Can I see him, dad?'

Prowl nodded, and lifts up Crosswise onto the berth. They both peered into the incubator with the little sparkling still sleeping peacefully inside, providing oxygen to survive.

'How's little brother doing?' Crosswise asked.

'He's getting stronger. The doc reckons he'll be allowed out of this tomorrow.' Prowl replied.

'Then we can hold him?'

Prowl nodded.

They looked back at the sparkling, and gasped as he turned his head in his sleep, curling his fingers aswell.

Ratchet walked in at that moment. 'How is he?'

'Brother curling fingers and moved his head!' Crosswise replied excitedly.

Ratchet blinked his optics listening to this new improvement in the sparkling, and walked up to the incubator, peering inside as the sparkling moved his head again, and curled his fingers.

'He's definitely improving. If he survives, he's Cybertron's smallest sparkling to survive birth!' Ratchet said. 'Let me give a quick weight check.'

Carefully to keep the sparkling breathing, he lifts him out the incubator, and weighs him on the provided Cybertronian scales.

'He's already 14kg. He's ready to leave tomorrow.' Ratchet said, placing him back in the incubator.

Crosswise gleamed in pride, and looks up at Prowl.

**The next day...**

Having told the news to the whole family, Prowl and Jazz entered the medic bay, followed by the other 7 sparklings, Smokescreen and Sideswipe and their twins, Bluestreak, Pop, Proton and Luna, and those Autobots who wished the sparkling to get better.

Ratchet nodded, and with Perceptor and Wheeljack's assistance, they carefully removed the wiring attatched to the sparkling, and finally let him out the incubator, to breath on the oxygen in the world around him.

The sparkling gave a loud wail. His first cry since he was born nearly 2 weeks ago.

Perceptor hands Ratchet the blanket, and they wrapped him up warm, and bring him over to the parents.

Jazz wiped the tear from his optic, and holds his arms out, Ratchet hands him the sparkling.

Jazz and Prowl peered at their son, now able to survive, as the little mech took some movements to settle into this warm sensation, and in doing so, slowly and very slowly, opened his optics.

His parents smiled with proudness, as bright baby blue optics (and I mean very big blue optics, almost as big as his head) stared back at them, and he giggled for the first time.

Smokescreen and Bluestreak stepped foward, and smiled at their nephew's bright blue optics staring back; who lucky he was to survive and set a Cybertron record. Proton, Luna and Pop came forward to see the new addition.

Then the sparkling began to cry; he is hungry from all that time in the incubator. Ratchet hands Jazz a bottle of low grade energon, and guides the sparkling to the top, opening his mouth, and drinking the contents.

'He's adorable,' Luna complimented.

The sparkling looks up at her, carrying on with his drink.

'Now we know he's able to live on Jazz,' Prowl said to him. 'We can name him.'

'Ah was just thinking ta too Prowler.' Jazz replied.

'Lucky.' Bluestreak said.

'That's great Blue!' Jazz said.

'What?' Bluestreak asked. 'I was just saying he's lucky to be alive.'

'Yea, and a great name for him.' Prow understood what Jazz meant. 'He's name is "Lucky".'

Bluestreak understood now, and shrugged.

Little Lucky giggled at the commotion, before letting out his first burp.

**Ironhide rushed in at this moment, and interrupted the joy...**

'Prime! It's bad! Decepticons!' Ironhide shouts.

'What?' Optimus was shocked, and followed Ironhide to the rec room, along with everyone else.

Megatron was on the screen of Teletraan.

_'This has gone far enough Prime! Dealing with just 1 sparkling being Cybertron's first in 5 million years! But now there's 17 of them in total! I will now stand down any longer Prime! This, MEANS WAR!'_

Megatron disappeared off the screen.

'Prime! He can't really be serious!' Proton was just as shocked as Prime was. 'The great war finished millions of years ago. Don't say Megatron is starting another war!'

Optimus bowed his head in shame. 'All our past battles weren't as serious as a war. Now Megatron has decided to unleash our next war. But there are many sparklings here, and cannot risk them being harmed in any way necessary.'

'Optimus, sir, this is A WAR! Fighting! Deaths! I can't stand that ordeal again!' Luna cried. 'Megatron unleashed war years ago when the citizens began disappearing, sparklings lost their parents! We can't go through that again!'

'Is Mega-bum really starting thes all over again, due to sparklings being born 'ere?' Pop asked.

'It seems like it, old pal,' Proton replied. '17 newborn sparklings that will soon rise to fame as warriors, and Megatron doesn't want that. Basically 17 new members of the same generation have joined Megatron's enemy team, and so he doesn't want more warriors to beat his team. He's not accepting to surrender. And so instead, he chose the violent way out of this situation; he chose war! That will result in catastrophy on Earth, endangering loads of innocent lives.'

'Agreed Proton,' Optimus said. 'But Megatron has made his choice in war, and we cannot let him get away with destroying innocent human lives. We have no choice but to fight back.'

**Little Lucky has survived the birth! Now weighing at 14kg, and growing, he's healthy and living with his family in peace...**

**NOT FOR LONG! Megatron and the Decepticons raised war! Now we have a war, with 17 innocent sparklings caught in it, and their survival is crucial for Cybertron's future.**

**What is to become of this war? Will Megatron give up?**

**Read on to find out...**

**Thanks for all your feedback. I can assure you at least 3 - 5 new chapters before this story comes to an end. For all you reading this chapter, who have read from start to finish, thank you all for reading the story. Thanks again, keep your reviews coming.**

**During this chapter being written up, a new story of mine will be uploaded onto the website soon.**

**Stay tuned to read the new full lenght featured story, 'Taming of the Prince.' Now on .**


	31. Tragedy

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**Little Lucky, the 9.8kg born sparkling, has become the most premature sparkling to ever survive!**

**But would his survival last, as the Decepticons have called in a war on the Autobots, ON EARTH!**

The next day, the base woke up in silence... and in fear.

It was the day after the Decepticons unleashed war on the Autobots. 17 innocent sparklings were caught up in it all, with no understanding of this.

'Prowler... Ah scared.' Jazz wiped the leaks that fell down his faceplate.

Every Autobot were in the rec room, all were worried for the consequences of this new war!

'It'll be OK Jazz. We won't let them win,' Prowl comforted his bondmate.

'On Cybertron, miillions on new generations, newborn sparklings, all lost their lives in the war. They were in innocent younglings who had their whole future ahead of them, only to end in Decepticon grasp!' Luna protested.

'Their war killed many!' Proton added. 'If we are to engage in this war against the Decepticons, Earth could end up in the same state as Cybertron! We cannot allow the humans to suffer what they don't deserve to be involved in!'

'I do agree with you all, but we cannot allow Megatron to use the humans as bait for ourselves, or endanger Earth in any harmful way. I'm afraid if this gets out of hand, we'll have to leave Earth till the war ends,' Optimus announced.

'Prime!' Ironhide replied. 'The last war lasted months!'

'I know Ironhide, but it's for the safety of the humans that we cannot allow them to suffer. And we lost life as we know it during those months. But we must hold them off as much as we can! If we have to leave Earth to ensure the humans' safety, we'll do so peacefully.' Prime added.

The team all bowed their heads. It has been 5 million years since the last war, before the Autobots and Decepticons crashed landed on Earth 1 million years into that 5, and deactivated for 4 million years after that, and during that time, their battles weren't as dangerous as a full blown war!

Even before those 5 million years, most of the team were sparklings during that time period (Smokescreen, Hound, Mirage, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, etc) and so they had never been in a war before. Now they were involved in 1, and 17 sparklings to protect, especially an extremely premature sparkling in need of care and protection.

Lucky was nestled in his dad's arm, and sensing the negative manner of his parents, he began to cry his optics out.

Prowl hushed his crying, gently rocking the little sparkling back and forth gently (Being premature, his curcuits were developed yet, so a slight fall or damage to his armour could paralyze him so everyone who held him had to be extremely careful), and hummed a Cybertronian lullaby.

Lucky's cried lowered to small whimpers, his bright blue optics staring back at his dad's optics filled with sorrow.

'What do you suggest happens now Prime?' Prowl asked.

'We have no choice but to allow Earth to be safe from the war, and so we must depart to Cybertron. We can't allow the humans to be involved...' Optimus replied. 'We must say goodbye to Spike and the others. Once the war ends, only then can we return back here.'

Everyone were sad about the result, but they knew if was for the best.

**With Decepticons planning attacks, gathering energon cubes, they had prepared they fight their foes on Cybertron. So both sides were now departing from Earth, to their wreck planet to continue what had started so many years ago.**

**'If you aren't there by noon, Earth will perish!' Megatron's warning had filled the Autobots' spark with fear of the humans' survival.**

**They had no choice but to arrange a shuttle launch from Cybertron to collect them from Earth and take them back.**

A shuttle entered Earth's atmosphere, and flew down towards Autobot base.

The Autobots all stood outside the base, with loads of weapons, armory, and sparkling carings, etc, as the shuttle landed nearby.

Spike, Sparkplug, Carly, Daniel, and a small crowd of humans who knew the Autobots well (Chip Chase, Raoul, etc) all with plenty of tissues, having to say goodbye to their fellow heroes.

The shuttle landed, and the ramp opened, revealing a tall orange and brown mech; Hotrod.

'Optimus sir, we came on receiving your distress signal.' Hotrod said.

He exited the shuttle, followed closely by Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Springer and Kup.

'Wow!' Kup's optics widened. 'Lord Proton, it's an honour after so long of your disappearance to meet you here, alive and well. Lady Luna! Glad to see you ! And the twins! You're all alive after presumed dead from that shuttle crash 4 million years ago!'

'Hush Kup!' Proton raised his hand for silence. 'We're all alive and well.'

'Megatron really taken this war far enough?' Ultra Magnus approached Optimus.

'Ultra Magnus,' Optimus shook his old pal's hand. 'Yes, Megatron has launched war on us again. And we cannot involved innocent human lives for our mistake. We must resolve this matter on Cybertron.'

'Cybertron isn't in good state for the past 4 million years, Prime,' Arcee said. 'Only Moon Base 1 and 2 still stand intact.'

'Then we'll set up there. It's safe and out of Decepticon harm with the safety of these sparklings,' Optimus introduced the new arrivals to the sparklings.

'17 new sparklings of the new generation. By get Primus!' Springer gasped. 'That's enough load of sparklings to ensure survival. Everything in our power goes towards these younglings' safety!'

'Agreed. Let's get our stuff onboard.' Optimus ordered.

'And the Dinobots?' Proton asked.

'We can bring them along, but without Slag, it becomes more complicated. I already sent a signal to Dinbot island yesterday, so they're on their way.' Optimus replied.

(Just something I picked up on. When watching the G1 Movie, I noticed only 4 Dinobots, and Slag was the missing Dinobot.)

The Autobots all gathered their belongings from their shuttle stuck in the side of the volcano, and placed them neatly in the shuttle's storage room.

The humans watched outside as their heroes all climbed onboard the shuttle, ready to launch, saying goodbye to the humans.

'Prowl! Jazz!' Daniel called out.

Prowl turned around, with Jazz stood at the top of the ramp and their sparklings all climbing onboard the shuttle. Prowl walked down the ramp and over towards the Witwickys.

'Yes.'

'In my class, I made these,' Daniel holds out a small clay sculpture he made and a painting he drew. Prowl could easily recognized himself and Jazz from the drawing.

'It's great.' Prowl said, taking the 'gifts'. 'We'll keep them treasured.' Prowl said.

He flinched at the squirming little Lucky in his arm.

'Is he the youngest of the triplets?' Sparkplug asked.

Prowl nodded. 'This is Lucky.'

'You and Jazz are lucky he's alive.' Daniel said.

'No,' Prowl chuckled. 'He is called Lucky.'

'Oh,' Daniel chuckled aswell. He leaned forward to see Lucky clearly, and strokes his head, as Lucky closed his optics at the sofe stroke, smiling. 'It's sad we never get to know Lucky, now you're all going home.'

'Me too Daniel,' Prowl replied. 'Earth has always felt like home to the team. But it's for everyone's safety we do leave.'

Daniel let out all the tears he had been hiding, and runs into Prowl's arm, 'attempting' to give him a goodbye hug. 'We'll miss you all! Are you all going to come back? Right?'

'We don't know for certain how long we'll be gone,' Prowl replied. 'But trust us, and don't forget us. Won't you remember us?'

Daniel and the crowd nodded. 'We won't forget any of you! We all had wonderful adventures with all of you! We were all safe with you protecting us, and I'd never forget Cybertron's first baby in 5 million years.'

'And that baby is your son Prowl. It's a proud achievement. You care for your family, and protect them at all costs.' Spike said. Prowl nodded in agreement.

'We must hurry Prowl!' Optimus called from the shuttle.

'Ok sir!' Prowl called back, before turning to face Daniel. 'We must go now.'

'Please come back soon!' Daniel cried, receiving comfort from Spike and Carly.

'We will...' Prowl stood up to leave. 'Goodbye everyone.' and he turned around, walking towards the shuttle.

Jazz stood at the bottom of the shuttle, with Jacinda in his arms. He waved goodbye at the crowd, before Prowl took his hand, and leds him up the ramp, before it closed behind them, giving the crowd 1 last look of their heroes, before the ramp closed fully.

The crowd all waved at the shuttle, as the Autobots inside all waved back.

The blasters lit up, and the shuttle took off into the sky.

**Decepticon headquarters...**

'The Autobots have launched, Megatron,' Soundwave told the leader.

'Then let's go!' Megatron ordered. 'We have a war to win!'

The Decepticons all boarded their space cruiser, and took off into the sky, towards their home planet.

**Autobot shuttle...**

'Wah!' Lucky's cries were so loud among the shuttle crowd.

His optics had laid on a smiling human family, all caring, and feeling them move far away from him, and his parents' sadness, he cried loudly.

A bottle of energon was fed to him, but half way, he cried during the feed, choking a little, and spitting some energon back out, erupting into more tears.

'Prime, this choice of returning to Cybertron, was it best for the sparklings' safety in being close to the action?' Luna asked. 'With sparklings, and being near ourselves, surely they're drawn into the action.'

'The sparklings will be in protection with their parents. But our team will need some of your assistance in the field Ratchet, your knowledge Ironhide, and your tactics Prowl. The quicker we defeat the Decepticons, the less damage caused,' Optimus said. 'We must draw the Decepticons off for the survival of the Universe!'

Jazz squeezed Prowl's hand, fear rising in his processor incase anything happened to Prowl.

Prowl looked down at their hands, then up at Jazz. 'I'll be fine Jazz.' he assured his bondmate.

Jazz tried to smile, but couldn't.

'We'll ensure everyone survives Jazz.' Prime assured his TIC. 'Concentrate on the raising of the next generation.'

Jazz nodded.

Proton and Luna could both see in their son's optics, that he was afraid of the war. He had dealth with emotional pain of losing Luna, and never feeling their love for him, plus physical pain during battles with the Decepticons, but war was a big leap in life.

**The Autobot's shuttle landed on Moon Base 1, where they were to set up base away from the Decepticon space cruiser, which landed on Cybertron's capital, Iacon!**

**Megatron had the Decepticons make new weapons and deadly weapons. Some of the weapons built were acid spray guns, lasers that could burn through anything, and including a type of gun capable of extinquishing a bot's spark.**

**Megatron's evil laughed filled the process. He dreamt of Victory this time!**

**July 9th 2005,**

The Autobots all settled on Moon base 1, after 9 years settled on Earth...

'Prime! Energon readings on this Moon! Quite a bit of distance off.' Ironhide pointed to the scanners.

'Then we'll search out a squad of Autobots to investigate this reading. Volunteers?' Optimus turned to the crew.

Huffer, Trailbreaker and Redalert volunteered.

'Fine,' Prime said. 'Head out and investigate those energon readings. But be careful of Decepticons.'

The 3 mechs transformed and drove out their hidden base, and took off down the roads.

'Let's hope they have a safe journey.' Prime was worried.

**On the mission...**

Huffer, Trailbreaker and Redalert were nearing the location of the energon readings. Upon arriving, they transformed and investigated their surroundings.

'It's an Energon mine. But it looks like someone was here before us.' Huffer said, pointing towards a mine drill in the corner, with energon cubes beside it.

'You're right there Huffer!' a voice from behind responded.

The 3 Autobots turned around to see Starscream approaching, followed by Thundercracker, Skywarp and Soundwave.

'Outnumbered!' Redalert gasped.

'By 4 - 3!' Trailbreaker finished his sentence.

'We still got a chance!' Huffer showed his courage.

'Or do you?' Megatron stepped into view.

The 3 Autobots gasped, as Megatron transformed into his gun mode, and Starscream pulled the trigger at Huffer!

The mini-bot was blasted in his chest, through his spark, as smoke bellowed out his mouth, his optics dimmed, and he collapsed onto the ground, dead!

'Huffer! NO!' Trailbreaker gasped, only to have his sentence interrupted by a gun shot to his shoulder.

He fell onto the ground, energon leaking out the large wound.

Redalert fired at Starscream, dropping Megatron. Soundwave picked up Megatron, and fired at Redalert, blasting the mech in the head, as he too collapsed onto the ground next to Huffer's offline body, falling offline aswell.

'Just Trailbreaker left!' Megatron transformed, and walked up Trailbreaker, standing directly beside the mech, and aimed his fusion cannon at his head. 'Goodbye!' and fired.

Everything. Went. Black.

**Autobot base...**

'Something's wrong... Very wrong...' Proton stood by the scanners, feeling something was wrong.

'What's wrong?' Luna asked.

'Primus...' Proton replied. 'Something... Gained 3 new warriors...'

They both looked at the scanner, and gasped as they watch 3 life signals go offline. They exchanged worried glances, and called in Optimus.

'Decepticons!' Optimus bowed his head in defeat when realizing the 3 Autobot energy signals all going offline. 'Huffer... Trailbreaker... Redalert...'

He turned around to face the rest of the crew.

'Huffer, Trailbreaker and Redalert... are all offline.' he told them.

There was worried chatter amongst the crew, all worried if they were next.

Optimus continued, 'They fought for us for many years, and lost their lives to the Decepticons. Megatron has taken this war TOO FAR! Now we must stop him... NO matter the COST!'

The crew all looked from one another, before sparklings began wailing.

'Obviously the mothers will remain with the sparklings for care and protection, and the premature sparkling needs extra care, but you fathers must do whatever it takes to protect them aswell. We have no choice but to fight back against the Decepticons, to keep the family going.'

Prowl, Ironhide, Hound and Smokescreen all exchanged worried glances. Already, they could tell this wasn't going to end well.

**Megatron kept his move! Killing 3 Autobots in 1 small minute!**

**But the Autobot sparklings' lives as essential, and must be protected at all costs! No way would they die for nothing they ever got themselves into, or started.**

**And their fathers' at all costs, will do EVERYTHING in their strength and power, to protect their family. BUT, at what cost? Their lives and future?**

**Author note: Don't know why I'm encouraging you to read on. I'd cry reading this. I wouldn't read on to move deaths, but it's a matter of stopping Decepticons. Let's read on and defeat these Decepticons from our minds. We'd like to KNOW the Autobots won the war, and reading on makes this fact.**

**Please review if you haven't already.**


	32. More friendlys

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**Due to destructional threats from the Decepticons, the Autobots had to say goodbye to Earth, and return to Cybertron. But their planet was in no state for another war, so the Autobots had to set up on Moon base 1 instead! Autobots Huffer, Trailbreaker and Redalert have all lost their lives in this war already... Primus, no more, please!**

**This chapter includes a guest appearance...**

Proton looked out the window, and sighed. _The last time I saw Cybertron, over 5 million years ago... It wasn't as bad as this. I had only been reunited with my sons, their sparklings, and now Decepticons again... My great - grandfather, Rynox, you're wish of this abserd war to end, it doesn't seem to be... I may be your ancestor, of great power, but I do believe in one belief you left behind... One day, someone will end this war for good, but how I ask. Whatever it takes, the Autobots will remain victorious, and defeat the Decepticons. They ruined over 10 million years of Cybertron's life, all war, danger, and devastation. It's time this all ended... But how..._

He turned around to the Autobots, and bowed his head.

The Autobots were all paying their respects to their fallen comrades; Trailbreaker, Redalert and Huffer had just lost their lives in the war, the first in 5 million years, and now they had to rescue their bodies from any more harm, and lay them to rest in peace and harmony.

Then Teletraan 1 beeped an alert.

'Alert! New energy signature approaching the energy signal the team investigated earlier. Energy signature: Autobot!'

'What?' Optimus was stunned. He pressed some buttons. 'The scene Trailbreaker and the others investigated, an Autobot is approaching the scene.' He pressed a different button. 'And giving off quite a bit of energy.'

Proton's doorwing twitched as he approached Optimus and Teletraan, looking at the scanner. Looking at the energy source, he gasped.

_'There's Decepticons everywhere! We must get these energon cubes back safety to Iacon!'_

_'I know! I'll hold them off! Take them! Now!'_

_A tall mech in purple, maroon and red nodded, and took off with the cubes. The other mech, tall, white and black, fired at the attacking enemy, but was knocked down._

_All he could do was watch the enemy chase after the other mech, and gasped as an explosion went off._

_'No...' the white mech gasped, before falling unconsious._

'Proton?' Optimus was worried.

Proton came back to the present, and faced Prime. 'Yeah.'

'Is this energy, familiar to you in any way?' Optimus asked.

Proton nodded.

Smokescreen was playing with Smokey and the little rattle, when he overheard the conversation, and walked over to them. 'You alright dad?'

Proton didn't reply, but didn't turn to Smokescreen, simply replying to Optimus, 'Prime, it's surprising that all those close to me from the war have all survived; Luna, Pop, Striker, but someone else it still missing.'

'Let me guess,' Prowl looked at from where he was, with Jazz, holding little Lucky in his arms. 'From the story of your past 2 years ago... It's Tycoon, you're brother.'

Proton didn't reply straight away, but gave a slight nod afterwards. 'If I'm right, then my little brother is still alive, having survived. And he's come across the scene where our comrades lost their lives. I'm going out to investigate!'

Before anyone could stop him, Proton was already out the ship and on the Moon's surface. He scanner a nearby Cybertron vehicle, and drove off into the distance.

**At the 'crime scene'...**

The tall maroon and purple mech knelt down beside Redalert's offline body, gently placed his hand on the side of his neck, and bowed his head on finding no pulse.

Proton pulled up into the scene, and transformed, standing a few feet from the mech knelt beside Redalert.

'I know who you are, I haven't seen you in 5 million years... Tycoon.' he said.

The mech's doorwing twitched, and turned around, blue optics, a red chevron, and stood up, facing Proton. He smiled. 'Good to see you again, big brother.'

Proton smiled at Tycoon. He walked over to the 3 offline bodies, and placed his hands on his hip joints. 'They didn't deserve to end their lives this way.'

Tycoon shook his head in disappointment. 'They didn't deserve this painful way out of life. I had picked up this on my scanners.' He turned to his brother. 'I had been hiding in my underground base for all these years. I had picked up 3 Autobot signals, but further away, loads of Decepticon signals. I came here as fast as I could, but in time for their sparks to be extinquished. The Decepticons took all the energy they had found.'

Proton looked down at their bodies, and sighed. His doorwing twitched, and he turned around.

Tycoon noticed his brother's change, and turned around aswell.

Approaching the brothers, was a white and black Cybertronian vehicle, that came closer and transformed, revealing a white and black mech, with a red chevron, and blue streaks on his chest and arms.

'Tycoon? Proton?' he asked.

'That's us,' Proton replied. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Propyl. I picked up this energon signal and came as quickly as I could. Guess I was beaten here.' the mech replied.

Tycoon and Proton both exchanged worried glances.

'Long story,' Propyl said. 'But let's get our comrades in a safe environment. I suppose you have a base somewhere.'

'Yes.' both the brothers replied at the same time, then looked at one another in amusement.

'Bro,' Tycoon began. 'I don't have repair bays, tools, or some parts like that, but only my office and Telecommunications 1.'

Proton let out a chuckle. 'Telecommunications 1? Well me and the Autobots have just arrived from planet Earth. I'm here now, on Moon base, with Optimus Prime.'

'The Optimus Prime? Our great leader is alive!' Propyl was excited.

Proton looked at his surprisingly. 'Are you saying you thought he was dead.'

Propyl nodded. 'Yeah, it was all over the news 4 million years ago. "Optimus Prime and a team of Autobots have been lost to the stars after a crash in with the Decepticons, all spark signatures onboard, deceased."'

Proton blinked in shock, then remembered. 'Right, talks later. Let's get these 3 out of harm's way. I suggest we go back to my base with the medic. And my sons...'

Tycoon's doorwings stood straight, and he nodded, Propyl nodded aswell.

They picked up their comrades, and made the walk back to base.

**Back in the base where the Autobots were**

'I can understand Proton's reasons for wanting to investigate this energy signal he recognizes as his brother's, but now he's got another signal,' Optimus shook his head, looking at the scanner.

'Dad has his reasons,' Prowl replied. 'Maybe it's another friendly, otherwise tragic would happen. But the signals show they're on their way back now. So let's see them.'

The Autobots all gave silence, as Proton walked in with Trailbreaker, followed by Tycoon with Redalert, and Propyl with Huffer.

'Ratchet, they're here,' Proton said to the medic stood nearby.

Tycoon immediately recognized the medic (Ratchet was the medic who had delieved him and Proton during the births), Propyl recognized him aswell.

The brothers, and Propyl followed the medic to his repair bay, and let the 3 bodies rest away from harm, and they walked back out.

'Good to see you again Proton, but don't act first before thinking. It could have been trouble.' Prime said.

'Sorry Prime, but indeed it was Tycoon,' Proton introduced his brother.

Tycoon bowed at Optimus. 'I'd never thought I'd see you again Prime.'

'Yeah!' Propyl agreed with Tycoon. '4 million years ago when there was loads of life on Cybertron, everyone had heard how the shuttle collided with Decepticons all all your energy signatures were presumed offline. There's even a memorial in Iacon! And now you're all here! All safe and sound! With sparklings for the future! But NNNOOO! Decepticons are back, AND dangerous, AND raged war, AND killed 3 comrades!' he caught his breath.

Prowl raised an optic at him. 'You do speak way too fast. Just like Bluestreak always does.'

'Hey!' Blulestreak glared at his twin, before turning to Propyl. 'You really speak a lot, and quickly...Just like me! High five!'

The mechs both high fived one another, like old friends reunited. Proton and Tycoon both shook their heads.

'So... Uncle, where were you this whole time?' Smokescreen asked Tycoon.

Tycoon smiled. 'Well like big brother mentioned earlier to me, yes an energon explosion went off, but I had to make one of the cubes explode to draw off the Decepticons. Luckily I still had some cubes left over, and so made my way back to base, but it was all destroyed, and no one was inside the building. The palace, the one dad lived in, I took refuge there, using the cubes for survival. Upon hearing, that you had disappeared, brother, I felt like I was the only one left in the family to carry on... So that's what I have been doing all these years; continueing the family name. Now we're all back together.'

'So smart to draw off the Decepticons,' Proton said.

'Yeah, I did,' Tycoon raised an optic at his brother. 'But you'd rather fight them off, like daddy Hydrid.'

The brothers laughed.

Propyl's optics widened. 'Hydrid? You're dad is Hydrid?'

The brothers exchanged surprised glances at one another, turning back towards Propyl. 'Yes.' they both replied.

Propyl couldn't hide his excitement. 'YAY! I have cousins!'

'HUH?' the brothers were surprised.

Propyl smiled at them. 'Earth was my grandfather. Hydrid was his son, my dad was Earth's son!'

Proton and Tycoon were both surprised.

Then a nearby explosion went off. Everyone all reacted, ducking for some reason! Optimus rushed over to the window, and peered outside.

'Decepticons!' he warned.

Then a blast blew through the window, just missing Optimus, exploding at the other side of the room, leaving a hole in the wall.

'Our weapons aren't capable of _THAT_ damage!' Ironhide told Optimus. 'Have the Decepticons boosted their weapons' powers, Prime!'

Another blast blew through! Propyl looked up as it impacted his shoulder, he fell to the ground.

As more blasts blew through the window, Propyl been hit and had collapsed on the floor, everyone else got out of harm's way. Proton turned, and ran back for Propyl.

'BRO!' Tycoon's call was heard.

Proton looked up as a blast came towards him. Acting fast, he stood up and held his hands up infront of him, a seeable purple looking shield surrounds him. As the blast hit the shield, its energy was absorbed, and Proton left unharmed. He grabbed Propyl's 'unharmed' arm, and helps him out of the way.

The sparklings were taken to their large play room to be kept safe from harm's way, as the grown bots all took their weapons, ran outside the shuttle, and fired at their foes.

It was then, they realized there were many more Decepticons!

'Like your silly Praxiens!' Megatron boasted to Optimus. 'I too had warriors amongst Cybertron's wreckages. Feel my WRATH!'

All the Decepticons began firing.

The Autobots took cover, and fired back from their hiding spots.

Some of the new seekers added to the Decepticons circled their hiding spots, firing at the Autobots. Some of the shots they fired at the Autobots even burned their armour, and blew up the objects in which they hid behind.

Megatron scanned the battlefield, and caught sight of an Autobot. 'DIE!' and he fired.

The massive blast caught everyone's attention. They all turned and gasped!

There stood Mirage, gasping, as he looked down at the massive 2 ft diameter hole in his spark chamber. Energon poured out the massive wound, as he fell backwards and collapsed onto the ground, energon spitting out his mouth.

Hound rushed over to his fallen bondmate, Ratchet rushed over to make an attempt to save Mirage, while the others fought of the Decepticons.

Ratchet scanned Mirage. 'Let's get him inside! I can help save him in my medic bay!'

Hound nodded, carefully, but quickly, picking up his bondmate and rushing inside the base, followed by Ratchet.

Inside the medic bay, Ratchet quickly got to work.

'Don't die Mirage...' Hound begged, praying to Primus.

Back on the battlefield...

'Optimus! We can't take much of their new weapon output. We have to get rid of them and attend to Mirage!' Ironhide called.

'Agreed.' Optimus turned, and fired directly at Megatron.

One of the 'newly joined' seekers flew infront of Megatron, curled up into a protection form, and took the shot for him, before falling to the ground himself. The Decepticon leader was unharmed.

'Hahahahahaha!' Megatron just laughed. 'Almost Prime.' and he fires back.

'At this rate, more of us would die!' Ironhide told Optimus. 'Not even the twins are having any luck with those Seekers.' he was looking up at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe using jet-judo on the seekers, but with so many of them, the twins were losing energy rapidly, and were tired.

'We have no choice but to evacuate immediately!' Optimus ordered. 'We must get away ASAP!'

'But won't they follow us and surely finish the job?' Tycoon replied.

Optimus grew worried now. He knew Tycoon was right. Fleeing from the Decepticons would also show that the Autobots were growing weaker, allowing the Decepticons to pursue more damage and finish the job.

'Sir, we can go to my base!' Tycoon replied. 'It's got shields to stop our energy signatures being detected, and has strong defenses from Decepticon attack! Something I installed to stop myself being found.'

Optimus nodded. 'How far?'

'A few miles up that way.' Tycoon pointed in a direction near Iacon. 'That way, you could always come back to your ship.'

Optimus nodded in agreement. 'You may lead the way.' He turned towards his comrades. 'Autobots! We must retreat! Transform, and follow Tycoon!'

Tycoon got on the comlink to Ratchet. 'You there doc?'

Ratchet: _I'm receiving. What's happened?_

'Nothing. We're retreating to my headquarters a mile away. We'll come back when it's clear!'

_Okay. I'm continueing work on Mirage, but I'm afraid it's not good. Ratchet out!_

'Sir, the sparklings!' Proton reminded Optimus.

The Prime's optics widened. 'Well they need their parents... Sideswipe! Smokescreen! Ironhide! Prowl! Jazz! Stay here with the sparklings. The rest of up follow Tycoon!'

'I meant,' Proton replied. 'With only a few of us protecting the sparklings, the Decepticons could easily come back and dispose of them. We'll need more of us here to protect them! The rest of us will go to this lab of my brother's, and if necessary, we can fly the ship there!'

Optimus nodded, turned to Tycoon, and transformed. The rest of the Autobots all transformed, and drove away. The Autobots Optimus named all rushed up the ramp, and closed it to keep the Decepticons out.

Megatron looked from the two teams. 'They're retreating! Victory to the Decepticons!'

The whole of his team cheered!

'Megatron, some of the Autobots have retreated into the shuttle. The rest are heading to some base a little way off.' Starscream said. 'Soundwave interceptred the comlink that slagging, ugly Praxien made to the medic inside.'

'There's hardly any Autobots left to guard the shuttle! But we've won this fight. Let's head to headquarters and recharge. Then tomorrow, we'll be ready for more!' Megatron ordered.

The Decepticons all took off into the skies.

**A few miles away...**

The Autobots transformed and approached a rather large lab, that was actually Iacon's testing lab before the way began. Tycoon stepped up to the door, as the others did aswell.

'I use to work in this lab!' Wheeljack said. 'Brings back many memories.'

'I added upgrades over the past millions of years. Hope you didn't mind.' Tycoon said. Wheeljack shook his head.

'We going in?' Brawn asked. 'I can use my high-drolic knuckles to break the door down.'

'No need Brawn. That would break our defences down, and increase the chance of being attacked by Decepticons.' Tycoon said. He turned to the pad on the wall beside the door, and pressed his hand on the print scan provided. '162593, Tycoon.'

_'Acknoledging scan...'_ a robot femme voice replied. _'Activated... Match... Doors opening..'_

The large steel doors opened wide, and another set of doors opened, revealing a long corridor.

The team entered the lab, and the doors closed behind them. Once the doors closed, a scene of robotics...

Lights lit up all down the corridor, many elevators, machinary, and esculators leading to all corners of the large lab.

The Autobots approached the banister, and leaned over, looking at 3 floors down, at many floors of different tests, from energy signature readings, to energon testers; it was huge!

Wheeljack's optics nearly popped out his head, looking around the lab he once worked in. 'It looks so similar to how it was 5 million years ago! You worked a lot on this to keep it the same.'

'Well I didn't like coming here in damp conditions,' Tycoon said. 'Like I mentioned earlier, I helped rebuild this place.'

'Helped? You mean, you didn't do it alone?' Proton asked.

'Of course I didn't, big brother. I did say I came to a wreckage, but with the remaining energon cubes I had, I helped some Autobots that were trapped, and we all helped rebuild this. But most of them have passed away now. Scientist Morock was recent last year. Just me, and a few others are left.'

Upon hearing some shuffling, the team looked down, as a mech walked on the ground floor and across the room to the nearby machinary. He looked up.

'Tycoon, you're back! And has brought a-company!' the mech called up.

A few others walked into view, and looked up.

Tycoon walked up to the nearby lifts. He walked into the nearest one, alongside his brother and Propyl, and went down to the ground floor. The other Autobots walked into the other lifts, and were lowered to the bottom floor.

The group approached the scientists.

'Wheeljack's back!' one of the them said, rushing up to Wheeljack said. 'The room you worked in is still the same from all your explosions! It made us remember you, after we were told that a group of Autobots had disappeared from being detected, and NOW YOU'RE HERE! After 5 million years gone!'

'Thanks. It's great to be back. I missed this place.' Wheeljack replied, looking around, and recognizing all the technology.

'Prime, sir.' A femme stepped forward and bowed. 'Its great to have to have our leader back.'

'Elita!' Prime's optics nearly came out their sockets.

Elita smiled. 'It's alright. I missed you too dear.' and they hugged.

'Aww...' cooed the Autobots, with a slight wolf whistle from Sunstreaker.

'Firestar, Moonracer and Chromia are all here working alongside us too.' Elita added. 'They'll be here in a minute from the forensics lab.'

'We could hear the Decepticons firing outside. Is Megatron back? Have the Decepticons returned?' one of the scientists asked.

'I'm afraid they have.' Tycoon replied to that question, aware of the leader still embracing his bondmate after so long apart.

'Is this war EVER going to end?' another scientist asked.

'That question, none of us know the answer to.' Prime finally replied.

His comlink alerted him. Prime took a minute before answering it.

'Prime here.' He walked away from the others as they chatted.

_'Optimus, It's Ratchet...'_

'Ratchet? What's wrong?'

_'It's Mirage...I tried everything I could do... he didn't make it. His spark's gone.'_

'What... No...'

_'Hound is very distraught at the moment, but Mirage has been placed with the others. Prime, this war has to end! And the sparklings don't know their mum has gone, but soon they'll feel their mum's love gone. What should I do now?'_

'We'll come back with a team to bring everyone here incase of Decepticon attacks. And we cannot leave our fallen comrades behind. We shouldn't abandon them.'

_'Agreed. Ratchet out.'_

Prime ended the comlink and turned around, as a whole load of waiting faces all looked back, eager to know what's new.

Optimus took the chance to think of his choice in words, and then told the waiting bots, 'Mirage... didn't make it...'

The worried bots all exchanged worried glances.

'We're going back soon to rescue the others, and bring the others, and our fallen comrades here. We can't leave them behind to suffer Decepticon fate. I have to say this Autobots, the war is more severe than we thought, and we have no choice but to fight back.'

**I wrote this chapter on Remeberance day. Sorry I didn't get time to put it on , but yes, on that day and time, let us story readers respect the fallen Autobots, and of course those who lost their lives in the World wars.**

**2 minutes silence to those fallen Autobots: Trailbreaker, Huffer, Redalert, and now bonded of 3, Mirage.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Author's note: Sorry I took a while to upload to christmas. This is my last day to upload, as I'll be on holiday over Christmas, and so again, sorry for the late upload, didn't have time during all my school projects and work to get this uploaded. But over Christmas 2 week holiday, I'll have at least 2 new chapters uploaded. I started this chapter on Rememberance day, so 2 minutes silence to our fallen heroes, and fallen Autobot heroes.**

**New chapter soon... Please review.**


	33. Rescue

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**Proton was reunited with his long lost little brother, Tycoon, and now cousin, Propyl, but Mirage has lost his life to the Decepticons, leaving a bondmate and 3 lonely sparklings behind. With 4 comrades who lost their lives, the Autobots are losing the battle, and the Decepticons have the upper advantage at this current time...**

**We ask, will this war end? No one knows that answer.**

**Let's continue...**

_Yawn..._

Prowl was standing by the window, having watched the rest of the Autobots retreat, and the Decepticons fly back to base for repairs and recharge. He looked down at little Lucky, recharging peacefully in his arms, having slept through the whole battle, amazingly.

'Lucky, ain't you?' he whispered to the sparkling. 'Haven't even woken from all the noise.'

Lucky's doorwing twitched and he shuffled about till he was comfortable.

Prowl turned around towards the rest of the Autobots who remained at base, all the sparklings huddled to their creators, all frightened after the experience that had just past cycles ago.

Jazz, Jazzo and Crosswise approached Prowl. 'Prowler...' his bondmate was concerned.

Prowl just meet his glance, but remained silent, then he spoke, 'Jazz... There's no energon in our stocks. And there's 17 sparklings here, all soon to be in need of energon and recharge, and with no stock left, how are we ever going to survive? And when will everyone else return?'

The silence continued as Ratchet walked in, looking at the pair of optics on him, and shook his head. 'Mirage... didn't make it.'

The shocked looks amongst the Autobots that was be fixed for the rest of the war; Mirage was gone, leaving 3 young sparklings and a bondmate behind.

'I'll have to radio Prime and tell him,' Ratchet added, activating his comlink.

_'Prime here.'_

'Optimus, It's Ratchet...'

_'Ratchet? What's wrong?'_

'It's Mirage... I tried everything I could do... he didn't make it. His spark's gone.'

_'What... No...'_

'Hound is very distraught at the moment, but Mirage has been placed with the others. Prime, this war has to end! And the sparklings don't know their mum has gone, but soon they'll feel their mum's love gone. What should I do now?'

_'We'll come back with a team to bring everyone here incase of Decepticon attacks. And we cannot leave our fallen comrades behind. We shouldn't abandon them.'_

'Agreed. Ratchet out.'

He turned to see the looks of the Autobots faces, of those waiting for the news.

'Prime is sending a team to take us all to Tycoon's base. Prime's location is, the old National Energon Laboratory in Northern Iacon. There's always plenty of energon there,' Ratchet said.

The others nodded.

'When are they arriving, doc?' Jenno asked.

'Soon,' the medic replied. 'We should get ready, considering there's not much to gather, only datapads, and empty energon cubes from earlier...'

'And us lot.' Sunswipe added.

A few snickers amongst the Autobots at Sunswipe's attempt to make a joke.

'Yes, we'll all get there safely,' the medic added.

**At the laboratory...**

The building was all silent, the Autobots all paying their respects to their fallen comrade.

'This war has to end!' Chromia said. 'Enough of this, having been fighting for most of our lives, even the older bots' lives.'

'Yeah... Didn't you use to say what your great-grandfather said, Proton?' Firestar said. 'Didn't he use to say that he believed one day, someone who end this chaos, this brussle between us and the Decepticons?'

'Firestar! We're not going to take this out on Proton!' Elita warned her.

'But it's true, Elita,' Proton replied. 'Rynox really believed this. It was his final prayer, his wish before being called by Primus. But he didn't say how long, or who would end it?'

'So it could go on for millions of more years?' Moonracer asked. 'We already used up most of Cybertron's energon stock for just a million years! Then travelling the Universe looking for more resources! Now it could go on for more years!'

'Well I believe it's all down to the sparklings! They are the blessing to continue life for the Autobots. If we had all died before they were born, there would be no one left of our cause,' Tycoon said. 'Good of Prowl to think this through. We could use his tactics incase the Decepticons return.'

'It's time to send a few of us out to rescue Cybetron's future!' Optimus said.

The nearby super computer's alarm went off. The Autobots gathered round it, alerting of a group of Decepticon energon signatures surrounding their Shuttle, with the rest of the Autobots inside.

'We have to go there now and rescue our comrades! We don't want more lives lost.' Optimus said. 'Autobots...'

**The Shuttle...**

Prowl's doorwings flickered, and he drew his pellet gun, looking back out the window. Smokescreen's doorwing flickered too, and he peered outside.

'Decepticons are back.' Prowl whispered to Jazz. 'They're right outside the entrance. If we were to escape and head to the Laboratory, we'd be walking right into their grasp! There is no other way out.'

'Well, lead us,' Jazz replied. 'Ya our Second in Command, Prowler, ya take charge when Prime esn't 'ere.'

Prowl's doorwing twitched at that remark, and he nodded, looking back outside, until his comlink alerted his of an incoming transmission.

'Prowl here.'

_'We're on our way son! We picked up the Decepticons' signals outside the shuttle, and we're coming back to get you all.'_

'Thanks for updating. Keep in touch with updates.'

Prowl turned to Jazz. 'The others picked up the Decepticons incoming. They're on their way.'

'I ain't going...'

The Autobots all turned to see Hound in the doorway.

'I ain't going!' Hound said. 'I'm not leaving Mirage behind.'

'Hound! Don't talk like that!' Ratchet told him. 'Mirage wouldn't want you to die because he did. He doesn't want you giving up life, or leave your sons and daughter behind!'

Hound blinked back, with a change of expressions, and shook his head.

_'Autobots!'_ Megatron's voice called from outside. _'You all alone in there without your leader to protect you? Become my prisoners, and I'll spare my Decepticons killing all your worthless sparklings!'_

The creators, all horrified at what Megatron just said, refused to give in.

'Tempting, but we'd give our lives to ensure our sparklings safety! You won't even get pass us!' Smokescreen taunted.

'Bro!' Prowl whispered at him.

_'Fine! We'll just come in and kill every last one of you!'_

A blast sounded, and the sound of someone hitting the ground at full speed and the crunching of armour plating being dented and broken up.

'Prowl! Get the sparklings out!' Proton's voice sounded from outside. 'And bring the fallen bots! We're taking them to base!'

'Lets go! Come!' Prowl orders the others.

Picking up the younger sparklings, they all headed towards the door, but Ratchet and Ironhide turned back towards Hound.

'Look kid, by our sparks, we'd honour your choice of not wanting to leave Mirage behind. But we got news we can bring Mirage, and the others with us. Bring your bondmate with ya.' Ironhide told him.

Hound looked up with a smile, and rushed back into the medic bay to bring Mirage, while Ratchet and Ironhide brought out Trailbreaker, Huffer and Redalert.

Outside, the sparklings hid for cover, while their creators fired at the Decepticons in the air, knocking them out, towards the rock ground below. Proton and Tycoon used their 'skills', blasting back their firepower with their shields at their enemies, and then sending them flying with their 'fireballs'.

Megatron watched his warriors losing, and then spotted his chance to redeem the upper hand in this battle. Aiming his cannon, he fired, with a sparkling scream covering the battlefield.

Prowl turned towards the scream, and gasped, seeing Jazzo clutching his left knee, energon leaking out from his hands. Rushing forward, and shielding his son, his picked up Jazzo, and took cover behind the nearby boulder.

Jazz, who was hiding behind the same boulder, gasped at seeing their son hurt. Inspecting Jazzo's knee, it seemed the blast had penetrated right through his armour, and out the back, burning some wiring inside. Jazzo was crying in pain, having to be sushed as not to give away the upper hand to their foes.

Prowl left Jazzo in Jazz's care, having to help hold off the Decepticons. Approaching his dad and uncle, he told them what happened to Jazzo.

'We need to get him back to base for repairs. We have the advance medical tools to help,' Tycoon said.

'We have to retreat, for Jazzo's safety!' Proton said. 'Smokescreen! Smoke this scene!'

Smokescreen nodded, transformed to his vehicle form, and drove around the battlefield, giving off his famous cloudy smoke, as the Autobots all transformed and drove off into the distance, sparklings climbing into the vehicle forms, and the trailers with the dead comrades being driven along.

When the smoke cleared up, Megatron growled, turned and gave an almightly roundhouse kick to the back of Starscream's head.

'Hey! What was that for Megatron?' his blundering SIC asked.

'For losing the Autobots' trail! Take Thundercracker and Skywarp and search this city for them! NOW!' Megatron ordered.

The seekers transformed to their jet forms, and took off into the sky!

**At the laboratory...**

The rest of the Autobots all waiting patiently for the others to return, and for the ensurance of the sparklings' safety!

Just within the hour that they had left, their comrades drove through the large blast doors, and got inside safely.

'You're all back; is everyone accounted for?' Optimus asked.

Proton transformed and nodded. 'Yes Prime. But we need medical treatment. Megatron took a fire at Jazzo, and caught his knee. He lost some energon.'

It was then Prowl transformed, and took Jazzo out Jazz's vehicle form, and walked over to Optimus, showing the wound.

'Prepare medical treatment!' Optimus ordered.

Ratchet helped Wheeljack assemble the tools, and the medic inspected Jazzo's knee.

'Definitely infected now, but only a few mends and twists and it should be ok.' the medic assured Jazzo's safety.

Taking some medical drops, he took the Peppete and took a sample, before gently dipping some on the wound.

Jazzo gritted his mouth tightly to hold the stinging pain that took place in his knee joint.

'It does sting a little, but it'll help it heal.' Ratchet said. 'Can you let me continue?'

Jazzo nodded, and took some breaths, as Ratchet continued applying the drops, before sealing the wound with some spare metal, before adding a small cast around the knee joint.

'Just go easy on it, and it'll heal. You still got enough energon flowing through your curcuits to seal the wound completely by next week,' Ratchet told him.

Prowl helped Jazzo stand on his own feet, and take a few steps, which didn't cost a lot of pain, but only a sting or two, but he trotted along alright.

The scientists and femmes all watched as the bodies of their fallen comrades taken to a safe place inside the Lab, out of harm's way.

'4 already?' Chromia shook her head. 'This could be a while...'

'Perhaps, or perhaps not,' Optimus said, as the low grade energon was brought in for the sparklings and handed around to them.

Then the bottle with the low grade handed to Jazz, sitting down on the nearby bench, handling Lucky, before guiding his mouth to the bottle, and letting Lucky drink the contents.

It was when he was half way through that Lucky opened his optics, looking around at all the Autobots, before yawning again, snuggling into Jazz's arm, and went back to drinking the contents.

'Perhaps it won't be long, for Lucky's sake, for all the sparkling's survival,' Optimus added.

**Author's note: I am sorry about taking so long with this fic. Almost 5 months to complete this chapter. Sorry its been busy with School coursework, and exams coming up in May/June, but I have 6 and 1/2 weeks in that 2 month period to maybe even complete this story, and being the next phase for this sequel.**

**Again, apologizes for the long time to complete this chapter, haven't been concentrating much, and now getting back on tracks, with lots to do and write. Until May, I'll be extremely busy with school work and exams, so my chapter should be updated roughly start of May... :)**

**Hope you are all liking the story so far. Got lots more stories planned (some with and without relations to this story), and as for fans of my story 'Bumblebee and Angelina - Love story" I had it removed for reasons I so with not to speak off, but maybe during the May/June month period, I am completly re-typing the story, with similarities to how it was before, and the new updated version, so bare with me as I re-type it. Thanks for reading this note... :)**


	34. Explosive end

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**Having losing Mirage, the Autobots are losing their fight in the war. But now an injured Jazzo has put stress of the situation, and now all have taken cover in the National Energon Laboratory in Northern Iacon, to keep their energy signatures being picked up by Decepticons...**

**But having lost their trails, the Seekers report back to Megatron...**

Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp all flew towards the nearby Iacon council building, and transformed once inside.

Stood in the Centre Pod, where all those important members of the council once stood before the Great War, was Megatron, alongside his loyal companion, Soundwave.

'Well? Did you find the Autobots' secret hideout! DID YOU?' Megatron ordered an answer.

Skywarp looked at the others for answers.

'Well, Mighty Megatron,' Starscream said. 'We followed them for some distance from the Shuttle, but lost them when they went underground. We tracked them entering an underground base, before we lost their signals for a full few minutes, before picking it up again within a mile radius, but it's full of secret Laboratories and weaponry factories. They could be amongst that lot.'

'All those buildings have installed interference shields to block out interference in their communications and to hide Cybertronian energy signatures. We must search them all at once for the Autobots! They might just have more friendlys in hiding!' Megatron said.

'To search everyone of these buildings, we could be awake till next deca-cycle!' Starscream complained.

'Always a lazy fool to not want to work, as always Starscream! You'll search with Rumble and Frenzy,' Megatron ordered, as Soundwave called out the minicons for the job.

'What?' the seeker was shocked at this. 'You can't expect me to babysit these little cons!'

'Get to work Starscream! I want their location!'

Starscream muttered some curses to himself, flying out the base with Rumble and Frenzy to search for the Autobots...

_Someday, I'll be leading the Decepticons, onwards to Victory, forever..._

**The Laboratory...**

_'... Hello... Is anyone receiving this SOS?... Anybody there...'_

The Autobots turned to the screen, and responded to the SOS alert message that was detected someway over the otherside of Iacon.

_'Is anyone receiving? Please respond...'_

A glowing red button was pressed, activating the Microphone. Optimus took the place...

'This is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, who are we speaking to?'

_'... Hello? Is anyone receiving?...'_

'Scrap. They can't hear us,' Prime said. 'Is there any repairs to make this work, or a spare mic?'

'That's never worked Prime. Sorry about that,' Tycoon said. 'We'll just trace the comlink.'

Proton stepped forward and typed away at the keyboard, tracking the comlink, going through miles of Cybertron, finally pinpointing the comlink just 4.34 miles West of Iacon, in the small town of Praxus.

'If we have comrades out there, we must go find them, and bring them to safety,' Optimus said.

'Praxus?' Proton gasped, zooming out on the location, revealing the city of Praxus. 'Comrades are there? How's that possible?'

'I know what you mean, bro,' Tycoon added, turning to Prime. 'Praxus was devastated during the war. Many of us were killed, lost protecting loved ones, and now its all ruins.'

'And I almost died there,' Bluestreak added.

Proton looked up and turned to Bluestreak. 'What?'

'It's true,' Bluestreak replied. He looked at his brothers, who nodded to go on. 'For safety after you disappeared dad, we were split up. I was remained in Praxus, but it was destroyed by Decepticons rampage... Everyone else were killed... I was found amongst the wreckage...'

Luna gasped, and wiped away tears. 'I'd wish I was there to be there for you...' she wrapped her arms around her son. 'My poor son...'

Proton walked forward and suppported them both. 'You remain here son. For safety.' He stood up and turned around to Optimus. 'I'll go and investigate this comlink. No doubt the Seekers followed us here, and be expecting to find out when we exit.'

Prime nodded. 'Alright. You'll be find on your own?'

Smokescreen stepped forward. 'I'm coming too dad. I miss home, but to assist aswell.'

Proton nodded. 'If that's ok with you Prime. What about you son?'

Prowl looked up, then at Jazz, who nodded, and he looked back. 'I want to see home aswell.'

Optimus looked at the father and sons, and nodded. 'Alright, Autobots! Transform and roll out!'

The mechs transformed and drove out the Lab, and into the danger zone.

**After the team left...**

The scientists all got on with their work, and the femmes sat with the sparklings, hardly seeing sparklings since their parents were sparklings.

Elita looked down at Lucky, noticing the difference between him and his brothers and sisters. 'Might I ask, how come?' she asked Jazz.

'e was born weighing just 9.8kg Luna.' Jazz replied. 'After 2 weeks, 'e was allowed out ta encubator. 'e es Cybertron's smallest sparkling ta survive.'

Elita looked down at Lucky, who looked back and yawned.

'He constantly needs a lot of sleep, don't he?' Elita asked.

Jazz nodded. 'Doc said so 'e can recharge 'es system from ta early birth.'

Moonracer, Firestar and Chromia crowded round to look at Lucky. 'He sure is lucky.'

Lucky looked up on hearing his name. Chromia lowered her hand, as Lucky reached and shook it, giggling along.

'Has he talked yet?' Moonracer asked.

Jazz shook his head. 'Not yet, and ef 'e does, ah want Prowler ta be there aswell.'

**Meanwhile...**

Proton, Prowl and Smokescreen arrived at the co-ordinates from the SOS comlink. They transformed and looked around the area. No one there.

Proton kept his scanners online, detecting any comlink frequencies, but nothing.

Prowl and Smokescreen walked ahead, scanning the area of signs of life, but detected nothing.

'Nothing! It was just a scam!' Smokescreen said.

Proton's optic caught a movement in the shadows, and his doorwings flickered, as did Prowl's and Smokescreen's as they looked ahead.

Out the bushes came an olden ancient mech, with the Autobot logo on his chest plait, clutching his hip. 'Please... You shouldn't have come...'

'What?' the Praxiens were confused.

The mech fell forwards and collapsed, a large sword was stabbed in his back.

The Seekers stepped out from the shadows. Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet all came from behind the Praxiens, surrounding them.

'Megatron missed a good chance to take down Lord Proton, and his sons!' Starscream looked at his comrades. 'Attack! Let's make the death toll at 7 instead of 4!' Starscream ordered, firing at Proton, who deflected the blast back at him. 'DESTROY THEM!'

The Decepticons began firing, as the Praxiens drew their weapons, and fired back. Proton dodged many shots, and fired back at the Seekers. His skills ended up burning Ramjet from the inside, his systems burning, as he collapsed onto the ground. Dirge and Thrust reached his side.

'Ramjet's been hit!' Thrust said to Starscream.

'Who cares! Let's destroy the Lord!' Starscream kept on firing at Proton.

The fight kept on going, with the Autobots gaining the upper hand, and the Seekers took to the skies, as Ramjet's optics went dim, and his colour faded.

The Autobots decided to make the Decepticons chase them, but discovered some cubes of energon in the nearby shadows. Smokescreen picked them up, and they all transformed and drove up the path.

The Seekers gave chase, but the cars dodged their every move, before an energon cube was knocked from Smokescreen, and it exploded behind them on impact with the ground.

Starscream saw this opportunity. He aimed, and fired at the energon cubes Smokescreen was carrying. He leads the seekers high above them, as a huge explosion went off!

The Autobots were sent flying in their vehicle forms, Prowl transformed before colliding with a huge boulder, falling unconsious on the ground, as Proton transformed, but collides into a massive few feet think wall, blasted right through, and Smokescreen turned and tumbled in his vehicle form, just transforming and lying on the ground.

The Seekers all floated in the air, and took snaps as part of a Decepticons' victory memorial for when they won the war, and flew off into the distance.

**At the Lab...**

On the screen, everyone was alerted to their comrades' energy signatures disappearing from the screen, not detected.

'No...' Luna fell to her knees, in tears.

Bluestreak was distraught, and couldn't hold his sorrow in any longer, collapsing onto the ground, at the thought of his spark failing after losing his twin.

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now  
you were there and possibly alone._

**At the scene...**

Proton crawled out from the hole in the wall, and looked around the burnt out field, like a bomb had gone off, and remembered.

Proton looked around and found Prowl in the smoke, and helped him to his feet, before they looked around for Smokescreen.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
you build up all the failiures all you've known  
remember all the sadness and frustration  
and let it goooo..._

They found Smokescreen, lying down on his back, a sharp spear through his chest plait, marked with the Seekers' mark. He was barely online, looking up at them.

'I'm...s..sorry...d..d..dad... bro... Look...a..after...my sons...' he stuttered.

_Let it go..._

Smokescreen's optics dimmed, and his head turned to the side, his colour faded before their own optics.

_And in the burst of light that blinded every angel  
as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

Proton got to his feet, and picked up his son's body, and he and Prowl made their way back to base, with the marks from the explosion remaining on their armour, burnt marks, scratch marks, and lost family.

**At the lab...**

The energy signatures were picked up, and 1 faded before all their own optics.

_you felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space  
no one there to catch you in there arms_

They all heard footsteps, and watched Prowl walk in, all smog and burnt marks all over his armour, and looking into his optics, sorrow and sadness. He shook his head, and stepped aside as everyone gasped.

Luna and Bluestreak stepped forward, as they both gasped.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
you build up all the failiures all you've known_

Proton walked in, carrying the burnt, and colourless body of Smokescreen, the wound remaining from the spear from the Seekers, no life in him whatsoever.

Luna gave an ear-piercing scream, and was supported by Elita as she fell onto her knees, grieving. Bluestreak gave a cry, remembering what happened to him all those years ago.

_remember all the sadness and frustration  
and let it go, let it go._

Sideswipe entered after hearing the scream with Smokey and Sardis, and when he saw what everyone was focused on, he gasped, and was in total shock, and he fainted, Sunstreaker strieved forward to stop him hitting the ground.

Smokey and Sardis looked at their dad, then their mum, and both began crying aswell.

Optimus watched the whole time, and stood straight. 'Smokescreen, was a hero amongst us all, and was brave. He never gived up, nor let those down close to him. We remember the good times with Smokescreen, they day of joy just months earlier, and those of good times...'

_(Multiple Voices in background as Optimus talks)  
Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
you build up all the failiures all you've known  
remember all the sadness and frustration  
and let it go,_

'...Smokescreen was the knowledge, and the well serious and mannered of us, and was the leader of his own. As he goes to join the Allspark, to join Primus, know he'll live on in our memories, as long as we remember, to keep his alive, amongst ourselves. To Smokescreen, rest in peace, old friend... We'll end this war, to allow others and yourself, in peace... We'll watch over your family...'

'To Smokescreen...' everyone said.

_let it go  
let it go  
let it go  
let it go_

**Smokescreen... is gone... leaving behind his sons and Sideswipe... His mum and dad, and his brothers... **

**We'll remember Smokescreen, so to let him live in our memories... We'll miss you Smokescreen...**

**The Decepticons' war has cost 5 Autobots to lose their lives, and only 1 of their own. Let's make this war end... For the sake of the sparklings' future, depending on their survival! **

**P.S I'm not good with Jazz's accent so far, but I'm trying my best.**

**P.S.S I now know I don't have long till I finish school completely. I will continue updating, but when it comes to my study leave, I'll leave an update letting viewers know.**

**Oh, and the song was Linkin park - Iridescent. I really do love that song.**

**Thanks for commenting. Review button is just below...**


	35. Remainder of the war

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**It was the day of sadness... Autobot dad of 2, and most loved, Smokescreen, lost his life to the Decepticons, leaving behind 2 sons to carry on his name, as I let you know Sideswipe has now given their son, Smokey his dad's name, in memory, but everyone calls him 'Smokey' to not confuse the sparkling...**

**When will this war end as we ask, so lets read on, and get closer to the end of this war...**

Smokescreen was covered with a long thermal blanket, as his body was placed with his other fallen comrades: Redalert, Trailbreaker, Huffer and Autobot mother, Mirage, now totalling 5 Autobots have lost to the war, but only 1 Decepticon; Ramjet. The Autobots were losing the upper hand...

Luna sat away from the others, looking staring at all the equipment. _If only something here could bring Smokescreen back... I'm a mother to 3, not 2... But I must carry on, for our twins sake. Oh Primus, please don't take my sons away, you have 1, and the Decepticons caused it. Please don't take anymore away from us, I beg you... Here my call..._

'Luna.'

The silvery femme looked up from her prayer, turned around to face her bondmate, but obviously their sons were the spitting image of Proton, instead of her bondmate, all she could see was her son's burnt body staring back at her.

Luna gasped, and collapsed onto the floor, before Proton catched her.

'We can't lost our sons!' Luna cried. 'I know I've only just been revived myself, couldn't we revive Smokescreen?!'

'You already told us, Starscream destroyed the machine that revived you, Pop and Striker, before Megatron could stop him, in an attempt to use the machine to revive Decepticon warriors,' Proton reminded her. 'I'm not saying we should give up, but we're going to concentrate on the present.'

He helped his bondmate to her feet, and they joined the mourning Autobots for their passing comrade.

'Pri-am!' Ironhide stepped forward. 'Can't we just launch a full scale assault on the Decepticons?! A team on team match, and we win!?'

'That will cost lives Ironhide!' Prowl stepped forward, facing the red mech, in an attempt to prove him wrong. 'We launch a full scale assault, charge at the Decepticons, and now their weapons' output has increased 100%, 1 shot could kill us!'

'We could end them Prowl!' Ironhide argued. 'Then we wouldn't lose any more of us!'

'I'm saying this from a father's perspective!' Prowl replied. 'We're not endangering our family! And you should consider that aswell! Going out and launching this full scale result, will not only end Decepticons, or injure us all, and leaving Wheeljack and Ratchet to repair us all again, AND costing our own lives, our future is at risk!'

Ironhide's lust for victory over the Decepticons had blinded his vision of family; his and Ratchet's 3 beautiful sparklings, seated across the room, looking at their father in a shocked and surprised way. For their own daddy's safety, FirstAid, Steelhide and Amaryllis didn't want their father to return, dead.

'That's enough!' Optimus' voice snapped Ironhide to. 'Prowl's right... Launching this attack will cost more lives, and we cannot endanger the sparklings, especially leaving Lucky, unable to fend for himself, and he's vulnerable as we speak. Even guards here to protect the sparklings, taking on the Decepticon army is futile. Your vision was blinded Ironhide; concentrate on the self-being and raising of your family, and we need to figure out what our next approach is.'

'No Prime!' Luna cried. 'In a space of a week, we've all lost 5 comrades. We can't lose anymore!'

Prowl bowed his head, upon realizing she meant Smokescreen aswell. Bluestreak, who wasn't in the room at the time, Prowl could feel his twin was very distraught. Smokescreen and Bluestreak were closer as brothers, comforting, and looking after them both when Luna passed, and Proton disappeared; he was just emotionless till he met Jazz... his bondmate helped him live life again...

'Prowler?'

Prowl turned around to face his bondmate, a small Lucky in Jazz's arms, for the sparkling always needed sleep, and even at a few months old, he was already weighing more than an average newborn sparkling.

'Prime,' Hotrod appeared on the lab's screen, with Kup, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, and Springer beside him. 'Come in.'

'Optimus here. What's the matter Hotrod?' Prime asked.

'We're going back to Earth. There are energon supplies and equipment back at Autobot city which we could really use. Even with or without your consent Prime, we're going to Autobot city to retrieve what we need.' Hotrod replied.

'I know you always make your mind up Hotrod,' Optimus replied. 'But I will allow. But under the condition not to attract the Decepticons' attention, and keep all your signals guarded... We don't want to lose anymore lives.'

'What? What happened sir?!' Arcee asked.

'We've lost Smokescreen,' Prime replied, his voice lowered. 'Just now, retrieving energon supplies from Praxus.'

'Oh my...' Arcee was lost for words. 'I'm sorry Proton, Luna... Prowl and Bluestreak... He was a good mech.'

'He was...' Prime replied. 'We can't afford anymore lives. The Decepticons have the upper hand in this war, and so we cannot let them win, for Cybertron, and Earth's safety, and the humans... Report as soon as you get there!'

'Will do Prime,' Ultra Magnus said, as the screen went blank.

**The shuttle launch...**

Hotrod, Kup, Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Springer all boarded the shuttle, and took their places amongst the controls.

It was then the blast door closed, but not before a red mech climbed onboard.

He approached the control room, and nearly startled Springer.

'Sorry man. Didn't mean to make ya jump and jive, man.'

'Blaster!' Ultra Magnus saw the red record player mech. 'What are you doing here?'

'Prime sent me. So we can keep in touch, and receive comlinks without Decepticon interference, man,' Blaster replied, taking a seat amongst the controls.

'Good idea,' Hotrod said, before turning to the controls, and whispered to himself, 'Prime is all too smart and good for his job. I wonder what it'll be like to be in his position.'

The shuttle activated it's blasters, and took off into space, and so far, no Decepticons detected nearby, or heading towards the ship.

**At the lab...**

The Autobots watched the shuttle take off nearby, away from Decepticon territory incase they picked it up, and now it was a matter of waiting for that comlink.

'Good thinking sending Blaster with them Prime,' Ratchet said.

'I know Ratchet. But if it keeps the Decepticons not picking up their comlink frequency and energy signals, it keeps our sparks beating...' Prime replied, before looking around at all the sparklings.

FirstAid watched his parents assisting the scientists in the lab with his brother Steelhide and sister Amaryllis. Nitro, Mira and Hund wanted to spend time with their mum, and would remain with Mirage, while Hound stood by his deceased bondmate, stroking his hand, humming a Cybertronian tune. Sunswipe comforted Sideswipe after the loss of his 'step-dad' and his step-brothers cried their sparks out. And Jazzo, Crosswise, Jenno, Dyon and Harmony watched the new arrivals, Prowler and Jacindra playing with a game of Jenga, while little Lucky slept in Jazz's arms, with Prowl by his side, watching the sparklings.

Striker and Pop were their to comfort Jazz and Sideswipe, with Sideswipe distraught over the loss of his bondmate, and Jazz's 'brother-in-law'. It was a blow to the Autobot force, and just hope the trip to Autobot city would all go well...

_'Optimus? You come in?'_

Optimus walked over to the screen, and pressed a button. 'Prime here. Have you arrived at Autobot city Ultra Magnus?'

_'We have Prime... but..'_

'What's the matter?'

On the screen, appeared the view of Autobot city, and everyone gasped.

There were bodies everywhere. Passed Autobots, sparks extinquished, decomposed bodies... Looked like a fight had gone on.

'But, most of them are Decepticons?' Proton noticed the insignias on the bodies.

_'Exactly. We can see the insignia on all these bodies. But why here? Shouldn't the Decepticons have taken their fallen comrades?'_

'Decepticons never care for their own...' Prime replied, before catching Proton's doorwing twitched.

'Somebody's approaching your position Magnus!' Proton told him.

_'We've picked up Decepticons signatures heading our way! We'll take cover!'_

On the screen, the Autobots watched the team enter Autobot city, and taken cover inside a storage locker, before discovering lots of energon cubes intact.

_'Whoa... You gettin' this Prime?'_

'We all do, Blaster,' Optimus replied. 'Under Cybertronian laws, they're our cubes. Bring them back when the coast is clear of Decepticons.'

_'Will do!'_

The comlink ended...

'If the Decepticons are back on Earth, our comrades could be in danger. And we need a scout team to go outside the lab, and search for any signs of life, and scout for energon to keep ours, and the sparklings' circuits running.' Optimus said.

**Autobot city...**

Blaster ended the comlink, and the team admired all the stacks of energon cubes.

'This is what we need, for our comrades back on Cybertron aswell, and for the sparklings' survival.' Ultra Magnus said.

'And once the coast is clear, we can go back to base!' Hotrod said.

An explosion sounded from outside, and the crunching of armour and engines exploded.

'That can't be good. That sounds like engines blowing up... The Decepticons are destroying the shuttle!' Hotrod said.

'If we call for backup... I don't want to know what'll happen then,' Arcee said, thinking of the already fallen Autobots.

'And if we do nothing, we'll be gone,' Springer said.

'Come Out Autobots!' a voice called from outside the locker.

'It's Megatron!' Kup gasped. 'We can't pass now! We can only stall...'

'I order you to come out NOW!' Megatron ordered.

'Keep the energon in the shadows and out of Decepticons' view.' Hotrod ordered.

'I won't say it again!' Megatron said, the sound of a cannon whirring to life sounded.

'Done.' Magnus said.

Hotrod opened the storage locker, and was face to face with Megatron's cannon!

'All alone, without your comrades!' Megatron noticed, and laughed triumphly. 'What was Prime thinking?! This is too easy. You should've brought backup when you had the chance. Now look.'

He noted the destroyed shuttle to the Autobots, showing its remains, all battered and blown to bits.

'Did you really think you could get out of here functioning?!' Megatron asked.

'Go on. Keep blabbing on.' Hotrod taunted.

'DON'T!'

Megatron turned, as Propyl ran up to him, and delivered an almight 'round-house' kick to Megatron, sending the leader falling to the floor.

'Decepticons! FIRE!'

Propyl stood beside his comrades, and turned to face the army now at open fire. 'Let's fight!' We can hold them off for Blaster to call for backup!'

Blaster agreed, and ran into the storage locker, closing it behind him, and opened a comlink.

'Blaster to Prime! Do you read?!'

_'Blaster! What's going on down there?!'_ Proton's voice replied.

'Propyl followed us. He and the others are holding off the Decepticons! But they destroyed our ship, and the energon is at risk! We can't get back to base unless there's a space bridge nearby.'

_'Which we don't have!'_ Proton replied. _'That's in Shockwave's procession, with the rest of the Decepticon army!_

'Which we know. We need backup, and stat!'

_'This is Prime. We'll send a strike force to come get you all!'_

'You better send them fast! We're getting toasted...'

A blast at the locker door caused a hole, just missing Blaster.

**Autobot base...**

The comlink ended, Proton turned towards Prime.

'Prime... Are you really?'

'We have to rescue our comrades Proton,' Optimus replied. 'And the energon for all our lives, if we don't rescue them, we'll lose 6 lives, including your cousin.'

'And I agree to not lose any more family. Who's going Prime?'

'I'll go!' I need to break some Decepticons!' Brawn, the small brown and green minibot stepped forward.

'Ah want ta go Pri-am!' Ironhide said. 'Ah agree with what Prowl said earlier...' he turned to the Praxien. 'Its about family... and Ah protect my family!' he turned to Ratchet and nodded.

'Ratchet, the team need your medicals incase of trouble!' Optimus said.

'But Prime..'

'Ah look after ya sparklets...' Jazz said. 'Ah dealt with tes lot, ah can 'andle ya lot.'

Ratchet nodded.

'I'm going too,' Proton stepped forward too.

'Me too bro.' Tycoon added. 'Bout time I got involved in some action.'

Prowl looked from his uncle and dad, and stepped forward. 'Me too.'

Jazz's smile dropped, turning to his bondmate... 'Prowler...'

'For you, and the family's safety. Nothing will happen to me.'

Jazz understood, and nodded. He knew Prowl now after 9 years.

'If you're all happy to go, I wont stop you, but be careful with what's out there,' Prime said. 'Autobots, good luck!' he saluted the team.

The Autobots saluted back.

'Departure required...'

**There's going to be a little twist at the end in terms of what happens later... But I'm not spilling the beans.**

**Next chapter updated later...**

**Sorry about them coming later then usual. It's nothing to do with abandoning this fic, I would NEVER do that. This story will be my first that I've completed since I could write stories in my young years.**

**Keep reading for news.**


	36. Devastation

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**Hotrod, Kup, Ultra Magnus, Springer, Arcee, and Propyl (Non intentionally) departed to Earth, and now stuck in a battle with the Decepticons.**

**Now at risk of losing this fight, Optimus has deployed Ratchet, Ironhide, Brawn, Prowl, Proton and Tycoon to depart to Earth at once, to rescue their comrades from death...**

**But what becomes of the group...**

_**Author's note: This chapter contains scenes of gory and horror, skip to the bottom of the page for a twist if you do not want to read. I cried when writing this aswell, but you don't have to read if you dont want to.**_

The shuttle was ready, and the Autobots gathered around it.

Brawn was first to board it, followed by Ironhide and Ratchet who would miss their family, and waved them off.

Tycoon saluted his comrades, and boarded the shuttle, followed by Proton, giving Luna a big embrace before he left, and Prowl, who gives Jazz a kiss and hug, and the sparklings a 'daddy hug' as they called it, as he boarded the shuttle, looking back and saluted as the door closed after him.

Proton sat in the command chair, activating controls. 'Preparing boosters.'

'Activating take off mode,' Tycoon added. 'Starting the engines.

The shuttle's engines activated, and the shuttle lifted off the ground, and the boosters activated, taking off into space.

'May Primus be with us all,' Prime said, as the shuttle disappeared from view.

**Autobot city...**

Megatron grabbed Magnus' head, and dragged the Autobot across the ground towards the Decepticons.

'You Autobots really put up a fight, don't you all?!' Megatron laughed at the helpless bots on the ground.

'Not while I function!' Propyl said, and got up, charging towards Megatron. Grabbing the mech around the neck, he launched him towards a nearby boulder which he smashes right through.

'Fire!' he ordered.

A kill shot from Starscream was launched, catching Propyl in the chest plait, his optics turned orange, and he collapsed backwards onto the ground, his colour faded.

The Autobots gasped...

**In the shuttle, Proton felt that tense twitch and twist in his spark, as Tycoon did...**

'Dad? What is it?' Prowl asked, concerned.

'Propyl... his spark... its faded...' Proton replied.

'No...' Prowl wouldn't believe it, but he could tell it was true by looking at his dad's optics.

'Autobot city approaching!' Ironhide said.

'Take down!' Brawn chanted.

**The battlefield...**

Megatron looked up, upon hearing blaster fire, and saw the Autobot shuttle approaching. 'More Autobots?! And I detech Proton onboard!'

Hotrod gasped. 'If he ends Proton aswell...' he shook his head.

'Decepticons! Join up and let's end Proton's life once and for all!' Megatron tells the Decepticons!

The Decepticons all gave a cheer, and took of into the air, towards the shuttle.

**Onboard the shuttle, Proton and Tycoon see the Dececpticons approaching.**

'We'll handle this. Keep the ship steady!' Proton told Ironhide, as he and his brother ran out the control pod, to the exit, and climbed out the blast door, and onto the shuttle's roof.

As the Decepticons flew closer, the shuttle continued towards them.

Tycoon and Proton drew their samurai blades, and striked as the Decepticons came close enough.

The brothers glowed in a blue outline, and they floated into the air.

'Lets protect this shuttle so it can land safely!' Tycoon said.

Proton nodded. The brothers flew in seperate directions, attacking the Decepticons, cutting many of them in halve, and tearing Seekers' wings so they couldn't fly.

Megatron watched defenseless on the ground level. 'I'll do this myself!'

He took a team of Decepticons, and flew up towards the shuttle.

Inside the shuttle, Ironhide sees Megatron approaching on the pad.

'Its Mega-bum!' Brawn said, and ran towards the exit, but gasped, and drew backwards.

Starscream stood infront of him, and held up his null-ray. 'This will end!'

But Prowl's quick thinking logic drove him forwards, sending the seeker flying backwards and into the nearby crates.

'Destroy him!' Starscream barked the command.

Prowl turned to the side, and in rushed some seekers and Soundwave.

Ironhide stepped forward and shot at the Decepticons, followed by Ratchet who took at out two pistols, and both opened fire.

Starscream shot at Brawn's shoulder, blasting a big hole inside, the minibot crashed to the floor.

A Seeker shot fowards, who's wings had already been damaged by the brothers, grabbing Brawn and crashed into the shuttle wall, breaking through, falling to their deaths below.

Soundwave fired at Ironhide, blasting him in the leg, causing the olden bot to crash to the floor, grabbing the wound, to seal the energon leaking out.

Proton and Tycoon fought the Seekers outside, but proved too strong, as as once, all the Decepticons fired at split seconds between them, causing exhaution in the brothers, and being blasted themselves, lost their float, and fell towards the ground, managing to land on softer ground.

Ratchet kept up the firing at the Decepticons, being told not to bother Ironhide, and Prowl dived again at Starscream, grabbing the seeker around the knee and waist, and using a 'choke-slam' dunk of the seeker, crashing and breaking one of the seeker's wings.

'You'll pay for that Autobot!' Starscream screamed

Soundwave charged forward, and crashed into Prowl, sending him backwards into the crates., one was unfortunately filled with weapons.

Soundwave grabbed a sword, and forced it down.

Ratchet was keeping the firing up, but Starscream shoots at him, sending the medic backwards, bashing into the control panels.

It was there a self-destruct button was pushed by Soundwave, on purpose.

'Decepticons: retreat! Shuttle: exploding!' Soundwave said, and the Decepticons fled the shuttle.

The shuttle began to lose alltitude, and began falling from the sky.

Ironhide fell onto his side, and noticed the timer. 'Blasted Decepticons...' he managed to croak, before...

BOOM!

Hotrod and the others watched as the shuttle exploded in the sky, but the huge force of the explosion caused the Decepticons to fall downwards at a high speed, some bots crashed into pieces on impact, others sparks extinquished on impact, and some severly injured.

Megatron looked towards the shuttle, and laughed evil, at a loud voice to be heard all around.

'Autobot Proton, IS NO MORE! 6 MORE AUTOBOTS, ARE, OFFLIIIIIIINNE!'

Those Decepticons who survived the fall, and those not in the fight, cheered.

Megatron looked at the Autobots infront of him. 'We'll leave you lot alone, to deliver the message to Optimus, letting him know to surrender, or be destroyed!'

The Decepticons took off into the sky, and flew around the country.

_Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory_

**At Autobot base on Cybertron..**

**The Autobots watched the energy signals of their comrades go offline, and the sound of the shuttle exploding from the comlink onboard the shuttle, go offline...**

**Optimus wouldn't believe it either... He had sent his best 6 warriors, to their deaths...**

**At the scene...**

_**Author's note: The next scene is full of gory and horror, skip to the bottom of the page for a twist if you do not want to read. I cried when writing this aswell, but you don't have to read if you dont want to.**_

_Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
Just remember me_

Proton's optics onlined, and he winced at a sharp pain through his circuits, and spotted a metal pole, stabbed through his arm, energon falling down the side from the top, obviously he had landed on it and it went through his arm.

Getting up, he spotted his brother nearby, just coming to and waking up, a gaping hole in his shoulder, dried energon around it.

'Bro... You OK?' Proton asked.

Tycoon nodded. 'I'm fine... What about the shuttle?'

The brothers saw the smoke clear up, and the shuttle remains, all burnt out and fire everywhere...

'Prowl!' Proton shot forward, moving all the pieces away, trying to find his son.

'I found the others.' Tycoon said, pulling Brawn out the wreckage, his colour all grey. 'Brawn's offline... And so Ironhide... and Ratchet... Their sparklings... as orphans...' Tycoon's voice faded towards the end...

_I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun_

'I can't find Prowl!' Proton replied.

Tycoon laid the 3 fallen bots away from the shuttle, and helped Proton search through the wreckage, until a black doorwing stuck out from underneath rubble.

Proton lifted it, and came face to face with Prowl... The poor bot's only injury, a war sword was stabbed into his memory bank, right through his chevron.. all covered in energon..

_I'm with you  
Whenever you tell, my story  
For I am all I've done_

Tears prickled to Proton's optics... and he smashed the nearby steel wall that remained from the shuttle, cracking it into bits and pieces.

'No! NO NO NO!'

_Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory  
Remember me_

Proton tried to find a way to see if Prowl's spark still functioned, but got nothing...

_I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_

Hotrod and the others stepped forward, and gasped at the bodies, before kneeling their heads down, and prayed.

'Not again Primus! Don't take my son!' Proton looked towards the sky... 'You can't...'

A star shined in the sky, and then faded quickly...

It was then Prowl's right hand twitched... but stopped.

_As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
Then I will never die_

'We best get back to headquarters on Cybertron...' Hotrod said. 'In the storage locker, a small cruise shuttle was discovered, enough to take us all home, if you help power it up Proton, Tycoon.'

Tycoon nodded, and helped his brother up. He and the others carried the bodies into the hanger bay, gathered the energon and started up the shuttle.

**On Cybertron, in the lab...**

'I just sent my best warriors into battle, and lost them all... What kind of leader am I? To give up on my warriors, and lose the best.' Prime was distraught. He saw that it was his fault. He did send them in, and end up killing them.

_Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me_

Meanwhile, the Autobots arrived and approached the lab.

Everyone inside watched as Tycoon walked in with Ratchet, Ultra magnus with Ironhide, HotRod with Brawn, and Proton walked in with Prowl, followed by Kup with Propyl.

Luna was the first to realize, and she fainted, Autobots tended to her, to wake the Lady up.

Jazz was nearby, and had felt the spark bond break, and saw Prowl's body in Proton's arms, before he shook, and his legs weakened, Lucky began crying from in his arms.

Bluestreak was distraught, losing both his brothers in the matter of just days apart, and in 3 days time, the 1st of August, his and Prowl's 5.2 million sparkday... which he didn't feel like celebrating at all now...

_Remember me..._

The Autobots all bowed their heads, the death toll now up 10 for fallen comrades, 4 of them were parents; Ratchet and Ironhide, Smokescreen, and now Prowl...

_Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory_

Bluestreak's doorwing flickered, and he looked up at his twin...

Lucky looked up at Prowl, and squeaked, before everyone heard his 1st word... 'Da... daddy...'

Everyone looked at Prowl, and all gasped as his right hand twitched again, and his head moved, followed by a flicker from his doorwing.

'Prepare A&E! Stat!' Proton ordered.

The scientists rushed all over the place, setting up a berth, attatching the wires and a spark beating machine that would get his spark to beat on its own.

Everything went black...

**Oh Primus... Prowl's alive! He's alive readers! He's back! But in a state...**

**Oh Primus that art in heaven, for Cybertronians, please keep Prowl from leaving his body, and joining the matrix. He still has so much to live for, and shouldn't be taken at such a young age... :/**

**Amen...**

**As stated, ratings may go up due to the gorriness now coming through...**

**Song: Josh Groban - Remember me...**

**It seems everyone uses this song for 'death' uses amongst Autobots. It's a fitting song.**


	37. Wake up

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**Ironhide, Ratchet, Brawn Propyl, Prowl all lost their lives in this war, but Prowl showed signs of life back at the lab, with quick actions taken place to wake him up, thanks to the call of 'lucky' Lucky. **

**Now we rejoin the scene in the Lab, upon waking up Prowl...**

'Defilibrator?!'

'Got it sir!'

'Let's get his spark beating! 3...2...1..'

ZAP!

'Nothing sir!'

'Again! 3...2...1..!'

ZAP!

'Nothing again!'

'We're not going to lose another comrade! Again!'

'3...2...1..'

ZAP!

'Got a faint spark beat!'

'Its working! Keep at it! Don't stop till his optics online!'

'Yes sir! Prepare backup energon and oxygen!'

Wheeljack sighed, and left the operational lab, into the clearing, where his comrades waited for the news, anxiously.

'We got a spark beat...'

The signs of relief that came from everyone, glad their SIC had survived, but from the damage done, whats the catch?

'But the damage from the sword, lodged into his memory bank, there's a 90% chance that if removed, he could be brain-damaged, for life. And even with the 10% survival, he could lose memories!' Wheeljack had to break the news.

'Can't we just get him to remember everything?' Luna asked.

'We know you don't want to lose another son, Luna,' Perceptor replied. 'But we're doing all we can, but its impossible without proper equipment, and considering the Decepticons have taken most of Cybertron's technology, we can clear the wound, but in order to ensure he won't lose memories, or be disabled, its leaving the sword as it is, and cover it up.'

'Are you saying to leave the sword lodged in his memory bank? Forever!?' Luna asked.

'If to leave him enabled to continue life and not be brain-damaged. This could leave his memory bank free from damage, and wont effect his nobility,' Perceptor replied.

Luna looked at Proton, who looked back. Bluestreak looked back and forth between his parents, and sighed.

'Mum, dad,' he said. 'Bro has a family... It would break Lucky's spark that his dad doesn't know who he is. And if disabled, it'll divide our time from protecting the sparklings from the Decepticons, and keeping bro safe from harm.'

'I agree son...' Proton replied. He turned to Luna. 'He's only just seen you. We don't want him to forget us completely, or even his comrades.'

Optimus understood the decision, and turned to Perceptor. 'We've establised a wound cleanup, but don't harm his system at all.'

Perceptor and Wheeljack nodded. 'Got'cha Prime.'

A scientist ran inside. 'Wheeljack, we're getting an brain activity!'

The 2 Autobots ran inside, followed by the others.

**The scientists checked there wasn't no glitches in the system, but there was none. There was actually brain activity going on in Prowl's memory bank.**

'These spikes are off the chart!' Perceptor checked the machine that monitored brain activity within an Autobot.

Wheeljack checked the wound. 'There's energon leaking into his memory bank! Prepare emergency equipement. We need to operate!'

'What?!' Luna was the one who entered and gasped. 'You need to operate! I thought you weren't removing the blade!'

'It's leaking energon into his bank. If left as it is, it can cause nerve damage. We'll promise to help him, you need to leave now!' Perceptor said, edging Luna out the room.

They got to work...

**Hour... after hour... after hour... after hour... after hour had passed...**

Finally, 7 hours after the operation began...

Wheeljack stepped out from the operating room, and nodded to everyone. 'It was a success. We managed to remove the blade, and keep him stabalized... But it used up most of the energon supplies to keep energon running through his circuits, but he's coping. Prowl hasn't woken yet, but his spark is beating on its own.'

The Autobots all sighed with relief... and went in to visit their SIC, and pay their respects...

**'To think...'**

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker, before looking back at Prowl, a few days after the operation. 'All those pranks I pulled on him. I wish I could take it all back now, seeing him like this.'

'Me too, bro.' Sunstreaker faced the blast door on the other side of the room, where all their fallen comrades laid, to keep out of trouble incase Decepticons raided the building.

'Son...' Proton and Luna stepped forward, standing beside their son's berthside, as the sound of spark beating on the machine was the only sound in the room.

'We removed the blade, which had some of the handle attached. Take a look, Proton,' Perceptor brought forward the 5 inch blade, covered in pink, fresh energon.

Proton studied it. 'A Decepticon Marine Combat Sword...' he noticed a small device on the handle. Carefully picking it off, he studied the tiny spec. 'A GPS locator!'

'What?!' Perceptor took the tiny device, and studied it aswell. 'It is! It's a GPS locator! The Decepticons used them with their swords to wound their enemy, and leave the allies to collect their comrade, so they can track the energon trail, and locate Autobot hideouts! Unfortunately Prowl had the locator taken with him, and so this device automatically switches to a GPS sender, and its been activated all along! The Decepticons have been tracking us!'

'This lab is protecting from outside frequencies!' Tycoon said.

'Not with Decepticon technology, brother,' Proton replied. 'Their's very advanced technology. And you operated for 7 hours, and almost 3 days have been. The Decepticons could already been on their way!'

**Outside the lab...**

Megatron flew around the collection of Iacon labs, looking around, his scanners on alert, and moaned again. 'Are you sure the signature of that Autobot is here, Soundwave?!'

_'Positive Megatron. Within a 2 mile radius.'_

Megatron looked around again, and saw nothing. 'They're must be underground, but there's quite a few underground labs. Soundwave, locate underground labs.'

_'Yes Lord Megatron.'_

**Inside the lab...**

'Megatron's right outside,' Tycoon looked at the hidden cameras' vision of outside the lab. 'He followed the GPS.'

'We can't leave our hideout, while risking taking the bodies, and also leaving brother defenceless,' Bluestreak added.

'And we can't fire at Megatron, because it'll alert him to our location,' Wheeljack added.

'We just hope that he doesn't find us,' Optimus said. 'I'm not risking more of my Autobots' lives, incase Megatron has backup awaiting for us to go out and attack...'

Wheeljack sat in the lab, sat beside Prowl as the machines worked, looking at the body of the SIC. It was then the machine next to him gave a beep, and then stopped.

Wheeljack looked up to the machine, and checked the beep. It was monitoring brain activity...

'There's brain wave being given off...' he gasped. 'That's extremely quick for what's happened... It was normally take a week to heal, but already, there's activity 3 days later.'

'Wheeljack. What's happening?' Perceptor walked into the room with a few other scientists.

'Perceptor, do we still have that device, that one that allows us to see what bots are thinking, the images projected from the brain, that medics used for their patients?'

'Yes Wheeljack. Is there brain activity?'

Wheeljack nodded, and Perceptor and the others quickly went to get the device. And knowing they couldn't ask Ratchet to work it...

**'Okay... set it up there... Put this there, that wire there...'**

'And that's it. Let's check what's going on.' Wheeljack said. It was the next day, Prowl and Bluestreak's 5.2millionth sparkday, but instead of celebrating, the family crowded around the machine.

Proton, Luna, Tycoon, Jazz and Bluestreak stood nearby, watching the machine start up, and an image began to form on the screen.

The family gasped as to what appeared...

_'Daddy... where's mummy?'_

_'Mummy is with our Lord Primus, watching over you, as you and your brothers grow up. She'll never leave your side.'_

_'Okay daddy. Mum, I love you mummy!'_

'Childhood memories...' Luna gasped. 'All that time I missed.'

_'Son, Optimus is here.'_

_'Prime here's dad. How come?'_

_'Come to visit you and your brothers for important announcements.'_

_'Is that so dad? Are we joining his team finally?'_

_'Those are his arrnagements.'_

'When Prime announced their arrangements to join the academy for sparklings...' Proton said.

_'Bro...'_

_'What is it Smokescreen?'_

_'Dad's brought friends over.'_

_'Who? Good friends?'_

_'Dad's adopted his pals' sons. You remember Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?'_

_'Yeah... They caused trouble all the time at the academy.'_

_'And Jazz? Your best friend.'_

_'Jazz?'_

_'Yeah... Something happened to his dad. He's staying with us.'_

_'Ok. Will dad have time for all of us?'_

_'He will bro.'_

'Ta day ya adopted meh,' Jazz said.

_'Prowl, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, you're being taken into Autobot protection. Something has happened to Proton... We don't know what... but he ain't coming home...'_

_'Daddy...'_

_A sparkling cries..._

'My disappearance...' Proton said.

_'Bro, I can't get this right at all!'_

_'Hey, Blue. Deep breaths. I know you'll be the best shooter on this squad unit.'_

_'You think so Prowl?'_

_'I'm sure, bro. Now look, aim, hold it steady, and deep breath, think as you do so...'_

_He pulls the trigger, as the shot hits the bulleye of Megatron's head target stand up ahead._

_'Perfect score Bro!'_

_'Thanks bro..'_

'Bro helped me during my courses. I got the rank thanks to him,' Bluestreak said.

_'Hey there Prowl. It's all a joke, really.'_

_'Sure it was. Report to my office, immediately!'_

_They approached the office..._

_'Prowl?'_

_A floating green light floated in the corner of the room, and then rushed forward, rushing towards the twins._

_'ARGH!' they panicked, and ran down the corridor._

_The light switched on, and Prowl laughed. 'They'll learn not to do that again.'_

'All those pranks we pulled on him, including the pink goo and the magnets, that was terrible,' Sunstreaker sighed, full of regret.

'His daughter saved my son from death..' Sideswipe added. 'Anything to do to wake him up now...'

Lucky, who was still in Jazz's arms, as being born prematurely, hadn't gotten the feel in his legs yet, or work them, looked at his dad, lying down on the berth, all these wires and machines attached to him.

'Dada...'

The screen shut off, and went blank.

'What...' Wheeljack and Perceptor acted quickly to established what happened.

'There's nothing wrong with it Wheeljack...' Perceptor's voice faded as he knew what it meant.

Both bots stepped back from Prowl, and waited.

'What is it?' Luna asked. 'His brain hasn't shut down has it?'

The nearby spark beat monitor beeped, showing the spark beat was increasing, to normal levels.

The oxygen provider then activated, the arrow moving up and down, showing constant breathing.

'Its time...' Perceptor said.

A faint groan was heard...

Everything else who had been outside the operating area, rushed inside on hearing silence and machines beeping.

There, infront of everyone's optics, Prowl moved his head, and his optics lit up, looking around the room..

**It's happened. Prowl has waken up, less than a day after his operation, which is slightly impossible for them.**

**But now it's a long road to recovery... on the day he turns 5.2 million years old. Will the SIC be well enough to celebrate, OR won't he know what day it is?**

**No songs I'm afraid.**

**Please review.**

**Updated: 13/07/2012**


	38. Long Recovery

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**So sorry about the long update. My laptop charger gave a blue spark in the wiring, and it melted the outer casing, revealing the wiring inside, and my laptop went into a 'hibernation' period and it wouldn't charge, so I had to turn it off, not saving the changes to this chapter. I was without a charger for a week, but got a new one, and finished this chapter off.**

**Last chapter...**

**Prowl has finally woken up from his injuries. Now its a long time for recovery for the Autobot SIC and dad of 8.**

**If you all noticed, that's twice now something good has happened from Lucky. He's lucky...**

**And Tracks is hiding something... (My response to a message from a fan, asking if something should happen with Tracks)**

Prowl's optics looked around amongst everyone, looking at them all, some he looked right through...

He attempts to sit up...

'Hold on there,' Perceptor rushed forward and stops him. 'You're not healed, you're not going anywhere till you're fully functional, which we can all see you aren't.'

Prowl complied, and laid back down, his optics looking from Autobot to Autobot, till his optics rested on Proton, Luna, Jazz, etc.

'Son...' Luna called.

He stared blankly at her.

Luna guessed it, he didn't recognize her... Not seeing her as a sparkling, it has certainly worked the future aswell... She decided not to try and persuade him that he did know her, and cause his processor to crash. But then she realized, and looked at Proton. 'If it meant that he doesn't know me, would he know he has a family of his own?'

Proton shook his head. 'I don't know. We both know we don't want that to happen? To forget his family.'

Luna just nodded to his answer, and hoped so too.

_But we all know Prowl knows Jazz. They were best pals when Jazz and his parents visited Proton during Prowl and Bluestreak's first year of life (mentioned in previous chapter in Prowl's memories). But would Prowl know that he and Jazz have a family together?_

'Prowl?'

His optics looked around to see Optimus. He blinked.

'Prowl, you're fine now. Safe from the Decepticons,' Prime told him.

Porwl nodded weakly, before resting his head back on the berth. Perceptor stepped forward and uncovered the oxygen mask.

'P...Prime... W... Where am...I?' Prowl asked, weakly. 'This... isn't C...Cybertron...'

This took everyone back.

_The Autobots and Decepticons had been in stasis for 4 million years on Earth. If Prowl didn't remember being on Earth, and presumes he's on Cybertron, Prowl didn't know about the Moon Bases until a week before the Autobots set off, and fell onto Earth. So if Prowl doesn't remember the Moon bases, he doesn't remember falling to Earth... He doesn't remember anything happening on Earth._

'Prowl, this is Cybertron,' Prime broke the news. 'We're in Praxus... You're hometown.'

You could tell from Prowl's optics that he didn't believe him. 'Sir... P..Praxus was... a beautiful t...town... from all... o..of... C...Cybertron's... cities.'

'It's war Prowl. The Decepticons still live.'

'Prowl. You need rest, now!' Perceptor said, placing the mask back over, and putting him in shutdown mode, Prowl's optics dimmed, going into recharge.

'He doesn't know the war?!' Kup was surprised.

'He can't remember Earth?!' Arcee gasped.

'He doesn't remember me!' Luna was still shocked at that part.

'Worse, if he can't remember that far back, he won't remember anything AFTER that...' Proton looked at Lucky, immediately everyone knew what it meant. 'He now believes he's within the 1 million year old range.' He turned to Jazz. 'Its best not to crash his processor by trying to force the future on him, our systems can't handle that much stress. Don't push him. Let him interact when he wants to.'

Jazz knew what Proton meant; that Prowl doesn't even know he has a family! But it would be hard, considering 7 of their 8 sparklings have Prowl's features, it would be particularly hard to hide that from him. And that Prowl doesn't know Sideswipe, Mirage and Ratchet had families too, or the bodies of 9 Autobots that lied in a spare room, metres away from where Prowl was. It would be challenging.

'We'll get to work on him, and hopefully release him tomorrow,' Wheeljack assured the team. 'We have to believe that.'

Everyone knew that, and they musn't cause his system to crash, and they knew Wheeljack and Perceptor would do all they can to get their SIC back.

**The 2 scientists looked up system updates, desperate looking for solutions to help Prowl return to normal.**

'No! I'm not celebrating this day without bro!' Bluestreak had to say for the umpteenth. 'We share everything! And that includes the day we were born. No brother, no celebration today.'

Everyone had to admit that since Prowl had woken up, Bluestreak had turned agressive. He had even shouted earlier when asked what to do today to await Prowl's recovery.

'I'm sorry,' Blue replied. 'But I ain't celebrating without bro. I don't care if its my 1st step into the 52nd '100,000' time, I ain't celebrating this day without my flesh and energon bond.'

With that, Bluestreak ran off, not wanting to make a scene infront of everyone.

Proton and Luna had both agreed to not celebrate, not if Prowl didn't make the day, but they could only await Wheeljack and Perceptor's work to be finished.

**As Wheeljack and Perceptor continued their work...**

'Wheeljack, I believe I may have a solution as to make Prowl remember,' Perceptor transformed from his microscope form,

_Tells the plan to Wheeljack..._

'You know what Perceptor, that might actually work!' Wheeljack was excited. 'Let's tell Prime.'

**In the corridor leading to the lab's chambers...**

Tracks's hearing senses picked up Sideswipe's muffled cries from in his chamber in the Lab's chambers. He approached silently, and peeked around the corner.

He sees Sideswipe at his desk, leaning against the wall in the chair, Sunswipe and the twins with their mum, attempting to assure his tears. Tracks couldn't bare to see him unhappy, and entered.

'Are you OK, Sideswipe?' he asked.

Sideswipe looked at Tracks, and shook his head. 'It... It just... feels so empty... and quiet... without Smokescreen here... But... it feels like he's here, even when he's gone...'

Tracks understood. 'Its true.'

Sideswipe looked up, optics widened. 'What?'

'I said, its true,' Tracks repeated. 'Smokescreen wouldn't actually leave you alone, would he? Even he remains in your memories, and its said even when a bot passes, they will remain with their loved ones, to ensure they can recover from the loss.'

Sideswipe blinked away, and gave some thought about that. 'Yeah... You're right...' he got up of the chair. 'Smokescreen wouldn't want me to be sad. He'd want me to live life, raise our family up!' he looked to the identical twins, and picked them both up, seating them on the desk. 'Smokescreen gave me 2 precious gifts, and I intend to carry on his life.'

By that talk, Tracks was now stood beside Sideswipe. 'Sides?'

Sideswipe looked up at Tracks, almost hitting their heads together. 'Yeah?'

Tracks looked away, before looking back at Sideswipe. 'I made a promise to Smokescreen. That if anything were to happen, I'd help raise his family.'

Sideswipe's smile faded, as he looked at Tracks, before frowning. 'I just lost Smokescreen! I'm not wanting to commit to another relationship that quickly!'

'I wasn't asking to be in a relationship with you,' Tracks replied. 'I just promised to help raise his family.'

Sideswipe turned away, and his frown faded when he looked at his 3 sons. It was hard work caring for 3 sparklings, but he just wasn't ready for a new relationship.

He turned towards Tracks. 'I'm not ready for a new commitment, but it's hard caring for 3 sparklings on my own, and even with bro's help... If you did promise Smokescreen that, then I can't refuse him.'

'That's all I wanted to get through Sideswipe, no relationship between us, just to assist in the care whenever you need help when Sunstreaker is working,' Tracks patted Sideswipe on the back. 'I'll help whenever I can.'

Sideswipe smiled. 'Thank you. But why didn't you come forward earlier?'

'I was giving you a chance to recovery, from Smokescreen's loss. And I'm helping with Sunswipe... I can help be a father figure to him, I'm helping with all 3.'

Sunswipe turned to Sideswipe. 'Is Mr. Tracks gonna be my step-creator?'

Sideswipe didn't respond, nor did he know an answer. 'I'll think about it. I need to get over Smokescreen, please Tracks.'

Tracks nodded. 'I'll give you all the time you need. I'm around whenever you need my assistance.'

Sideswipe nodded. 'Thank you.'

Tracks got a nod of approval, before he walked out, leaving Sideswipe and the sparklings alone.

Sunstreaker entered no less than a minute later. 'What was Tracks doing?'

Sideswipe looked at his twin. 'He made a promise to Smokescreen, to help raise my sons.'

Sunstreaker decided to come clean. 'I know this can be hard Sideswipe, but he can be a step-creator if you want him to. I know it's a big step, but Smokescreen wouldn't want you feeling alone, would he?'

Sideswipe shook his head. 'He wouldn't want me to remain alone and sad.'

'And Tracks is willing to take on the role of step-creator, and raise 3 sparklings, Cybertron's future, even though they aren't his.' He helped the twins off the desk, as they ran to the corner with Sunswipe to play with some toys.

Sideswipe nodded in agreement, before saying what gave a shock to his twin. 'I think he's more than a step-creator. I think he could be a creator.'

Sunstreaker didn't follow. 'Come again.'

Sideswipe looked at his twin, and took a deep breath. 'I think he could be a creator. I mentioned I didn't remember being with any bot during the time I was sparked with Sunswipe, so I had no idea who his creator was... And who would want to come forward and be a creator, alongside me, a prankster, loudmouth and overexciting Lambo twin, who only caused pranks and to make laughs and jokes almost everyday. I still remember in the academy I got Prowl and Bluestreak covered in that blue paint, I remember Smokescreen felt like a triplet. Who would want to be a creator alongside me?'

Sunstreaker listened to his twin, quiet to know more details. 'Go on, bro.'

Sideswipe looked away. 'I may know Sunswipe's creator. I mean, I can't just become pregnant like magic, or the snap of a finger. It takes 2 to create life. I have guesses, but so far, Tracks seems the only one wanting to get involve.' He turned to his bro. 'I believe he likes me. He was desperate to try and persuade me to form a relationship with him. But I had only lost Smokescreen, and don't want to feel like a bad mother, suddenly replacing the twin's father with another bot, to confuse them.'

'Bro,' Sunstreaker interrupted. 'A, are you saying you believe Tracks is Sunswipe's creator? And B, you're not a bad mother. Trust me bro. Get the sparklings to know Tracks more, and maybe they can form a friendship with him.'

Sideswipe nodded. 'I don't want to go at it too fast. Give me some time before I think about Tracks, and Yes, I reckon he could be Sunswipe's creator. But even if he isn't, Tracks is still willing to take them on as his own. Primus, he's so kind, and not giving a dam about how I acted before I even started motherhood.'

Sunstreaker patted his back. 'Give him a chance bro, but not too quickly, as we know. But if you want to find out Sunswipe's creator, you're in a lab! Just get samples.'

Sideswipe nodded.

_Author Note: I just felt evil that Sunswipe didn't know his dad, and I was feeling evil not wanting to let loose his dad's name. So I wanted to include this. It's a 'Long Recovery' after losing Smokescreen, and maybe a recovery at the end for Sideswipe, and for Prowl to recovery from the battle._

Sideswipe approached the lab's testing room, and began rumaging through some supplies, before footsteps approached.

He flinched and turned around, approached by Proton and Tycoon.

'What you doing here Sideswipe?' Proton asked.

Sideswipe bowed his head in shame, before looking up. 'Do you two know how to work DNA samples in Forensics?'

The brother's opitcs both widened, and they glanced at each other.

'We both do. Dad use to work around it,' Tycoon replied. 'Why?'

'See,' Sideswipe took a breath to explain it all. 'Proton, your son and I, only together a year, and we had a brilliant bond. We had twins, and I still feel sorrow, after only just losing him. But Tracks approached me, and said he had made a promise to Smokescreen, that he'd help me raise my sons. Around the time I was sparked, which I know you both weren't around that time, I remember Tracks being about a lot, but only vague details, but I was shocked to learn I was sparked with Sunswipe. I just want to test to find Sunswipe's creator; he deserves to know his creator.'

'And you have some thought that Tracks could be a possible match?' Proton asked.

Sideswipe nodded. 'I know Smokescreen wouldn't want me to remain alone, but to continue life, but to me, it feels like cheating on him. But I do have some feelings towards Tracks, but I don't want to move things fast; I just want Sunswipe to know who his creator is. He does deserve to know.'

'And you're right about that,' Proton added. 'It's a sparkling's right to know their creators, and we understand. I can accept my grandsons having a 'second creator' for them, to help with their up-bringing. And, you being around the lab equipment is dangerous enough. If you want help, we can help. It's up to you what you want to decide for the future.'

'I choose to know Sunswipe's creator!' Sunswipe replied. 'But I still don't know about Tracks.'

'He only recently before the war, asked how to attract a mate,' Proton replied. 'It's kinda weird asking me about it, I just saved Luna from her pagaent bullies, Prowl bonded with Jazz after building a relationship, Bluestreak prefers single, and Smokescreen helped raise Sunswipe. Obviously we know Sunswipe isn't my son's, unless you both formed a relationship before the twins. I didn't have a clear answer for Tracks, and so he chose to be himself, and looks what's happened.'

'We'll help in the equipment, but you gotta get the energon samples to test. It's the right of the bot being tested to give his consent to the test,' Tycoon replied.

Sideswipe nodded in agreement. 'I'll ask. And even if he isn't, I'll think about his offer.'

Proton gave a nod. 'Now hurry up to the twins. They're waking up.'

Sideswipe's smile faded. 'How did you...'

The sound of a sparkling's cry sounded, followed by another cry right afterwards. Sideswipe would've been out the lab, before Proton stopped him, handing him 2 small bottles of low-grade energon. Sideswipe thanked him, and rushed to the chamber.

Proton shrugged his shoulders. 'I'm that good, bro.'

'You gotta teach me that!' Tycoon said. 'Now let's help Sideswipe with that test.'

**In the chamber of the crying twins...**

Sideswipe rushed in, and gasped.

Sunstreaker was holding Smokey, cooeing and calming him down, before Sideswipe handed him a bottle, and he sat down to help feed his nephew. As Sunstreaker stepped out the way, Tracks was stood behind him, cooeing and calming Sardis down.

Tracks looked at Sideswipe, just as Sardis calmed down, before handed to Sideswipe, who sat in the desk chair, and fed the contents to Sardis, before the sparkling fell into a recharge in his arms.

'How did your talk go with Proton?' Sunstreaker asked.

Sideswipe looked up at his twin. 'How did you know I spoke to Proton?'

Tracks smiled. 'We both knew. Proton is that good at knowing the future, just seconds before it happened. We heard you rushing out the lab seconds before the twins cried. Only Proton knows that stuff. And who would you hand you bottles of ready made low-grade energon without knowing which sparklings would need their feed.'

Sidewipe gave his nod of 'Oh right...'

'I'm that good!' Proton stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. 'And it's been happening a lot since you both know I do that a lot.'

'Its fine, sir,' Sunstreaker replied. 'How is Prowl doing?'

Proton's doorwings stood up straight, in a 'V' shape. 'Son? Perceptor and Wheeljack found a solution, and are currently testing it. It can cause system damage to those around the surgery area, so I'm here, not there. Perceptor and Wheeljack are wearing lab armour, too small for my frame.'

'And when the experiment's finished?' Tracks asked.

'They will try to merge his memory bank to that of his previous system check. When we first arrived in the lab, we all had system checks to make sure we didn't suffer serious damage. They hope to merge the 2 checks together, in an attempt to fix his memory bank, after the damage from the knife.'

'What's going to happen with what I spoke to you and your brother about just now?' Sideswipe asked.

Proton turned to Sideswipe. 'You need the permission, and the samples.'

Sunstreaker turned to his twin. 'You're doing the test?'

Sideswipe nodded. 'Tracks, did you want to be tested to be a possible match as my son's creator?'

Tracks' mouth dropped open in surprise, but he shut it quickly. 'It's worth a shot to know if I'm a match, and if not, I'll help raise Sunswipe still.'

Proton nodded in approval. 'Then you must come with us. Sideswipe, bring Sunswipe aswell.'

Sideswipe picked up his eldest son, and left the twins with Sunstreaker, as they followed Proton out the chamber.

**Meanwhile, in the surgery area...**

'Done!' Perceptor said, finished lasering on spare armour to Prowl's head, covering the surgery cuts incase of infections and viruses.

'Now let's check the memory!' Wheeljack powered up the device used earlier that week to see Prowl's memories.

The screen flickered, before coming online.

_The ARK, the Autobots walked out into the open, field and grass, a Volcano... A VOLCANO!_

The Volcano that the Ark crashed into when the Autobots first arrived on Earth.

'He remembers the Ark crash landing, and when Hound and Cliffjumper left to track the Decepticons!' Wheeljack said.

'That 5 hour surgery, has Prowl remembering 4 million years of memory!' Perceptor said. 'But didn't you lot be in stasis for that whole time?'

'We did, Perceptor,' Wheeljack said. 'But Prowl remembers the first days on Earth. But will he remember his family?'

'I'll let everyone know!' Perceptor rushed out.

'Me too!' Wheeljack rushed out.

Then, the screen flickered, and we see Soundwave on the screen, holding a knife, which launched downwards. As the screen went blank, Prowl's body jolted, like you would when getting volts bolted around your body with a defilibrator, and giving the 'Clear!', and he remained still on the berth.

**In rec room...**

The Autobots were just sat around, talking about chatting about bits and bobs, before Perceptor and Wheeljack rushed in.

'Prime! Our solution worked!' Perceptor said.

'Prowl's memory bank showed an memory of the first fews days on Earth, AFTER the shuttle crash landed, Prime!' Wheeljack replied.

The room gave a cheer! Science worked again!

Then a beep alerted the scientists, who rushed back into the surgery room.

Perceptor and Wheeljack rushed in, to see the screen blank, and Prowl's colour fading on slightly.

'No!' Perceptor rushed forward, took the defilibrator, and 'Clear!' , jolting the bolts through Prowl's body.

He jolted, before the beeping stopped, and his spark beated regularly.

Wheeljack turned to Perceptor. 'He'll need a spark beat monitor fitted underneath his armour, so if his spark stops, it'll send a burst of bolts, to help power his spark. If it doesn't work after 3 waves of bolts, the device will give off an alarm, so we'll step in and assist.'

Perceptor agreed. 'He is ready to leave, but we just need him to wake up, and get his spark working on it's own! That's the 5th time we had to restart his spark.'

'Is Prowl OK?' Optimus entered, worried for his SIC.

'Yes Prime. We're going to fit a device underneath his armour, attaching 2 wires to his spark, to give a boost of energy to restart his spark. After all that his system went through, his spark could shut down at anytime. With this device, it'll monitor his spark beats. If it beats irregularly than normal, as in the beats are decreasing, it'll send an instand charge to keep his spark going. If the beats don't return to normal, after 3 bolts of energy are released, it'll give off an alarm, to alert medical care to assist, and he'll need this injection into his spark chamber, to give a boost. I'm afraid, once he's released, he'll need care for the rest of his life, until further testing can help.' Wheeljack hands the device to Perceptor, who begin installing it.

'Do what you can to save Prowl. He's family need him,' Optimus said, before leaving the bots to do their work.

**Meanwhile, with Sideswipe...**

Proton stood before the lab's desk, with 3 different test tubes, 1 with energon sample from Tracks, 1 from Sunswipe, and 1 with the testing liquid for assisting Wheeljack and Perceptor later.

'It'll take an hour to get a match. Take a wander you two, and I'll comm. you when I get the results,' Proton instructed them.

Perceptor rushed in. 'We managed to get Prowl's memory bank to show his first days on Earth, after the shuttle crashed landed on Earth, and after 4 million years in stasis. Everything is going well. We now fitted a device underneath his armour, over his spark chamber, so if he spark beats irregular, or stops beating altogether, this device will restart it, and if nothing happens after 3 shocks, an alarm will alert us from the device, and we'll step in.'

Proton gave his nod. 'Thank you and Wheeljack for all the work you both put into saving my son. I'm grateful.'

Perceptor left, and Sideswipe and Sunswipe left the lab, in order for the awaiting of the test results.

**Once the device was fitted...**

'We just have to wait for him to wake up now,' Perceptor said.

Bluestreak was there, with only a few hours to the end of his and Prowl's sparkday, and he wished for his twin to wake up. With the machine beeping to each sparkbeat, and the machine monitoring his breating, and the machine fitted over his spark, his bro looked like a robo-cop than his twin, covered in wires, attached to wiring underneath his armour, and lying there on the berth, but at least he was alive.

It was then Prowl's spark stopped again, the machine beeping an alarm. They 3 mechs watched, as a tiny smark shined from underneath's Prowl's chestplait, where his spark chamber was, and watched as the machine returned to normal, the alarm stopped.

_Well, it works..._ Bluestreak thought to himself, and he looked at the time. _Almost time to finsh up. Only 4 hours left of this day. Please Primus, let my twin wake up... I can't lose half a spark..._

'We'll find a way to online his body, Bluestreak. Wait outside with the others,' Wheeljack said. 'We'll do everything we can do.'

Bluestreak nodded, and left the room, going to the rec room with everyone else.

'Let's get to work Perceptor,' Wheeljack said. 'Lets get a system scan.'

Perceptor agreed, and they brought over the machine. Adjusting the scanner, to shine above Prowl's feet, Wheeljack pressed the green 'Start' button.

The machine, which rolls on wheels to scan the whole bot, moved up Prowl's body, a red light shining over Prowl as it made it's way up his body, reaching his head. The scanner red light shut off, and on the screen, brings up an x-ray scan of his body.

Wheeljack zooms in on Prowl's body from the waist upwards. 'There,' he points to a small crack in the memory bank. 'That was sealed when we finished surgery. Guess we gotta repair it again, cover it up with spare metal, to seal the wound.'

Perceptor nodded. 'At least the device is still over his spark chamber. So let's sort that crack out.'

**After adjusting the crack, and fixing it, the scientists covered the crack with spare metal, and they covered up the small surgery.**

With just 3 hours left of the day, Wheeljack and Perceptor did all they could for Prowl. It was now a matter, of fate.

_Primus, don't take him away, after all we did. His family needs him._

Perceptor and Wheeljack walked into the rec room.

'We done everything we could,' Wheeljack said.

'We found a small crack in his memory bank, but it didn't leak energon that time. It's covered up, and his system functions fully, but we want to try a little force in waking him up,' Perceptor said. 'A familiar sound, smell, touch, could wake him up.'

'Ah wanna try Lucky, again,' Jazz stepped forward. '...'e worked before... 'e could work 3 time lucky.'

The bots nodded. 'Come aswell Bluestreak, Proton, Luna, we need all we can.'

Entering the surgery room, they all gasped at his body.

The Praxien's autoheal function had healed cracks and scars they were over his body, in just seconds, and he looked brand new. Prowl's body looked neat and clean, even before all this war, like he never had been involved in fighting and destruction.

'Dada?' Lucky called.

No response. Prowl just laid still, and didn't move a curcuit.

Jazz stepped forward, and gently laid Lucky next to Prowl, as the family crowded round. Luna grabbed Proton's hand for comfort, as Jazz reached for Prowl's hand, and held it in his.

'Prowler?'

The spark beat monitor beated a bit longer, but then returned to normal. Wheeljack investigated it. 'A change in spark beat, it rose in the count of beats when you spoke Jazz. Try again.'

'Prowler? Wake up... Et's Meh, Jazz.'

The monitor showed an increase in spark beats again, before returning to normal.

Lucky, then leaning against his dad, struggled to his feet, and leaned against his dad. 'Papa... Papa!'

The spark beat increased again, and this time, didn't go down.

Wheeljack and Perceptor monitored it. 'It's stabalizing. It's returning to normal. He's consious!'

Then, the rest of the Autobots all rushed in, just as Jazz felt Prowl's hand squeeze his own.

'Prowler?'

Infront of everyone, they all heard a soft groan, before Prowl's colour returned, and his optics glowed, coming online.

'Stabalizing...' Perceptor monitored the devices. 'He's back!'

Everyone clapped, as Prowl opened his optics fully, looking around all the bots, and this time, showing emotions as to he knew them all. Before his optics rested on Lucky, and he smiled, for the 1st time.

'Papa!' Lucky squealed with happiness, wrapping his arms around Prowl's arm.

Prowl smiled, letting go of Jazz's hand, gently stroked Lucky's face cheek. 'Hey, son...' he managed to say.

His optics caught Proton and Luna behind Lucky... 'Dad... Mum...'

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Perceptor and Wheeljack unplugged the wires from his body, and shut down the machines; Prowl was now running on his own system power.

The SIC slowly sat up, with help from the scientists, and stood up for the first time that week, and hugs Jazz. 'What did I miss?'

Jazz sighed. 'Some lot, Prowler.'

Prowl stepped forward, and gives his creators a hug. 'So, what day is it?'

Bluestreak stepped forward. 'Bro.' When his twin looked, he replied, 'It's our sparkday.'

Prowl's optics widened. 'Wow. I've been in stasis for THAT long.'

'Actually,' Perceptor replied. 'Over the past few days, you almost offlined twice, had to restart your spark about 10 times, and now you have a device fitted over your spark, so don't harm your spark in any way harmful, and don't fret if your spark beat is irregular, because that device will keep it going.'

Prowl nodded, then turned around. 'Let's celebrate!'

**As the music went on, some dancing amongst the femmes, the scientists, and Autobots. **

Sideswipe watched from the side. _Only minutes to go till I find out if Tracks is my son's creator. I hope so; I need to end this search._

A grey hand came into his view. Sideswipe looked up to see Tracks. He looked back from his hand, to Tracks multiple times.

'If you don't want my hand, just say so,' Tracks replied.

Sideswipe volunteered. Placing his hand in Tracks' own, Tracks led him to join the others, in a soothing waltz. 'I promised Smokescreen.' Tracks reminded him.

Sideswipe turned as he caught Prowl lead Jazz to the same spot, and lead him aswell.

Proton looked at Luna, and smiled. She gladly accepted, and he leads her to the middle, joining the other 2.

There, the music lasted on for the rest of the night.

Then Sideswipe remembered. 'The test Proton?'

Proton remembered, and rushed into the forensics, followed by Sideswipe, Tracks, and some others.

Proton and Tycoon, who had followed his bro into the lab, looked at the machine, opened the door of the machine, and the nearby printer prints of the results of the bio-physics of the samples. The brothers began comparing them.

Sideswipe waited, Tracks stood beside him, both anxious. By then, the rest of the Autobots had rushed in after hearing the commotion.

Then finally placing the transparent paper results of the samples, Proton placed them above the desk lamp, and peers through the microscope. Comparing the lengths, and then the machine with the testing of the samples, Tycoon walked over to it, and printed the results. The brothers compared them.

The final machine beeped. It was the DNA. Proton pulled up the results and printed them. The final comparison.

They turned towards Sideswipe. 'In the case of 3 year old Sunswipe... ' Tycoon began.

'The DNA test shows,...' Proton read from the letter, looking up at the bots. 'The bio-physics show it, the printed samples show it... there's a 99.9% match that Tracks IS Sunswipe's creator.'

There was jumps of joy, as Sunswipe was so surprised. He acted out of surprise, and gives Tracks a big hug! His search of 4 years (3 years of Sunswipe's age, and the 10months of pregnancy) Sunswipe found his dad!

Prowl just smiled at Tracks. 'Get ready to enjoy fatherhood Tracks.'

'Congrats Tracks!' the others congratulated the mech.

Primus, he was a dad. No matter how it happened, but he would be the best father he could be for Sunswipe.

'And I keep my promise, to raise Smokescreen's twins, as I raise my own aswell,' Tracks reminded Sideswipe.

_'I know you will Tracks...'_

In the nearby corner, Smokescreen stood, watching the family. _'He'll keep his promise, and now to raise his own son. I'm now happy my brother survived that trauma, and can enjoy the rest of his sparkday with Bluestreak. Now I must part, readers. My work is finished. I know Tracks will care for Sideswipe, as I did for a whole year, and now Primus calls me. I met my ancestors aswell, Rynox, Earth and Hydrid. They're brilliant, and I'm their descendant. I can trust Tracks completely.'_

Sideswipe looked ahead, and thought he could make out the outline of Smokescreen. Gasping, the others turned around, and saw Smokescreen in the corner.

Proton, Tycoon, Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, the sparklings, and now Sideswipe and Tracks saluted Smokescreen, before he disappeared into thin air.

**Phew, finished that chapter... Now how do I continue it...**

**Maybe I'll do a chapter of the next week, of the Decepticons returning. But I'm planning a Sparklings' POV.**

**In response to Sunswipe finding out his creator/dad, I felt guilty not letting readers know who was Sunswipe's dad. In chapter 15, Sideswipe was shocked to find himself sparked, and didn't know who the dad was, but now he does. **

**In response to making Smokescreen, Sunswipe's dad, no way! Remember chapter 21, Jenno saved Sunswipe from death, as a 'future bondmate'. Well if Sunswipe was Smokescreen's dad, Jenno would've saved her cousin, and that wouldnt work out. And I felt Tracks should be included in the action.**

**But now I've finished this chapter, Prowl has awaken to his sparkday, and Sunswipe has a dad!**

**Everyone's happy!**

**Or are they...**

**Please 'Review', little button below.. **

** I**

** I**

** I**

** \ /**

** v**

** .-.**


	39. Sparklings' POVs

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**Prowl finally recovered from his nearly week in stasis, with thanks to Wheeljack and Perceptor in the lab, Prowl now remembers everything.**

**His recovery also clashed with Sideswipe's loss for Smokescreen, and how he misses him, which left him wanting to know who was Sunswipe's father. You can read that story in the previous chapter, I don't want to give away a whole chapter in a sentence.**

**Author note: I noticed that throughout the previous chapters, I've mentioned less and less of the sparklings, and so, I dedicated this whole chapter to the sparklings, and their POVs of what's been going on these past few weeks in the story. I don't know if I could include all the sparklings, but I'll do the best I can.**

**1st: Jazzo.**

_**From chapter 36**_** "Devastion":**

'I could tell from daddy's optics. He wasn't happy about having to depart from the Lab, to set off to Autobot City, as I heard Optimus call it, to help Hotrod and the others. But he gives me a hug, and with no one about, whispered to me...'

_"Son, promise me you'll help your mum look after your brothers and sisters. I can trust you with that task, son. You're the oldest of them all, so be a good big brother."_

I nodded. I knew dad was right. And with my youngest brother still recovering from premature birth, I would be the best biggest brother I could be to him. I promised dad I would. But in my mind, would I see dad again?

I remembered when I was first born, looking up at my dad. He looked so proud, so happy, he could give his first born son the world and joy, and I love my dad back. He's been great. For the 3 years of my life, he'd been the best day he could.

I remember when I was a few months old, how even though he had datapads, meetings to schedule, Autobot patrols to arrange, dad never missed a single moment of me growing up, as Cybertron's 1st newborn in millions of years. We even fell into recharge together, after exhaustion, when mum couldn't find me, and found me sleeping on dad's chest, both of us in recharge.

Basically, I couldn't bare to lose dad. I had already lost uncle Smokescreen. My twin cousins where in tears, as was I. In my years of birth, I had never felt such grief, which I had never heard of because during my 8 years, all I was splashed with was my parents' happiness and bond, and I always felt happy.

But now dad was going away... in Decepticon territory, and even be attacked by Mega-bum! As I watched dad wave, and the shuttle take off, it felt like a part of me was lost. I felt dad's bond move further and further away, and I cried, till the shuttle was gone from sight.

I heard Optimus' whisper. _"May Primus be with us all."_ I knew what he meant. That wish would be granted, to protect my dad and our comrades on their jounrey to Earth, that they would have Primus guide them, not take their sparks.

I went inside the lab with mum, as the rest of us did, so we could shield ourselves from the Decepticons from tracking our position.

... time flew by...

I was with mum, when he jolted up from his berth, after fighting recharge, both of us worrying if dad would return. Jazz shot up from his berth. I immediately was up aswell, incase mum wasn't well.

But it was what he said afterwards.

_"Prowler... 'e can't 'ave... No...!"_

I immediately knew. Mum and dad shared a bond, and it hurt if either were hurt, or damaged. And I knew from that moment, something had happened to dad.

We were both up and out, into the main room of the lab, where the main computer was, after Teletraan was onboard the Ark. It was then, 1 by 1, we watch energy signatures, Autobots and Decepticons, go offline...

Mum's immediate reaction, _"Prowler... NO!"_

I didn't want to believe it, and just hoped nothing had happened to dad, but I could help but feel guilty. Even though dad had a family, he and the others had every right to survive and come back to Cybertron, but as our comrades energy signatures went offline, I couldn't help but feel sorrow, that we fought a great battle, only to lose our lives... Primus...

...As the day drooled on, so did mum's want for dad to return home.

It was the sound of a shuttle nearby, that everyone one of us crowded in the main domain of the lab. Ratchet and Ironhide's 3 sparklings stood with me and my brothers, for comfort.

Great Uncle Tycoon walked in, carrying an offline, colourless medic, that was our medic, Ratchet.

I could feel the sorrow rising in FirstAid and his brother and sister, as Ultra Magnus walked in afterwards with Ironhide, offline and colourless. Steelhide and Amaryllis wailed loudly, that everyone turned to face the 3 sparklings, immediately picked up and cuddled to sooth them.

Hotrod walked in carrying Brawn, and I could hear the faint sadness behind Prime's faceplate. He had lost 3 great warriors, but more came along.

Kup walked in with Propyl, the cousin my grandad and great uncle only found out about a few days ago, and now he was gone. What was suppose to be a long-lost family reunion, was something that was suppose to be long and treasured.

Then I caught sight of dad; he was colourless in grandad's arms, and that knife in his... I thought I would purge the energon I just had.

I immediately heard grandma collapse, mum's legs weakened, having to be helped by uncle Bluestreak, as Lucky wailed. My poor brothers and sisters; but I promised dad I would be the best big brother I could be, and even now, tears rolled down my faceplate, and I realized for that moment, that dad wouldn't be speaking, chasing, tickle torture, happiness, or helping us again, and sorrow and tears built up, as they rolled down my faceplate, in the already made, small puddle infront of me.

It was then Lucky, whispered his first word, _"D... Daddy..."_

I wasn't aware of my uncle's doorwing twitching, as my dad's race of Cybertronians, their doorwings were rather sensitive, and I turned to dad's body.

I saw it, his right hand, the index finger twitched, like a muscle spasm. Then his whole hand moved, his doorwing twitched, and move his head!

_"Dada!"_ I was seeing dad move!

Everyone else noticed aswell, as multiple voices rang at once, but I could make out some, _"Prepare A & E!"_, _"Set up oxygen and surgery units!"_

I just hoped dad would pull through...

**2nd: Crosswise**

**From chapter 37 "Wake up":**

I couldn't believe it; dad was awake, and what had happened.

I didn't wish to speak much, like my dad, I was a daddy's boy, and I wouldn't speak much after dad returned, and was taken to the surgery unit of the lab.

It was then I stumbled upon this large instrument, with black and white keys. I had no idea how it got here, but it was labled, etetched with a name I could only make out certain letters. _"Pro_._._.t_ of _r._._._n"_ was all I could make out.

I pressed a key, and it gave a loud, low pitched sound. I stumbled back and hid behind the open door. I peeked out, and walked over, pressing another key. I then realized what it was; mum had talked about different instruments. Was it a paino, pano, pino... something like that.

I sat down and pressed more keys, giving a flowing tune.

Grandad walked by at that moment, and saw me at this 'pino'. I looked up. 'Hey, grandad.' and I pressed more keys.

Proton said at the stall, sat next to me, and pressed more keys, with both hands, making a some what flowing tune. He started wtih soft keys, before pressing more at a rapid pace.

_'Its my old piano."_ he told me.

So this piano, was _"Property of Proton."_

Grandad continued playing, a marvellous tune, and it was really flowing, and it went on for over 4 minutes. When dad finished, he finished it how he started it, and I liked it.

_"It's called 'In the End.'"_ he told me. _"A once beautiful tune on Cybertron for teaching the sparklings. My tutor taught me this tune, and it's been a memory since."_

I liked it, so grandad taught me to play it. As I played along, copying grandad, I realized this tune fitted the time. _"In the end, it doesn't even matter."_ My dad was having the surgery to remove that blasting knife, and we could be family again. I missed dad a lot. I missed our fond memories together, or lookalike father and son.

My fondest memory, was when I opened my optics at birth, I made dad feel like God, as I was robot Jesus, born christmas day. I was certainly a big sparkling aswell, and dad was proud.

**3rd: Sunswipe...**

**From Chapter 38 - Long Recovery...**

No... Uncle Smokey...was gone...

I turned towards my half brothers, the twins, still wailing over losing their dad.

Me? Did I even have a dad? Its not possible. I knew my dad was about, but who?

When I overheard mum discussing this with Mr. Proton, I knew there was hope in finding my dad...

Upon learning it was Mr. Tracks, who I always seemed to get along with back at base... It was a shock to mum aswell, but Mr. Tracks made a promise, to my once step-creator Smokescreen, that Mr Tracks would look after me and my brothers, but he's my dad, and I wouldn't waste another moment to not share a fatherly-son bond.

I still did what I could for Jenno... Mr Smokescreen's niece always seemed sad, considering her dad didn't even remember her... I could see that even passed her visor and optic, she was sad...

I don't know how or why, but something told me to protect her, and care for her, and that's what I intended to do, until her dad work up, and Mr. Prowl did. Mr. Prowl was a support to me and mum during my early days, but he's like an Uncle to me... Someone I could look up and support me, help me... And I help his daughter Jenno...

Something told me to protect her... She's delicate, very pretty... And beauty mustn't be destroyed by destruction... Including that Mega-bot that my family seem to speak of... Who was he? And why must his name be mentioned when something bad happens...

I'll promise to continue Mr Smokescreen's line of duty, and I wanna grow up, protecting my comrades, assisting them in combat...

That I will promise to Jenno...

**4th: Lucky (You'll get to understand him now)**

**From Chapter 36 - Devastation**

My designation is Lucky... I'm small, weak...

My papa, was hurt... that thing, I didn't recognize it, wedged into him... but how? My papa... was stronger than ever; strong to take care of me, and mum, brothers, my sisters...

All I could do was gaze as papa was brought in by grandad... dad wasn't moving... _Please dada! Move!_ I begged... Would dad hear me?

_D...Dada..._ I called out to him. I close my optics, begging papa to wake up... I searched along to my dad, and kept on calling... Did I lead dad back to the living... If I did, my papa is alive, thanks to me... All this racket caused all around... Those _'zaps!'_ and _'Bang! Bang!'_, all around me... trapping me in the middle...

I love my dada, my mama, and I want peace and quiet... so we can be family... all of us...

Primus, may we live in peace and harmony, forever protected... Could you grant this wish, for little young me, small Lucky? I'd like that very much... Please... 1 wish for granted...

**5th: Nitro**

**From Chapter 32 - More friendlys...**

Mama... was gone... I would never feel mama's kisses at night, or those cuddles when I was sad, and mama was there...

Papa wasn't happy, I could tell... Don't cry papa... Mama wants us strong, for the future... Papa? My Papa was too sad to reply...I didn't want to attract attention to myself, but to reassure my brother and sister, Hund and Mira, that all would be fine, and nothing bad would happen...

I assured and comforted FirstAid and his brother and sister... I saw their creators... their mama, and papa, grey coloured...

Then Mr Smokescreen passed on.. my thoughts go to the twins... Poor guys...

I want mummy to remember me, and I'll remember mama in my memories... Mama was lovely and kind, sweet and wonderful, like every mama is... And mum will live on, in mine, my brother and sister's lives...

I love you mummy...

_**Author note: Before you ask, the tune Proton played was, and you can listen to it on youtube, 'Linkin park - in the end (piano version). I think it's a really beautiful tune, and had the plot bunny telling me to use it, so I did here.**_

_**Note: Im sorry, but due to sadness and tears, FirstAid, Steelhide and Amaryllis were unable to comment at this moment. Our thoughts go those lost already...**_

_**God, homework is a killer right now, and I'm struggling in classroom work... I do plan to continue, but this story is coming to an end soon, and I don't know how to continue... I don't know how to continue on from this chapter...**_

_**But I want to thank all my reviewers, for I will NOT quit this story, but I have a sequel planned in mind. This story proved too popular, and even though it's taken almost 2 years to completly finish it, I want to thank all for being patient, waiting for each chapter to be written and finalized. Once I finish this story complety, I'm doing an update of chapters, to make sure it all flows, because 2 years from start to finish, I tend to forget in between, so I'm gonna make it flow, and check spelling and grammar mistakes, so hopefully, this story should be finished by Christmas 2012. **_

_**P.S. I got thinking about the sparklings, especially the femmes, and have created designs for them, when they grow up of course, and will decide whether to upload during the next sequel, or now, I'll decide that.**_


	40. Warning

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**I hadn't mention much of the sparklings recently in my chapters, but I will update soon on the chapters, so it flows consistently and flurently. Some sparklings were 'available to comment' about their journey so far and the recent events, so I'm glad to introduce those to you.**

**Right now, Megatron wants power, and is rather impatient towards getting it...**

_The city of Praxus... A once beautiful city, citizens lived in peace and harmony, until Megatron led the Decepticons to attack._

_During Proton's reign, Decepticons came and went, destroying homes and buildings, slowing proving their strength, but the great ruler, Lord Proton, was able to fend them off, until he vanished; and if readers are wondering, during Tycoon's disappearance, having survived the energon blast, Tycoon did return to Praxus, to see it all in ruins, and he wondered, what had become of Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak; fearing his family were gone, and he was the only 1 remaining, Tycoon carried on life in the name of his family._

**(In the future...)**

_Megatron flew downwards, landing on the solid ground, investigating his surroundings, looking around all the buildings, the land._

_He was standing in the centre of the city of Praxus, looking around all the homes, offices, and then towards the palace. How he remembered the time it was burning it to the ground, during Proton's disappearance, and his sons taken into Autobot protection._

_Megatron smiled as all the destruction he caused came back in his memory; how he enjoyed destroying Autobot life, and life of the great Cybertronian race that were known for their fighting skills and advanced tactics; Praxiens._

_He heard footsteps, and so Megatron turned around, seeing a group of Praxiens approaching him, armed with weapons, spears, guns and grenades._

_"Loyal Praxiens! Bow down, before your new lord!" Megatron ordered. "All who disobey, shall be slaughtered and killed, slowly, and painfully."_

_"We ain't afraid of your threats, Decepticon!" a loyal Praxien warrior stepped forward. "Our loyalty, goes to the great Lord Proton, and to his sons, who we believe are still alive, and so Proton's reign continues!"_

_"That's where you are wrong," Megatron laughed. "For I led my Decepticon warriors onto the Autobot shuttle, and sent them hurtling towards the planet Earth you bots all know and studied."_

_The Praxiens looked at each other, wondering what to believe, that their hope was lost, or Megatron was lying. Either way, they didn't want to risk harm._

_"You don't provide proof, so we don't believe you!" the same warrior replied. "You'd expect us to believe that, so we'd be loyal to you?! Only those of royal bond take the crown of this city."_

_"I'll take it by force!" Megatron boasted._

_"Not while I still function!"_

_Megatron froze, and spung around, to see Proton float down, the Praxiens all cheering for their leader._

_"That's our Lord!" the warriors chanted._

_Megatron snorted, and fired at Proton, surprised that it blasted him from the air, sending him crashing into the ground, harmed, and damaged._

_"Ha!" Megatron snorted, stamping his foot on Proton's shoulder, turning to the Praxien warriors, aiming his cannon at the Lord's head. "You think this bot is your chance to overthrow me, and destroy me?! Ha! He's as weak as his ancestors!" He turned to Proton. "I didn't think it be this easy to overthrow you? But I like to make things tough. But now, I can't miss this chance!"_

_Before the Praxien warriors could move, Megatron blasted his cannon at Proton._

**Autobot base...**

The Autobots were gathered around their fallen, paying respects, to the week anniversary of losing them, particularly Smokescreen, who they had now lost for 2 whole weeks. And Prowl had been returned to life for a few days now, not missing any minute to spend time with his family.

As Prowl's optics laid on his dead brother's body, he turned away. _I don't want to see him like this. Its not natural to be able to remember my brother this way; the last time I set optics on him, it shouldn't be this way._

He turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Prowl looked up to see Proton.

"Dad, I don't want to see him like this," Prowl told him.

Proton seemed to accept this answer. "I know son. Go on..."

Prowl walked out to find Jazz and the sparklings, as Proton turned back to the fallen comrades; Of Trailbreaker, RedAlert, Huffer, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Smokescreen, Mirage... They had lost so many lives, and it was rising. Only a month in war, and it wasn't going the Autobots' way, but towards the Decepticons in favour of winning.

FirstAid was doing his best to comfort his twin siblings, but the twins wouldn't stop crying. The bond shared with their parents was gone, nothing to feel love from. Even though their parents' comrades did everything to comfort them, nothing could replace a parent's love for their children.

Smokey and Sardis felt nothing but sorrow, and Sunswipe being a good half-brother did all he could to comfort them, but he's have moments of missing his '2nd dad', comforted by his real dad, Tracks, as a shoulder to cry on.

Paying their respects, the Autobots left their comrades to rest in peace.

"This war has to end!" Kup sighed. "Wasn't it mentioned that is must end soon?! Cybetron's future are at risk."

Optimus turned towards the group of sparklings huddled in the corner. Hound was with his 3 sparklings, young Nitro was the oldest of the 3, but with the biggest tears, young Hund and Mira had a lot to understand, but the twins didn't feel their mother's bond, and would cry their optics out, sometimes refusing energon to drink, often falling into recharge still crying.

Optimus watched in sorrow, and for once, he felt powerless...

_I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end._

_I'm left with emptiness that words can not defend_

_You'll never know what I became because of you_

_Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

As long as he lived, Optimus made a promise to himself; to ensure the sparklings rested and lived in peace; To ensure that he'd end Megatron once and for all, so there would be nothing to stop the sparklings living in peace, and to have no fear of Megatron and the Decepticons. He promised!

_And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall_

_You held it all and I was by your side, powerless..._

Proton watched all the sparklings. He'd been there for only less than 4 years, and he had learned and catched up on so much; how he wanted everything to be peaceful, and to allow his bots, the city, and his family, to continue life in peace.

He backed away from the group, and retreated to his chamber, to meditate on his unanswered questions, and to find solutions, from what he knows as his ancestor; Primus himself.

Gently floating in the air, Proton converted his thoughts, and shut down to meditate...

_"Welcome, Lord Proton. Why do you visit me at this time?" Primus' voice spoke._

_"Primus, there's something not right going on here, on Cybertron. Something big; it feels like something big is coming, and it'll do more damage then that already done, and I'm worried it'll cause harm to our future, Cybertron's survival, even those young sparklings," Proton replied._

_"Proton, I can reveal that I too have sensed something big, and I fear it's the one enemy I had battled for so long; I fear he is awakening, and he only has one fear."_

_"Primus, you are speaking of who I'm guessing you are speaking of? The one you fought beside, before war forced you both apart, one you considered a brother!?"_

_"Yes, I do speak of him."_

_"Unicron the destroyer?!" _

_"Yes, I fear he has returned."_

_"But, where's he been all this time. Primus, if he wakes up..."_

_"He'll return to finish what he started. But, his greatest fear, is in your comrade's hands, in Orian Pax's hands."_

_"The matrix of leadership?! That's Unicron's weakness!"_

_"Yes, but do not think this will be easy. Proton, I do believe Unicron will awake, and become more powerful than we can possibly image; and not even your strength is enough to hold him back. Once the matrix is out of the way, he'll strike! He'll destroy Cybertron!"_

A bright glow formed, blinding the vision, but then went dim.

Proton opened his optics, and gasped.

He was floating in space, and below him...

"Moon base 1! Wh... what..."

In the distance, a faint orange coloured object was heading over to the Moon Base.

"Unicron."

As said, the object transformed infront of Proton's optics, forming Unicron the destroyer.

"Oh Primus! He's bigger than Cybertron! He'll destroy everything!"

"Proton."

Proton turned around, to see Primus stood behind him.

"Proton, that is he, the destroyer." You could tell the sorrow and grief in Primus' voice. "He's awakening soon, within the next days, and he'll strike. I know that as we speak, his planet form is destroying nearby planets. He's coming, past the planet of Junk, towards Cybertron, and he won't be afraid to destroy anything in his past..."

"What?"

Proton looked closer, and could see a purple mech, with tints of a light grey on him, orange cannon on his right arm, in a purple ship, flying towards Unicron.

"Who's that?"

In this vision that Proton was seeing, in a flash, he found himself floating by Unicron, and the purple ship approached.

The same purple mech got out the ship, and flew down towards Unicron.

"Unicron! Cybertron's moon bases belong to me! I have the matrix of leadership..."

"Proton!" Primus spoke. "That, is the notorious Decepticon, Galvatron."

"I've not heard of Galvatron... Only Megatron. They related?"

Primus nodded.

_"Unicron! I will use the matrix of leadership against you, if you do not obey me! I now process the one thing you fear you deeply!_

Proton shook his head. "Always the same."

_Unicron yelled at the top of his voice, before transforming..._

"This, is Unicron, the destroyer..." Primus added.

_Unicron took off towards Cybertron, and began destroying it, bashing and breaking it to pieces..._

"No!" Proton looked on, and turned to Primus. "We have to stop him, he'll destroy everything we worked hard to keep!"

"I believe in you and the team, Proton," Primus replied. "But Unicron is strong, and I cannot help, only Prime's Matrix can stop it... I will let you see the future, whenever you desire, thats all I can help you with. Unicron has passed the Planet of Junk as we speak, heading towards Cybertron, he'll be here in a matter of days, maybe hours if he's desperate. Take care Proton, hear my warning..."

_With that Primus vanished, and Proton returned to reality..._

Sideswipe clicked his fingers infront of Proton's face. "I don't think anyone's home?" he told Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe turned back to face Proton, who's optics online quickly, Sideswipe falling backwards in surprise.

"Whoa..."

"How long was I gone for?" Proton asked.

Sideswipe turned to his twin. "About a few hours," Sunstreaker replied.

"Primus..." Proton was up and out the room before the twins could say anything.

"What's gotta into him?" Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker just shrugged.

**I know its short, I know its kinda crap, but been focusing on school work at the moment...Sorry about all the late updates:**

**Basically - My USB I had for 4 years decided to break, I found out it had a virus, I thought it was fixed, but now it died on me (I didn't know USBs could die), and then I used my backup USB, which then also was found infected with viruses. Then my OTHER backup USB had problems, and I just cleared 3 viruses off it. I then found out that the laptop I used to type all my stories, HAD A VIRUS! (November 2012)**

**So from reading all this, yes, the past month has been hell, but now got a new USB, a brand new anti-virus, and much faster than my old laptop, so thanks for being patient over school holidays and school days, as homework has been a killer again, but I want to remind readers that because all that has happened, as mentioned above, I've now gots lots of work to catch up on, so don't be surprised if you log on and this story hasn't been updated.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this notice, and take it into account, and I thank you for your time and patience. So far so good, this story is planned to finish by Summer 2013, and I planned a sequel, but will wait till the first few chapters are written, to give you some brief into the story, before I work on the rest, and I hope the sequel won't take me as long as it did with this story.**

**For those of you who have read my update I posted recently, I need more views before I can upload the sequel. Spread the word, please get more views, for the story's future :)**


	41. New threat

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters, only the sparklings...**

**I don't own the songs used... This is pure fiction**

**Jazz and Prowl love**

**Last chapter...**

**Primus revealed to Proton that Unicron the Destroyer was awakening, and heading to Cybertron, showing Proton the future that Unicron WILL destroy Cybertron, unless stopped, and the bot called Galvatron, can the Autobots stop this destruction?!**

Optimus stood in the corner of the room, watching his team, and the sparklings, trying hard to not enter the med bay, from the recent incident earlier...

The whole stress and incidents happening since the whole battle, and being a young sparkling and witnessing it all, finally took a toll on Lucky, and he was rushed to the med bay upon coughing and weezing very violently. Upon being very premature at birth, Lucky's system hadn't fully developed, and his organs to breath and digest energon weren't fully developed; anytime, he could choke on energon or stop breathing, and was undergoing many tests by Perceptor and Wheeljack to ensure he'll live life to the full, finally diagnosed with Asthma.

Prime shook his head, closing his optics, before opening them back up, with Luna stood infront of him.

"Optimus, you OK?" she asked.

Optimus nodded. "How is Lucky?"

"Prowl is with him, while Jazz is looking after his siblings.." Luna sighed. "Its so sad... It was a lot happening around Lucky.."

Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder for support. "But we shall stay positive, to ensure Lucky's wellbeing. Don't give up that hope."

Luna nodded, before watching the activities in the room, between bots and sparklings."I hope nothing will turn up that'll ruin the chance of them growing up."

"Luna?"

Luna and Prime turned around as Proton approached. "What's wrong honey?"

Proton shook his head, "We got something worse."

"What you mean?"

Proton looked at Prime, to Luna, back at Prime. "Unicron. The destroyer!"

Optimus' optics widened, everyone in the room froze at that name. "Unicron?!"

Proton nodded. "I spoke to Primus... Unicron is waking up... Its only a matter of days, before he reaches Moon base 1, then 2, then Cybertron... Unless he is stopped."

"Not Unicron too!" Luna gasped. "Last time he struck... Everything was lost..."

"I know," Proton replied, taking her hand in his. "We have to do what we must to ensure the generations live on."

"I know the Matrix is the only thing that will stop Unicron," Optimus replied. "And if the generations are to live on, in these sparklings, then I'll sacrifice it, or my life, to keep the lives going."

"And leave Prowl to leadership?!" Luna gasped.

Optimus nodded. "When I made Prowl my Second in Command, not because of his tactics and knowledge, but a warm spark, his care in our team, ensuring everyone's safety, and I believe he has potential. If I must do what I must to protect our world, then Prowl will take over."

"Of course, Prime," Luna replied... "But don't jump to that conclusion yet."

"Unicron hasn't even awoken yet," Proton said. "I agree Luna, lets not jump to conclusions yet Prime, but concentrate on the present."

Optimus nodded, before Teletraan beeped an alert, immediately catching everyone's attention.

Optimus, Proton and Luna rushed over to it, and checked over the alert.

"Primus..." Proton points to the large energy spike, in the atmosphere, in space, a few hundred thousand kilometres away from Cybertron. "Unicron..."

Optimus was now frantically pressing loads of buttons on Teletraan, making the process in the system to zoom on the energy spike, showing millions of kilowatts of energy, and showing an image of the object, a large planet like orange colour object with a hoop around it, approaching Moon Base 1. "No!"

**(Decepticon base)**

"Megatron!" Soundwave called. "Large energy spike detected. Planet like being. Approaching Moon base 1."

Megatron stepped forward, and pressed buttons on the monitor, showing the image of the planet. "Why, if it isnt Unicron the Destroyer!"

"Unicron!?" was the gasp amongst the Decepticons.

"The Destroyer!" Megatron added, grining. "Why, a fine team up is necessary, to join with Unicron to destroy the Autobots forever! But firstly... while their numbers are still down, we attack the Autobot base at once!"

**(Autobot base)**

Lucky was discharged an hour later, asleep in Prowl's arms, after the recent incident, his asthma pump in his hand, which he had to keep with him at all times incase of another attack, so now the base was kept clean of dust to prevent another attack. Lucky was awake a few minutes later, sitting with his siblings and playing games.

"They're so adorable," Arcee cooed over the sparklings.

Lucky looked up at the femme, his doorwings rapidly 'flapping' with excitement...

*Careful, don't want the joints to break," Prowl told Lucky, patting his head.

Lucky's doorwings drooped, before a ball rolled over and stops infront of him, Crosswise waving.

"Pass ta ball, bro," he waved.

Lucky looked at his brother, to the ball, Crosswise, ball, Crosswise, ball. Finally, he gives the ball a mighty kick, nearly tripping up Crosswise.

"Dad, think you need to test Lucky's strength..." Crosswise said, looking at the dent left in the wall with a round shape from the ball.

The room was silent at seeing that move, and turned to face Lucky...

The little sparkling just smiled, and flapped his arms about, bringing his hands to his face in fists, squealing with laughter.

"He don't seem to mind it though," Bluestreak smiled.

Lucky looked at the dent, tilted his helm, then up at his parents, and shrugged, as if to say 'What did I do?'

Optimus smiled from the controls, turned back to the monitor, still looking at the energy readings from Unicron earlier. _He's going to wake up, I can feel it. Nothing will stop his wrath from vaporising Cybertron, even the Moon Bases. Whatever happens, I will not allow Cybertron, or our future to be demolished. If I must use the matrix to destroy Unicron, I will gladly sacrifice my life to allow these sparklings to live their lives._

The monitors beeped, Optimus pressed a button, bringing up an image on Earth. The Decepticons were attacking Autobot City.

_"Prime! We're under heavy fire!" Blaster's voice spoke. "Autobot city to Cybertron! We're under heavy fire! Send backup!"_

The voice went static, and ended.

"Blaster! Come in Blaster!" Optimus let out a small growl under his breath, and turned around, looking at the remainder of his team, ad sighed. "We must rescue Blaster and the others. A squad must be assembled! This time, I will go with you!"

"I'll go, Prime," Hound said. "Mirage wouldnt want me moping around all the time. I'm doing this for his honour."

Optimus looked at Nitro and his siblings. "They need you."

"I'll look after them, Mr Op," Nitro said.

Optimus sighed. "If you did get hurt, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"I'll go Prime," Sunstreaker said.

"Me too!" Tracks said.

"I want to go Prime, I'll be fine!" Hound replied. He sighed. "Mirage, Propyl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Smokescreen, Huffer, Trailbreaker, Redalert... We nearly did lose Prowl! Can't let their passings go in vain and loss."

Optimus didn't want to give in, but he couldn't refuse him. "Alright... Hound, Sunstreaker, Tracks, Powerglide Brawl, lets go."

The bots headed outside the building, heading into the hanger bay with their ship ready and waiting. The rest of the bots all had the worry that they wouldn't return, but they would be proven wrong.

**I would like to thank all reviews, favourites, followers who have been their from day one, but now... over the past months, my mind has wondered off. I will be re-reading this whole story to myself, and will be rushing the remaining chapters, as I start college in less than 2 weeks time. I apologize for the long wait, but been doing my best to past my grades, but some teachers didn't appreciate it :/**

**Again, I apologize, but I have been working hard on my new series, The Wrecker and the Moonlight. Prowl and Jazz have casting positions in the series, plus TFP Wheeljack and my OCs, I've been focusing more on that... If things don't go to plan... I may... have to stop this story... I will assure you all I will work hard on ideas, but now I turn to you for ideas. **

**The plot is for these bots to return from recuing Blaster and the others, and there is a final last stand between Bots and Cons. I know, and I'm sorry, that there will be troubles in that chapter, as the next chapter is the final for this story, before the Epilogue. Then I will make the harsh decision of whether to post a sequel or not. I had 2 planned in mind, but don't know whether to upload or not.**

**I decided, if I get between 5 - 10 reviews for this chapter, before I go to start college, I WILL upload the next sequel.**

**I again apologize for the lateness; I noticed my last chapter was back in February. Thank you for being patient, and thank you for reading this whole update.**


	42. Story update

**I'm so so sorry for not updating a lot, college assignments a pain... Just gave one in, so whole holiday to write stories and chapters as dad kindly let me take this laptop on holiday :D**

**Just updating all that christmas is approaching in 2 days as when I wrote this, 23rd Dec, and to update on my chapters, I won't be updating till 2014, about January 4/5th. Today I am going on holiday to visit my nan, where there is no wi-fi except on my mobile, but I write my documents in Wordpad software, which isn't compatible with my phone, and cannot upload chapters until Jan 2014. I plan to get this whole part to Wrecker and the Moonlight part 5 written, maybe some of part 6, and maybe finish the rest of Black and white Autobot family.**

**Also in other news, my tablet that broke with all my chapters, a specialist has been found by my dad who would be willing to fix it. Fingers crossed all goes well, otherwise have to redo whole chapter I wrote forr Black and white Autobot family, and all my stories I had planned to write.**

**Thank you for your patient and reading, God bless you all, Merry christmas and a Happy New Year to you all.**

**Transformersfan01.**

**Keep updated on my Deviantart, TFG1001 for character drawings from my Fics. I'll be able to respond to Private messages on my mobile, so ever need to get in touch, I'm available there.**


End file.
